


From The Ground Up

by Wallflower1313



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Clexa Family Fic, Clexa kids, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Possible Daddy Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnant!Clarke, Professor!Lexa, Smut, artist!Clarke, daddy?kink, everyone uses them for their adorable kids, it's mentioned once idk if it'll come up again, smut and fluf, they both make bank, they make the cutest babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 83,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallflower1313/pseuds/Wallflower1313
Summary: Clarke and Lexa start a family, the fic follows them throughout life.This is a g!p Lexa story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Clarke and Lexa start their family after four years of being married.  
> There's quite a few time jumps throughout the fic, some small some big but I promise there is both smut and fluff! The title comes from the Dan and Shay song "From the Ground Up" which is Clarke and Lexa's wedding song for the fic. (It isn't stated in the fic, but that's what I had in mind the whole time I was writing).
> 
> Lexa has a dick, so if you don't like that you don't have to read it!

_**March, 2009** _

_It's a beautiful, chilly day as Clarke lazily walks towards the red bricked building in which her Politics of Government class resides. Most definitely her least favorite class, Clarke takes her time maneuvering around the building, not really caring if she's late. She's an Art major… the only reason she's in this class is because her advisor failed to tell her that she had one more general education class to take. Now a junior, she is wasting credits on taking a freshman level class, when she could be taking classes more involved with her major._

_Being bitter won't change anything now, and Clarke knows that… but she can't help but be mad at her advisor for failing to notice this one class. A class that she is required to take in order to graduate next year._

_Clarke, being the goody-goody, student that she is, takes her seat in the front row. She may hate the class but she doesn't hate her GPA. She isn't going to risk bringing that down on one stupid government class, so she goes above and beyond to make sure her grade stays at a solid A. She talks to her professor every day after class, goes to their office hours to discuss reading questions, does every single extra credit assignment._

_Waiting in her seat for class to start, Clarke pulls out her phone, just mindlessly scrolling through her social media. It isn't until the class is called to order, that her attention is drawn away from her phone, and when she looks up, it is not her professor standing at the front of the room. Instead, there is a young girl, probably in her early twenties, standing in front of the class. She has long, chestnut brown hair that Clarke wants to run her fingers through, and mesmerizing green eyes that she can't look away from. Her legs go on for days in her fitted blue jeans, and her collar bones are chiseled as they peak through her black button down shirt. This girl is the epitome of perfection._

" _Good afternoon, my name is Lexa and I am Professor Indra's TA for the semester. I am in her graduate program and will be assisting her with whatever classes she needs help with. It also means that I will be randomly teaching your class to help myself progress as a TA. Now that the formalities are out of the way… are there any questions before I start the lesson?"_

_This may very well be Clarke's new favorite class…_

 

 

 

_After the lesson is over and Lexa has dismissed the class, Clarke sticks by her agenda and goes up to talk to the TA. She's used to it being Professor Indra, not some hot, god-like model, so she wipes her palms on her pant legs to try and get the nervous sweat off._

_Clarke clears her throat and Lexa's head snaps up at attention from where she was stacking her papers. Her brain short circuits for a second as she sees the beautiful blonde standing before her, but her mind catches up to her and she smiles brightly at Clarke, almost getting lost in the blue of her eyes._

" _Hi, I'm Clarke. I uh- I usually come up and talk to Professor Indra about the lesson after class, and I figured that- you know- if you're going to be here a lot I may as well do the same with you." Clarke says nervously as she shakes Lexa's hand, her warm, soft hand… The TA smiles lightly at her, nodding her head in approval at Clarke's intentions. She can't help but notice her long fingers that graze over the inside of her wrist as she releases. Clarke runs her hand through her hair and along the back of her neck._

" _I used to do the same thing. It's good to make connections with your professors, especially those in your major. Are you a Political Science major?"_

_Clarke snorts a laugh, adjusting the bag on her shoulder. "Hardly, I'm an art major."_

" _Ah, so this is just filling a gen ed. requirement then?" Lexa smiles in understanding, she can't help but gaze a little longer into the blue eyes. Clarke looks away shyly when Lexa stares a little too long._

" _Yeah… Last one and then I can finish the rest of my major courses." Lexa shoots her a confused look, which puzzles Clarke._

" _Did you come into college with a lot of credits?"_

_Clarke is about to send back a sassy response when she remembers that this is a freshman level class. Of course the TA would assume that she's a freshman._

" _Oh no, no, there was a mix up with my advisor. I'm a junior and I thought I had all of my gen ed. requirements out of the way, but it turns out my advisor forgot about this one… So here I am." Clarke shrugs as Lexa starts to laugh._

" _That's good to hear, I was gonna say you do look a lot older than 18 or 19." Lexa unconsciously looks Clarke up and down, causing the blonde to blush. She can feel a slight twitch in her southern regions when she looks over the blonde. As if she needed her dick to tell her this girl is attractive. Her eyes can clearly see that._

" _Well I'm 21 so I'd certainly hope so." Clarke says shyly as she brushes her hair behind her ear._

_The two stand there as a silence falls over them. They gaze at each other for probably longer than necessary, but neither makes a move to leave until they hear the rustle of the next class coming in after them. They quickly shake out of their stupor._

" _I-uh… I gotta get to my next class. It was nice to meet you Lexa." Clarke says as she backs away towards the door._

" _You too Clarke." Lexa says softly and it send shivers up the blonde's spine. With one final look the young student is off towards her next class of the day._

_Yeah it's safe to say that Politics of Government is Clarke's new favorite class._

 

 

 

_Later in the week, Clarke is walking towards the same red brick building, making her way towards Professor Indra's office for her office hours. She has a few questions regarding the homework assignment from the last class, so instead of sitting around confused, she chose to go to her professor._

_She knocks on her professors door before she goes in, hearing a faint "enter" on the other side. Pushing it open, she stops dead in her tracks when it isn't Professor Indra on the other side of the door. Instead, it's Lexa. The girl she hasn't been able to get out of her mind since they met._

_The brunette looks up and smiles when she sees that it's Clarke at the door._

" _Clarke," She greets with a slight nod, "What can I do for you?" The blonde stutters for a second, waiting for her mouth to catch up to her brain._

" _I uh- um I had a few questions for Professor Indra regarding the assignment from last class." The blonde informs her TA._

" _Well unfortunately, she is in a meeting right now, but I'm sure I can help." Lexa says as she leans back in her chair. Clarke doesn't answer, she just nods and takes a seat at the desk in front of Lexa. She pulls out the assignment and sets it on top._

" _It's weird seeing someone other than Professor Indra behind this desk." Clarke remarks with a slight smile. She can't help but think that Lexa belongs there behind the burgundy wood in the leather office chair. It suits her._

" _Don't tell her I'm sitting here, she doesn't know." Lexa whispers it like a secret, as if they aren't the only two in the room, causing the younger blonde to laugh. "I like to sit here, I feel like it's a glimpse into my future."_

" _You want to teach?" Clarke asks curiously and the brunette nods._

" _College level. Being a TA is just a step in that direction."_

" _You look pretty young, but I guess that's normal for a TA, right?" Clarke continues, the paper between them forgotten._

" _I'm Indra's youngest TA at 23. She offered me a spot in the program while I was a student here, so after I graduated I started immediately."_

" _You just have it all perfectly laid out for you, I bet you're dating like the pitcher of the baseball team, aren't you?"_

" _No…" She drawls out, "But I did date the catcher of the softball team." She says sweetly with smirk._

_Clarke startles as her jaw drops, she quickly tries to pick it back up again. Her TA is gay… okay this makes things so much harder._

" _I'm so sorry… I don't know why I just assumed. That was very heteronormative of me and I'm not even hetero. I'm sorry." Lexa just chuckles as Clarke rambles off her apology._

" _It's okay Clarke. And did you just refer to yourself as "not hetero"? I can honestly say I have never heard someone identify as that."_

" _I wasn't sure where to fit the word bisexual into that sentence so I just went with not hetero." Both girls laugh and when it dies down they stare at each other for longer than really necessary. Everything Clarke came here for completely abandoned. Lexa waits a beat as a wave of courage washes over her. Taking a deep breath, she shifts forward leaning her elbows on the desk._

" _This may be forward, but would you like to go on a date with me?"_

_Clarke startles at the question, not at all expecting those words to come out of her TA's mouth. She hesitates, trying to form a coherent sentence, before answering._

" _Yeah," She whispers in her husky voice, not really sure if Lexa can hear her. She clears her throat before speaking again. "Yes, I'd love to."_

* * *

**October, 2015**

Lexa walks through the front door of her and her wife's town house after a long day of work. Being a professor certainly has its ups and downs. The ups being most of her students were mature and eager to learn, excited about their futures. Also, with being such a young professor at the age of 30, it is easier for her to make connections with her students.

Some downs include the constant nagging from students who didn't care to show up, and only cared about their grades once they realized their F needs to become a D in order to graduate. She had to tell three kids, who she has never seen before, that there is no way in hell she was passing them. Even though she didn't know them, it's never easy watching a student panic at the realization that they are royally fucked.

Lexa shucks off her blazer and tosses it on the back of the lounge chair in the living room. She rolls her neck out, satisfied when it cracks, relief instantly coursing through her body. All she wants is to have dinner, curl up into her wife's arms, and sleep.

"Clarke?" She calls through the house. When she doesn't get an answer she walks down the hallway to their office / studio. She knows Clarke always loses herself in her paintings. Her wife works at firm that buys and sells art. Clarke works as a buyer for the company, which allows her to travel every so often in order to get the paintings to company wants. She hasn't had much to do the past few weeks, but something would surely catch their eye soon, and Clarke will be off to god knows where.

Completely in the zone, Clarke continues her strokes on the canvas not noticing her wife grinning in the doorway, watching her work. The 27 year old is the picture perfect definition of serene and soft when she works, and Lexa adores that. Clarke looks beautiful all the time, but Lexa has never seen a more beautiful version of Clarke than when she is painting.

Abandoning her spot on the door frame, Lexa walks over to her wife, wrapping her arms around her waist. Clarke doesn't jump or startle, she just sighs in content and leans back into her wife's embrace.

"Hello beautiful." Lexa says as she places a soft kiss on the blonde's head, the action causing her to close her eyes.

"Hi baby." Clarke coos, "How was work?"

"Stressful, but I don't want to talk about that." Lexa says nuzzling into Clarke's shoulder.

"Okay." Clarke agrees and a wave of happiness washes over Lexa at her wife's understanding.

"What are you painting?" Lexa looks up to see two faces split down the middle. One is the face of a young boy, while the other is that of a lion. Mane thrown wildly, and eyes alight in passion. The colors are dim, a mixture of dark blues and purples. However the lion is white, standing out among the painting, while the eyes shared between the two are a bright and vibrant green, kind of like Lexa's own. Lexa gasps as she takes in all of the painting.

"This will be our kid Lex." Clarke says with conviction as she turns in Lexa's arms to face her. "I was at work today, frustrated that we can't get pregnant, so I tried to calm myself down by doing some breathing exercises. Well those kind of transferred over to some kind of meditation and I was hit with inspiration for this painting. It's going to happen, Lex. I could feel it… I still can."

Lexa leans down to capture her wife's lips in her own, kissing her softly. She was skeptical at first, not sure if they would ever get pregnant. Lexa knows she's more fertile than normal for a woman with her anatomy, but Clarke and she have been trying to have a baby for two years now, and have had no such luck. However, looking at the painting and hearing Clarke sound so sure, she knew as well.

"We'll keep trying, and we won't stop until we have a mini you running around." She says as she breaks the kiss and rests her forehead against Clarke's.

"What if we have a little you running around?"

"Then we're screwed."

Clarke chuckles with a shake of her head and presses her lips to her wife's again. She wants nothing more than to be a family and have mini thems running around wreaking havoc.

"That's what you think."

 

 

 

Instead of grading papers like she should be, Lexa lays on the couch watching TV, while Clarke is up in their room doing something. Lexa doesn't know what, though; however, she gets an idea when Clarke comes bounding down the stairs in a sports bra and workout leggings. Her hair in a messy ponytail, her skin red and sweaty from her workout.

Lexa feels her groin twitch at the site of her wife, and she holds back a groan as her chest bounces with each step she takes. Lexa takes a deep breath to cool her features before speaking.

"Good workout?" She asks, eyes trained ahead of her on the TV.

"Yeah," Clarke pants, slightly breathless, "I just did a few videos." She goes over to sit on top of Lexa, straddling her hips. The action was in no way sexual, but seeing Clarke in all her sweaty glory straddle her was sexual to Lexa. She could feel herself begin to twitch again.

"The one's I got you, or the one's Octavia got you?" Clarke scoffs like the answer is obvious.

"Octavia. I may love your six-pack but I don't want one for my own." She says as she runs her hands under Lexa's shirt, feeling her abs. "Octavia's videos help me keep my curves, while your videos would get me ripped. And we both know you can't resist these curves." Clarke says with a teasing smirk. With her hands on Lexa's abs, and those said curves on full display, Lexa can't control herself any longer.

She feels herself harden, and all hopes of Clarke not feeling it go out the window when her wife raises an eyebrow and smirks down at her.

"Point proven." She says as she cocks her head to the side with a mischievous look in her eyes. Lexa gulps.

"I should work out more often if I'm going get this reaction from you." Clarke whispers seductively as she rolls her hips, grinding into Lexa. The brunette throw's her head back and lets out a shuttered breath.

"Maybe next time I'll wear my spandex shorts, instead of these leggings," she says with another affective roll of her hips, "I know how much you love my ass and legs in them." With her hands scratching down Lexa abs, and her hips grinding into hers, Lexa has become fully hard now. The pressure of her wife's body helps alleviate some tension, but all she can think of right now is being inside her. Pounding into her, filling her, until she's screaming Lexa's name.

"Fuck, baby." Lexa sighs, eyes fluttering closed as Clarke continues her ministrations above her.

Lexa opens her eyes to see Clarke removing her sports bra, leaving her chest completely bare. Lexa stares at the beautiful art before her, sitting up to get a better view. Clarke's boobs are definitely her favorite out of Clarke's anatomy. She wraps her hands around her wife's back attaching her mouth to a pert nipple, causing both women to moan at the feeling. Clarke arches her back, shoving her tits harder into Lexa's mouth.

"Lexa," Clarke pants, "I need you baby, fuck"

That is all it takes for Lexa's resolve to disappear. She slides her hands under Clarke's ass and stands as Clarke wraps herself around her body, threading her hands into Lexa's silky brown, chestnut locks. Clarke brings their lips together in a smashing kiss, all teeth and clashing tongues. It's messy and hot, causing them to stumble up the stairs a few times.

At the top of the steps, Lexa slams Clarke against the wall and grinds her hips into her. The blonde lets out a shaky breath against Lexa's mouth and Lexa captures it between her lips. She presses her whole body harder into Clarke's, deepening the kiss and eliminating all distance between them. Clarke can feel Lexa's hard on pressed against her center. They separate to catch their breaths that mingle hot and heavy as they pant against each other's lips.

"Bedroom. Now." Clarke demands and Lexa doesn't hesitate, not needing to be told twice.

Lexa kicks open their bedroom door and carries Clarke over to the bed. She sets her down at the top and stays above her, kissing her hard and grinding into her. Her movements stop slightly when she feels Clarke lifting her shirt. They break apart to discard Lexa's shirt, and the brunette reaches back and unclasps her bra, letting it fall down her arms. She throws it haphazardly across the room and slides off of Clarke enough to pull the girls pants and underwear down. The blonde lifts her hips to make the action quicker, then Lexa's bottoms go next.

Lexa is kneeling above her in just her briefs and Clarke can see the outline of her fully hard dick, which only makes her wetter. She stifles a groan and palms Lexa's shaft through her briefs. Lexa moans and bucks her hips at the action

Clarke's hand is ripped away when Lexa aggressively pulls off her briefs, sighing relief when she is free from her confines, her dick slapping against her stomach at full attention. Clarke grabs at Lexa's hips and coaxes the girl up farther on her body. When she has her knees on either side of her shoulders, Clarke leans forward and takes all of Lexa's seven inched erect glory in her mouth. Lexa throws her head back in a silent moan as Clarke bobs her head along her cock, tongue grazing the underside. Her wife has always been skilled with her mouth, knowing exactly how to drive Lexa over the edge… she has never been able to last long when Clarke sucks her off.

"Fu- Fuck. Baby if you wa-want me t- to fuck you, you have to s-sto…ugh!" Lexa gasps harshly after Clarke detaches from her dick and starts sucking her balls. "Babe, I won't last."

Clarke releases them with a slick _pop,_ replacing her mouth with her hands so she can fondle the package.

"Then start fucking me." Clarke demands and Lexa doesn't even hesitate to lower her cock to Clarke's entrance. With a swipe of her fingers through Clarke's folds, she can feel how wet she is. She can't help it, she needed to taste, so she brings her fingers up to her lips and licks Clarke's juices. She can hear Clarke mumble out a faint _"fuck"._

Not wanting to wait any longer, Lexa grips her cock and runs the head through Clarke's wet pussy. They both groan at the contact and Lexa spreads the slick juices around her shaft. Slowly she pushes her head into Clarke's entrance and she can both hear and feel the girl breathe in relief. With one thrust she bottoms out in Clarke and they both take a second to catch their breaths.

"Lex. I need you to move." Clarke says, her pussy clenching down on her wife's dick, prompting Lexa to start thrusting in her, and she does not disappoint. Her thrusts start off slow, but hard. She pounds into Clarke with great force but takes the time to pull out and slam back into her again.

Clarke's eyes roll back at the force of Lexa's hips slamming into her, bringing her legs to wrap around Lexa's waist. Lexa grabs one of her legs and brings it up to rest on her shoulder. She changes the angle slightly and pounds into Clarke, picking up her speed. The sound of skin slapping skin fills the room along with their gasps and moans. The new angle and change of speed has Clarke screaming in ecstasy. She screams louder when Lexa picks up her pace, which Clarke didn't even think she could do with how hard she was fucking her before. But she was wrong and now she is being fucked both harder and faster by her wife.

Lexa is so close at this point, and can feel Clarke's walls fluttering around her cock. Wanting to come together, she takes her hand that's not supporting Clarke's leg and starts rubbing vigorously against her clit.

Clarke goes silent as her head is thrown back, her mouth hanging open in an "o" as she feels herself reach the edge. Lexa's hips falter as she feels her orgasm coming and she slams into Clarke until she is squirting jets of cum into her. At the feeling of Lexa coming inside of her, Clarke falls over the edge, her own orgasm taking place.

Clarke squeals as a wave of pleasure floods the lower half of her body. She rides Lexa's dick to help ease her down from her orgasm as her lower body convulses. Lexa holds herself up as she finishes squirting in to Clarke's pussy, and revels in the feeling of Clarke coming around her dick.

Lexa falls on top of a limp Clarke as they both try to catch their breath. The blonde bites Lexa's ear and it causes more cum to shoot from Lexa's dick into Clarke. The blonde's eyes flutter closed at the feeling of more cum spilling inside her.

"Fuck Lex. I think that may have been the best sex we've ever had." Clarke says breathless, reveling in the feeling of Lexa still sheathed inside of her.

"You mean better than O and Lincoln's wedding night?"

"Definitely. Fuck I think I'm still coming." Clarke says with a sharp gasp of pleasure and Lexa can feel her walls clench around her again. She groans at the feeling, hiding her face in Clarke's neck as she feels herself grow hard inside the blonde.

Clarke feels her wife's cock harden against her walls and rolls them over so she is now on top, Lexa's dick still firmly in place inside her.

"My turn to fuck you." Clarke says, her eyes on fire with lust and determination. Lexa groans and throws her head back into the pillows, her hands coming up to rest on Clarke's hips. Clarke raises up, and Lexa waits eagerly in anticipation. The blonde slams back down and Lexa is not disappointed. She gasps at the feeling of Clarke fucking herself on her dick. Clarke keeps going, rising up and slamming back down.

Lexa's dick reaches farther in Clarke's pussy, filling her to the brim and Clarke makes sure she's as far as she can go inside of her with every thrust. Clarke picks up her speed, slamming herself down on Lexa's cock with as much speed as she can, gripping the headboard for leverage. Her breathing is labored and gasps of pleasure fill the room around them.

The sight of her wife riding her makes Lexa want to thrust harder into her, so when Clarke rises up, Lexa's hands catch her by her hips to stop her. Before Clarke can question anything, Lexa starts slamming up into Clarke at a pace neither of them knew was possible. It doesn't take long for both of them to cum, at the speed of Lexa's hips. Slamming into Clarke, they both fall over the edge, Clarke's juices spilling all over Lexa's dick as Lexa's cum fills Clarke. The blonde collapses on her wife as the both catch their breath.

"Yeah. Definitely the best sex we've had."

* * *

"Hey baby I'm home." Lexa calls out to her house. After setting her stuff down on the table she makes her way upstairs to change into comfier clothes. She stops when she gets into the bedroom and sees her wife leaning against the bathroom door frame, holding her arm up lazily in the air.

She can see that Clarke is trying to hide a smile and Lexa's eyes travel up her wife's arm, looking at the object in her hand.

She sees that it's a stick…

Then it hits Lexa, that it isn't just any stick.

It's a pregnancy test.

Lexa's eyes move from the pregnancy test to her wife's and a large smile slowly breaks out on to her face as she steps towards Clarke.

"Clarke," Lexa breathes out, "are you…?"

Clarke doesn't answer with words. The smile she had tried to hide breaks out on her face, and her eyes light up with unshed tears of happiness. She bites her lip to hold back tears and nods her head emphatically.

"We're having a baby?" Lexa asks as she comes to a stop right in front of Clarke who nods back at her wife.

"We're having a baby." And the damn breaks causing Clarke to throw herself at her wife, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

**March, 2016**

Clarke's first ultrasound comes when she is almost five months pregnant. She lays on the bed, shirt pushed up to reveal her belly, while Lexa sits beside her, holding her hand. Lexa leans forward and peppers kisses all over Clarke's bare stomach, causing the younger girl to giggle.

"I can't wait to meet you my beautiful baby. I already love you so much and you're not even here yet."

Clarke swoons at Lexa's words to the baby, her heart full with love. It was a long two years, trying and failing to get pregnant, but by some miracle it happened. They were having a baby.

"Okay how about giving me some love." Clarke face contorts in to a pout.

"Clarke, I gave you so much love it got you pregnant. Do you honestly need more?" Lexa teases as she rests her head on Clarke's belly, nuzzling her skin.

"I always need more love." Clarke says as she puckers her lips. As Lexa goes to move to kiss Clarke's lips, she feels a slight pressure against the side of her head. Confused, she looks to Clarke, whose face is brimming with utter happiness, her lips parted in shock. By seeing her wife's reaction, Lexa realizes what just happened.

"Did… Did the baby just kick?" Lexa asks, and Clarke nods in confirmation, smiling brightly.

"I've never been happier than I am right now." Lexa says with a smile just as bright as she leans forward to kiss Clarke fully. "We made a baby." Lexa says as if it's still not real, and she'll wake up tomorrow with a very less pregnant wife beside her. But this is very much real and Clarke is very much pregnant. At that moment the OB/GYN comes into the room.

"So Clarke you are roughly 18 weeks pregnant. Are you two ladies ready to see your baby?" She asks as she rubs the gel onto Clarke's stomach.

"More than anything." Clarke says with an airy tone. There is some crackling from the monitors and some fuzziness, but they can just make out something on the screen. Their eyes are wide in amazement; however, the smiles on their face falter when the doctor speaks again.

"Huh, would you look at that." The doctor says, causing Clarke and Lexa panic.

"Look at what, what's wrong?" Lexa is quick to ask and the doctor just chuckles with a shake of her head.

"Nothing. It just seems that your baby, is really _babies_. Two boys."

"Twins?" Lexa asks, her voice skeptical, waiting for the doctor to say she's kidding. But the punchline never comes because she soon hears the telltale sign of two heartbeats coming from the monitor. They both gasp in disbelief.

"Can you believe this? Two years of failing to get pregnant, and now we get two babies?" Clarke says as she doesn't fight the tears that are flowing, squeezing Lexa's hand lovingly.

"Looks like we need to put 'times two' on all the baby shower lists." Lexa jokes as she brings her wife's hand up to her mouth to press a kiss against her knuckles.

"Okay Clarke, I'd say give yourself another six weeks until you take your leave since you're having twins. If you have any complications don't hesitate to come back in, if not I will see you for the birth of your baby boys." She says with a bright smile.

The OB/GYN cleans off Clarke's stomach and leaves to print out the picture of their babies, giving the couple time to themselves. Lexa helps Clarke stand from the bed and places a comforting hand on her enlarged stomach. She leans forward and kisses her wife sweetly

"Can you believe it? Two babies!" Clarke exclaims.

"If we have anymore we're going to need to move." Lexa adds with a chuckle.

"Let's deal with the first two before we start talking about more." Clarke decides with a giggle. Life went from slightly difficult to utterly perfect in a matter of months. With two babies on the way, the couple is going to have a lot on their plates, but they are ready for the challenge that having a baby, well two babies, will bring.

* * *

**November, 2016**

The sound of amplified cries fill the room, waking up both Clarke and Lexa. Lexa looks at the clock and groans seeing the red numbers read 4:17 in the morning.

"Which one is it?" Clarke groans into her pillow. Lexa looks at the monitor and sighs.

"Both of them."

Clarke and Lexa lay there for a little bit just staring at the ceiling. It's been months and they haven't gotten used to waking up every few hours. They try to take turns when one baby wakes up, but when they're both awake, Clarke and Lexa handle it together.

"I'll take Xander," Lexa says as she pushes herself up from the bed, swinging her legs off the side to meet the floor, "You get Michael."

Michael Joseph Griffin-Woods was born at 10:35 am on July 19th, 2016 and his brother Xander Elliot Griffin-Woods was born shortly after at 10:38. Xander is named after Lexa's grandfather who passed away when she was nineteen years old. Xander Woods could light up a room with just his smile, and he was never seen without one. Michael is named after Clarke's grandpa on her mom's side, who always taught her to pursue her dreams, and that if she truly loved art, she could make a career out of it. The couple felt it fitting to name their two boys after some of the most influential men in their lives.

"Hello baby," Lexa coos as she reaches in to pick up to four month old. A smile lights up Xander's baby face as he sees his mom come into view. "Good morning my handsome man." She sings as she rocks him back and forth, kissing his forehead. She saunters over to where Clarke is holding a now quiet Michael.

"And good morning to you my other handsome man." She leans forward and places a kiss on his forehead as well. "And good morning to you my love." She says to Clarke, leaning forward to place a kiss on her lips.

"Let's get you changed and give you a bottle, huh baby?" Lexa tells her son as she lifts him in the air just above her head. Xander's smile grows and Lexa peppers kisses all over his face causing the baby to gurgle and coo. Clarke does the same with Michael, changing him beside Lexa. Once the dirty diapers are in the trash and clean ones are on their boys, they trade, Lexa now holding Michael and Clarke holding Xander.

It's their system that they have in order to give each baby just as much love as the other. As Michael finishes his bottle, his eyes start to droop as sleep begins to overtake him. When Lexa can assure that the baby is asleep, she carefully kisses him on the forehead and sets him in his crib.

She turns quietly and sees Clarke is struggling getting Xander back to sleep. He's finished his bottle but he doesn't seem to want to sleep at the moment. Clarke rocks him back and forth, but nothing is working. Lexa can see the tiredness in her wife's eyes from the lack of sleep the past few months.

"Clarke I'll take him." Lexa whispers as she puts her hand on the small of her wife's back. Xander smiles at the sight of both of his mommies standing above him. Clarke lifts him up and cuddles her son against her chest, kissing the side of his head.

"Babe it's fine, I got him."

"Love, you're practically falling asleep while holding him. You go sleep. You need to be well rested if we're going to last thanksgiving dinner tonight."

Clarke sighs, she knows Lexa is right and she is dead tired, but she just loves her baby boy so much. She's caught between actually sleeping, and just holding him for a little bit longer. It's Lexa's, "baby please." That does it for her. She hands the baby off to her wife, pecking her on the lips, then kissing Xander's forehead.

"I love you." Clarke says with another peck to Lexa's lips.

"I love you, too." Her wife responds with a whisper, and before long she is alone. She turns on the sound of the wave machine to help Michael sleep, and hopefully help Xander fall asleep.

She may be tired but boy were her kids worth it.

 

 

 

Later in the day, the couple finds themselves at Clarke's mom's house. As soon as they walk through the front door they are bombarded by family and friends wanting to hold the babies. Abby and Octavia are the first ones to grab them though, walking away as they bounce the babies on their hips.

They hug the rest of their friends. Bellamy is there with his girlfriend Echo, and Raven with her girlfriend, and Lexa's cousin, Anya. Monty and Jasper are off lurking around the kitchen trying to sneak some food, and Lincoln is next to Octavia as they both ogle the baby. Mrs. Blake is next to Abby and her husband Marcus, where all three of them are cooing the other son.

"Everyone only uses us for our kids." Clarke grins at the site of their family around the babies.

"What do you expect?" Bellamy asks with a chuckle, "you were the first to get married and the first ones to have kids out of all of us."

"I'm gonna go see if they need my help in the kitchen. Lord knows Abby or Aroura won't do anything when they have little MJ." Lexa says as she pecks Clarke's cheek and walks off towards the kitchen. Clarke takes a seat at one of the fold up tables across from Bellamy and Echo.

"What's new with you guys?" Clarke asks the couple as she relaxes into her seat.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. I'm still teaching at Arkadia High School." Bellamy states.

"And my day care is finally up and running, so I'm happy about that." Echo adds.

"Good for you Echo, that's awesome! You mind if we sign the twins up when I have to go back to work?" Clarke half jokes. She wasn't entirely serious but they needed to find a daycare for when she has to start working again. She's lucky her boss is so understanding and gave her five months maternity leave, rather than the normal three. Even though those extra two months were unpaid, it helped Clarke and Lexa out in so many ways.

"You are more than welcome to sign the kids up! They'd be in good hands with me and my employees."

Anya and Raven decide to join the table as well. Raven plops into the seat beside Clarke and throws her arms around her best friend's shoulders.

"Already a mom of two by the age of 28, how does that feel Clarke?" Raven greets with a teasing tone.

"Amazing." Clarke adds matter-o-factly.

"Gosh remember the days when Clarke Griffin despised the idea of marriage and kids?" Raven changed her tone to mimic a younger Clarke, " _I won't get married until I'm at least 30 and kids won't even be an option._ " The Latina girl beside Clarke mocks, and the table erupts with laughter.

"Then two days later she meets Lexa and bam, she's married at 23, and has two kids at 28." Bellamy adds.

They're right, Clarke didn't really want to get married, or have kids. She can't really explain it but something about Lexa changed her mind. She fell so hard and so fast for the girl that she honestly couldn't picture herself with anyone else, leading to them getting married at 23 and 25. The youngest to get married out of their friend group. (Lincoln and Octavia followed shortly after at 25 and 26).

As for the kids… Lexa has always been great with kids, and as Clarke watched her all throughout their relationship, she couldn't help but think of what Lexa would be like with kids of their own. Lexa quickly changed her mind on everything, and easily became the love of Clarke's life.

"Mock all you want but if it wasn't for Lexa and I, none of you would be dating right now." Clarke defends from her seat, although half-heartedly.

"False," Anya starts from her seat next to Raven. "Lincoln and Octavia met without the help of you and Lexa, so we still would have met."

The table erupts in to a fit of "oooohhhs" at Anya proving Clarke's claim to be wrong. Octavia soon joins them as Lincoln went to help Lexa and Marcus in the kitchen, and Monty and Jasper follow.

"Alright hand him over, O." Bellamy demands as he hold his arms out for the baby. His sister sighs and begrudgingly hands over the baby.

"If you love him that much why don't you have your own?" Bellamy asks, as he coddles the baby in his arm.

"We want to wait just a little bit longer. Lincoln is about to start traveling a lot for work, so it's not exactly the best time." Octavia explains and the table nods in a silent understanding. Clarke finds herself staring off into nothing, the tiredness of the months hitting her.

"Clarke you alright?" Jasper asks, "You're looking a little tired."

"Too busy trying to make another baby?" Raven teases with a nudge to Clarke's side, and Clarke looks at her with a straight face.

"You honestly think Lexa and I have had sex since the twins have been born?"

"… You mean you and Lexa…?" Anya asks, and Clarke answers her with a shake of her head.

"You haven't had sex in four months?!" The table exclaims as everyone uproars in shock. Anyone who knew Clarke and Lexa, knew that the couple enjoyed their sex. In college there would be weekends where Anya would be sexiled from her own apartment because Clarke and Lexa were having nonstop sex. The same happened to Raven, which is probably the reason they started spending so much time together.

"Six months." Lexa says as she comes up to the table and stands behind Clarke, wrapping her arms around the girl's chest and leaning her chin against her head. "But who's counting?" She teases with a smirk.

"Is that like a new record for you guys?" Octavia asks.

"Yeah but it's not like we can't have sex. It's just most of our time goes towards the boys and when we do have alone time we just sleep." Lexa tells them from her spot above Clarke.

"Priorities." Clarke adds with a smile. Changing the topic from Clarke and Lexa's sex life, the group takes the time to catch up with each other. After an amazing meal, the group find themselves in the basement watching the Thanksgiving Day football games. Lincoln is laying on his back, with Xander on his lying on his chest, while Anya and Raven play with Michael.

With the children occupied, Clarke curls into Lexa's side as they share the recliner. Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke's body and places a kiss to the top of her head.

"Look at how cute are babies are." Clarke says, nuzzling further into Lexa's neck.

"Well they do look exactly like you." Lexa points out, rubbing her cheek against the top of Clarke's head.

"Yeah but they have your eyes." Clarke says as her eye lids start to droop closed as the lack of sleep begins to catch up with them.

"Our boys are gonna break some hearts." Lexa responds as her eyes start to droop closed as well. All Clarke can do is nod before the two are fast asleep in the recliner.

 

 

 

Clarke is slowly jostled awake by her mom, and when she opens her eyes she sees that the basement is empty. Abby seems to notice Clarke's confusion and quickly responds.

"It's late, everyone went home and I told them not to wake you guys." Clarke hums her thanks and snuggles closer to Lexa for just a little bit longer.

"Clarke why don't you guys stay here tonight? I don't want you driving this tired." But Clarke shakes her head no.

"The boys need to be in their cribs, you don't have anywhere for them to sleep here." Clarke says and Abby bites back a smile.

"I wouldn't say that…" She trails off and Clarke looks at her mom quizzically. Lexa begins to stir beneath her and with a low grown she wakes. "Come on." Her mom says, nodding her head for them to follow.

"Where are we going?" Lexa is so tired her voice almost sounds like a whine.

"My mom has something to show us."

Clarke gets up and grips Lexa's hand, pulling lightly to help the girl stand. They walk up the stairs and then another and follow Abby down the hall. Clarke is slightly confused because this is the extra bedroom, why would Abby lead them to the guest bedroom?

She gets her answer when her mom opens the door, and a nursery comes in to view. There are two cribs—where the boys are already sleeping—and a changing table. The car seats and diaper bags have been moved in to the room, most likely from Abby getting the boys ready for bed.

"I wanted the boys to have a room here, so when you guys come over, you don't always have to worry about driving home. And when I watch them for you in the future I have a place to put them to bed."

Lexa and Clarke stare in awe around the room. It's simple, not a lot to it other than the cribs and changing station, but just the fact that Abby put in the effort to do this means everything to them.

"Abby this is more than anything we could have asked for… thank you." Lexa says out of appreciation, taking a step forward to envelope Abby in a hug.

"No thank _you_. You gave me two grandbabies, that I get to watch grow up into beautiful, strong young men." Abby counters, placing her hands on Lexa's arms.

"Mom this is amazing." Clarke adds moving to hug her mom as well.

"Anything for my girls, and boys now too." She says with a light in her eye. "Now go sleep, I'll handle everything tonight. You two are exhausted."

Clarke and Lexa couldn't remember the last time they got a full eight hours of sleep, and this night, they slept for a full twelve. Not once waking up to a cry of babies. Abby really is a life saver.

* * *

**July, 2019**

"Mommy, food." MJ demands from his spot in the cart. Her two boys are sitting in the cart as Clarke pushes it around the store while she shops.

"Lellow!" Xander screams, and MJ agrees. Now two, almost three, years old, the boys are starting to use words, even if they aren't correct.

"Yeah lellow!"

"You want something that's yellow?" Clarke asks as she looks at an item and places it in the cart.

"Yes!" They yell in unison and Clarke chuckles.

"What kind of foods are yellow?" Clarke asks, watching her kids with a smile as she pushes her cart around the store. Their blonde hair flops around their eyes, and Clarke makes a note to get them a haircut soon. Lexa was right when she said they look just like Clarke. MJ takes his sippy cup out of his mouth.

"Ana!" He says, his smile shining bright. Clarke's heart melts at the site of both her boys' smiles.

"You mean banana?"

"Yeah mommy bana." MJ repeats and Clarke laughs lightly knowing that is the best she's going to get. She manages to find freeze dried bananas for kids, knowing real bananas would get messy real quick, and makes her way towards the registers.

Clarke unloads the stuff onto the conveyer belt, and when the cart is empty Xander stands and reaches his arms out for his mom. Xander is more of the cuddly type, especially when he's tired, and Clarke can see by the look in his eyes that it's almost nap time for the boy.

"Mommy up." He pleads softly, and Clarke instantly lifts him up and places a kiss on the side of his head. He snuggles into her neck, humming in content when he finds the perfect spot.

"Are you tired my love?" Clarke whispers into his hair but she doesn't get an answer, she just feels her son nod his head

Clarke manages to pay with the hand not holding up Xander and she lets the bag boy load the stuff into the cart.

"Mommy we go Gamma's house?" MJ asks from his spot in the cart as Clarke pushes with one arm towards her car.

"You two munchkins are going to Grandma's house. Mama and I have to go somewhere else tonight." Clarke answers as she buckles Xander into his seat. Xander puckers his lips asking for a kiss and Clarke does, but she doesn't stop at one, and soon she is attacking his face with kisses. Xander's laugh fills the car.

"Mommy!" He squeals and Clarke stops to pull away.

"I love you baby." She says with one final kiss to his cheek.

"Love mommy." Clarke leans out of the car and grabs MJ from the cart, tossing him in the air. MJ squeals with laughter.

"Again!" He demands.

"No sorry baby, another time I promise." Clarke tells her youngest as she leans to put him in his car seat.

"Kiss mama!" MJ demands, and Clarke happily obliges.

"I love you." Clarke tells MJ just like she did with Xander and pecks him on the check.

"Love youu!" MJ exclaims, kicking his feet as Clarke moves around to load the groceries in the trunk. After filling the car she heads back home, where hopefully Lexa is home from work. Saturdays and Sundays are normally spent as a family, but Lexa had meetings at her university today, leaving Clarke alone with the twins all day.

Not that anything was wrong with that, she loves every second she gets to spend with her kids, she just likes having Lexa there too.

She pulls into the driveway, happy to see Lexa's white sedan there.

"Mommy." MJ says from the back seat, "Xander go nigh nigh." Clarke looks in the mirror to see Xander's head slouched against his car seat, eyes closed and mouth open slightly. She chuckles at the sight, putting the car in park and getting out of the car. As she gets out of the car she sees the inner garage door open, and watches as her wife steps out of the house.

"Hey beautiful," Lexa greets stepping forward to kiss her lips.

"Mama!" MJ yells from the car causing Lexa to break out in a wide smile. She walks over to take the boy out of his car seat while Clarke takes Xander.

"Hello my love. Did you have fun with mommy today?" Lexa asks as she removes him from the car seat. Clarke is already inside putting Xander down in his crib.

"Yeah." He smiles brightly and, just like Clarke, Lexa melts. "We go Gamma's house!"

"Yes baby, you're going to Grandma's." With her son in her arms she walks into their town home. As she crosses the threshold Clarke comes bounding down the stairs.

"Xander is asleep, I'm going to get the rest of the groceries."

"Do you need help?" Lexa asks, adjusting MJ on her hip.

"Mama down." He demands, tapping her face lightly with the palm of his hand, so she does, and he waddles over to the living room. "TV."

"MJ what do we say?"

"Pwease?" He asks nicely and Lexa turns the TV on for him.

"Now I can help." Lexa says with a smile as she follows her wife out of the house. The couple carry the bags into the house and start unloading the groceries. As Lexa is putting food into the cabinets, she feels arms wrap around her waist. Lexa sighs at the comfort of being in her wife's arms.

"I missed you today." Clarke sighs as she rests her head in between Lexa's shoulder blades.

"Did you now?" Lexa asks with a smirk, and Clarke hums in response.

"In more ways than one…" She whispers seductively in Lexa's ear as her hands trail downwards on Lexa's body, until she is grasping her dick over her jeans.

Lexa gasps in pleasure as Clarke rubs her over her jeans and places kisses on her neck. It's really been too long since they last had sex and both women are feeling deprived. It's just not easy with work and the kids; they're constantly tired.

"Clarke," Lexa gasps, but before she can finish that sentence, they are interrupted by a small voice.

"Mommy." MJ states as he stands in the kitchen doorway, making the wives jump apart quickly. He looks between his two mommies, "Mommy hug and kiss mama too!" Clarke gasps in shock at the fact that her son just walked in on her feeling up her wife. Well it's not the worst he could have seen… Lexa laughs as she walks towards her son, Clarke standing back, her face red with embarrassment.

"Yes mommy gives us all of her hugs and kisses because she loves us very much!" Lexa saves as she reaches down to pick their son up. She tosses a teasing smirk at Clarke, but Clarke's eyes lower to her wife's crotch, where she is already semi-hard. She raises an eyebrow at her wife, effectively stopping her teasing.

"What can I do for you munchkin?" Lexa says turning her attention to the little boy in her arms.

"When we go Gamma's?"

"Soon baby. Mommy and I have to get ready, then we can leave."

"Why?" Their son asks, with a questioning tone. Wondering just what his mama's have to get ready for.

"Mommy and I are going on a date together for our anniversary."

"What's ana-ani-"

"Anniversary?" Lexa finishes for him and MJ nods. "I'll explain it when you can actually understand it kiddo. C'mon go watch your cartoons while mommy and I get ready."

 

 

 

"Fuck" Clarke moans quietly into Lexa's neck, warm water from the shower head spraying down their bodies. Lexa is slowly slamming inside her wife, fucking her against the shower wall. "Lex, you gotta pick this up. We left our two year old down stairs to fend for himself, we don't have time for slow."

Lexa listens to her wife and picks up her pace, fucking her harder and faster against the shower wall. The sound of wet skin slapping skin fills the bathroom along with Clarke's sharp gasps and Lexa hits the perfect spot.

"Fuck baby right there." Her eyes roll into the back of her head as a wave a pleasure washes over her body as Lexa slams in to her. "Faster." Clarke demands breathlessly. Setting her feet on the no slip matt, Lexa pounds into Clarke with great vigor. Clarke's head rolls forward as she feels her impending orgasm. Her body goes rigid and she lets out a high pitched moan as she finally lets go.

The feeling of Clarke's walls clenching around her force Lexa into her own orgasm, shooting her cum deep into Clarke's pussy. The two hold each other as they both come down from their highs, the warm water spraying over their backs.

"I say forget dinner, and we just do this all night." Lexa says as she kisses along Clarke's neck. The blonde moans and the feeling of Lexa's lips on her neck.

"We rarely get a night out like this. We can go to dinner and come straight home for dessert." Clarke pants, still breathless from her orgasm and the feel of Lexa's lips on her neck. With one more thrust, Lexa removes herself from Clarke.

"Dinner. Then straight home for dessert."

 

 

 

True to their word, right after dinner Clarke and Lexa waste no time getting home for dessert. As soon as they cross the threshold Clarke is slamming Lexa into the door, crashing their lips together in a heated messy kiss. She breaks away to attach her lips to Lexa's neck, sucking on her pulse point as she slides Lexa's shirt up her body. She tosses the garment off to the side and begins kissing her way down the brunette's body. When she gets to the waist line of Lexa's pants she quickly unbuttons and zips them open.

"Fuck," Lexa hisses as Clarke pulls down her pants and briefs, letting her semi-hard member spring free from the confines. The air is cool against Lexa's overly heated body and Clarke gently blows against the head of her cock and Lexa loses all sense of resolve.

Her wife presses a kiss to the tip, the kisses along the side until she reaches Lexa's hips. She kisses her lower abdomen, then back along the now hard dick. Clarke presses one more kiss to the head before taking Lexa in her mouth. The brunette slams her head back against the door, sliding down slightly at the sensation of Clarke sucking her dick against their front door.

Clarke bobs her head taking Lexa all the way in her mouth until her nose grazes her stomach. Both Clarke and Lexa are thankful for the fact that the blonde doesn't have a gag reflex, those awful gaging noise people make during blow jobs really makes it hard to stay turned on.

Lexa threads a hand through her wife's hair, moving her head up and down on her cock while slowly pumping her hips. Clarke's tongue flicks along Lexa's cock making her moan, and gradually move her hips faster. Clarke releases the dick with a pop, replacing her mouth with her hand and pumping her wife fast. She leans under and licks and sucks on her balls, feeling them tense slightly in her mouth.

Lexa is close already she can feel it. She speeds up her hand, pumping faster now and licks along her balls until Clarke can feel her wife's orgasm building. She quickly replaces her hand with her mouth, wanting to taste all of Lexa's essence.

Clarke let's Lexa move her hips, fucking her mouth and Clarke places her hands on Lexa's ass and squeezes, letting the girl know that she has her and it's okay to let go. And she does exactly that.

Lexa's cum shoots into the back of Clarke's throat and the blonde drinks it all up. She slowly bobs her head, helping work Lexa down from her orgasm. When Clarke feels the last rope of cum drop to her tongue she gradually releases the dick from her mouth and stands. She kisses Lexa hard, allowing the girl to taste herself and they both moan. Lexa shucks her pants and underwear off, then moves to take off Clarke's dress.

"My turn." She says once Clarke is fully naked in front of her. She swings Clarke into her arms bridal style causing the blonde to shriek with laughter. Lexa carries her wife upstairs to their bedroom, where she throws her town on the bed. Without wasting any time, Lexa kisses her way down Clarke's body until she is in front of Clarke's dripping pussy. She places a kiss to the mound and feels a twitch of her dick at Clarke's gasp. Lexa licks all through Clarke's folds, making the girl writhe and squirm above her. With one hand holding Clarke's hips steady Lexa brings the other down to her cock. She slowly jerks herself off as she eats out her wife.

Lexa teases Clarke's entrance with her tongue, then she licks up and flicks her tongue across Clarke's clit.

" _Lexa!_ " Clarke moans as her wife's tongue swipes through her folds again, then she feels her tongue enter her and Clarke begins to lose all sense of control. Lexa fucks her fast, then slow, circling her tongue inside the girl. Her hand remains on her now hard cock, still rubbing herself off. When Lexa's tongue leaves her entrance, Clarke sighs in frustration at the loss.

She's about to yell at Lexa when she feels lips wrap around her clit and start sucking. That's all it takes for Clarke to lose control and let her orgasm wash over her. Lexa keeps her mouth on Clarke's pussy drinking up her cum and working her down from her orgasm. She kisses her way up her wife's body, stopping to admire her breasts and suck at her nipples.

" _Ahh_ ," Clarke gasps and pulls Lexa's face up to hers. "Too sensitive babe." Clarke brings their lips together, tasting herself on Lexa's lips. She could feel Lexa's dick press into her stomach.

"Gimme a few minutes of making out and I'll be good to go." Clarke informs as she brings her lips back to Lexa's in a bruising kiss. The two lay there kissing deeply, with Lexa occasionally grinding into her. Lexa's erection is starting to get painful.

"Clarke, it hurts." Lexa whines against Clarke's lips, and the blonde takes Lexa's bottom lip between her teeth.

"So fuck me then."

Lexa gasps in relief and runs her throbbing cock through Clarke's folds before thrusting in to her in one push. Clarke barely has time to react before Lexa is pulling back out and pounding into her again. Lexa starts at a relentless pace, fucking Clarke with great vigor. Clarke can't help but marvel at the look of her wife slamming in to her; abs convulsing at the speed, breasts bouncing with her thrusts, toned, strong harms gripping harshly at her hips. She was truly something to behold. And she is all Clarke's.

Clarke knows she can't last much longer, and when Lexa's hips falter slightly, she knows her wife can't either. She wraps her legs tightly around Lexa's waist and pulls the girl down to kiss her. Clarke's legs force Lexa deeper, hitting her G spot and sending them over the edge together. They gasp against each other's lips as they share their orgasms. Lexa squirting streams of cum inside Clarke, while Clarke's juices wrap around Lexa's dick.

When their highs wear off and their breathing returns to normal, they gaze into each other's eyes. Lexa lets out a low chuckle.

"We should drop the boys off at your mom's house more often."

"If we can finally have sex on a regular basis instead of once every month, then yes please." Clarke says, gasping lightly at the feeling of Lexa removing herself from her.

"Clarke, once a month, with two rambunctious kids running around, is a pretty healthy sex life." Lexa smirks, leaning on her elbow to gaze down at her wife.

"Lex, we went from having sex five times a week to once a month, _if we're lucky._ God it just drives me crazy sometimes, not being able to fuck you whenever. Because Lex, the sex is so good." She says as she lets her eyes roll into the back of her head. She turns towards Lexa just to find a smug grin plastered on her face.

"Okay, we'll try to set up a date night as much as we can. The boys love going to Grandma's house, so I don't think it would be a problem working something out."

"Good." Clarke says, bring their lips together, "Cause this dick is too good to only get once a month." Lexa chuckles against Clarke's lips.

"Well then you better rest up, because I'm not done with you yet."

* * *

Lexa is sitting in their living room, both babies asleep with their heads in her lap. The party for their third birthday really tired them out. They ran around all day with Uncle Lincoln and Uncle Bellamy, and really all Lexa can do is thank her brother and friend because the kids have never been this wiped out. Lexa could almost guarantee she'd get to sleep in until 8am tomorrow.

She runs her fingers through their hair as she watches their shoulders rise and fall with their breaths. Lexa has been thinking recently that she wants to have another. They've handled two boys for three years and the twins have turned out great in her mind, why not add another? Words truly could not describe how much she loves her wife and kids, she doesn't see any harm in wanting to add one more to their family love nest. With Clarke at 31 and Lexa about to turn 34 it's really the perfect time for them to expand their family.

Speaking of, Clarke comes bounding down the stairs and when she sees her wife and kids laying there, she smiles so wide Lexa is sure it hurts.

"I guess Bell and Linc really tired them out huh?" Clarke whispers as she crouches down to kiss their foreheads and run her hands through the boy's shaggy blonde hair. It's grown even more in the past couple of weeks "Babe we really need to get them a haircut."

"We can go tomorrow. C'mon help me get these munchkins to their room." The couple each takes a baby and walks up the stairs towards the twins room. They carefully place MJ and Xander down, trying not to jostle them too much. "We should really think about getting them a toddler bed. They're getting a little big for the cribs." Lexa points out and Clarke nods, agreeing with her wife. They stand there, gazing at their children who are sleeping so peacefully that it warms their hearts.

"I want another one." Lexa blurts not really thinking, but she knows it's true so she doesn't try to deny it. She turns to Clarke who has a bright smile plastered on her face.

"I guess it's a good thing that I'm pregnant then." Clarke tells her, and it takes a second to process for the brunette but as soon as it does Lexa's face lights up. She leans forward and kisses Clarke so passionately they both see stars.

"Wait. You were drinking today…" Lexa accuses as she pulls her lips off of her wife's abruptly, causing Clarke to shake her head.

"I was the one who kept making mimosa's for everyone… mine was just orange juice." Clarke informs and Lexa laughs in pure happiness. She wraps her arms around Clarke's waist and lifts, spinning her in circles. "Shh baby we don't wanna wake the boys." Clarke chuckles in a whisper.

"Babe…" Lexa says as realization starts to dawn on her that their town home is too small. "We don't have room for another baby. We have to move." Lexa speaks quickly and Clarke shakes her head trying to keep up with the speed at which Lexa is taking.

"Whoa okay slow down speed racer," Clarke laughs. "We don't have to move right this second, but yes. We should look into buying a real house." Without thinking, Lexa kisses her wife. She kisses her and kisses her and does not stop kissing her until her smile prevents them from kissing anymore.

"We're having another baby." Lexa says, breathlessly, almost as if she says it too loud it won't be true.

"We're having another baby." Clarke says, her voice strong and sure.

* * *

[Xander and MJ](https://www.google.com/search?sa=G&hl=en&q=twins+boy+and+boy&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSlQEJZTdO2ljlhJAaiQELEKjU2AQaAggADAsQsIynCBpiCmAIAxIo8BqrGv8ZlByRH94aiByVHPAf8R_18MOcsiizXL7Ux9CWqMvkruDHQMRowJSVn3bXyO8_1USEDUQ6yVQO0uYYm6KD9sJ23qcanISkmWEgFAWgy30b-UHrlvxIpYIAQMCxCOrv4IGgoKCAgBEgS1UqldDA&ved=0ahUKEwiXl6SUqczTAhXj64MKHXpSDmQQwg4IJCgA&biw=1366&bih=662#imgrc=_)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think??
> 
> I just wanted to upload the first chapter to give you guys a preview and see how people respond. The next chapter probably won't be up for a little bit, and it shouldn't be tooooo long of a fic. I'm thinking about 7 to 8 chapters. But each chapter has been averaging about 11,000 words, so if you think about it, it'll end up being a long fic.
> 
> I'll post pictures of their beautiful babies as I update! If you have any ideas throw em at me, and I might be able to put them in the fic!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two! You get a view of what Clarke actually does for her job, so I'm going to explain it a little here first. 
> 
> Clarke works as a buyer, so whatever painting her boss has his eye on, she will go to the artist directly and buy it. That painting then comes to the company and whatever they manage to sell for it, Clarke get's 10% commission, as well as the seller. Their average painting sells for $700,000, so basically Clarke makes bank. (I honestly don't know if this is even a real job, I just made it up for the story.)
> 
> Also there's a little smut at the end of the chapter but it's not very long... I'm sorry if you wanted it longer! I'll try and make them longer for future chapters!!

**September, 2019**

"Okay how many bedrooms?"

"Five"

"Five?! Clarke there's only going to be five of us… we only need three rooms?! One for us, one for the twins, and one for the baby on the way"

The married couple is sitting at their kitchen table deciding on what they want to look for in a house. It's still early on in Clarke's pregnancy but the sooner they can buy a house for the growing family the better.

"Yeah but what if we decide to have another? We'll have an extra room and the kids won't have to share, and we won't have to move again."

Lexa sits back and contemplates her wife's reasoning. She does have a point. The couple would rather be prepared for another in case it happens, than blindsided and forced to move again to make enough room.

"Alright okay, but what about the extra room?"

"We can make it an art studio, that way you can have the office all to yourself." Clarke knows it gets a little hectic having Lexa's office and her studio crammed into one space.

"Alright so we have five bedrooms, three and a half bathrooms, with a large backyard. I think that should be enough for the realtor." Lexa states, looking over the information the two women have decided upon.

"The only restriction is that it needs to be within a reasonable driving distance to work for both of us. You mostly since my schedule is a lot more flexible."

Finding a house to fit their requirements is not going to be cheap and the couple knows this, but both Lexa and Clarke's jobs pay well, so they aren't too worried about the price. Just finding the right home for their family.

As Lexa is about to make the call to schedule a realtor, the couple hears a smacking sound, then a loud cry from the living room. They bolt from their seats and run towards the noise, and when they get to the source, they see Xander standing with tears streaming down his face and his hand covering a spot on his forehead as his screams fill the room. MJ's eyes are narrowed at his little brother.

"Mommy he hit me!" Xander cries as he runs over to Clarke and his mommy bends down, opening her arms to let her baby boy run to her. She hugs him first, then pulls away to inspect his forehead, gently prying his hand away.

"It's okay baby, let me see." She whispers to Xander while Lexa goes towards MJ.

"Michael Joseph we do not hit." Lexa scolds in a stern voice as she squats down to MJ's height. He cowers slightly at his mama's narrowed, angry eyes, but her son is every bit of Lexa and stands his ground as much as he can for a three year old.

"My toy!" MJ stomps his foot with a pout on his face.

"That does not mean you can hit your brother, you are supposed to share, MJ. Go apologize to Xander, then you get a time out."

The boy lowers his head and looks over at his brother and mom. Clarke is still holding a red eyed Xander, pressing kisses to his forehead. Lexa raises her brow at him.

"Michael…" She drawls in a stern voice. Not wanting to get into any more trouble, MJ begrudgingly walks over to the two.

"Sowy Xander."

"What are you sorry for Michael?" Clarke asks in her motherly tone.

"For hitting you." MJ mumbles.

His brother doesn't respond, he just snuggles closer in to his mother's neck.

"You take him to his time out and call the realtor, I'll cuddle this little guy better."

"Make me the bad guy." Lexa scoffs with a light smile. She opens her hand for Michael to take and leads to boy to the kitchen. She picks him up and sets him on one of the kitchen chairs.

"15 minutes." Her voice is stern again as she addresses her son. She reaches for her phone to call the realtor while keeping her son in her line of sight. Clarke is upstairs in her and Lexa's room, cradling Xander against her chest while lying in their bed.

He rubs his red, tear stained eyes with his fist then grips his mom's shirt. Clarke kisses his red mark one more time.

"Are you okay baby?" She asks and he nods against her neck. "Are you excited to be a big brother?" She laughs when he shakes his head no. "Why not?"

"Big broders are mean." He says with a sniffle and Clarke's heart aches.

"Not all the time." She pulls her head away slightly to look down at her son. "I bet you're going to be a great big brother."

She kisses his forehead many times before closing her eyes. No more words are said as the two of them fall asleep together.

 

 

 

Clarke wakes when she feels the bed dip slightly. She opens her eyes when she doesn't feel the familiar weight of Xander laying on her chest. She turns her head to find her wife sitting on their bed, gazing over at her.

"Where's my babies?" The blonde says as she rolls over to fully face her wife. Lexa smiles at her words.

"Napping. I put them in their beds." Lexa tells her and Clarke scrunches her face in annoyance. Upset to have her baby taken away from her when they were clearly having the most perfect cuddle session.

"I was having nap time with Xander, you could've just brought Michael here too. Why'd you take them away?" Clarke was starting to get emotional. She knew she was being over dramatic and she knew it was because of the pregnancy, but she couldn't help it. She let out a sob and cried into her pillow.

Lexa's face contorts to pure shock as she witnesses her wife ball her eyes out onto their sheets. She scoots over and lifts Clarke's head to put it into her lap. Clarke cuddles into her stomach and cries.

"Baby I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. I just thought we needed to get them used to their new beds, that's why I moved them. I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry. I'm being over emotional. My hormones are all over the place with the pregnancy." Clarke says through her sniffles, as her tears continue to stain her cheeks.

"Don't apologize for that, baby please, you have no control over it." The room falls quiet, save for Clarke's sniffles. The blonde burrows close to her wife's stomach as Lexa runs her fingers through Clarke's blonde hair.

"I've been thinking of a name." Lexa tells her wife. She can feel Clarke's breathing settle as her wife starts to calm down.

"What is it?" Clarke asks, her voice hoarse from crying.

"Well, I was thinking since the boy's names mean a lot to us, that this baby's name should have some meaning too."

"Okay." Clarke nods her head, urging her wife to continue.

"Well I've been thinking… I know that Octavia and Raven have been a huge part of your life since you were young. They were your rocks when your dad died and you guys have been through hell and back for each other. So I think if the baby is a girl, we name her after your two best friends."

The room is silent. Lexa is waiting for Clarke to respond, hoping that the girl appreciates her suggestion. What Lexa isn't expecting, is for Clarke to burst into tears again.

"Stop making me cry." Clarke demanded through her tears. "That is the," _Hiccup_ , "sweetest thing," _hiccup_ , "you have ever said. And I," _hiccup_ , "agree with every," _hiccup_ , "word. God I," _hiccup_ , "love you so," _hiccup_ , "much."

Clarke sits up and presses her lips to Lexa's for a gentle, but tear stained kiss. Lexa can taste the salt on them as Clarke continues to cry while she kisses her wife, but Lexa doesn't mind at all.

"What about a boy's name?" The blonde asks.

"Gustus." Lexa lies, trying to lighten the mood. Clarke stares at her incredulously.

"Lex… I love your Uncle Gus, but there is no way in hell I am naming our baby Gustus." The brunette just laughs, because neither would she.

"I was just joking, Clarke." She tells her and Clarke smiles softly at her. Her eyes light and knowing.

"Your real name is going to make me cry isn't it…?" Lexa just nods her head.

What Lexa doesn't tell her, is that the boy name she picked out, is that of her late father Jake Griffin. She'll hold on to that and save that news for another time.

* * *

**January, 2020**

Clarke, Lexa and the boys' start the New Year off by moving into their new home four months before their baby girl is due, giving them the perfect amount of time to settle and set up the new nursery.

They managed to find a five bedroom house at a reasonable size, with a large backyard for the kids to run around in. It's truly perfect, and the couple couldn't be any happier with the outcome.

The boys were ecstatic to pick out their new beds for their new room. Xander chose a blue race car bed, blue because "it's just like mommy!" While MJ chose a Power Ranger one.

The couple decided to put the new baby in the room closest to theirs. Clarke painted the room a simple jungle theme, with little monkeys around it. They had jungle themed sheets and decorations to top it all off.

* * *

 

**March, 2020**

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!"

Clarke felt the bed move up and down as her two sons jumped on top of it, jostling her awake. She groaned and rolled over to look at MJ and Xander. Being eight months pregnant, she needed her sleep, but she couldn't be mad at her kids for waking her up, especially not today.

"What are you two monkeys doing in here?" She asks, her voice still groggy with sleep. Her answers comes in the form of them falling on top of her screaming.

"Happy birfday!" She grunts on the impact of her kids landing on her, but she still laughs.

"Thank you." She says with a chuckle as her boys hug her and she hugs back.

"Well isn't this a site to see." The trio looks towards the door to see Lexa leaning against the door frame with a tray of food in her hands. Her heart swells at the sight of her sons lying on top of her wife all with bright smiles on their faces.

"Mama!" The boys cheer, but don't move from their spot on top of Clarke. "We woke mommy up, jus like you said!"

Clarke raises an eyebrow at her wife who just smiles and walks forward with the tray.

"So you're the reason our sons woke me up by jumping on me?"

"I told them to wake you up, not jump on you. That was all them." Lexa sets the tray next to Clarke, making sure the boys don't knock it over if they move. Lexa leans forward and presses a kiss to the blonde's lips, "Happy birthday baby."

"Kiss!" Xander says with a pucker of his lips.

"You want me to kiss mommy again? Okay…" Lexa drawls as she leans forward and pecks Clarke's lips again.

"No!" He squeals, "Me!" Lunging forward, he puts his little hands on their faces to stop them.

"Ohh! Why didn't you say so?" Lexa grabs the boy and presses a kiss to his pucker lips, then all over his face. While those two are distracted, their squeals of laughter filling the room, Clarke directs her attention over to her eldest son.

"Hey MJ, gimme your hand." Clarke whispers and he obliges. She presses it to the side of her stomach and when MJ feels a pressure against his tiny toddler hand, he screams and draws his hand away. "Relax baby, that's your sister. She's moving." Clarke reassures him.

"I wanna see!" Xander exclaims as he shuffles from his mama's grasp and over towards his mommy's enlarged belly. She places her hand over his and puts it in the same spot she had put MJ's. Xander's eyes grow wide as he feels his baby sister kick inside his mommy.

"Mommy, why you eat her?" He asks, his hand still pressed against Clarke's stomach. The couple bursts into a fit of laughter.

"I didn't eat her baby." Clarke says, trying to stifle her laugh, while Lexa isn't even trying to hide her laughter.

"So how she get there?"

"Your mama put her there." Clarke says with narrowed, playful eyes directed at the brunette.

"Ho-"

"Alright, I think it's time for some cartoons!" Lexa announces, trying to deviate the conversation to something more innocent. Forgetting the conversation entirely, MJ and Xander bolt from their parent's bedroom and run out the room towards their TV area.

"You, are trouble." Lexa says, leaning down to ghost her lips over her wife's, tempting the blonde to cave and close the gap.

"I wish I wasn't eight months pregnant, so we could actually have birthday sex." Clarke husks, her warm breath hitting her wife's lips. She leans down and presses a kiss to her chin, then down her neck. Lexa sighs and leans her head back to allow Clarke better access.

"Mama, mommy!" One of their sons called. The two break apart, staring at the doorway.

"Guess we'll just have to wait until your birthday." Clarke says with a sigh and slowly lifts herself out of the bed.

"I brought you breakfast, aren't you gonna eat it here?"

"Just take it downstairs I'll eat it on the couch." Clarke walks over and leans down to peck her wife's lips. "Thank you, babe."

"Anything for you."

"Come one, you know they're waiting for us at the top of the stairs cause they're too scared to walk down by themselves."

* * *

**April, 2020**

"Gramma when can we see mommy?" Xander asks from his spot in Abby's lap. His twin is just to their left, laughing and playing with Marcus' beard.

"In a little bit sweetie… Mommy is very tired and needs to rest before anyone can see her."

"Well can I see the baby?" He asks softly and Abby smiles. She nods her head at her grandson and stands. Marcus follows with MJ in his arms. Abby leads them to the Nursery where they can look into room with the babies.

"See that little girl right there? In between the two blue blankets?" Xander nods his head, his eyes never moving from the room. "That's your sister." His eyes go wide as he leans forward to get a better look, placing his hands on the glass.

" _Whoa_ … she's so small." He all but whispers. MJ isn't as excited as Xander about seeing his baby sister and is still fascinated with Marcus' beard. The man just laughs, letting the three year old torment his facial hair.

"You were once that small too little guy." Abby says with a smile. "But you're growing up to be so big." She says playfully through clenched teeth as she tickles her grandson. Abby watches as Xander's focus is drawn back to his baby sister who sleep peacefully.

"Are you going to be a good big brother?" She whispers as she kisses the side of his forehead. He nods carefully.

"Mommy said I will… so I have to be." Abby just smiles into his hair.

 

 

 

Olivia Rae Griffin-Woods was born on April 5th, 2020 at 2:56 in the afternoon with every ounce of brown hair and soft green eyes as her mama. Octavia cried when told 'Olivia' is supposed to be after Octavia. When told that Rae came from Raven, the sassy brunette just shrugs while saying, "Everyone should name their kid after me." Unbeknownst to the rest, when she turned around, she let a few tears fall.

* * *

"Mommy where's Livia?" Xander asks his mother who is sitting on the couch in their new living room, resting from a stressful few days. The younger of the twins has taken a liking to his three week old sister, and he wants to be around her as much as he can. Clarke smiles down at her son.

"Mama is putting her to sleep, its nap time for her."

"Livia sleeps a lot…" Xander drawls out, staring at his mom wide eyed. The blonde chuckles and leans forward to kiss her sons cheek.

"Babies get tired. You and your brother slept a lot too when you were her age." Clarke tells him as she reaches forward and grips her son, throwing him over her shoulder on the couch. "Now you're so big you don't sleep as much." Xander squeals with laughter in his mom's arms, drawing the attention of MJ who is playing just off to the side. Wanting to get in on the fun, he ditches his toys and makes his way to the couch.

"Mommy!" He yells as he runs over to join the two and Clarke wraps her free arm around MJ and throws him over her other shoulder.

"My baby boys are so big now!" Clarke yells as she shakes her body from side to side, jostling her sons that rest on her shoulders. Their laughter fills the room.

"Mommy, we're not babies!" MJ tries to inform her. Clarke stops and stares at her oldest.

"You will always be my babies, not matter how old you are." She waits a beat until she starts jostling them again, catching them off guard. They continue to squeal with laughter.

"What is going on down here?" Lexa speaks, her voice strong and booming as she jokingly tries to be stern. The trio freezes at the sound as they spot the newest addition to the room. After a split second though, Clarke starts to shake and tickle the boys in her arms.

"Mama help!" The twins cry as Clarke continues to jiggle the kids in her arm. Lexa walks over to them, but instead of saving her boys, she grabs Xander out of Clarke's arms and tickles him against the couch. Now both parents in on making their kids laugh and squeal as they try to get away.

"No mama, no!" Xander yells through laughs and it's infectious and heartwarming. The sound of Xander's and MJ's laugh is music to her ears and is quite honestly the only thing she wants to hear for the rest of her life.

(It used to be Clarke moaning her name, and it still is… but this ranks above that.)

The couple is drawn out from their attacks by the sound of Clarke's phone ringing on the coffee table. With one last peck to MJ's cheek she is off the couch and reaching for her phone. She sees that it's her boss, and answers immediately as she walks to the opposite side of the room.

Lexa corrals the children and calms them down, telling them to go play while mommy talks on the phone.

"Hello?" Clarke answers.

"Hi Clarke, how are you this afternoon?" Her boss asks in his sweet, scratchy voice.

"I'm doing well, Dante, how are you?"

"Well quite honestly fantastic now! Would you like to know why?"

"Of course." Clarke answers with a chuckle. Whenever Dante is happy, Clarke has a tendency to be as well. Dante Wallace has always been a good man who can put a smile on Clarke's face. He is constantly super understanding and caring when it comes to her kids, and supports her endlessly. Clarke's heart has always, and will always, have a soft spot for the old man.

"I have found the most impeccable piece from a new artist out in Copenhagen that will be perfect for the Arkadia Art Museum. It's already in the works with both the artist and the museum, but the guy has a few offers from other countries on this piece."

Clarke knows where this is going already. She's the best buyer for the company, it only makes sense that Dante would send her to get the piece.

"So you want me to go to Copenhagen and convince this guy to sell to us?"

"You know me so well Clarke, honey dear." The blonde chuckles at the old man's term of endearment that he has taking to calling her. "We want to fly you out as soon as possible. I know it's not ideal with the new baby, and I truly wouldn't bother you if this job wasn't important. I don't expect it to be more than a four day trip, and since you are on maternity leave I will be upping your commission to 25 percent when the museum purchases the piece from us."

Clarke gasps lightly. That's an extra fifteen percent. She knew Dante wouldn't ask this of her if the job wasn't substantial to the company, so she couldn't turn it down. Plus 25 percent commission?! She has to do this!

"Thank you sir, I'll talk to my wife and let her know. When's the earliest you would want me to fly out?"

"I can book you a flight for tomorrow night, with the return trip being on Thursday. That'll give you Tuesday and Wednesday to really win this guy over."

"Okay, I'll start packing."

"Don't tell anyone, but you are my favorite Clarke." Her boss informs her and Clarke laughs.

"I don't have to Dante, you already do that for me." And she's right, the old man has no shame in expressing his love for Clarke around to other employees.

"Enjoy the trip Clarke, and I will see you when you get back. Give the little ones a kiss from me!"

"Of course, have a nice rest of your weekend Dante."

With that, Clarke ends the call and sighs. Four days away from her family is going to be rough… She's bought some big paintings over the past four years but all of those have been local and within driving distance. Not overseas…

She looks around to find Lexa but doesn't see her around the room. The boys are still playing with their toys, so seeing that they are preoccupied, Clarke looks around for her wife.

"Lexa?" She calls out.

"In here!" Her wife answers from the kitchen. She walks in to see her preparing lunch for Xander and MJ. "What's up? Who was on the phone?" She asks as she moves around the kitchen so effortlessly.

"Dante."

"Really? Why'd he call?" Lexa asks as she glances up from her work.

"There's a piece he has his eye on, but the artist has some other offers. He wants me to go convince the guy to sell to us." Clarke informs and Lexa hesitates slightly.

"But you're on maternity leave…" She drawls in confusion.

"Yeah he mentioned that… he also said he wouldn't ask me to do it if it wasn't important. He really wants this, even offered me 25 percent commission on it."

Lexa's eyes widen at this news. Clarke already gets a decent amount of bonuses with her 10 percent commission, 25 percent commission on a painting could buy them another house from that single commission alone. The brunette lets out a low whistle.

"Damn… where is this piece?" Lexa asks as she places the finishing touches on the kid's meals. Clarke sighs.

"Copenhagen."

Lexa drops the knife in her hand at her wife words, her eyes refusing to look up and meet Clarke's. It is eerily silent as the couple stands there, Clarke just waiting for her wife to say something.

"Copenhagen." Lexa repeats as she looks up into Clarke's eyes. The blonde can see that her wife is torn.

"Clarke you just had a baby." Lexa argues, her voice strong.

"I wouldn't go if it wasn't important." Clarke counters in her own strength.

"You're on maternity leave!" Her voice raising.

"Babe I know, but this is my job." Clarke says in a weak breath. "You know Dante wouldn't ask me to go if it wasn't important." Lexa sighs because she knows her wife is right. She takes a second to school her features before speaking again.

"You've already said yes haven't you?" Lexa sighs, realizing that this is in fact her wife's job and it is happening whether she likes it or not. She gets her answer in a nod. "How long?"

"About four days."

"When does he want you to leave?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow?!" Lexa shouts. Clarke jumps slightly at her wife's raised voice. "Clarke, how on earth are we supposed to prepare if you leave tomorrow?! I work all week! The boys get out of day care before I'm done with work and we will have no one to watch Olivia!"

"We can figure it out now! We have the rest of the day to prepare. We'll call my mom, and Aurora, I'm sure they'd be more than happy to help us out."

Lexa leans her elbows on the counter and lets her head drop into her hands. She rubs her face in frustration as she lets all of this sink in.

"Lexa, I have to do this."

"I know," she sighs, "I'm sorry I yelled. I'm just stressed with finals coming up, we just had another baby, and now you're leaving out of the blue to go to Copenhagen. Everything is just happening at once."

"Baby, we'll make it work… we always do." Clarke steps around the counter and envelopes her wife into her arms. The two embrace, swaying back and forth to calm themselves down from their little tiff. They only break apart when they hear a weak voice enter the kitchen.

"Mama?" MJ is standing in the doorway with a timid Xander standing behind him. "Why were you yelwing at mommy?" He asks in a whisper.

The couple had always made sure to have any arguments when the children weren't around to see. Lexa kicks herself at raising her voice to Clarke when her kids were just in the other room. At least it wasn't a bad fight the boys witnessed.

"Mama and mommy had a little argument, but everything is fine baby. I promise." She bends down to their height.

"Whas wong?" MJ asks and Lexa looks at Clarke for an answer.

"Mommy has to go to work for a few days and won't be here." The blonde answers, crouching down to meet her wife and kids. "I get to fly on a big plane and go visit a faraway land."

"You leaving?!" Xander exclaims from his spot behind his brother, tears welling in his eyes.

"Only for a few days baby." Clarke says as she pulls her little man into her arms. "I promise I'm coming back. I just have to go away for work, that's why mommy and I were arguing, but everything is okay."

Clarke stays there with her arms wrapped around Xander, and soon Michael joins them too. Not wanting to break their family hug, Lexa stands up.

"I'm going to start calling around for help." She presses a kiss to the top of Clarke's head. "I love you, Clarke, and I'm so proud of you." She says before she walks off to make her phone calls.

* * *

Life without Clarke is rough. She's been gone for two days and Lexa is already stressed to her limits. Xander has had a nightmare every night that Clarke has been gone, waking her up at three in the morning every day. Olivia wakes up twice a night, and it takes everything to get her back to bed. She hasn't gotten a full night sleep since Clarke left on Sunday.

During the day, Aurora watches Olivia at her home, while Marcus picks the boys up from daycare and brings them back to his and Abby's house. Lexa runs around like a chicken with her head cut off, trying to get her kids back after work.

She needs her wife back… she doesn't know how single parents do it, and her respect for them has grown even more for those people by getting a small experience. At least Clarke is coming back in two days.

It's currently 6am and Lexa is in the twin's room, dressing her boys for the day. She's scrambling around to get them and Olivia ready so she can make it on time to teach her eight am class. Clarke always wants to dress the boys in cute outfits, making them look handsome as ever for daycare, but Lexa knows they're just going to get dirty and stain them. So she throws graphic tees on them, with their tiny jeans and little converse. Once changed she kisses each of their cheeks and nudges them down stairs.

She quickly runs to Olivia's room to grab the newest edition to the Griffin-Woods family and her travel bag for Aurora. Lexa checks the clock, _6:22_ , she's good on time as long as she keeps moving. She moves downstairs to get the boys and grabs them their little breakfast yogurt from the fridge.

"Xander, Michael! Come grab your breakfast and follow me out to the car." She calls out to her kids. She hears the pitter patter of little feet running towards her.

"Mama we see grandpa?" MJ asks as he takes his yogurt and walks with his mama, Xander following eagerly behind.

"Yeah grandpa will pick you up from daycare again." She adjusts the bag on her shoulder and the baby in her arms. She takes Clarke's Toyota Highlander, instead of her Sedan, because it's bigger and will easily fit the three kids.

She quickly buckles in Olivia, making sure the girl is snug and secure, then does the same with Xander and MJ. When she puts MJ in his seat though, he spills some of his yogurt on her, staining her blazer and shirt. She doesn't have time to change so she grabs a napkin from the middle console and drives off.

"Sowy mama." MJ says to her and her angry mood softens.

"It's okay baby. Accidents happen." It's 6:40 when she reaches Aurora's house and drops off Olivia. "Be a good girl," Lexa says as she kisses Olivia on the forehead, "I love you so much beautiful." With one final kiss, and a goodbye to Mrs. Blake, Lexa is back in the car and driving the boys to daycare.

"Mama, when is mommy coming back?" MJ asks. He's always talkative and interactive in the morning, whereas Xander takes a little bit to warm up.

"Soon baby."

MJ starts to rattle off about his favorite super hero, talking animatedly with his arms flailing. It's 7:15 when she gets to the daycare to drop off the boys. Xander holds his arms up for Lexa to carry him and she picks him up without any fuss, letting him snuggle into her neck. She grips MJ's hand and walks them both inside. Echo is there today and greets them with a warm good morning. MJ is off as soon as his foot is in the door, giving his mama a quick kiss to the cheek, but when Lexa sets Xander down, the boy refuses to let go.

"Xander baby, mama has to get to work. You have to stay here." All he does is shake his head no into her neck. "Xander I have to leave." She tries again.

"Xander why don't you come with me and we can color in the coloring books?" Echo tries, knowing that's the boys favorite, but the boy just shakes his head. She's really cutting it close on time and is already going to be late.

"Xander I'm sorry but mama has to go to work. I'll see you after though when I pick you up from Grandma and Grandpa's okay?" Lexa pulls herself away from the toddler and stands. Xander screams loudly and throws a fit as tears stream down his face. He just wants to stay with his mama. Lexa is torn as she stares at her crying son and at her watch. She just wants her baby to be okay.

"Go ahead, Lex. He'll calm down eventually." Echo tells her as she replaces Lexa by the boy's side.

"Thanks Echo. Call me if there's any problems." She tells her, then Lexa is out the door and off to campus.

 

 

 

Lexa ends up being late by ten minutes. A lot of students groan as she walks through the door, evidently thinking their 8am class was about to be canceled. Clearly flustered, Lexa takes a second to catch her breath and school her features.

"Are you alright Professor Woods?" A lanky, blonde haired boy asks from his desk in the second row. This boy, Aden, is definitely one of her favorite students. She can't exactly put her finger on why, but she thinks part of the reason is his eagerness to learn. He also reminds her a lot of her wife at times with his bubbly, happy personality.

"I'm hanging in there Mr. Gallagher." She answers, offering him a weak smile that doesn't meet her eyes. "I trust that everyone has brought a copy of the review?" She asks the class and is met by utter silence. An almost uncomfortable silence, as if someone did something wrong. She looks back up at her class to see a few students looking around at each other, asking with their eyes if they have their review. She sighs.

"If you do not have your review please stand. And do not lie to me." She demands. Over three quarters of the class stands, save for Aden and three other students. Lexa leans her hands on her desks and hangs her head between her shoulders in frustration. One job… they had one job. She didn't even assign homework over the weekend, all they had to do was bring in their damn reviews.

"Can you four please show me your reviews?" The four lift the paper packet up from their desk, showing her. "Write your names on it and turn it in at the end of class. You will be getting extra credit for actually following directions," She turns her head to address the rest of the class, her hands still reside on the desk.

"Now as for the rest of you, normally I would ask you to leave since you came to class unprepared; however, since a majority of this damn class decided to ignore the one job I asked of them this weekend, I am requiring you to stay. If I see anyone on their phones you will be asked to leave and will be deducted points on this next test. If I see anyone sleeping, I will do the same. This review only benefits you, not me. It's not my grade at stake here, so I thoroughly suggest that those of you who failed to follow directions take notes on whatever these four have questions on."

Lexa was fuming. Sure, she probably shouldn't have taken her stress out on her students, but she couldn't bottle it up any longer. With Clarke being gone, her stress is at an all-time high… It's amazing what just being in her wife's presence can do to her, but she's in a different country and Lexa can just feel her wife's absence.

 

 

 

She dismisses her class after fifteen minutes, too tired to deal with the awkward silence of no one asking questions. Lexa sighs, letting her shoulders sag. She has a little bit of time before her next class, so she gathers her stuff, ready to make a break for her office.

"Professor Woods?"

She looks up to see she's not alone, and Aden standing just beside his desk. He tentatively walks closer to her.

"Aden, what can I help you with?" She asks in a breath.

"Nothing." He states with a shrug, "I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

Lexa smiles, genuinely smiles for the first time this morning. Yeah, this boy is exactly like her wife.

"I'm hanging in there Aden."

"Is… everything okay with your wife?" He asks hesitantly, not sure if he's overstepping by asking that. He and Professor Woods are definitely close, but some things may seem like an invasion of privacy.

Lexa isn't one to talk about her private life in class, but some days, when Aden stays after, they get to talking about more personal matters. He knows about the twins, and the new baby, and Clarke. He's a very easy person to talk to, and Lexa has taken an interest in taking the kid under her wing. She sees a bright future in this young man.

"Yes," Lexa sighs, "She's in Copenhagen right now for her job, so I'm trying to balance the kids with my work, all while still keeping some order in my home. I never realized how hard it would be to take care of three children by myself. My wife has always been there to help me."

"Yeah, I know the feeling." He states and Lexa looks at him with an eyebrow raised in shock and interest. "When I was sixteen my mom had triplets… I've been helping her raise my three sisters since then, so I know how to handle them."

"Triplets…" Lexa breaths in surprise and Aden just nods with an amused smile.

"You know, if you and Clarke ever need a break, I can watch them for you. You don't have to worry about leaving me alone with three kids." He offers with a smile and a slight chuckle. "Plus I'm a broke college student, I could always use some extra cash." He adds and Lexa laughs.

"I really appreciate your offer Aden, and I know Clarke will as well. Maybe when she gets back I'll take you up on that." The boy smiles bright and his eyes light up—just like Clarke's.

"Aden, have I ever told you that you remind me a lot of my wife?" The blonde haired boy shakes his head no. "I think it's because she used to do this too, talk to her professors after class. But you have a lot of her personality. You're caring, level headed, and if I'm guessing correctly you have a bit of a rebellious side?"

"Doesn't everybody?" he says with a shrug and a smirk. Lexa just laughs, because that's exactly what Clarke would say.

"Exactly like my wife."

* * *

**July, 2020**

It's July 19th, aka the twins fourth birthday, and the family of five finds themselves in their backyard hosting a toddler themed water party. There is a giant, inflatable water slide, with some slip n slides, and little toddler pools for the kids not big enough for the slide. They have all sorts of water guns, allowing the kids to run around and spray everyone. Their usual bunch is there, including some other parents of kids from Xander and MJ's daycare.

Clarke is sitting on Lexa's lap, with one arm around the brunette's neck, the other resting atop Lexa's hand that sits on her thigh. The other of the brunette's arms is wrapped around her waist. They sit and talk to Anya, Raven, Octavia, and Lincoln as they watch the kids run around the knock off waterpark.

"Your backyard is perfect for this." Lincoln points out as the sound of children's screams of laughter ring through the yard. Everyone hums in agreement.

"So, have you two finally started to invest in condoms?" Raven jests, trying to hide her laughter at her own joke. The others laugh, but not Clarke and Lexa, they just glare at Raven, clearly not fond of her jest.

"I think you should be asking Lincoln and Octavia that question." Lexa points out and the group all turn their heads, looking at the couple in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Anya asks, "You guys are the ones with three kids?"

Lexa stares at Octavia with a slight smirk, as Octavia, in turn becomes very confused. Lincoln leans in to whisper something to his wife and Octavia shakes her head no.

"How do you know?" The younger brunette whispers in shock to Lexa, who just smiles.

"My wife has been pregnant twice already… I think I know how to spot the signs." Clarke, Raven, and Anya all gasp and start asking questions over one another. Octavia just ignores them.

"And what signs are these exactly?" Octavia asks and the group quiets down to listen.

"Every time I've offered you a Blue Moon, you've denied it, even though it's your favorite beer. Lincoln is the only one who can get you a drink, you've had at least seven cupcakes today, and have gotten up to pee three times in the last hour."

Both Lincoln and Octavia stare at Lexa in shock, clearly not expecting anyone to find out today.

"So?" She questions to the couple. Lincoln and Octavia can't hold in their smiles, and that is answer enough for the four others sitting there with them.

"Oh my god!" Clarke and Raven exclaim as they lean forward to get a better look at Octavia. Lincoln reaches over to attach their hands and the couple smiles at each other.

"I'm about a month along and due in March." She tells them and everyone breaks into discussion about names, and gender, and placing bets on the due date. Anya and Raven grow quiet, and that doesn't go unnoticed by Clarke.

"Don't tell me you're pregnant too Rae," Clarke jokes towards the couple who just rolls their eyes.

"Not possible, Griff." Anya scoffs and Raven sighs.

"We just wanted to tell you guys something today, but we don't want to make it feel like we're taking away from O and Linc's baby news." Raven tells them, looking around the gauge their reaction.

"It won't Raven, go ahead and tell us." Octavia reassures her. Raven takes a deep breath, and looks to Anya who nods her head in encouragement and connects their hands.

"We're engaged." Raven breathes with a smile on her face. The group is silent, staring at the couple in confusion.

"Engaged? As in you're not already married?" Clarke asks what everyone around them is clearly thinking. Raven looks at her as if that's the dumbest question she could have asked, and confused as to why Clarke would even say it.

"What made you think we were already married?"

"I mean you've been together for almost as long as us, I just assumed you had a common law marriage." Clarke answers. "You know… if you live with your significant other for seven years you're automatically considered married."

"That's technically not Common Law Marriage babe," Lexa tells her wife as she rubs her thumb along her thigh. "I just assumed you guys eloped or something and didn't tell us."

"Yeah me too." Lincoln adds.

"Well this was very anti-climactic…" Raven mumbles as she slouches back into her chair. Anya grasps her hand to comfort her new fiancé.

"Oh god guys we are so happy for you! We really are, we just… already thought you were married. You've been together, what? Ten years?" The newly engaged couple nods.

"We were just never in a rush to do it. We had talked about it before and decided to just go with the flow, but I felt like it was time. So I popped the question a few days ago." Anya tells them. The group continue to discuss the baby and the wedding, all of them happy for their friends. Octavia, Lincoln, Anya, and Raven all get up to break the news to the rest of the party goers, leaving Lexa and Clarke alone.

"Who knew our four year olds birthday party would be so interesting for us?" Lexa jokes as she squeezes Clarke's waist.

"Mommy! Mama!" Clarke and Lexa turn their heads to the voices calling for them. What they aren't expecting is for their twins to hit them with water balloons and squirt guns, soaking them from head to toe. They spend the rest of the day playing with their kids in their backyard water park.

* * *

**September, 2020**

"Mama is Aden coming tonight?" Xander asks his mother as she dresses him and MJ for the day. Clarke was called into the office this morning to discuss an art gala with Dante, leaving Lexa alone on this Saturday, her 35th birthday, with her kids.

"No little man, you and your siblings are going to Grandma Abby's and Grandpa Marcus' house."

"What about you and mommy?"

"Your mommy is taking me out to dinner for my birthday."

"Why can't we come with?" Her son asks, his voice sounding slightly upset that his mommies are going out without him.

"Because you are going to spend time with Grandma and Grandpa. They miss you and want to see you." She places a kiss on his cheek and throws him up into her arms. As she's walking down the hallway, towards the stairs, she hears a cry come from Olivia's room.

"Go watch cartoons with your brother, I'll be right down, okay?" Her boys nod as the slowly walk down the steps, careful so they don't fall.

Lexa moves over towards Olivia's room to find a screeching baby, flailing in her crib. She picks her up and Olivia's cries die down for a second once she is in Lexa's arms, but she is soon crying again.

"Ohh someone's hungry." Lexa coos as she bops up and down attempting to soothe her baby girl, just a little bit. She changes her dirty diaper before she brings Olivia downstairs to give her, her formula.

"Mama, why is Livia crying?" Xander asks, following his mama into the kitchen, leaving his brother to watch cartoons by himself.

"She's hungry, sweetie. She hasn't eaten breakfast yet."

"Can I feed her?" He asks, and Lexa smiles brightly, her heart swelling.

"Of course little man, but you have to be very careful. Go sit on the couch." Lexa nods her head in the direction, as her son sprints off with a smile on his face, finding a comfy spot on the couch. Lexa follows him over and tucks a pillow under his left arm. She places the still crying baby in his little toddler arms and hands him the bottle. "Hold the bottle up so she can drink, okay?" Xander nods his head, his eyes never leaving his baby sister.

Lexa quickly snaps a picture of the scene and sends it to her wife.

> **Wifey (8:32 am):** _(one attachment)  
>                             Big brother bonding time_
> 
> **My One and Only (8:33 am):** _Stop my heart literally can't take it  
>                                                I just found my new lock screen_
> 
> **Wifey (8:35 am):** _I'm being replaced by our children?_
> 
> **My One and Only (8:38 am):** _Over half of my pictures of you aren't even appropriate to  
>                                                to be my lock screen… so yes._
> 
> **Wifey (8:39 am):** _what can I say, my pictures are spank bank material (;_
> 
> **My One and Only (8:42)** _are you seriously trying to sext right now, when our kids  
>                                        right next to you?_
> 
> **Wifey (8:42):** _You started it…_
> 
> **My One and Only (8:44):** _Save if for later tiger  
>                                          No spank bank will be needed tonight (;_
> 
> **Wifey (8:45):** _trouble_

Lexa pockets her phone before things could escalate and looks back towards Xander and Olivia to make sure he's doing okay with her. She takes a seat beside them and leans on the back of the couch, watching Xander out of the corner of her eye.

"MJ," She says gaining the attention of her eldest son, "C'mere baby." She says with a wave of her hand and he climbs up onto the couch. Lexa pulls him onto her lap, hugging him close to her and kissing his temple. The family sits there, enjoying their morning of cartoons.

"Mama, I'm hungry. Can I have a snack?" MJ asks, and Xander agrees with an excited "me too!"

Lexa takes Olivia from Xander and tries to burp her as she walks around to the kitchen to grab her boys some fruit.

"Mama I want ice cream." MJ says.

"No." Lexa tells him as she hands him and Xander a plate of grapes and apples.

"Why?" The boy whines.

"Because it's nine o'clock in the morning Michael, and we don't eat ice cream at nine o'clock in the morning." She scolds as she sits down with Oliva who is all smiles and babbling nonsense now. "Well someone seems to be awake." Lexa coos, lifting the baby above her head. Olivia smiles back at her mama and gurgles.

"Mama, ca wah her-les?" Xander asks with his mouth full of food.

"Xander Elliot we don't talk with our mouth full." Lexa scolds and he swallows his food, before asking again.

"Can we watch Hercules?" He asks again, more clearly this time and Lexa agrees. She places Olivia in her swing and moves to put the movie in the DVD player. Once the movie is on and her kids are distracted she moves to the dining room to grade some papers. She sits facing towards the TV area so she can still see her kids.

She's not even halfway through when the movie ends and her kids ask for another. This time it's Beauty and the Beast.

She goes back to her grading and lets the boys watch the movie, while Olivia happily coos from her swing. Lexa needs a break once she reaches the halfway point of her papers, so she gets up and starts making lunch for her kids.

Once Beauty and the Beast is over, she grabs the twins, one over each shoulder, and carries them over to the kitchen. The two squeal with laughter in their Mama's arms as she takes wide stomps over towards the kitchen. She sets each of them down on the island stools, telling them to be careful so they don't fall.

She places plates of mac n cheese in front of them, and sippy cups of milk. She then walks over to grab Olivia and gives her a bottle. She stands in the kitchen, watching over the twins as she feeds Olivia, and once lunch is over, the telltale sign of the garage door opening can be heard.

"Mommy's home!" Xander cheers from his seat and tries to get down.

"Xander!" Lexa yells as the stool wobbles unsteadily. She runs around the counter and catches him just in time before the stool falls to the ground. "You cannot do that. You could have fallen and been hurt!"

"I'm sorry mama…" He says, his voice weak, full of hurt and sadness. His eyes start to swell with tears as Lexa pulls him into her side. She leans down to kiss his cheeks and rests her forehead against his temple.

"You scared me baby." She ruffles his hair and Xander cranes his neck up, wanting a kiss from his mama, who happily obliges. Clarke walks into the kitchen to see Lexa hugging their youngest twin, with Olivia on her hip.

"Hello my loves." She greets as she kisses both Xander and MJ.

"Mommy!" The boys cheer, but they quickly stop when Lexa shoots them a look, not wanting either of them to actually fall this time.

"Let me guess, one of them almost fell off the stool…?" Clare questions with a sigh and Lexa just nods her head. "These boys are trouble." The blonde says as she leans in to kiss Lexa's lips sweetly.

"How was work?" Lexa asks as Clarke takes the baby from her arms. Lexa moves to help the boys down from their seats and they run towards Clarke's legs.

"Good. Dante wants to host a gala soon, so we just looked in to possible venues and artists. How were these munchkins?" She asks as she looks down at her kids.

"Mommy we watched Hercules!" Xander exclaims.

"And Beauty and the Beast!" MJ adds.

"Hercules _**and**_ Beauty and the Beast?!" Clarke excitedly exclaims. "Wow sounds like you guys had a lot of fun!" They just nodded their heads.

"Alright let's get you two ready for a nap, so you can be well rested for Grandma and Grandpa's tonight." Lexa says to her boys. She lifts them both up onto her hips, grunting at both of their weights combined. "Give mommy a kiss." They both lean forward and kiss their mommy. "And Olivia." And they do the same, but to Olivia's forehead. Lexa pecks Clarke's cheek and makes her way upstairs to the boy's room.

When the lights are out, she walks back downstairs to see Clarke laying on the couch with Olivia sleeping on her chest.

"Let me put her in her swing." Lexa whispers.

"Okay." Clarke agrees and places a soft kiss to Olivia's brown baby hairs. "She looks just like you babe, eyes and all."

"Like I said, we're screwed." Lexa jokes as she straps Olivia into her swing. She makes her way back over to her wife and lays on top of her. Clarke lets out a faint _'oaf'_ at the weight of her wife, and Lexa nuzzles into her neck.

"Happy birthday." Clarke whispers into her wife's hair as she runs her fingers through it. Lexa's breath is warm against her neck. "Sorry I had to leave you with the kids for part of it."

"It's not a big deal, Clarke. You're here now."

"Is it nap time for us too?" Clarke jokes halfheartedly. She can see that Lexa is tired, so it wouldn't be a surprise if it did actually turn in to nap time.

"How about sexy time, and then nap time?" Lexa says as she lifts her head up to look down at Clarke trying to put on her best sexy smirk. Her voice; however, shows just how tired she is, and Clarke laughs.

"How about we nap now, so we can be well rested for sexy time later?" Clarke offers with a smile, brushing back a lock of Lexa's hair.

"You drive a hard bargain." Lexa says as she nuzzles back into Clarke's neck, causing the blonde to laugh. "I guess I can work with that." The couple falls asleep on the couch, allowing the whole house to have nap time.

 

 

 

"This is nice. A night out, just us." Clarke says as she takes a sip of her wine and Lexa nods. She runs her bare foot up Lexa's calf, while the brunette gazes longingly into her wife's perfect, blue eyes.

"What?" Clarke asks about her wife's stare with a slight chuckle.

"I just really love you." Lexa states, causing Clarke to blush.

"You'd think after eleven years together, nine of those being married, I'd be used to your charm by now." Lexa just shrugs with a wide smile. "I love the outfit by the way, can't wait to see what it looks like on our bedroom floor." Clarke says as she raises her brows, looking at her wife over her wine glass.

She takes in Lexa's white dress shirt, with a one button black blazer. Her foot is still running up Lexa's calf that's covered by black slacks.

"The same goes for that dress." Lexa counters with narrowed eyes.

"What are we still doing here?" Clarke questions breathlessly. All she wants is to go home and give Lexa her other birthday present… Her wife flags down the waiter for their check and soon the couple is off towards their house. Clarke teases Lexa the whole way home; keeping a hand on her thigh just close enough for Lexa's breathing to become uneven, but never actually touching where the brunette wanted.

When in the house, Lexa lifts Clarke up bridal style and carries her into their room, both of them laughing to each other. After eleven years, they still find themselves acting like love struck newlyweds. Lexa places Clarke down so she's standing and kisses her. Their lips are gentle and soft as they move around each other. The kiss causes Clarke's legs to shake, and knees to buckle, but Lexa is right there to catch her. She keeps her arms around the blonde's waist, holding her steady. Clarke slowly unbuttons Lexa's jacket and shucks it from her shoulders. She takes her time on the shirt, slowly undoing each button as their lips remain in contact.

Clarke runs her hands along her wife's shoulders and under the shirt, gently pushing it off her body. Lexa kicks off her black heels, and unbuttons her pants. She breaks away from Clarke's lips to push them down, leaving her in just her briefs, her hard member outlined in the fabric. Clarke turns around and Lexa slowly unzips her dress. She lets it fall and pool at her feet, stepping out only to turn around and bring their lips together again in a slow kiss.

Lexa's hands find their way across her wife's back to unclasp her bra. Clarke's hands play with them hem of Lexa's Calvin Klein sports bra. She puts her hands underneath to grab her wife's tits, causing Lexa moans into Clarke's mouth at the feeling of her wife's hands on her chest. Lexa quickly removes her bra, letting Clarke take care of the briefs. She gasps against the blonde's lips when her hard member is free from its confines, the cool air almost painful against her dick.

Lexa grips Clarke's thighs and lifts her up, walking her towards the bed and laying her down in the middle. She hovers above her for a second before kissing her lips, then down to her neck, grinding against Clarke's soaked center. The blonde whines in pleasure at the feeling of Lexa grinding into her and kissing down her neck, and chest, then over her stomach. The brunette grips the band of Clarke's thong with her teeth and pulls it down gently. Her wife gasps gently as the cool air around the room hits her hot center.

Lexa presses a kiss to her wet lips, causing a shudder to rake through the blonde's body. She licks and sucks at the blonde's clit, then teases her entrance with her tongue. When Clarke starts bucking her hips into Lexa's mouth, she detaches from her wife's soaked pussy. Lexa kisses her way back up Clarke's body, savoring the way her wife's skin tastes on her lips.

"You," she says in between kisses, "are so." Another kiss, "beautiful." She places her left hand on Clarke's thigh, rubbing the skin affectionately, while her right hand trails down her wife's body.

She lines her hard cock up to her wife's center, but Clarke places her hand on Lexa's chest, halting her movements. Clarke reaches towards their bedside table and opens the drawer, pulling out a condom. She opens it with her teeth and goes to put it on her wife.

"Not taking any risks." She says and Lexa just chuckles. The brunette leans down to capture her wife's lips as she lines up with her entrance. Lexa slowly bottoms out into Clarke with one thrust, both women savoring in the feeling of Lexa finally being inside of Clarke. They gasp in relief against each other's lips at the sensation of their physical connection.

Lexa starts off at a slow pace, taking long drawn out thrusts in and out of her wife's wet pussy. She takes Clarke's wrists from where they rest around her neck and slides them above her head, pinning them down against the mattress. Their gasps and low moans fill the room as Lexa continues her slow thrusts.

"Mmmhhh, fuck Lex that feels so good." Clarke moans into her wife's lips.

The sounds of her dick sliding in and out of Clarke's wetness fill the room, telling her just how turned on the blonde is. She can feel the familiar ache and burn in her lower abdomen as she starts to pick her thrusts up again. Clarke moans as her wife thrusts into her at a slow pace, her body meeting her halfway with each thrust, pushing Lexa farther into her slick cunt.

"Fuck baby, your pussy feels so good." Lexa dips her head down to take her wife's hardened nipple into her mouth, sucking and flicking it gently with her tongue. She kisses her way across Clarke's chest to the other nipple. The blonde lets out little gasps and high pitched moans of appreciation, causing Lexa to pick up her pace; her thrusts coming in harder and faster now. The sound of skin slapping against skin fills the room on top of the couple's moans and whines.

"Mhhhmmm baby." Clarke moans as she throws her head back into the bed. She brings one of her hands where it was resting above her head to Lexa's hair, pushing the brunette harder into her chest while she bites Clarke's nipple.

The little noises her wife is making cause Lexa to pick up her pace, thrusting harder into her slick pussy. She leans back and lifts Clarke's hips slightly, thrusting faster into her, and circling her clit with her thumb. Clarke arches her back off the bed at the pleasure that courses through her, her tits bouncing with each of Lexa's thrusts.

"Your tits look so good." Lexa ups her pace, just to see Clarke's boobs bounce even more at the force of their hips. "You're so sexy, fuck Clarke." Lexa says, "You like when I fuck you deep like this, don't you baby?" Clarke's moans are downright filthy by this point, and Lexa can tell that they're both close. She slams harder into her wife, causing the blonde to let out scream.

"Yes _daddy_." Clarke yells out in the sexiest moan and Lexa is a goner as soon as the word falls from her lips. Her hips falter as her orgasm courses through her. Clarke stares wide eyed at her wife as she watches her come undone from one simple word.

"Oh fuck!" Lexa screams through the room, steadying herself by tightly gripping Clarke's waist. She quickly recovers and vigorously rubs her hand over Clarke's clit and thrusts into her, milking out her own orgasm while bring Clarke over the edge.

Clarke's orgasm quickly overtakes her shock, as hot pleasure courses through her lower back and pussy. Her walls clenching around Lexa's dick as they both come down from their high, trying to catch their breath. Lexa lays all of her weight on her wife, hiding her face in her neck, both of their breaths coming in uneven.

"Did you ju-" Clarke starts.

"I don't want to talk about that." Lexa interrupts, keeping her bright red face hidden in the crook of Clarke's neck.

"Oh we are going to talk about that." Clarke says with a teasing smile. She lightly grips Lexa's brown locks to pull her up to face her. "You have a daddy kink?"

"I have a daddy kink? You're the one who said it!" Lexa argues.

"Yes, but you're the one who literally came the second after I said it." Lexa blushes bright red and tries to hide her face, but Clarke won't let her. "I'll have to keep that in mind for future reference." She runs her fingers through soothingly through Lexa's hair

"I didn't even realize I liked it… what prompted you to say that?"

Clarke just shrugs, "I really don't know, I just felt it in the moment. It slipped. I promise I won't make it a thing all the time."

Lexa slowly pulls out of Clarke, and the two gasps at the loss. Lexa discards the condom and moves to lay next to her wife, letting the blonde curl into her side.

"We should probably get dressed so we can go get the kids." Lexa says into her wife's hair. She sighs in content as she presses a kiss to the top of her head.

"We'll go in a bit, I wanna have this moment." Clarke tells her. Her hand rests on Lexa's stomach and she gently rubs circles with her thumb above her wife's belly button. The two sit there in silence, just enjoying the feeling of being curled up together with skin on skin, not having to worry about the kids in the moment.

"How did I get so lucky?" Clarke whispers, her breath warm on Lexa's chest.

"I ask myself that every day." Lexa responds, hugging her wife tighter against her body. "I love you, so much Clarke." Clarke leans off of her wife to look into her eyes. Her cerulean blues are light with love as she gazes into her favorite captivating green eyes.

"I love you too Lex." She responds and they both smile so bright that their cheeks hurt. Clarke leans down to capture Lexa's lips in a long, loving kiss. They stay like that—lips connected, wrapped up in each other—until they decide that it's time to bring the kids home.

Neither girl can really formulate into words how much they love each other. It's not something they can describe, only what they could feel. On their first date, Lexa knew this girl would be special to her, convinced she'd be the woman she would come to marry. And she was right.

Clarke was a little more hesitant, but she knew that Lexa was special. She didn't expect to fall in love so soon, but from that point, to where her life is now, Clarke couldn't ask for anything more. She loves her wife and children and wouldn't take any of it back.

With one final kiss, the couple takes off to pick up their babies.

 

 

 

Abby answers the door, greeting her daughter and daughter in law with a kiss on the cheek. She takes in the glow of their skin, their perfectly relaxed, lovesick smiles, and their clothes; no longer are they wearing the fancy attire they went out in.

"Should I be expecting grandbaby number four?" She questions with a raised eyebrow. Clarke pushes past her mother and scoffs as she walks upstairs towards the nursery.

"Absolutely not." Her daughter declares.

Abby turns to Lexa with her eyebrow still raised.

"She just means not right now. Or anytime soon, for that matter." Lexa says with a smirk.

* * *

[Olivia](https://www.google.com/search?hl=en&q=diana+pentovich+2013&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSlwEJVMuDn64y5SwaiwELEKjU2AQaBAgXCD0MCxCwjKcIGmIKYAgDEiibH5QfnB-GH5AakB-TH6UfqB-VH4YxhzHJMecw6zDMMeYx9DDGMYUxGjAFRiA01KLVqbDzNULfX5cwhGIrWamhdV5Q3Kwhbm45rHUBpHStEHYYcfrMF6Ty8bkgBAwLEI6u_1ggaCgoICAESBFezBdIM&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjQ88H5s9TTAhUH6IMKHSySApwQwg4IJCgA&biw=1366&bih=662)

[Their home](http://www.realtor.com/realestateandhomes-detail/5936-S-Stockton-Ave_Springfield_MO_65804_M79945-05209#photo0)

[Lexa date night outfit](https://thefemininitymystique.files.wordpress.com/2015/11/jessica-alba-black-and-white-fa-main.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some notes to help you if you want:
> 
> Lexa Woods - born September 29th 1985  
> Clarke Griffin - born March 18th 1988  
> *Married July 11th, 2011*  
> Michael Joseph and Xander Elliot - July 19th, 2016  
> Olivia Rae - April 5th, 2020


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally told someone yesterday that I wouldn't be uploading until Friday or Saturday, but here I am!  
> Here's chapter three. It has a few time jumps here and there, but this is one of my favorite chapters, so I hope you enjoy it. It's loaded with fluff (and a little smut).

**December, 2020**

Lexa wakes up early on this cold morning, with her wife wrapped around her back. Not ready to get up and face the shivering coldness in their room, she burrows deeper into the blanket and her wife's arms. She's not entirely sure how she became the little spoon, as she usually wakes up with Clarke in her arms, but it's a nice change of pace for the couple.

She feels the blonde stir behind her, her heavy breathing quiets to almost nothing and Lexa can tell her wife is awake. Clarke takes in the feeling of her arms being wrapped around her wife and she loves it. Her grip around the brunette's waist tightens as she brings her wife impossibly closer into her front. Clarke nuzzles her face into Lexa's neck, sighing at the warmth of their bodies together.

"Good morning my little spoon." Clarke says, her voice groggy, still laced with sleep. Lexa just chuckles, letting her wife have this moment.

"Good morning, my love." Lexa smiles as she turns around to face Clarke. The blonde whines at the loss of her wife against her chest, but Lexa kisses her sweetly. Clarke hums her appreciation into Lexa's lips.

"How long do you think we have till the little guys come to wake us up?" Lexa asks as she closes her eyes, burrowing into her wife's neck.

"Not long. I'm actually surprised they're not in here yet." The two sit there in silence, eyes closed and resting.

"I give it ten minutes." Lexa mumbles but Clarke shakes her head.

"I bet you it's five. Loser has to go down on the winner."

"You're on." The couple lays there, wrapped in each other's arms, waiting for their boys to come wake them up.

Sure enough, five minutes later, the couple hears the creak of their bedroom door. They lay still pretending to sleep, Clarke sporting a smug grin at winning the bet.

"Wipe that damn grin off your face." Lexa whispers, annoyed that her kids couldn't sleep in for five more minutes. Clarke leans forward and kisses her hard.

"Mommy, mama!" Her kids scream once they see their moms awake. The climb up on the bed and start jumping. "Santa came, Santa came!" They scream.

"What?! Santa came?!" Lexa asks, feigning surprise. Her sons nod animatedly, their green eyes shining with excitement. "How do you know?"

"He ate all the cookies! And brought us presents!" Xander exclaims.

"Can we open them, pwease, pwease, pwease mama?" MJ begs, falling onto his knees on his mama's tummy. Lexa grunts at the weight of her son falling on top of her.

"How about… we all make breakfast? Then we open presents?"

"Okay!"

"Yay!"

"Alright, I'll take these munchkins, you go get the baby munchkin." Lexa says as she grabs her twins and throws them over her shoulder. They squeal with laughter as they flail in the mama's grasp.

"Don't think I'm going to forgot about our bet." Clarke tells her with narrowed, lust filled eyes.

"Trust me baby, I won't forget either." Lexa adds with a smirk and a wink before heading down stairs to start on breakfast.

 

 

 

40 minutes later finds the family sitting around their dining room table, all eating breakfast together. The boys have syrup on their cheeks, and milk mustaches on their upper lips. Lexa and Clarke just laugh as they both wipe off one of their faces, then they give them a quick kiss.

Olivia is sat in her high chair next to Clarke, while the blonde alternates between feeding her daughter, and feeding herself. Their daughter is starting to look like Lexa more and more each day. She babbles nonsense as Clarke spoons baby food into her mouth, sending her mom and occasional bright smile when Clarke makes silly faces at her.

Breakfast is more hectic than usual. Lexa has had to stop the boys from leaving their seats multiple times, all because they want to see what Santa brought them.

"No presents until you finish your food." She told them, and they would listen, until their nerves got the best of them and they would jump in their seats and try to leave again.

Knowing it was a lost cause, Lexa finally gave in, telling her boys to sit in the couch and wait for her and mommy. Clarke helps Lexa take the dishes to the kitchen, both of them rinsing them off before placing them in the dishwasher. Clarke moves to get Olivia out of her high chair, then met her wife in front of the tree where their sons were rummaging through the presents already.

"One at a time, boys. Xander pick one to open." Clarke stated while handing Olivia over to Lexa. "Now MJ, pick a present to open." Once her boys have their gifts from Santa ready, they rip open the wrapping paper. Their screams of excitement fill the first floor as each present is slowly opened. The boys scream _"thank you Santa!"_ after opening every gift.

The rest of the morning is spent in the basement, watching Christmas movies with hot coco and cuddles. Every once in a while, the boys will get up to play with their toys, and Clarke and Lexa will walk with Olivia around their basement. Their kids are on the floor, Xander and MJ playing with Olivia, while Clarke and Lexa cuddle up on the couch. Every so often their eyes will drift from the TV to their kids, just to make sure they're not causing any trouble.

At this moment, when Clarke glances over at her kids, she sees Olivia struggle to get up on her two feet. She stands, and Clarke nudges her wife to get her attention, but the second Olivia takes a step, she's on the floor. Xander is by her side in an instant, but Olivia just brushes it off like it's nothing.

"She just stood up by herself, Lex." Clarke whispers as they continue to watch their kids play. Lexa looks lovingly at her wife, with a soft smile.

"Soon enough she'll be walking." She whispers back, kissing Clarke's temple.

"God… they grow up so fast." Clarke remarks, and Lexa chuckles.

"Clarke, the boys are four and Olivia is 8 months. They have plenty of time to grow up." She squeezes her wife's waist affectionately, allowing her chin to settle on the blonde's shoulder. "We should probably get ready to head over to your moms."

"Do you ever miss it babe?" Clarke asks quietly. Lexa startles for a second, unsure of what her wife means.

"Miss what?"

"Your family." Her wife answers and Lexa sighs, squeezing Clarke's waist tighter. She lost her parents when she was 19 and Lincoln was 18. Almost around the same time she lost her grandpa who Xander is named after.

"Sometimes. But I still have Lincoln, and now I have my own family. _We_ have our own family." Clarke smiles as she snuggles closer to into Lexa's front.

"We're a pretty cute family." The blonde comments. "I think it's because they have their mama's eyes." Lexa just chuckles and shakes her head.

"Remember when I first brought you home for Christmas?" Clarke asks, reminiscing on their previous holidays. Lexa snorts.

"Yeah your mom hated me, how could I forget?"

"She didn't hate you…she was just… guarded. And protective of me."

"God it was like I was the bane of her existence. She talked to me like you used to talk to Finn Collins." Clarke threw her head back in laughter. Finn Collins was a thorn in her side for four years. No matter how many times she turned him down in college, he would come running right back. The guy never knew how to take 'no' for an answer. "I was walking on egg shells all night. One wrong move and she'd burst."

"Well look at you guys now." Clarke tells her, turning her head slightly to press a loving kiss to Lexa's lips. She moves out of her wife's grasp and over to her kids. "C'mon munchkins, we need to get you ready for Grandma and Grandpa's!"

She bends down to pick Olivia up and peppers kisses all over her face. She motions for their sons to follow her upstairs so she can dress them in their Christmas outfits. Lexa stays to clean up the basement first, before going up to help Clarke clean the kids.

After a bath, Lexa dresses the boys in black dress shirts and pants, with a red reindeer sweater vest over. She combs their blonde locks back and away from their eyes. They're going to need a haircut soon, but she can't bring herself to take them. They just look so cute with their long hair.

She lets her boys jump on top of her; Xander on her back and MJ on her front. She walks out of the room slowly, acting as if their weight is too much to handle. The boy's laughter fills the upstairs and Clarke walks out of Olivia's room with a wide smile. Their daughter is wearing a red dress with white and red striped tights and a headband with a green bow.

"We made this handsome devils." Clarke says with a smirk as she eyes her sons that are dangling off of their mama.

"And this beautiful lady." Lexa adds, kissing her baby girls cheeks.

 

 

 

When they arrive at Abby's house, they take a quick family photo, knowing they won't be able to hold on to their kids for much longer. Xander and MJ are going to want to play with their new toys and beg to open their presents from Grandma Abby and Grandpa Marcus. They also won't be holding Olivia for the rest of the night, knowing Abby, Aurora, and Marcus will have a hold on her.

Octavia is sporting her baby bump and Lincoln doesn't move from her side all night, neither of them leaving the couch until the family is called to dinner. Anya and Raven are off with the Reyes family, while Bellamy is with Echo and her family, making this a somewhat quiet night for everyone.

"So O, did you have your ultrasound yet?" Clarke asks her best friend from across the table that they are all sitting around after their delicious Christmas dinner. She's leaning back with her hand over her bump, rubbing her belly gently. The table quiets down slightly to listen, all curious.

"Mhm," She nods, "about a week ago." Clarke can see Aurora bursting at the seams, waiting to talk about her soon to be grandchild. It must have killed her having to keep it in all night, but knowing Octavia, she probably asked her to keep quiet so they could reveal the news themselves.

"And?" Abby asks eagerly.

Lincoln and Octavia share a quick glance and a loving smile before turning to address the group.

"It's a girl."

Aurora jumps slightly, letting out a breath of relief and claps. Her and Abby jump into a discussion about the new baby girl, cooing over her even though she's not here yet. Aurora beyond excited to be a grandmother.

"Any names in the running? Or are you going to pull a Clarke and Lexa and wait till the birth to tell us all the names." Marcus asks, throwing in a light hearted jest at his step daughter and her wife. He throws a smirk over towards the two so they know he's messing with them.

"Hey, it builds up the excitement." Lexa remarks with a shrug of her shoulders. They did it for all three kids so far and have yet to not leave people surprised.

"We have a few so far, but our top three are Aria, Cora, and Liana."

"All very beautiful." Marcus adds.

"Thank you," Octavia says with a small head nod, "we can't seem to agree on one. Mom likes Aria because it's almost like Aurora-"

"That it not true honey!" Aurora interrupts, but Octavia just rolls her eyes and Lincoln chuckles. It's most likely true.

"I like Cora," Lincoln adds from his spot, "and Octavia favors Liana."

"When are you due?" Lexa asks as she pulls MJ up from the ground—who was pulling on her sleeve—and into her lap.

"March 21st."

"Oohh, maybe I'll have a birthday buddy." Clarke says excitedly even though the 21st is past her own birthday.

"Mama I'm tired." MJ says to Lexa as he places his tiny hand on her cheek. Lexa leans into it and presses a kiss to his palm.

"Okay baby, we'll get going soon." Olivia is already asleep in her car seat that Clarke is rocking back and forth softly. Lexa stands with MJ in her arms.

"I'm gonna go change him and Xander into their pajamas, then we can head out." Clarke nods her approval and watches her wife walk out of the room. Olivia is already changed into her little elf pajama onesie. The group sits a chats for a little bit longer while Lexa is away with the boys. She walks into the kitchen with MJ asleep in her arms, and a very tired Xander holding her hand nearly falling asleep standing up. Both twins clad in their matching Santa pajamas.

Clarke laughs to herself when she sees her sons so tired from their long day of all play. She stands, reaching down to pick up Xander, her little mama's boy. He snuggles into her neck and sucks his thumb. Lexa wants to stop him, but Clarke shoots her a look telling her not tonight.

"He shouldn't suck on his thumb, Clarke." Lexa argues.

"Lexa, he's a tired four year old and it's Christmas." Clarke counters with a roll of her eyes.

"We're going to get these little guys home." Clarke turns and whispers to the other people in the room. Abby's heart absolutely melts at the sight of her daughter and daughter in law holding their sleepy babies.

"We'll help you put the stuff in the car." Marcus tells them as he gets up to start packing the presents into the couple's car. Lincoln, Octavia, and Aurora all kiss their cheeks in goodbye, while Abby carries Olivia to the car. Abby straps their baby girl in first, then Clarke puts Xander in, and MJ is last. They share their goodbyes with Marcus and Abby quickly, not wanting to stay out in the cold any longer.

On the drive back, Clarke laces her fingers with Lexa's over the middle console, left hand still on the wheel, and presses a kiss to her knuckles. She glances into the rearview mirror back at her babies, all sleeping in their car seats.

"I don't think I've ever been happier. I just really love you and our kids, baby." Clarke says, bringing her wife's hand up to kiss it again, making the brunette smile.

"I love you too." Lexa says, giving her wife's hand an affectionate squeeze. When they get home, they put their kids to sleep then crawl into their own bed, opting to leave the gifts in the car until tomorrow. It's not late but all the couple wants to do is lay in bed and hold each other, no interruptions. Lexa sighs in contentment the second Clarke's arms are around her waist, and the blondes head is burrowed into her chest.

"Merry Christmas, Clarke." Lexa says, pressing a loving kiss to the top of Clarke's head.

"Merry Christmas, Lexa." Her wife responds, pressing a feather light kiss to the exposed skin around her collar. The two fall asleep with soft smiles on their faces.

* * *

**February, 2021**

"Lexa can you bring me a glass of water?" Clarke shouts from her spot on the floor where she's playing with Olivia. It's just the three of them today; Abby and Marcus decided to treat the boys to a day at the aquarium. They wanted to bring Olivia but their youngest baby has been a little sick lately so they kept her home.

Lexa comes out from the kitchen and hands Clarke a glass, eyes watching the animated cartoon on the TV. Olivia crawls away to play with some toys while Lexa retreats back up to her office. As Lexa leaves up the stairs, Clarke notices Olivia starting to stand.

"Lexa!" She calls

"Yeah Clarke?" Her wife sighs from the top of the stairs, starting to get annoyed because she has a lot of work to do, and she can't handle Clarke asking her for everything. Clarke notices the annoyance in her wife's voice and brushes it off.

"You're going to want to come here!" Clarke sing songs as she watches Olivia stand up fully. Lexa begrudgingly walks down to where she has been summoned, reaching the bottom step right as their daughter takes her first step. Lexa freezes at the bottom of the stairs.

Olivia is walking. Their daughter is finally walking by herself! She walks towards Clarke's open arms and falls into her mommy with a loud giggle. Clarke tickles her and kisses her, only causing Olivia to laugh more.

"Olivia?" Lexa says gaining the attention of their 10 month old. Their daughter turns her head towards her mama and smiles. "C'mere little monkey." Lexa beckons her with a wave of her hand. Olivia pushes off of her mommy and starts walking towards Lexa. Half way there, she falls to her knees and Lexa runs forward to pick her up and toss her in the air.

"Our little monkey is walking!" She cheers as she tosses a laughing Olivia in the air.

* * *

**March, 2021**

Clarke and the kids are in her studio painting. The kids are off in their own world, swirling reds, blues, and yellows around their canvases, while Clarke… well she's worrying. Lexa gets off work around 5 pm, and is normally home by 5:30. She received a text from her wife saying she wouldn't be home for dinner but that was at 4… it's 7:30 now and Clarke hasn't heard from her wife since.

She keeps checking her phone waiting for Lexa to call or text, but nothing ever comes up. She sets her phone down when Olivia starts placing her dirty, paint filled hands over MJ's picture. The boy yells out at his younger sister, who doesn't listen. Clarke walks over to separate them. She cleans Olivia's hands and lifts her into her arms, then gives Michael a new piece of paper.

She is drawn away again when the sound of a phone vibrating against wood fills the room. With her daughter in her arms, she quickly walks over to retrieve her phone. She breathes a sigh of relief when her wife's contact photo and name pop up on the screen.

"Hello?"

_"Hey baby, what are you doing right now?"_

"The kids and I are painting, where are you? Is everything okay?" She questions, adjusting the baby on her hip.

_"Yeah everything's fine. I'm heading home now, but can you do me a favor and keep the kids occupied? I have something I want to discuss with you, but I don't want the kids around."_

"Will it explain to me where you've been for the past 2 and a half hours?" Clarke replies with a snarky tone. Lexa's been MIA all night without any explanation… as her wife, Clarke deserves to know why. Lexa lets out a small chuckle on the other end.

_"Yes baby it will. You have nothing to worry about."_

"You're lucky I love you…" Clarke sasses with a huff.

 _"Yes I most certainly am."_ Lexa responds dreamily. _"I'm pulling onto the street now, can you keep the kids upstairs?"_

Clarke nods, but realizes that her wife can't actually see her. "Yeah, I'll see you soon." She hangs up the phone and turns to her sons. "Boys, mommy has to make a phone call, stay up here please and behave. I don't want to have to take away your painting privileges, okay?"

"Yes mommy." Her sons answer, their eyes only leaving their art for a split second. Clarke walks downstairs and places Olivia in her excersaucer in the family room. She hears the garage door open, letting her know her wife is finally home. She leans her elbows against the island countertop and stares at the garage door waiting for her wife to come in.

When the door opens, she sees her wife all happy and smiles, but her gaze is quickly directed to the thing in Lexa's arms.

"Oh my god." Clarke gasps in surprise. In her wife's arms, is the cutest, smallest, Pitbull puppy Clarke has ever seen. Its eyes are bright blue and his fur is tan and looks freshly cleaned. Clarke rushes over and takes the puppies face in her hands, gently stroking his head.

"Lexa… you got a puppy?" She exclaims, only loud enough for the couple to hear. Clarke would have liked to be made aware of this, but she is by no means upset. The kids would be over the moon.

"Aden said he found him underneath the dumpster at his apartment complex. His landlord has a strict no pet policy and he didn't have the money to take him to the vet, but he couldn't just leave him out to die." Lexa explains as she rubs the puppy's head. His body is wriggling in excitement at the attention both women are giving him. "That's where I've been all night. They checked him, cleaned him, all the basic stuff. They think he's about 6 weeks old."

Clarke takes the dog from her wife's arms and cuddles him to her chest. She kisses the top of his head before turning to ask her wife, "Are we keeping him?" Lexa could swear her voice his happy… almost hopeful even.

"I figured since the boys have been asking for a dog lately, and this little one was abandoned without a home, we could take him in."

"We better think of a name before we show the kids, otherwise we're going to have a dog named Red Ranger Lightning McQueen." Clarke states and Lexa laughs.

"I kind of thought he looks like a Tuck." Lexa comments, coming up to pet the dog again.

"Tuck." Clarke echoes, contemplating as she gazes down at the dog. "I like it." She finalizes with a nod.

"I'll go get the boys." Lexa tells her and is off up the stairs to see her babies and show them the surprise. Meanwhile, Clarke brings the puppy over to Olivia to see how she reacts to him. Their baby girl giggles when the puppy snuggles into her cheek and licks her face. She turns around when she hears laughter coming down the stairs and sees her wife, and her sons dangling off her.

A shrill cry of "PUPPY!" fills their ears and the boys jump down from their mama and run over towards Clarke who is holding the puppy in her lap.

"You have to be very gentle." She tells her boys. They nod and sit down next to her, excited to meet the new puppy. She sets Tuck down and lets the puppy wander around between the three of them. He stops in front of MJ and sniffs his legs. MJ looks to his mommies before petting the dog, and he only reaches his hand out when the both give him a nod.

He smiles as his hand runs over the puppy's soft fur, the dog still sniffing him. The puppy finds his way over to Xander and the younger brother does the same thing.

"Do we get to keep him?" MJ asks, his voice all hopeful and excited. His eyes flash between Clarke and Lexa, who just smile at each other before telling their boys yes.

"What's his name?" Xander asks as he continues to run his hand through his fur. "Oh! Can we name him Lightning?!" Clarke gives her wife an 'I told you so' look, with a smirk. Lexa just laughs.

"His name is Tuck." Lexa says from her spot where she's leaning against the couch.

"Can he stay in my bed?" MJ asks.

"No my bed!" Xander demands. The boys begin to argue back and forth, voices raised, over who is going to be sleeping with the dog.

"Enough!" Lexa speaks over the arguing toddlers, their voices cease as soon as their mom's demanding and booming voice is heard. "Tuck will be sleeping in our room."

Her boys don't argue, knowing that once mama has made a decision, it's final. The couple lets them pet the dog for a little while longer before they decide it's time for bed. The boys follow their mama's upstairs and change into the pajamas. They give and get their goodnight kisses, even giving some to Tuck. Olivia starts crying because she so tired, and eventually just cries herself to sleep.

Lexa sets up a bed of towels for tuck in the corner of the room, along with a bowl of water and a little bit of food she was able to take from the vet.

"We'll have to get him some food and a real bed tomorrow." Clarke points out as the couple stares at the puppy as Tuck nips at the corner of one of the towels. "I can't believe you brought home a puppy." Clarke smirks with a shake of her head.

"He really grew on me tonight… I didn't have the heart to leave him."

"I'm happy you didn't. He's literally perfect babe." Clarke says as she wraps her arms around Lexa's waist. The two just stand and watch as the newest member of the Griffin-Woods family tires himself to sleep.

* * *

Late at night, or rather early in the morning, on March 20th, Clarke receives a phone call of a frantic Octavia.

"Octa-" Clarke answers groggily, but her best friend quickly cuts her off.

"My water broke. Lincoln is _ah_! Taking me to the – _ugh_ – hospital, I need myyy _-ow ow_! Best friend. Please." Octavia pants, breathless on the other line.

"I'm on my way." Clarke hangs up the phone and jumps out of bed, the sudden movement jostles Lexa awake.

"Mhhm, babe?" She groans, rolling over to see Clarke struggling to put her pants on as she hobbles on one leg, nearly stepping on a sleeping Tuck.

"Octavia's water broke, so I'm going to the hospital. I'll update you as much as I can."

"I'm coming with." Lexa demands shooting up from bed. Clarke is quickly standing in front of her.

"No, Lex. Stay here with the kids."

"Clarke, Lincoln is my brother. I should be there for him." Lexa reasons and Clarke sighs. Her wife as every reason to be at the hospital, even more so than herself since she is directly related to the father.

"Get ready, let me call my mom." Lexa is off as soon as the words leave Clarke's mouth. Clarke waits anxiously as she listens to the line ring. Surprisingly, her mom picks up on the first ring.

"Clarke? Is everything alright?" Her mom asks, not sounding at all tired for it being three in the morning.

"Yeah we're fine. Octavia went in to labor and Lex and I are going to the hospital to be with her and Lincoln. Could you watch the kids for us please? I know it's early but we real-"

"Clarke, I will always be able to watch my grandbabies, no matter the time. I'll be right over."

"You are a saint mom. I'll treat you to lunch sometime this week, I promise."

"I won't say no to lunch but how about you treat me to another grandchild instead?" Her mom teases from the other side of the phone. Clarke chuckles with a groan.

"You already have three mom, I think that's enough for now." Her mom laughs.

"I'll see you soon sweetheart." And with that her mom hangs up the phone. Clarke turns when she hears a thud, seeing Lexa leaning against the bathroom doorframe, trying to hop and put her shoes on.

"Did you get a hold of your mom?" She asks through a grunt. She sighs when she finally gets her shoes on and walks towards Clarke.

"Yeah she's on her way. C'mon let's eat before we go. I have a feeling it's going to be a long day."

Ten hours later finds the couple standing in Octavia's room, watching Octavia and Lincoln cry over their new born baby girl.

Liana Grace Woods was born at noon on March 20th, 2021. After an intense nine hour labor all Octavia wants to do is sleep. The nurses have her nurse Liana before she does anything else, then they take her away to clean her and care for her. As soon as Octavia's eyes are closed she is asleep.

Lexa and Lincoln walk to find the Nursery while Clarke and Aurora stay with the sleeping Octavia. They stop in front of the glass window and stare at Lincoln's daughter.

"How are you feeling?" Lexa asks after a long period of silence.

"Happy… So incredibly happy. And so incredibly terrified." Lincoln breathes out and Lexa chuckles slightly.

"You're going to be a fantastic dad Linc."

"I just want to be enough for her."

"And you will… This girl will have you wrapped around her finger I can already guarantee it." She gently nudges his shoulder with her own, smiling softly at her younger brother.

"Kind of like how Xander has Clarke wrapped around his finger?"

"Oh honey… it's going to be worse for you." She jests with a laugh. "And all of our kids have Clarke wrapped around their finger."

"And you?" He says lightly as he turns to face his older sister. She looks at him with a wide smile and a shake of her head.

"My whole family has me wrapped around their damn finger."

* * *

**October, 2021**

Raven is a nervous mess as she paces around the room. Octavia and Clarke just watch with wide smiles, trying to stifle their laughter.

"Rae, will you relax? Everything is going to be fine." Octavia tries as she grabs her other best friend by the shoulders, effectively stopping her pacing. Raven's eyes snap up to Octavia's.

"You cannot tell me to relax when you were the literal definition of bridezilla on your wedding day." Octavia flushes red and turns away. Clarke cackles with laughter and takes her turn in trying to calm down Raven.

"Raven, you and Anya have been together for so long, you're practically already married. There is really nothing to be worried about. You look beautiful, Anya won't be able to keep her eyes off of you and she is the only one in that room that matters okay?" That seemed to help a little bit, because Raven visibly sighs.

"How did you get through it?" Raven asks Clarke, causing the girl to laugh as she remembers how she and Lexa were able to get through their ceremony.

"We cracked jokes the whole time. Very inappropriate jokes and pick up lines."

"Pick up lines? At your wedding?" Raven questions with a little confusion. Clarke bites her lip to stifle a laugh and nods her head. "Like what?"

"Okay um…" Clarke thought for a second, "Alright when I made it down the aisle the first thing Lexa said to me was 'If you were a vegetable you'd be a cute-cumber'."

"God damn it Woods… that's just embarrassing." Raven chastises with a simultaneous sigh and groan.

"I thought it was cute… They got a lot worse after that, and by worse I mean dirty."

There's a knock on the door that draws the attention of the three girls in the room. Lexa leans her head in to peer at the ladies. Her mouth drops at the sight of Clarke in her short red cocktail dress.

"You look…. Wow." She drawls as she steps into the room. Clarke takes in her wife's similar, short sleeve grey dress.

"I can say the same about you." Clarke husks as she wraps her arms around her wife's waist, while Lexa throws her arms around her neck and rests their foreheads together, swaying slightly.

"No stop it!" Raven yells from her spot in the room. Clarke and Lexa whip their heads around to look at the girl. "This is my day! Stop being…so…" She gestures wildly in the air, trying to find the words. "So you!" The couple just laughs and tightens their grip on each other.

"She has a point. You two are sickeningly cute _all the time,_ I don't understand how you don't get tired of each other."

" _Anyways_ …" Lexa exclaims, moving the topic from them to what she actually came here for. "I came to see if you were okay Raven, per Anya's request." Her hands stay wrapped around Clarke as she plays with the baby hairs at the base of her wife's neck, careful not to mess up her perfectly braided bun.

"She's a nervous wreck." Octavia says and Raven punches her in the boob. Octavia's mouth falls open as she gasps in pain. Her boobs are already sore from breast feeding… the younger brunette rubs her now, even more, sore tit.

"I am not." Raven lies as she turns to face Lexa.

"It's okay Raven, so is Anya." Lexa chuckles, never letting go of her wife. She can see Raven nervously chew on her bottom lip. "If it helps at all, I was terrified on our wedding day. Like tears streaming down my face nervous, they had to redo my makeup."

That seemed to, not only, cheer the bride up, but also surprise her wife.

"Really?" The both ask. Raven's voice hopeful, while Clarke's is full of shock. The older brunette just nods with a smile, snuggling closer to her wife. Her forehead resting against Clarke's temple.

"If Lexa Woods can be a nervous wreck and still get the girl then you can too, Rae." Octavia says with a grimace, still rubbing her boob from where Raven punched her.

"Yeah… Yeah you're right." Raven assures herself, nodding her head. "I'm getting married!" She screams and runs to hug every girl in the room at once.

The ceremony was beautiful and the reception was as well. Both Clarke and Octavia gave a speech for Raven, causing the room to roar with laughter the entire time. Lexa gave a speech for Anya and though it may not have been as humorous, it was beautiful. The rest of the reception was a direct representation of Raven and Anya… Basically everyone hammered on the dance floor, having the time of their lives.

Lexa had a bit too much to drink, so she was more drunk than usual. Clarke just laughs, happy her wife is able to let loose and have a good time. Drunk or not, Lexa still manages to drag her wife onto the dance floor to slow dance as Perfect by Ed Sheeran plays in the background.

"Has Aden said anything about the kids?" Clarke asks as she and her wife sway around the dance floor.

"Nuh uh," Lexa answers with a shake of her head, "just that he's sleeping." She slurs slightly.

"That who is sleeping?" Clarke asks.

"Aden." Lexa says with an over exaggerated head nod.

" _Aden_ told you that he was sleeping?" Clarke questions with a raise of her eyebrows and her wife nods.

"Are you sure he didn't mean that the kids were sleeping?" She asks with a chuckle and Lexa's mouth drops into an 'o'. Realizing she was too drunk to understand a simple text, she starts giggling uncontrollably. "God damn you are the cutest drunk ever." Clarke remarks with a smile as she kisses her wife's temple.

"Yeah, well you're the cutest ever." Lexa slurs again, swaying slightly but Clarke's grip on her waist holds her in place. The blonde chuckles at her wife, which earns her a pout. "Why are you laughing at me?" She juts her bottom lip out.

"Because I think you're adorable." Clarke responds, pressing a kiss to her wife's pouting lips.

"I'm trying to woo you, Clarke." Lexa adds with attitude, trying to be serious but the alcohol not letting her.

"Babe, we're already married. You don't need to woo me."

"I will always want to woo you." Lexa states, and she almost doesn't sound drunk. _Almost._ The song ends and the couple stays there, Clarke practically holding Lexa up.

"C'mon slick, let's get you home." She tells Lexa as she tugs on her waist.

"Are we gonna make another baby?" Lexa slurs as she stumbles over her own feet.

"No babe, we're not making another baby tonight." Clarke clarifies with a laugh causing Lexa to pout again because she won't be having sex tonight.

They say their goodbyes to the newlyweds and the rest of their friends, all of them laughing at Lexa's drunkenness. They get home and Lexa stumbles up the stairs with Clarke trailing behind her.

"Babe, let's have sex." Lexa requests as the cross the threshold into their room. Clarke just laughs and shakes her head, moving to undo her wife's dress and put her in comfy sleeping clothes. "You're already undressing me, why not just fuck me while you're at it?" Lexa's slurs are getting worse, the alcohol catching up with her more.

"Babe I'm not sleeping with you when you're drunk… even though we're married it's not right. Plus I doubt you'd even be able to get little Lexa up tonight." Clarke states with a pat to Lexa's soft dick over her briefs. Lexa closes her eyes in concentration for a second, before letting out a huff.

"Ugh, you're right. Oh my goodness, Tuck!" Lexa cheers quickly forgetting about her whiskey dick.

Clarke manages to slip a shirt over Lexa's head before her wife is running over to the puppy laying on his bed in the corner of the room. Tuck is up a wiggling with anticipation, waiting for the attention from his owner. Lexa picks the puppy up and snuggles him into her chest. She praises the puppy as he licks kisses all over her face.

"Okay babe, let's not suffocate Tuck. I think you should lay down." Clarke doesn't have a second to react before Lexa is jumping into their bed. She goes to get ready for bed and by the time she's back and changed, Lexa is already unconscious. The alcohol and sleep too heavy to fight.

* * *

**April, 2022**

Lexa is sitting in her office, planning her lecture and notes for the next week, when she hears a knock on her door.

"Come in." She grumbles, not looking up from her laptop. She doesn't like interruptions, especially since this isn't her designated office hours.

"Hello professor." The person husks and it sends ripples through Lexa's body and down to her core. She shudders out a breath before she looks up to see her wife standing in her doorway. Her white button up top has one too many buttons undone, and her skirt hugs her hips and thighs beautifully. Lexa knows she just came from work and is most likely on her lunch break. There's a certain look in her eyes that she only gets when she _really_ craves Lexa.

Lexa gulps because she has only seen this look a total of three times: once after Lexa came back from a week-long trip with Anya, another at Octavia and Lincoln's wedding, and the third time was when she was pregnant with the twins. Granted it has been three months since they've had sex, so she's not entirely surprised Clarke is here right now. When Clarke gets horny like this, which is a very rare occurrence, she will find a way to fuck Lexa wherever they are.

"Clarke," Lexa breathes out, "W-what are you… uh doing here?" She questions, struggling to find the words as her wife stalks over towards her to sit at the end of her desk.

"I was just wondering if there was any way I could raise my grade professor." Clarke questions, her voice an octave higher as she feigns innocence. She's trailing a finger over Lexa's forearm as she bats her eyelashes. "I really can't afford to fail…I will do _anything_."

Lexa lets out a harsh breath she didn't even realizes she was holding. She'd be lying if she said she's never fantasized about this… she's just shocked that it's actually happening. Of course she's going to play along, she'd be an idiot not to. She takes a second to collect herself.

"I don't know Miss Griffin," She sighs as she leans back into her desk chair and crosses her legs. "I don't think there's anything you can do… your last test substantially decreased your chances of passing." Clarke smirks seductively, pleased that her wife is actually playing along.

"Please professor? Like I said, I'll do anything." Clarke leans down in front of Lexa placing one hand on the armrest of her chair and runs the other up her thigh. It sends a shockwave of pleasure through Lexa.

"Miss Griffin, are you trying to seduce me?" Lexa feigns shock.

"Depends," Clarke husks, her lips hovering just millimeters over Lexa's. "Is it working?"

"Absolutely." Lexa states before crashing her lips together with her wife's. She pushes out of her chair and backs Clarke up against her desk. Without breaking their heated kiss, Lexa's hands find purchase on Clarke's thighs and lifts her up to rest on the desk. Lexa slides her hand up the inside of her wife's soft, creamy thigh and she groans when she meets Clarke's wet center with no underwear.

"Am I going to get an A Professor Woods?"

"Only if you can keep quiet and not alert the other staff." Lexa wagers as she runs her fingers through Clarke's folds. Clarke's head falls back, her mouth hanging open as she revels in the feeling of Lexa's fingers on her.

"No promises." Clarke teases with a smirk. Her hand reaches down to unbutton her wife's jeans. She thrusts her hand into Lexa's pants and palms her already hard cock over her briefs. "Do all of your students make you this excited?" Clarke taunts against Lexa's lips.

Lexa just hums her negative response and kisses Clarke again. She starts fumbling with her pants and pushes them and her briefs down so they stop at her thighs. She hikes Clarke's skirt up to her hips and just stares at her wife's wet and waiting pussy as it drips onto her desk. Her dick twitches at the sight, waiting in anticipation to finally fuck Clarke after all this time.

"Oh Professor… you're so big." Clarke husks as her hand comes down to stroke Lexa's dick. "I can't wait to feel you inside my pussy, filling me, _fucking_ me." Lexa takes a breath, coming back to reality for a split second. She checks the door to make sure it's locked, but her wife seems to be two steps ahead because it already is.

Lexa doesn't take any time in teasing Clarke or warming her up, she thrusts into Clarke in one motion. Her wife gasps, allowing her head to fall onto Lexa's shoulders. It's been a while since Lexa has gone in bare and they both take a second to gain their composure. Clarke's walls flutter slightly around her dick and it takes all of Lexa's self-control not to thrust into her and cum instantly.

After she's able to catch her breath, Lexa starts pounding into her wife. Clarke's position against the desk surly can't be comfortable, but she's moaning and gasping, clearly enjoying this, so Lexa just keeps going. The sound of Clarke's juices sliding around Lexa's dick can be heard through her office, along with Clarke's gasps and Lexa's occasional grunts.

"Fuck, you feel so good inside me. You fill me so good professor." Clarke whines, her head thrown back in ecstasy.

"Fill you so _well_ , baby girl. If you want to pass my class, you have to know proper English." Lexa says through labored breaths as she continues to indulge in her wife's fantasy while she fucks her against her desk. Her hips slamming into Clarke cause an occasional ' _thump'_ to echo through the room.

"Save the lessons for class and fuck me harder." Clarke moans as she throws her head back. Lexa does as she told, applying more force to her thrusts. She can tell Clarke is close by the flutter of her walls and the way she's gasping. The blonde slides her hand between her legs and furiously rubs at her clit.

Lexa thrusts faster into her wife, she can feel her own orgasm coming as her balls start to clench. The thumping increases through the office as Lexa's pushes harder into her wife. Clarke throws her head back in a silent gasp, her mouth falling open as her orgasm ripples through her body and her walls flutter around Lexa's cock. Lexa doesn't last much longer and after a few thrusts she is coming inside her wife's fluttering cunt. The blonde gasps at the feeling of Lexa's cum spilling inside her and she lets her head lull back with a satisfied smile.

"That," Lexa says breathlessly, "Was fucking hot." Clarke chuckles and leans in to kiss her wife lovingly.

"Sorry for just showing up. It's been a while and I got really horny at work." Lexa pulls out of her wife and Clarke hops down and fixes her skirt and blouse, while Lexa tucks herself into her briefs and pulls her pants back up.

"I'm not. You have no idea how much I've fantasized about that." Clarke hums into her lips as she kisses her softly.

"Me too." She says with a smirk which Lexa returns. "Do you have time to grab a bite to eat? I'm starving and want to spend time with my wife." Clarke says sweetly as she readjust Lexa's collar, smoothing it over.

"Yeah I have some time until my next class." Lexa answers. She grabs her wife's hand and heads to the door, unlocking it. Lexa startles slightly as she almost collides with a body on the other side.

"Sorry Lexa! I mean- Professor Woods." Aden says, his face apologetic. Lexa lets out a soft chuckle at the young man's slip up.

"It's quite alright Aden." Aden looks from Lexa to Clarke, offering his professor's wife a smile and a wave.

"Hello Clarke, how are you today?" He asks politely.

"I'm very well Aden, thank you for asking."

One would never guess that these two poised and classy women, were just ruthlessly fucking against Lexa's desk.

"What can I do for you?" Lexa asks the young man as he shuffles from foot to foot nervously rubbing the back of his neck. He clearly caught his professor at a bad time since she's leaving to go somewhere with her wife.

"I was just wondering if you could look over my resume? I've been in contact with people for some positions in the upcoming campaigns and a few have asked me to submit it. I feel like the resume itself is good, I'm just nervous and could use some reassurance on it. I know if I got your stamp of approval, that I'd be set."

Clarke smiles at the sight of a nervous Aden asking Lexa for help. It's no secret that he adores her and looks up to her. It's also no secret that Lexa adores him as well.

"Aden that's amazing, of course! Who's campaigns and what positions?"

"Charles Pike and Allie Hernandez's campaigns want me to apply for the aide position. But the one I really want is the Communications Coordinator for Wells Jaha."

"Wells Jaha?" Clarke questions, and Aden nods. "Oh my gosh I grew up with Wells! He was my best friend, but he went away for college and stayed there so we kind of lost touch…I didn't even realize he was back! Aden you are more than welcome to put me down as a reference, you would work perfectly with Wells."

Aden's face absolutely lights up with pure joy at Clarke's words.

"Are you serious?" He gasps with a wide smile and Clarke nods.

"I've met Charles Pike and you really don't want to work for him, but I promise you, Wells is a great guy. I honestly think you would thrive with him Aden." She informs him.

"I know I've met him, that's why I really want the position."

"Well put me down as a reference, and I promise I will put in a good word for you."

"Thank you. Thank you so much." He reaches forward and envelopes Clarke in a big hug. The blonde laughs lightly, returning it.

"We're about to head out to lunch, then I have a class afterward so now isn't really the best time. But I'll be free around 3, could you come by then?"

"Yes absolutely." He says matter-of-factly with a sharp nod. "Thank you so much Professor Woods!" Aden says waving them goodbye as he backtracks away. "And Clarke! Have a nice lunch."

"So you know Wells Jaha?" Lexa questions as she reconnects their hands.

"Yeah we went from grade school to high school together. Our parents were close, but his mom and dad split up and she moved across the country. Wells got accepted to a school out by her and moved away."

"That was really nice what you did. For Aden."

"He's a great kid and I really think he would do a great job under Wells." Lexa wraps her arm around Clarke's shoulders and places a loving kiss on her temple.

"You're amazing, did you know that?"

"I did actually… but I'm not opposed to you telling me again." Clarke says with a smirk. Lexa chuckles and places a quick kiss on her wife's lips.

"So humble." Lexa jests as she bumps her hip against Clarke's. They continue their walk to the restaurant hand in hand.

* * *

**May, 2022**

"Hey babe." Lexa says to her wife as she walks into the kitchen. "How was breakfast with O and Raven?"

"It was nice, but I think I may have food poisoning."

She stops making lunch to look up at her wife. She's worried when she sees Clarke is pale and a little clammy. "That's not good. What did you eat?" Lexa asks worriedly in a soft voice as she goes to stand in front of Clarke.

"I think the food may have been undercooked… my bet is the bacon."

"Why don't you go lie down in bed and I'll bring you some ginger ale after I feed the kids?" Clarke nods, but quickly regrets it as she is hit with a wave of nausea. She runs to the bathroom and throws up her breakfast. She doesn't even startle when she feels her hair being pulled up, Lexa running a soothing hand over her back.

"God I haven't had food poisoning since that time we ate at that sketchy Thai restaurant in Nebraska."

"Well our first mistake was that we went to a Thai restaurant in Nebraska…" Lexa jokes and Clarke laughs.

"Okay I think I'm good for now."

Lexa helps Clarke up and wipes off her face. Clarke heads upstairs to their room to brush her teeth and change her clothes. She puts on a movie and just lays back, waiting for another wave of nausea to hit.

It isn't until later in the day, after Lexa brings her, her third ginger ale that the realization finally hits her…

 

 

 

Lexa is downstairs playing in the living room with her kids. Olivia is climbing all over her like a little monkey, while Xander and MJ run their toys up her arms and legs. Tuck lays quietly snuggled up next to Lexa's leg, occasionally enduring Xander and MJ running toys up his back. She laughs when her two year old drapes herself over her mama's head. She quickly grabs the girl and takes her off to blow raspberries on her tummy. Olivia squeals with laughter.

"ama!" She yells, not able to form full words or sentences yet. Lexa is a little worried, since the boys could already speak full words at this age, but Clarke reassured her that kids just develop differently. Lexa shouldn't expect Olivia to follow the same developmental patterns as her brothers.

Lexa hears the familiar creek of the stairs and turns to see her wife approaching with a confused look on her face. Tuck is up and running towards Clarke with excitement, just begging to be pet by the blonde. She lets the dog nudge his head into her hand, but doesn't do much to pet him, too focused on what's on her mind.

"Clarke, are you feeling okay?" The brunette asks with a furrowed brow.

"Lexa… I'm pregnant." It comes out as more of a question that a statement. Both of the women just stare at each other for a second, taking in the surprising information.

"Wh-really? Bu- …what?" Lexa asks, unable to form an actually question.

"I'm pregnant." She says more matter-of-factly, a hint of confusion still evident in her voice.

"Mommy," MJ says turning to his mother, "What's pregant?" Lexa looks between her kids and her wife before making the decision to make this conversation more private.

"Wait here guys, mommy and I will be right back." Lexa says as she removes her children from her body and stands. Clarke follows her wife into the kitchen where they can have a little privacy, but still keep an ear out for their kids.

"How?" Lexa questions with a furrow of her brow.

"We have three kids Lexa I think you know how…" Clarke drawls sarcastically. Lexa rolls her eyes.

"Yes Clarke I know how," She sasses back, "I'm just a little confused because we've used a condom for the past two years." Clarke shakes her head and Lexa looks at her confused.

"Last month in your office." Lexa smacks her forehead as realization dawns on her that they did in fact forgo a condom with the kinky office sex. Her dick twitches slightly in her pants as she remembers, causing her to shuffle from one foot to the other, subtly adjusting it. Clarke just smirks at her and Lexa clears her throat.

"So your food poisoning…?"

"Was morning sickness."

"Are you sure?" Clarke just nods.

"I found an extra pregnancy test in the bathroom that hadn't expired and well…" Clarke trailed off the end of her sentence with a shrug. Lexa just laughs and shakes her head, a wide smile spreading across her face.

"I guess we're doing this again." She says with a smile coming up to kiss Clarke sweetly. "Are you okay though baby? Do you need anything?"

"God you're always like this when I'm pregnant." Clarke shakes her head with a chuckle. "I'm fine, Lex."

"We made another baby." Lexa says dreamily, sighing into Clarke's arms. She presses their foreheads together. "We should probably go answer Michael's question."

The couple walks into the other room, and immediately their kid's heads turn to them. Lexa bends down to their height and looks at them with a smile.

"So you guys know how mommy just said she's pregnant?" Her boys nod at her with serious expressions, Olivia just stares at her confused. "Well… that means that we're having another baby, and you guys are getting another brother or sister."

It takes a second for the information to finally process in the twin's minds. Lexa has already lost Olivia to her little toy house.

"Why?" Xander asks. Lexa flushes red and Clarke has to hide her chuckle behind her hand.

"Do you remember how mama put Olivia in mommy's belly?" Clarke asks, bending down next to Lexa. The boys nod. "Well she did that with the new baby too." She figured this is better than having the sex talk with their almost six year olds.

"Mama why do you do that?" MJ asks curiously, his brows scrunched in confusion.

"Because your mother is irresistible." She breathes out and kisses the boy's temple, then Xander's. Clarke shoots her wife a wink with a small smirk, but is drawn away when her phone rings in her pocket. She sees it's an unknown number and her first thought is that it is a work client, so she answers.

"Hello, this is Clarke Griffin, how can I help you?"

 _"Imagine my surprise, when my number one job candidate hands me his resume, and I find that he listed my long lost childhood best friend as one of his references."_ Clarke gasps at the familiar, smooth voice on the other end of the line.

"Wells!" She cheers, gaining the attention of her wife. She raises an eyebrow in surprise and Clarke just shoots her a smile. The man on the other end just chuckles. "How are you?!"

_"I'm doing pretty great, and yourself?"_

"I'm doing alright," she breathes with a smile.

_"Just alright?"_

"Okay, fabulous really." Clarke clarifies.

 _"I'd expect nothing less from Clarke Griffin. How's life treating you? Anything you wanna share with an old buddy?"_ Wells asks curiously.

"Well, I have an amazing wife and three kids, and I just found out I'm pregnant with our fourth."

 _"Four kids?"_ Wells asks in surprise. He lets out a low whistle. _"What happened to the old Clarke Griffin who hated kids and the idea of marriage?"_ Wells teases.

"She met the love of her life." Clarke says dreamily as she watches her kids tackle her wife to the ground, all of them laughing with full smiles on their faces.

_"That'll do it for you. Listen I was wondering if we could meet to catch up and talk about Aden? You are listed as a reference after all."_

"Yes I'd love to! Are you busy tonight? You could come over for dinner and meet everyone."

_"Oh thank god you offered, tonight is my only free night for the next week and I really wanted to talk about Aden."_

"We tend to eat around 5:30 and put the kids to sleep around 7:30 or 8."

 _"I'll be there at 5."_ Wells asserts. _"It was great to hear from you Clarke and I'll see you in a few hours."_

"See you, Wells!"

She walks back over towards her wife and kids and plops down onto the couch. Tuck jumps up and rests his head in her lap.

"Wells is coming for dinner tonight, babe. He said he wanted to catch up and talk about Aden, so I invited him over."

"Okay." Lexa grunts as her children continue to tackle and climb all over her. "We can make something for us and the kids. What do you munchkins want for dinner?"

"Pasgetti!" MJ cheers.

"Dino nuggets!" Xander cheers. Olivia just laughs, not giving any response.

"How about just Dino's, okay?" Clarke asks, and MJ deflates.

"Okay." He drawls out, upset he's not getting spaghetti.

 

 

 

Later in the night, Clarke and Lexa start on dinner while they play music in the background. Lexa lights up when My Girl by the temptations plays through their speakers. She drops her kitchen duties, waiting for Clarke to place the chicken nuggets in the oven before she turns her wife around and dances with her through their kitchen.

_I've got sunshine_

_On a cloudy day_

_When it's cold outside_

_I've got the month of May_

Clarke smiles as she and Lexa sway around the kitchen, then she laughs when the love of her life spins her around and dips her. Lexa places a kiss to her lips before standing her up right and continuing to dance, while also serenading her wife.

_I guess you'd say_

_What can make me feel this way?_

_My girl (my girl, my girl)_

_Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)_

Lexa sings along and Clarke just dances, her heart full as they sway around the kitchen, spinning and twirling. They fall into each other's arms laughing when the songs ends.

"Finish cooking, Casanova. Wells will be here soon." Clarke says with a light pat to Lexa's cheek. The brunette turns back to her kitchen duties.

"Am I going to have some competition tonight? Will I need to fight for my wife? Cause I am not afraid to knock a bitch out if they come on to you." Lexa jokes and Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa's waist from behind and laughs into her shoulder.

"No one could ever compete with you babe." Clarke says as she kisses the back of Lexa's neck.

"Hmm, good answer." Lexa replies, throwing a smirk over her shoulder.

Clarke is drawn away when the doorbell rings, and she's hit with a wave of both excitement and nervousness… she hasn't seen Wells since high school, which was 16 years ago

Tuck is already barking loudly at the door, but he calms when Clarke tells him to sit. She snaps her fingers in the direction of the couch and the Pitbull obeys. He runs up to Xander and licks all over his face, causing the toddler to squeal and laugh. She quickly walks over towards the door, and opens it with a bright smile. Standing there is Wells, his skin dark but glowing in a nice button down shirt, with navy slacks and a matching tie.

"Wells!" Clarke cheers as she tosses herself into her old friend's arms. Wells catches her with a laugh and wraps his arms around the blonde's waist.

"I've missed you Clarke." He whispers. "I want you to meet my wife, Angela." Wells pulls away from Clarke and places his hand on the small of his wife's back who is wearing a matching navy dress. Honestly, Clarke didn't even see her there until Wells said something. She is gorgeous, with light brown hair and glowing tanned skin.

"It's very nice to meet you Angela." Clarke says, extending her hand the introduce herself. "Come on in guys, Lexa is in the kitchen. Sorry the house is a little messy, it happens when you have three kids running around."

"Oh trust me we know." Angela remarks.

"You guys have kids?" Clarke questions as they sit down at the dining room table.

"Two. Elijah is eight and Ella is three." Wells tells her with a smile on his face. Angela pulls her phone out to show Clarke a picture of them with the kids and she melts when she sees them. Elijah is wearing a matching suit, making him the spitting imagine of his father, while Ella stands in front of her mom with a cute, bright pink sundress. Her smile so wide it could light up a room.

"Oh my gosh, they're so precious." Clarke coos. She hears the pitter patter of little feet and laughter coming closer, and turns to see Xander chasing MJ with Tuck following shortly behind them. "Boys! What have I told you about running in the house?" She chastises and they halt immediately. Tuck sees the guests and goes to inspect them.

"Sorry mommy." They say as the come up to sit on her lap. They're both pretty heavy now, but she manages to put one of them on each leg.

"Whoa there's two of you!" Wells comments and the boys giggle. Tuck nudges his leg and Wells bends down to pet the dogs head.

"Boys this is Wells and Angela, mommy grew up with Wells." She tells the twins in her lap. "These are my oldest Xander and Michael."

"But they call me MJ!" MJ adds, causing Wells and his wife to laugh.

"And that little rascal by you is Tuck."

"They look just like you Clarke, except for the eyes… How on earth can you tell them apart?" Angela asks with a giggle and Clarke smiles. She looks down at her boys who look up at her, awaiting their mom's answer.

"Honestly I'm not sure… we just kind of know."

"Xander is always around his mommy, so if you're ever confused just remember that he is the one by Clarke." The group turns to see Lexa standing in the archway between the kitchen and the dining room with a towel tossed over her shoulder and Olivia on her hip. She steps closer, "Lexa Woods… or Griffin-Woods. I'm used to using one last name at work." She adds with a chuckle as she shakes both Wells and Angela's hands.

"Wells Jaha, this is my wife Angela. You wouldn't happen to be related to a Gustus Woods, would you?"

"As a matter of fact I am, he is my uncle." She answers with a perplexed look on her face.

"I worked first hand with Gustus during my campaign. He and his husband are big advocates for the LGBTQ community here, and they've helped me gain a lot of support. Great men those two are, very cute couple too." He says with a bright smile. "And who is this little girl?" He coos as he comes up to say hi to the baby on Lexa's hip.

"This is our little monkey Olivia."

"Olivia, huh? That sounds an awful lot like Octavia." Wells comments with a chuckle.

"That's because she's named after her." Clarke adds with a smile. "Her and Raven."

"No way. Really?" He turns to look at Clarke with a surprised look on his face and Clarke nods.

"Olivia Rae is her full name."

"You don't say… you guys stayed in touch all these years…"

"Everyone is still here, you should come hangout with us. My mom would love to see you, and I know Bellamy really missed you when you left."

"I'd love to see everyone." He adds with a soft smile, reminiscing on the past when all of them were young and close friends.

"Clarke, babe, can you help me set the table?" Lexa calls from the kitchen.

Clarke is up and setting the table, while Lexa brings out their meal. They all talk and get to know each other again, laughing when Xander or MJ tries to gain the attention of the table. It isn't until after dinner that Clarke and Wells find themselves upstairs in the blondes little studio.

"You actually became an artist…" Wells breathes out in awe.

"Kind of. I paint for commissions sometimes, but I do work for an Art distribution company called Mountain Art Corporation."

"Clarke I'm so proud of you, this is amazing."

"Thanks, but I should be saying that about you… You're running for office." She adds with a proud smile. She chuckles slightly when Wells turns to give her an exaggerated eye roll.

"Speaking of, how do you know Aden?" Wells asks, quickly turning the conversation.

"He was a student of Lexa's all four years at Polis University. She kind of took him under her wing. He's even watched the kids a few times for us."

"What are some of his good qualities?"

"He's level-headed, and caring. Easy to get along with, and from what Lexa has told me he's always eager to learn more, to do more." Clarke tells her old best friend as she takes a seat in her rolly-chair while Wells continues to inspect her art.

"We've had thirteen people apply for my campaign, but Aden really caught my eye. He seemed very… charismatic. And I need that in a Communications Coordinator."

"He definitely is. He knows how to work a room and make people fall for his charm, even if he's not trying. He certainly hooked both me and Lexa that way."

"… you know Clarke… he kind of reminds me of you." Wells points out, turning to face the blonde. Clarke laughs.

"So we've both been told." She says as she cocks her head.

"He's already got the job in my mind… I really just wanted to see you. It's been way too long." Wells confesses and Clarke agrees with a nod.

"When did you move back?"

"About a year ago. My mom passed away… and it really effected Elijah. My dad was upset that he hadn't gotten to meet his own grandkids. I felt incredibly guilty because I was so busy with work I didn't even think to visit. So we packed up and moved here to be closer to dad."

"I'm sorry to hear about your mom." Clarke whispers but Wells just shrugs.

"That's life… Well Angela and I better get going. Elijah and Ella are at my dad's and they're gonna be going to sleep soon." Clarke gets up to walk Wells out. She and Lexa stop at the door to say goodbye to the couple.

"Don't be a stranger okay?" Clarke tells him, "you either Angela."

Angela laughs and nods her head telling her she definitely won't. They say their goodbyes and then Wells and Angela are off to their regular lives.

"They were nice, I really enjoyed being around them." Lexa comments as they walk to their living room to pick up their sleeping kids.

"Yeah… Wells is great. He said he was already planning on hiring Aden, he just wanted to see me."

"I'm telling you, I'm gonna have to watch out for this guy." Lexa teases with a shake of her head, causing Clarke to laugh.

"He's happily married babe." Clarke says with a shake of her head.

"And you?" Lexa asks with a grunt as she picks up Xander from his sleeping position on the floor.

"Ehh, I'd say the marriage is alright." Clarke says with a shrug. Lexa smiles widely and leans in to kiss Clarke.

"If this is alright, then I don't want anything more."

* * *

[Xander and MJ Christmas Outfits](https://www.amazon.com/TFW-Toddler-Reindeer-Sweater-3-Piece/dp/B01LBQNZX0)

[Christmas Pajamas (Santa: Boys, Elf: Olivia)](http://www.ebay.co.uk/itm/351525488089)

[Clarke wedding dress](http://imgfave.com/view/4014403)

[Lexa wedding dress](https://m.lulus.com/products/hidden-talent-backless-grey-lace-dress/371232.html?gclid=CjwKEAjwlpbIBRCx4eT8l9W26igSJAAuQ_HGPfxrdYuPPgi4TIxVolOujG06938CPFAzBU5kZP67FxoCF5Xw_wcB)

[Tuck](https://www.google.com/search?hl=en&q=american+pitbull+red+nose&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSkgEJTH7aauNKJzAahgELEKjU2AQaAAwLELCMpwgaYQpfCAMSJ5wVywudFZ8V0AupD3yxD78Pxw-3JLgktiSaLfk_1my38KcA6_1Sm1JBownSyQHp5Q81PbD5-1wHsKCnsQpE3CJCOYooNcdcORzo9_1cVc6yIftGq-GkYYGjXTJIAQMCxCOrv4IGgoKCAgBEgT3m2J2DA&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiqufOaufLTAhWKgVQKHc_FAmsQwg4IJCgA&biw=1366&bih=662)

[Tuck again (I'm a sucker for puppies)](https://www.google.com/search?sa=G&hl=en&q=red+nose+pitbull+puppies&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSkgEJYASfmDN1wvYahgELEKjU2AQaAAwLELCMpwgaYQpfCAMSJ3yOBIEFjQTQC4MFwhbxCs8Lvw-2JLckwDqbLf0pmi38Kfk_1uCS5JBowaFYQ9H728SGtl_1r24HloASsWEbO7gFrIjeOAUV76uJlmgfqs73GMOS9HkDEG8bRyIAQMCxCOrv4IGgoKCAgBEgTbzivvDA&ved=0ahUKEwiO2qq4ufLTAhVms1QKHWQ0A6YQwg4IJCgA&biw=1366&bih=662)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! Baby number 4! What do you guys think they'll have and possible names? Also how do you feel about Wells?? I got a little excited when I found a way to bring him into the story(:
> 
> For those of you who don't know I write ahead a few chapters before I post an update, and I can always use any ideas or prompts that you would like to read in the story! I will be done with school after this week, so updates have the chance of coming sooner! It really just depends if I can manage to write enough to update, but your ideas always help me! So really, don't be afraid to shoot me an idea you might have while reading!
> 
> Thanks so much for sticking with this story!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little behind on my writing for this story, so hopefully chapter 4 can hold you guys off for a little while until I can get back into gear and stay on top of my writing. I have the whole story almost completely outlined, and I really think you guys will enjoy it!
> 
> I'm in the process of writing a one-shot as a stand alone piece outside of Hopeless Hearts and From the Ground Up, so I'm hoping to finish that soon and have it up.
> 
> If you have any questions or comments, hit me up at ADCflowercommander on Tumblr!

**_May, 2009_ **

_“Clarke are you coming out with us tonight? We haven’t seen Party Girl Griffin in a while, we miss her!” Raven yells through the apartment. She is lounging on the couch while Clarke is off in her room._

_“No I have a date with Lexa!” Her roommate calls back. Raven rolls her eyes with a groan. Clarke has been skipping their nights out for dates with this mystery girl, and Raven can’t help but be confused. Clarke had literally ranted to them a week earlier about dating, and how she doesn’t see the point for her to date at the moment; now she’s dropping everything for this girl?_

_“You know I’m starting to think Lexa isn’t a real person and it’s just a code word for some drug or something.” Raven says, and she’s not lying. She’s never met, seen, or even heard of this Lexa girl._

_“She’s a real person Raven.” Clarke says, rolling her eyes as she walks towards the couch where Raven is sitting._

_“So why haven’t I, or Octavia, met her yet?” Raven asks and Clarke just shrugs._

_“You’re never here when I have her around. Not my fault.”_

_“Invite her out with us tonight.” Raven cheers, “There now we can meet her!” Clarke stares blankly at her roommate and best friend._

_“Lexa made plans for us. I’m not canceling them just because you want me to come get drunk with you.” Raven groans at her failed attempt, letting her head fall back against the couch._

_“The sex must be amazing if you’re ditching a night out for this girl.” Raven states bluntly causing Clarke to flush red as she avoids eye contact with Raven. The brunette stares, confused at her friends sudden bashfulness._

_“Oh my god… You haven’t had sex yet?!” Raven exclaims through the apartment and Clarke shakes her head._

_“You’ve been on what… like ten dates in the past two months? And no sex?”_

_“It’s not that we don’t want to have sex,” Clarke sighs, “at least I think she does… It’s complicated.”_

_“How so?” Raven asks. She sees how small and defeated her roommate looks so she keeps her voice calm._

_“Trust me I’ve wanted to, but every time it heads in that direction she stops it before we can go further. I don’t know if she just doesn’t like me like that, or if she’s just not ready.”_

_“Here’s an idea… why don’t you talk to her about it?” Raven gasps in faux exaggeration, overemphasizing her words as if they’re the most obvious things she could say. Clarke shoves her shoulder lightly._

_“I’m going to, asshole.” She adds with a smile. Raven studies her best friend for a second._

_“You really like this girl don’t you?” Clarke nods her head with a soft smile. “What happened to not seeing the point in dating right now?” The blonde just shrugs._

_“There’s just something about her.” She tells her roommate with a love struck grin on her face._

_“This bitch better be Aphrodite herself if she’s got Clarke Griffin acting like a love sick fool.”_

_“She’s something like that…”_

_Clarke and Lexa are holding hands as they walk through the park, making their way back to Clarke’s apartment. They opted to walk since it’s such a beautiful night out. Lexa got them tickets to an underground street art showcase, and Clarke spent her time praising the artwork. Lexa is always finding something new for them to do on every date, always keeping it interesting._

_“Lexa that was amazing!” Clarke exclaims as they stroll under the night sky. “How did you find that?”_

_“I overheard some students talking about it. I just barely managed to get tickets.” She answers._

_“Well it was perfect.” Clarke tells her, squeezing her hand for emphasis. Lexa stops walking, letting Clarke get a little farther ahead before she pulls her back by her hand into her chest._

_“You’re perfect.” Clarke blushes as a wide grin spreads across her face._

_“That was cheesy and cliché.” Clarke laughs and Lexa joins her._

_“I just wanted to tell you, because I really like you.” They stare into each other’s eyes with soft smiles on their faces._

_“You’re alright.” Clarke jokes with a shrug of her shoulders. Lexa just rolls her eyes._

_“Har har you’re so funny.” She says as she starts to walk away but Clarke pulls her back._

_“I’m just kidding. I really like you too Lexa.” Clarke whispers. It’s the first time she’s said it out loud, and it just feels right. Lexa brushes a strand of blonde hair behind Clarke’s ear and leans in to press a soft kiss to her lips. When their lips part Lexa sighs, letting her shoulders slump._

_“What’s wrong?” Clarke asks noticing the brunette looks nervous and uncomfortable._

_“Nothing.” She shakes off, putting a fake smile on her face. “Let’s keep going.” Clarke’s brows furrow in confusion but she doesn’t question it anymore, she just walks with Lexa back to her apartment._

_Lexa seems to visibly relax once they get back to Clarke’s apartment, at least she appears more at ease considering the two are making out on Clarke’s couch, and Lexa is very much into it. It starts to get heated and the blonde moves to straddle the brunette’s lap. Lexa shoots her hand up to Clarke’s hip, stopping her movements._

_“Clarke wait-” She says against the blonde’s lips._

_“Lexa,” Clarke sighs and visibly deflates against the couch. “What’s wrong? You do this every time and I can’t help but feel… like… it’s because of me.” Lexa’s eyes widen with worry._

_“Clarke no please don’t think that. I promise it’s not you.”_

_“Then what is it?”_

_“I have something to tell you before we take things… further…” Lexa drawls out, bringing a hand up to rub her forehead. Clarke worriedly bites down on her lower lip and chews on it. “First off that’s not helping me right now.” Lexa starts with a chuckle, gesturing to Clarke’s lower lip between her teeth. Clarke smirks._

_“Sorry it’s a nervous habit.” Clarke tells her as she releases her lip. Lexa takes a deep breath and decides to just rip the Band-Aid off._

_“I was born intersex, Clarke.” Lexa says, her eyes actively avoiding Clarke’s. The blonde is quiet for a second as she mulls over Lexa’s words. She knows what Intersex is, she’s researched it before, a few years ago. Lexa starts to worry because Clarke hasn’t said anything. “It means-”_

_“You were born with reproductive or sexual anatomy that doesn't fit the typical definitions of female.” Clarke recites and Lexa’s head shoots up to look at her with wide, curious eyes._

_“Clarke you literally just quoted the definition of intersex...” Lexa states with a curious gaze and Clarke nods._

_“I don’t really know how to explain how I know that, other than the fact that sometimes I just research different things in regards to the LGBT community. One day I came across intersex.” She says with a shrug. Yes, what Lexa just told her was a little surprising, and certainly explains why she’s been hesitant to have sex, but it doesn’t change how Clarke sees her. She didn’t fall for Lexa’s anatomy… she fell for Lexa._

_“It doesn’t weird you out at all? Or make you uncomfortable?” Lexa asks as she nervously twiddles her thumbs together, her voice sounding weak as if she’s already predicted Clarke to say yes and ask her to leave._

_“Not really… it is different, but not necessarily in a bad way. I’m kind of just surprised. I really do like you Lexa, and the only thing that could make me question that, is if you told me you murdered someone.”_

_“Well you’re really not going to like what I’m about to tell you next…” Lexa jokes and Clarke shoves her shoulder lightly. Lexa sighs, letting her shoulders relax. She feels much more relaxed that she finally told Clarke, and that the girl is handling way better than she anticipated._

_“Can I ask you something?” Clarke asks as she reaches over to grab Lexa’s hand and fiddle with her fingers in her lap._

_“Anything.” Lexa says, looking at their tangled hands._

_“If it makes you uncomfortable, you can say no because I promise I do not want to make you feel uncomfortable in any way-”_

_“Clarke.” Lexa says in a soft voice, effectively stopping her rambling. The blonde lets out a nervous sigh._

_“Sorry, uh… can I… you know, see you?” Clarke asks but then she visibly pales. “Oh god that sounded bad, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have asked that, I’m-”_

_Clarke is interrupted when Lexa presses her lips to hers, stopping her rambling. Clarke easily falls into the kiss, letting her lips roam Lexa’s. The kiss is gentle and sweet, and filled with barely there presses of their lips._

_“Clarke, it’s fine. I’d actually prefer if you saw me in a non-sexual sense, before we actually have sex.” Lexa says after breaking the kiss, leaving her lips to hover over Clarke’s. The blonde nods and Lexa gets up and reaches her hand down to help Clarke off the couch. The blonde threads their fingers together and lets Lexa lead her down the hall and to her bedroom._

_She can hear Lexa take a deep breath once the door is closed and she lets go of the blonde’s hand. Clarke turns around when she hears Lexa fumble with her belt buckle, and can’t help but feel a little turned on watching Lexa take off her pants, but she can’t afford to be horny right now, she needs to be supportive of Lexa._

_Lexa pushes her jeans down to her thighs, then she takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, before pushing her briefs down. She slowly opens her eyes when the cool air encompasses her dick and grips the hem of her shirt lifting it up slightly so Clarke can have a better view._

_It takes all of Clarke’s self-control not to moan and jump Lexa’s bones, because Lexa is pretty big. Bigger than any guy she’s ever been with… and she’s not even hard. Her abs are also on full display since Lexa lifted her shirt up, and all Clarke can think about doing is licking her way down Lexa’s four pack to…_

_No!_

_She can’t think like that… now is not the time! She knows she needs to say something, because Lexa is starting to look nervous._

_“Wow.” She breathes out. “You’re… big.” Lexa chuckles as she takes in Clarke’s dilated pupils that are zoned in on her dick. She shimmies back into her pants._

_“It’s not weird?” Lexa asks and Clarke shakes her head._

_“No it’s uh… It’s actually pretty hot. God sorry now I’m objectifying you.” Clarke takes a few steps until she is standing in front of Lexa. “That must have been a lot, are you okay? I’m sorry if you felt uncomfortable.”_

_“I’m fine Clarke. You reacted a lot better than most people have. It can be a little emotionally draining though.”_

_“Stay the night.” Clarke says softly, her hands coming up to rest on either side of the brunette’s face. “We don’t have to do anything, I just don’t want you to feel alone after this. Especially since being intersex doesn’t change how I feel about you.” Lexa smiles wide and leans in to kiss Clarke._

_“You are amazing.” Lexa whispers against her lips._

_Octavia and Raven are sitting in their kitchen when they hear Clarke’s bedroom door open._

_“How was your date?” Octavia asks, not looking up from her phone. She hears a clatter of Raven’s spoon hitting her bowl and looks up at her friend. Raven is staring in the direction of the hallway, and when Octavia turns to see what she’s looking at, she gasps._

_In the hallway stands this girl, her hands in the pockets of sweatpants that sit low on her hips, the elastic of her boxer briefs visible above the top of the pants. She isn’t wearing a shirt and is just standing in their hallway in a grey Calvin Klein sports bra, her abs on full display._

_“Uhh… hi?” She says nervously as she rubs the back of her neck, her cheeks red with blush._

_“Lexa?” They hear a faint, groggy voice calling her from the bedroom, and soon Clarke is stumbling into the hallway. “What are you doing?” The blonde asks as she rubs the tiredness from her eyes._

_“Holy shit you’re real?” Octavia exclaims and Clarke’s eye’s shoot up to her two best friends._

_“Yes?” Lexa answers but it comes out as more of a question. She looks between Clarke and her friends with a furrowed brow._

_“Clarke I was just kidding when I said she better be Aphrodite herself…” Raven says, jaw still dropped open. Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa from behind and hides her smile in her shoulder. “I didn’t expect you to be dating a literal goddess.”_

_“Clarke what are they talking about?” Lexa turns her head slightly to address the girl holding her._

_“They didn’t think you were real, or that I was actually dating someone.” Clarke chuckles into the skin of Lexa’s shoulder._

_“Well I am very much real and very much dating Clarke.” Lexa clarifies for her friends._

_“So Lexa… you spent the night?” Octavia questions from her spot at the table causing Clarke to roll her eyes._

_“We didn’t have sex guys,” Clarke says as she detaches herself from Lexa and walks towards the fridge. “I’m guessing you wanted water?” She turns to ask Lexa and the brunette just nods._

_“Could’ve fooled me.” Raven mumbles under her breath. She looks Lexa up and down but stops when she spots the bulge in her sweatpants. “Whoa.” She breathes out gaining the attention of everyone. Lexa sees where Raven’s eyes are fixated but before she can react, Clarke is standing in front of her, blocking her morning wood from view. She wraps her left arm around Lexa’s waist, bringing her flush against the brunette’s front._

_“Raven.” She scolds with narrowed eyes._

_“She’s-”_

_“Raven!” Clarke yells, startling her roommate quiet. The room falls silent as Clarke glares at her two friends, daring them to say something. Octavia looks confused, while Raven just looks shocked. Clarke can feel Lexa sigh against her body._

_“Clarke its fine… They already know, so I might as well just say it.” The blonde turns around to face her, blue eyes looking worriedly into green._

_“Lexa,” she whispers, “you said yourself it can be emotionally draining for you to talk about it and last night was already a lot for you…”_

_“Clarke they both saw it… It’s going to be awkward if I don’t say anything.” Clarke sighs and nods her head. She turns around in Lexa’s arms, allowing the girl to wrap her arms around her. “Yes, Raven. I have a penis… I was born intersex.” The two best friends are quiet as Lexa’s confession hangs in the air._

_“Sorry if I made you uncomfortable…” Raven’s eyes widen in pure horror at her inconsideration. “I just saw it and reacted without thinking.” Raven apologizes. “I don’t have an issue with it, it just kind of caught me off guard. I really am sorry, I should’ve thought before just speaking.”_

_“Clarke, you should apologize for yelling at her.” Lexa whispers into the blonde’s ear. Clarke huffs and rolls her eyes._

_“I’m sorry for yelling at you Raven.” Clarke grumbles and Lexa presses a kiss underneath her ear with a smile. “I kind of got defensive. She told me last night and it was a lot for her to deal with, I didn’t want her to have to go through that again.” Lexa squeezes her waist and presses a ‘thank you’ kiss to the side of Clarke’s head._

_“Ugh you’re not even girlfriends and you’re already disgustingly cute.” Octavia remarks from her spot next to Raven. Clarke just rolls her eyes and pushes Lexa back into her room. Raven rushes to Octavia’s room real quick, then back towards Clarke’s door, jokingly shoving a stack of condoms underneath it with a loud cackle._

_She regrets that decision later, because Clarke and Lexa decided to put them to use. Every. Last. One._

* * *

**September, 2022**

“What do you think we’re having?” Clarke asks Lexa from her spot on the bed. They’re back at the OB/GYN for an ultrasound to see their baby.

“I think it’s a girl.” Lexa states but Clarke shakes her head.

“I think it’s another boy.” She states with a smile. Lexa counters with a tilted head and a cocked eyebrow.

“Wanna bet on it?” Lexa asks with a smirk.

“Depends on the bet.” Clarke says with a smile.

“Loser has to go a full week of changing the baby.”

“You’re on.” Clarke smirks. “Seal it with a kiss?”

“You just want to kiss me.” Lexa laughs but leans forward to kiss her wife anyway.

“And what’s wrong with that?” Clarke asks with a quirk of her brow when their lips part.

“Absolutely nothing.” Lexa replies with a smile and leans forward to kiss Clarke again. The OB/GYN comes in, breaking up their little moment.

“Clarke, Lexa, we’ve got to stop meeting like this.” The doctor jokes with a wide smile.

“Hello Doctor Anderson.” Lexa greets the familiar doctor with a laugh.

“Do you guys even have enough room for a fourth baby?” She chuckles as she starts putting the gel on Clarke’s stomach.

“We have more than enough room.” Clarke states. The doctor looks towards the monitor, examining the baby on the screen.

“We have a bet on what we think the gender is.” Lexa tells the doctor who just laughs.

“Well looks like the bet will be going on a little bit longer my friends… your little baby is turned around, so I am unable to tell the sex.” Lexa’s brows knit together in confusion and her first instinct is to panic.

“Is that normal?” She questions frantically. “Is the baby okay?”

“Yes Lexa the baby seems fine, and for the baby being turned around, yes that is normal. You’re due date is around January 20th, so I will see you in three months for the birth of your mystery baby. I’ll go print this for you, if you’d like?”

“Yes please.” Clarke says with a nod. Doctor Anderson is out the door after she helps clean off Clarke’s stomach. The blonde sits up and scoots off the bed.

“What a little shit…” Lexa breathes out, causing her wife to laugh.

 

 

After the appointment, the couple drives to get Xander and MJ from their playdate at their friend Kyle’s house. Olivia is with Lincoln, Octavia, and Liana at their home, and the couple plans on spending dinner with them once they get their twins.

They ring the doorbell and are greeted by Crystal, Kyle’s mom, who opens the door for them to come inside.

“How were they?” Lexa asks Crystal. They can hear the thumping of little feet coming down the hallway.

“They were amazing! Very well behaved boys you have.” Lexa’s chest puffs out with pride as she smiles widely at Crystal.

“Thank you.” She says with a nod of her head. Her boys are looking a little sad and confused as they round the corner to see their moms.

“What’s up babies?” Lexa asks as she bends down to bring her sons into her arms.

“Mama, Mrs. Crystal says that only one of you is our real mommy.” MJ says and Lexa face contorts to pure shock as she looks up from her boys to look at her wife. Clarke turns to Crystal with a furrowed brow and narrowed eyes.

“Why would you tell our kids that?” Clarke questions the women in front of her. Crystal doesn’t seem effected by Clarke’s stare.

“It’s true though… only one of you is the real mom since you gave birth to them.”

“Excu-” Lexa starts standing up placing her kids behind her. Clarke puts her hand up, silencing her wife.

“That is a ridiculous way to view parenthood. Kyle’s dad is really his step-father, right? He treats that boy like he’s his son even though it wasn’t his sperm that got you pregnant, but you would argue that he is Kyle’s dad, wouldn’t you?” Crystal stutters on her words.

“So because you _assume_ that only one of us played an active role in the birth of Xander and MJ that makes only one of us their parent?” Clarke is getting angry now and Crystal is struggling to find her words. “Any adult that raises a kid, no matter where that child comes from, is a parent to that kid. And for the record, all of our kids are biologically ours.” Clarke turns to move out the front door.

“That’s not possible…” Crystal says with a confused look and a shake of her head.

“Actually it is.” Lexa says from her spot in front of her kids.

“Yeah mommy says mama puts the babies there!” Xander says, pointing to Clarke’s pregnant tummy.

“No.. The only way that is possible is if…” She trails off, looking between Lexa and Clarke then at the boys. It clicks when she takes in their uncanny resemblance to Clarke, but have Lexa’s eyes. “Oh my god…you’re… you…”

“Yes, now if you’ll excuse us, we will be taking _our sons_ home.” Clarke seethes as she and Lexa grab the boy’s hands and move towards their car. They buckle them in and get in the front, Lexa looks over and sees Clarke angrily shaking her head.

“The nerve.” Clarke scoffs, “I can’t believe her!” She yells.

“Mommy’s mad… Why is mommy mad?” Xander asks, but his question goes unanswered.

“How dare she say something like that? Even if they are our kids, she can’t just say shit like that!” The blonde exclaims and her kids gasp when they hear the bad word that slips from her mouth.

“Sorry babies, but you both know that we are both your mommies right? Mrs. Crystal lied, and you should never believe someone when they tell you one of us isn’t your real mommy.” The boys nod at her. She turns back around and deflates against the seat. Lexa reaches her hand out to caress Clarke’s thigh.

“Are you okay, baby?” Clarke asks when she turns to face her wife. Lexa glances at her for a brief second before turning her gaze back to the road.

“I’m fine, Clarke. You took the words right out of my mouth.” She says with a smirk. Lexa watches Clarke as the blonde studies her for a moment with her eyebrows furrowed.

“You know we’ll have to sit them down and explain this to them at some point, right?” Clarke says and Lexa just sighs with a nod of her head.

“We’ll do it when they’re a little older and can at least understand.”

* * *

**October, 2022**

The Griffin-Woods residents is quiet save for the sounds of lust filled gasps and moans coming from the living room, accompanied by the sound of skin slapping against skin. Clarke has her hands on the back of the couch holding her in place with her ass sticking out, while Lexa is behind her, slamming into her with great force.

Clarke’s sex drive has been relentless with this pregnancy, and since she’s approaching her six month mark, she knows Lexa is about to cut off all sex ties until the baby is born. She’s done it for every pregnancy so far, so she needs to get her fill in before she’s cut off. It started off as innocent making out, with the occasional overly sensual squeeze of tits or dick, but that didn’t last long.

They couldn’t even make it up stairs to their bedroom before they jumped each other’s bones.

With the kids asleep in their rooms, Lexa wasted no time in ripping Clarke’s sweatpants off and sheathing her hard cock into her wife’s waiting pussy. Clarke’s shirt is bunched up at her chest, revealing her big, mouthwatering tits as they bounce with each thrust.

“Oh yeah baby, fuck me like that.” Clarke says in a breathy moan, eyes closed and her head thrown back with a satisfied smirk. Lexa’s fingers dig into her hips roughly as she keeps her pace, thrusting in and out of Clarke forcefully. She turns her hips slightly, thrusting into her wife at a new angle, causing the blonde to cry out in pleasure. Clarke bites down on her hand to stop her screams. She pushes her hips backwards, meeting Lexa’s hips with each thrusts into her pussy, matching her pace and letting herself be fucked harder against Lexa’s dick.

Her wife’s cries cause something in Lexa to snap and she ups her pace to a brutal speed. Clarke’s arms are straining against the back of the couch as she fights to hold herself up. Lexa is reaching deeper into Clarke’s pussy, hitting her G spot dreamily and filling her so perfectly. Clarke calls out in a silent moan as she feels her impending release approach.

She releases one of her hands and she runs it down her chest to squeeze an overly sensitive nipple between her fingers. She gasps as she harshly squeezes and her wife continues to fuck her relentlessly against the back of the couch.

“Lex… I’m so…. Clo- _ah_ \- close.” Clarke says between gasps and moans. “Yeah baby fuck me, oh fuck Lexa!”

Her walls start clenching down on her wife’s dick as her orgasm washes over her. Lexa doesn’t stop driving into her, continuing to pound her wife as she cums. Clarke muffles her screams into her shoulder, her orgasm so powerful she almost blacks out. Lexa’s hips falter slightly and Clarke knows her wife is close. She doesn’t ever want Lexa to stop thrusting into her, no matter how sensitive and sore her pussy is.

The feeling of having Lexa so deep inside her is one that she never gets tired of. She loves how her good her wife fucks her, how full she feels with Lexa’s dick inside her. She gives her a mind blowing orgasm almost every time; Lexa is a sex god, and Clarke’s pussy is her conquest.

Clarke revels in the feeling of Lexa continuing to thrust inside her. The echo of their skin slapping against skin masks that of their moans. Clarke is pretty sure Lexa is about to drive her into a second orgasm pretty soon if she doesn’t stop her thrusts. (Clarke doesn’t want her to stop her thrusting. Fucking her so deep even though she’s already came.)

Lexa continues pounding harsh and fast, driving her hips into Clarke’s backside until she feels her balls tighten and her dick twitch slightly inside of Clarke. She quickly pulls out, ignoring Clarke’s annoyed groan at her pulling out, and shoots her release onto Clarke’s ass. The brunette takes a second to catch her breath, milking out as much of her release as possible against her wife. She moans as her hand soothingly runs along her cock, her labored breathing calming down slightly.

She looks to Clarke, who is glaring at her over her shoulder. Clarke is still breathing hard, her knuckles white against the back of the couch, while the other hand continues to fondle her tit. Lexa doesn’t think twice before dropping to her knees.

“Lexa I swear to god you better-” Clarke’s words abruptly catch in her throat and is quickly covered by a squeal as her wife drops to her knees and starts eating her out. Lexa’s tongue thrusts into Clarke as her fingers come up to pinch her clit. The blonde yelps and Lexa rubs her fingers over it soothingly.

The brunette licks her tongue through Clarke’s folds and Clarke has to remove her hand from her tit and brace herself on the back of the couch. She’s so close again. Lexa moans at the taste of her wife and Clarke can feel it reverberate against her wet cunt. She gasps as Lexa’s tongue finds her clit and she thrusts one finger into her waiting pussy.

Her wife’s tongue flicks relentlessly over her clit and her hand thrusts aggressively in Clarke. This time, Clarke actually swears she blacks out. Her eyes roll to the back of her head as white hot pleasure floods her lower back and her pussy. Her body arches in on itself as she convulses around her wife’s finger. Clarke’s body shakes as she struggles to keep herself up. Lexa stays on her knees, licking up all of her wife’s release.

Clarke can’t think straight, (no pun intended) or form any coherent sentence. She stands there gasping for air as her arms barely hold her up against the back of the couch. Lexa stands and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, moving to the kitchen to grab a warm towel to clean her release off of Clarke’s ass. Clarke’s breathing has yet to calm down, and Lexa just chuckles lightly.

“That good huh?” She teases with her signature smirk. Clarke just nods as she continues to try and catch her breath. Lexa grabs Clarke’s hands and slowly coaxes her fingers out of their death grip on the back of the couch. She takes Clarke’s pants from the floor and carefully helps her wife step into them.

Clarke finally opens her blue eyes and smirks at her wife. Her face falls when she sees Lexa looking at her with a sad, half smile. She knows what’s coming next… and it’s not her.

“Yeah yeah yeah I know, no more sex.” She says defeated with a roll of her eyes. “I just don’t know how you expect me to control my hormones around you, when you just fucked me like that.”

“Save the best for last, right?” Lexa jests lightly with a soft smirk.

“Yeah whatever… my fingers will do for now.” Clarke huffs, adjusting her shirt. She grips Lexa by her collar and pulls her forward, smashing their lips together. Lexa’s hands fall to her wife’s waist and she sighs as her lips move so effortlessly around Clarke’s. That’s one thing she will never get tired of; kissing Clarke.

* * *

**December, 2022**

Clarke wakes up in pain, her lower back hurting. It’s not the first time she’s woken up to back pain, it’s happened during all of her pregnancies—it was the worst with the twins. She can usually adjust herself to a more comfortable position and it’ll go away, but today it doesn’t.

Groaning slightly, she gets out of bed to take some medicine. After swallowing some Ibuprofen she makes her way downstairs to get something to eat. With the boys at school, Lexa at work, and Olivia at daycare, Clarke has the house all to herself. Her days tend to get boring alone, but sometimes it’s nice not having anyone around. There is never a quiet moment when the kids are home, so she utilizes every moment alone.

She takes a seat on the couch, and turns on the TV to some crappy reality show. She’d never admit it to anyone but she secretly loves watching them. She laughs at Kim K’s crying face but it is quickly masked when she feels cramping in her lower abdomen causing her to draw in a sharp breath. She brushes it off as gas pains, because those happen a lot too. She’s hit with another painful cramp when she gets up to go to the bathroom. Her back pain hasn’t ceased, and her cramps are only getting worse.

When Clarke pulls her underwear down to go to the bathroom she starts to panic. In her underwear, are little spots of blood. Not a lot of blood, but enough to be noticeable. When she sees that, she knows something isn’t right. She heads back over to her phone and dials Doctor Anderson’s number. She picks up on the second ring.

 _“Doctor Anderson speaking.”_ The doctor cheers on the other end.

“Hi Doctor Anderson it’s Clarke. I have a question.” She tries to keep her voice as calm as possible, but it’s hard. Her back hurts and her vagina is bleeding, how can she stay calm?

_“Yes, Clarke?”_

“I found blood in my underwear a few minutes ago… it’s not a lot, but it’s certainly noticeable.”

 _“Huh… have you been experiencing more back pain than usual?”_ Doctor Anderson asks.

“Yes all morning… and more gas cramps than usual as well-OW OW!” Clarke is hit with what feels like a painful contraction.

 _“Are you okay, Clarke?”_ The doctor worriedly asks.

“I think I just had a contraction.” Clarke answers, confused. Her voice an octave higher than usual.

_“Clarke I think you’re going into premature labor, is there any way you can get to the hospital?”_

“I’ll call my wife. Is the baby going to be okay?”

_“Premature labor is common among babies.”_

“That doesn’t answer my question…” Clarke gasps as a particular sharp pain shoots through her lower abdomen. The doctor sighs.

_“I will know more once you get here.”_

Clarke doesn’t even say a goodbye before she’s hanging up the phone to call Lexa. She knows Lexa is in class, but she also knows her wife would be mad at her if she didn’t tell her about this. The pain comes back and Clarke practices her breathing exercises to try and help.

 _“Clarke?”_ Lexa asks, her tone confused when she picks up the phone. Clarke never calls during her class hours.

“Hey babe” she breathes heavily, “So- _ah_ \- I think I’m going into premature labor. Any ch- _ow!_ -chance you could take me-”

 _“Class is canceled!”_ Clarke hears Lexa shouts to her students. _“I’ll be there in 15 minutes.”_

“Please be careful Lex.”

 _“I will.”_ The line goes dead and all Clarke can focus on is the pain. She sits on the couch because she isn’t able to stand at all. Lexa makes it back in 12 minutes and worriedly rushes into the house.

“Clarke!” She calls out.

“Lex…” She answers in a pained breath. “Help me to the car.” Lexa helps get her wife off the couch and into the car. While driving to the hospital she calls Marcus since Abby is already at the hospital working. She tells Marcus what is happening and asks if he can pick the boys up from school and Olivia up from daycare and bring them to the hospital.

They make it to the hospital and Lexa sets Clarke into one of the waiting room seats and bolts for the front desk. She tells them how Doctor Anderson told them to get here as soon as possible because her wife is in premature labor, and the nurse leads them to a room where they wait for Doctor Anderson. Lexa’s head turns when she hears the door open, Clarke is in too much pain to even notice it.

“How are you feeling Clarke?” Doctor Anderson asks when she enters the room.

“Like I’m having a baby, without actually having the baby.” She says through gritted teeth. The doctor starts checking Clarke’s pulse, then blood pressure.

“Clarke I’m going to do a pelvic exam to see if there is a change in your cervix.” The doctor sets up in front of Clarke and begins to examine her. Clarke can’t even feel the doctor poking around her vagina, while Lexa is sitting next to her worried beyond belief. What does this mean for their baby? “There is a slight change in your cervix, so I’m going to monitor your contractions and do pelvic exams every couple of hours.”

She hooks Clarke up to an IV fluid, before she’s out of the room.

“I’m going to call Marcus and tell him not to bring the kids here.” Lexa tells her wife, who just nods her head.

An hour passes, even though it feels like more, and Clarke is still in pain. Doctor Anderson comes back and checks Clarke’s cervix again, then Clarke and the baby’s heart rate. Lexa pales as she watches the Doctors brows scrunch up in what she can only describe as worry.

“Clarke” She starts and Lexa forgets how to breathe, the doctors tone serious. “I’m going to schedule you for an emergency C section.” Doctor Anderson says as she presses a button to call other nurses in.

“What? Why?” Lexa asks worriedly her eyes raising in alarm.

“Your baby’s heart rate is low, we need to get them out as fast as we can so we can properly care for them.” Nurses come in and Doctor Anderson tells them what is going on, then she is off to go get ready for the C section as the nurses wheel Clarke off to the birthing room. Lexa follows and makes a quick phone call to Marcus to tell him what’s happening, then to her brother.

“Lexa?” She turns when she hears her name being called from down the hall. She finds Abby walking towards her. “What are you doing here? Is everything alright?”

“Clarke needs an emergency C section,” she tells her mother in law with a shaky voice. “The baby’s heart rate was too low.” Abby pulls the girl into her arms as she watches tears well in her daughter in laws eyes. “I’m so scared.” She says as she cries into Abby’s shoulder.

“You need to be strong for Clarke, okay Lexa? She’s going to need you with her.” Abby pulls away slightly to look at Lexa. “Is she in here?” Abby gestures with her head to the room and Lexa nods. They both go inside and Abby rushes to her daughter’s side.

“Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?” Abby whispers as she wipes at Clarke’s sweaty forehead.

“Like shit.” Clarke says, gritting her teeth in pain, and Abby frowns.

“Doctor Anderson will take care of you.” Clarke nods. “I love you baby, stay strong okay?” Abby is ushered out of the room when Doctor Anderson and her group come back. Lexa grasps Clarke’s hand and leans their foreheads together. The doctor gives her an anesthetic, numbing Clarke from the waist down.

“Lexa.” Clarke gasps.

“Yeah baby?”

“You’re crushing my hand.” Clarke tells her and Lexa looks to where her wife’s hand is white under her grip. She quickly loosens her hands and rubs them soothingly over Clarke’s.

“Congratulations on your baby boy.” Doctor Anderson tells them, “Lexa, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?”

“What?” Lexa whips her head around, stunned to see the baby is already out. She slowly walks over, her hands shaking as she cuts the cord.

“He’s going to be taken to the NICU where he will be properly cared for. Clarke I’m going to stitch you up, and then you will need to rest.”

“I told you.” Clarke says, her voice groggy and weak. Lexa is by her side in an instant.

“What did you tell me?” Lexa asks, leaning close to her wife.

“It’s a boy… I won the bet.” Clarke answers, her eyes closing as she begins to fall asleep. Her fight through the pain causing a toll on her. Lexa lets out a soft chuckle.

“Yes, Clarke… Yes you did.”

* * *

Clarke and their new baby boy are discharged from the hospital five days later. The doctor said it would take a few weeks before she would start to feel normal again, and basically confined her to bed rest for the first week.

Jacob Alexander Griffin-Woods was born on December 13th, 2022. He was five weeks early weighing in at 3 pounds 14 ounces. The hospital kept him in the NICU for four full days, making sure her could keep up is body temperature and breathe on his own. Occasionally they would bring him to Clarke for feeding, but she really only got to spend time with him on the fifth and final day in the hospital. They released him once he was able to function outside of the incubator.

At home, Clarke has a constant hold on him, only giving him to Lexa when her wife absolutely begs, or when she needs to rest. Her premature birth really scared her, and Clarke doesn’t want to let that baby out of her sight.

Today the pain is really bothering her, so much she has herself bed ridden. She puts Jake down in his crib and moves to her bed to lay down and rest. She starts to fall asleep as she hears the rumble of Lexa returning home with the kids.

“Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!” Xander calls as he runs in to his parent’s bedroom. He just got home from school and he wants to tell his mommy all about his day: how Ms. Ashely complimented his picture, and how he scored the highest on his math homework.

He pushes the door open and flies onto the bed, bouncing once he hits the mattress. He starts jumping up and down, watching as his mom moves with each bounce.

“Mommy! Guess what!” He cheers.

“Ah Xander, stop jumping!” Clarke tells him. The movement of the bed, hurting her body. Her face is scrunched up in pain as she reaches a hand out to stop Xander from jumping.

“Mommy what’s wrong?” He asks, noticing his mother’s pain. At that moment, Lexa walks in and sees her wife, trying to hide her tears, and her son on the bed together.

“Mommy’s tummy hurts buddy, you can’t jump like that.” She blinks a few times to try and stop the tears from falling, but god does her stomach hurt. She can’t help but let a few slip free and fall down her face.

“Xander why don’t we go downstairs and play? Mommy needs to stay in bed and sleep baby.” Lexa adds, waving her hand to try and coax her son towards her. He doesn’t move.

“But why?” He asks. All he wants is to be with his mommy.

“Mommy went through a lot of pain when baby Jake came, and had to have surgery. She needs to rest.” That seems to make him move off the bed and out of the room. His head hung between his shoulders, chin to his chest. Why would baby Jake hurt mommy? …that’s not very nice…

“Hey little man,” Clarke’s scratchy voice calls him back, “come give me a kiss. It’ll help me feel better.” Xander’s face contorts into a wide smile as he runs across the room and over to his mom. He presses a kiss to her waiting lips.

“Feel better mommy!” He yells as he runs out of the bedroom.

Lexa waits until the rambunctious six year old is out of the room before she sits next to her wife on the bed. She sits on the edge, hovering carefully over Clarke, and brushes the hair off her forehead.

“You okay baby?” She asks gently. She knows Clarke isn’t okay, and can’t even begin to imagine the pain her wife is in. The blonde swallows harshly, and Lexa can hear it.

“I’m hanging in there.” Clarke state’s weakly and Lexa’s heart breaks.

“Did you take your pain medication?” Clarke nods.

“I just need to sleep.”

“Okay.” Lexa agrees with a nod. “If you need anything, let me know.” She leans down to press a chaste kiss to her wife’s forehead, then she leaves to go downstairs.

She pulls Olivia into her arms and calls the twins over to the couch, sitting them down, and standing in front of them.

“We need to be very careful, and very quiet today okay? Mommy is in a lot of pain, and we don’t want to trouble her anymore. Got it?” She says and the boys nod, their faces all serious. She turns to Olivia. “Got that little monkey?” Her daughter nods her head with a wide smile, even though Lexa knows she has no clue what she just said.

* * *

Clarke is cradling baby Jake in her arms as she lays on the couch, watching TV. The garage door opens and in comes Lexa and all the kids. Xander runs up to her but stops when he sees the new baby in her arms.

“Hi Xander, you wanna say hi to your baby brother?” Clarke asks from her spot on the couch, she runs her hand soothingly down the babies back.

 _‘Why does mommy play with him but not me?’_ He thinks to himself, making him angry. Mommy is always with the new baby and Xander doesn’t like it.

“No.” Xander shakes his head with narrowed eyes and runs off. Puzzled, Clarke lets him go.

“Hi mommy!” MJ greets as he runs up to Clarke and places a kiss on her cheek.

“Hi baby how was school today?” She greets.

“Kyle was mean to me again…” The boy says with a frown, his expressive green eyes full of sadness. Clarke sighs. Ever since the confrontation with Crystal, Kyle had starting picking on the boys.

“I’m sorry baby.” Clarke says as she runs a hand over his face, then under his chin to cradle it in her hand. He just shrugs his shoulders and hops up onto the couch next to his mommy. Clarke wiggles her toes into MJ’s side, causing the young boy to giggle and squirm away from her. She tilts her head to see Olivia running towards her with Lexa following shortly behind.

“Mama!” Their little two year old yells.

“Hi pretty girl.” She greets with a smile, then turns to Lexa. “Hi other pretty girl.”

“Hi honey.” The brunette says as she leans down to peck her wife’s lips, Spiderman style.

“Yuck.” They hear Xander say as he comes back into the room. Both women turn to see their son standing on the bottom stair, looking at them with narrowed eyes.

“What, you don’t like it when I kiss mommy?” Lexa asks with a raised eyebrow and the boy vehemently shakes his head no, running off again.

“What’s wrong with him today?” Clarke asks Lexa who just shrugs and looks back to her wife.

“I don’t know…”

* * *

It’s the day after Christmas and Clarke his cradling a baby Jake in her arms as she slowly walks around the house. The boys are off playing with their new toys while Lexa is off changing Olivia’s diaper. They decided that it would be best to stay home for the holidays since Clarke is still recovering from the C section.

She’s making faces at Jacob, his bright blue eyes curious as they watch her, when she feels a little body slam into her legs, jostling her slightly. A slight pain shoots through her stomach as she looks down to find Xander hugging her.

“Xander be careful baby. Mommy can’t move too much.” She says as she brushes his blonde hair off of his forehead.

“Mommy come play.” He demands.

“Baby I can’t, mommy needs to rest.” She tells him with a slight frown.

“Mommy, I want to play!” He stomps his foot and glares at his mom. She raises an eyebrow at him.

“Xander do not talk to me like that, or you won’t be able to play with your toys at all.” The boy huffs and stomps out of the kitchen just as Lexa walks in. She watches her son stomp away with a confused look, then shares that look with Clarke.

“He’s mad because I couldn’t play with him.” She says, giving her wife an equally confused look. A loud screaming cry is heard from the next room. Lexa rushes over and Clarke follows as fast as she can.

“Xander Elliot did you do this?!” Lexa yells. Clarke sees her wife kneeling next to MJ who is crying on the ground holding his wrist, while Xander glares at him from the couch.

“No.” The boy states.

“Mama he pushed me!” MJ cries. Olivia drops her toys and comes up to place a clumsy kiss on her older brother’s head. Clarke would melt at the action but she’s too focused on the fact that Xander pushed his brother off the couch.

“Xander go to your room now!” Lexa demands and the boy sprints up to his room. Clarke slowly walks over as Lexa picks MJ up in her arms. “MJ what happened?”

“We were sitting on the couch,” he starts, his voice breaking between sobs. “And I asked him to play Rangers with me and he pushed me.” He wails, falling into his mama’s embrace and burrowing his face into Lexa’s neck.

“Lexa what is going on with him?” Clarke asks as she watches her son cry in his mom’s arms. She takes a seat on the couch, cradling Jake against her chest. Xander has never been aggressive, or thrown this many tantrums before.

“I think he’s acting out.” Lexa states as she leans away from MJ to examine his wrist. Olivia comes up onto the couch, handing her mom a book to read.

“Yes but why?” She asks as she takes the book from Olivia.

“I don’t know.” She huffs with a shrug. “I’m going to talk to him.” She walks off upstairs and leaves Clarke down on the couch with the other three kids. She reads to Olivia while Jacob chews on her shirt where his head is resting, and MJ rests his head on her shoulder.

Lexa enters the twin’s room and finds Xander pouting on his bed. He turns his back to her completely when she enters the room.

“Xander Elliot look at me.” Lexa demands, her voice low and commanding. Her son slowly turns to face her, Lexa’s tone slightly scaring him. “Why did you push your brother?” She asks.

“He bothered me.” The boy mumbles. “Where’s mommy?” His voice softens just a little.

“Downstairs.” She answers curtly. “You don’t ever do that again, you hear me? He could have been seriously hurt. I’m taking all of your new toys for a week, and you can’t play with the iPad.”

“No!” He yells, his eyes going wide and swelling with tears as his voice cracks.

“Oh yes. No toys, no iPad, nothing for the week. And you need to apologize to your brother.”

“Mama no!” Xander says as tears start falling down his cheeks.

“Yes. You hurt your brother, so you don’t get to play with your new toys.” The boy just continues to cry on his bed, completely turning his back on Lexa. She walks out of the room, shutting the door behind her and goes back downstairs.

* * *

**February, 2023**

It isn’t until the middle of February until Clarke starts to feel like normal again. Jake has grown a bit and is a lot healthier, he has Lexa’s face and dark brown hair, but Clarke’s deep blue eyes with a cute button nose. Clarke is able to keep up with her troubled six year old now, giving him as much attention as she can, while still taking care of Jake. It works for the most part, but Xander still has his bad days.

On Valentine’s Day, Clarke wakes up to the smell of pancakes and opens her eyes to see Lexa standing in their room with breakfast on a tray, with a single rose in a vase.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, my love.” Lexa says as she puts the tray over Clarke’s lap and leans in to kiss her sweetly. Clarke brings her hand up to tangle in the hair at the base of Lexa’s neck, keeping their lips locked in the embrace.

“Why aren’t you at work?” Clarke asks, her voice scratchy from tiredness. Her hand remains on Lexa’s neck and she massages it lightly with the pad of her thumb.

“I canceled my classes for the day so I could spend time with you.”

“You’re perfect, you know that?” Clarke says against her wife’s luscious lips before closing the distance to kiss her. “I have plans for us tonight.”

“Oh you do?” Lexa asks with a quirk of her brow.

“Mhm, I’m taking you on a date.” Clarke says as she bites into her pancakes.

“What about the kids?”

“Already covered.” She says with her mouthful. “Marcus is picking them up after school and daycare, then my mom will pick up Jake on her way home from work.”

“Speaking of our little miracle baby, he’s looking a lot better. He’s certainly been growing.” Lexa remarks.

“Yeah he has. I started to notice around mid-January.”

“Well I wouldn’t know because you always have him.” Lexa teases with a smirk on her face. Clarke flushes.

“I’m sorry, him being premature just sca-”

“Babe, I was only joking. I know his birth took an emotional toll on you, you don’t have to explain yourself.” Lexa says, brushing a strand of blonde hair behind Clarke’s ear. Clarke smiles sweetly at her wife. “C’mon, eat up hot stuff, I wanna cuddle on the couch and binge watch Law and Order SVU.”

 

 

 

Clarke is sitting between Lexa’s legs, leaning back against her chest while Jake is asleep on hers.

“God he looks just like Olivia, which means he looks just like you.” Clarke remarks as she watches her baby son sleep.

“I don’t know… I kind of see you more than me. He certainly has your eyes and nose.” Lexa points out as her finger bops Clarke’s button nose. Clarke playfully tries to bite it, causing her wife to chuckle.

They’re on their third episode of Law and Order when Lexa gets a phone call. Her phone vibrates obnoxiously against the coffee table so Clarke quickly reaches forward to grab it and give it to her wife.

“It’s the school.” Clarke points out with a confused look as she hands Lexa the phone.

“This is Lexa.” She greets upon answering the phone.

 _“Hi Mrs. Griffin-Woods this is Principal Cartwig from Arcadia Elementary School. I’m calling because your son Xander was in a fight.”_ Lexa shoots up from her position, knocking Clarke and the baby slightly.

“He was?” She asks, looking to Clarke who is still wearing a confused, but also equally worried, expression.

_“Yes, we would like it if you could come down so we can discuss this with you.”_

“Absolutely, my wife and I will be there right away.” Lexa hangs up the phone and turns to Clarke.

“What’s wrong?” She asks.

“Xander got into a fight at school…” She drawls, furrowing her brow in confusion. With a huff, the couple gets ready to head to the school.

With Jake in her arms, Clarke and Lexa approach the main office to find Xander sitting in a cushioned seat. His hands are tucked under his legs, while his chin is buried into his chest.

“Xander, baby what happened?” Lexa says, her voice stern as she uses her index finger to push his chin up slightly. However, her heart breaks when she sees her sons red eyes, full of tears. His cheeks stained from crying.

“Thank you guys for coming, please come in.” Lexa and Clarke look towards the voice and see Principal Cartwig standing at the entrance of her office door. Lexa holds her hand out for Xander to take and leads them into the office. They both sit at the seats in front of the desk: Jake in Clarke’s arms, and Xander sitting in Lexa’s lap.

“On the playground, during recess, Xander was seen pushing and hitting Kyle Baker. Kyle has a few minor cuts and ultimately seems unharmed, but we have a strict no-bullying policy here at school.” Principle Cartwig eyes the couple carefully before sighing. “This also isn’t an isolated incident. Xander has been called in a few times for rough housing.”

“Xander, why were you hitting Kyle?” Clarke asks as she addresses her son and he turns away from her slightly. Clarke’s face falls.

“Because-” He starts but his voice cracks. He lets a few tears out before trying to talk again, “Because he was being mean to MJ.” He cries falling in to Lexa’s chest. “He kept telling him you’re not our real mama, and saying mean things about you and he wouldn’t stop pushing him!” Lexa looks expectantly to Principal Cartwig with narrowed eyes, while the school official only wears a confused expression.

“I was not made aware that Kyle was bothering Michael.” She confesses with a shake of her head.

“Well now that you are aware, I trust he will be dealt with?” Lexa asks with a raised eyebrow and Principal Cartwig nods her head emphatically, her eye’s wide as she stares at Lexa’s intimidating glare.

“Absolutely.”

“Great then if there isn’t anything else-”

“Actually, can I speak with just the two of you?” She adds, halting the couple from getting out of their seats. They look to each other before they nod.

“Xander baby, can you go wait in the front office?” Lexa whispers to her son and he just nods, hopping down from his mom’s lap. When he is out of the room and the door is closed, Principal Cartwig begins to talk.

“Like I said, this hasn’t been an isolated incident. Xander has been acting out recently and causing disruptions around school.”

“He’s been acting out at home too.” Clarke adds. Principal Cartwig studies them for a second, taking in the baby in Clarke’s arms.

“Kids have a tendency to act out when they aren’t getting the attention they desire. I don’t want to assume but I’m guessing since the new baby has been born, most of your attention has been directed there?” Clarke’s eyes widen in realization as Lexa sighs, bringing a hand up to rub at her forehead.

“Xander has always been a mama’s boy and would attach himself to Clarke whenever he could. We had a little… scare with the birth of the baby and it took an emotional toll on Clarke. So she’s been giving most of her time to the new baby.”

“Oh my god…” Clarke breathes out. It’s her fault her son is acting out, isn’t it? She hasn’t been there for him. She can’t sit still, she has to go comfort her baby and apologize.

“Clarke, its not-”

“No.” She says with a shake of her head, cutting of her wife. Her blue eyes begin to well with tears. She hands Jake over to Lexa who takes their two month old without any questions, and walks out of the room.

She finds her son immediately and rushes over towards him, bending down to bring Xander into her arms. As soon as she brings him to her arms, he starts crying again and Clarke’s tears follow shortly after.

“Mommy.” He cries into her neck.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” She comforts as she rubs his back. “I’m sorry Xander. I’m so sorry.” She cries into his hair and kisses the top of his head. “I’m so proud of you for sticking up for your brother.”

“You’re not mad?” He questions, his voice weak as he pulls away slightly to look at his mommy. They look almost identical with their red eyes and tear stained cheeks. Clarke shakes her head with a sniffle.

“No baby, I’m not mad. You need to learn that violence is never the answer, but you were protecting your brother.”

Clarke pulls Xander into another hug just as Lexa comes out of the Principals office. She walks over to her wife and son and crouches down to their height.

“Xander has detention during lunch for the next week, and Principal Cartwig says she will deal with Kyle next.” She rubs the back of Xander’s hair, coaxing the boy out from his mommy’s neck. “Why don’t we get your brother and go home? How does that sound?”

Xander releases a soft smile through his tears and a nod. They pull MJ out of class and head home, picking up Olivia on the way. Clarke cancels her Valentine’s Day plans for her and her wife so they can spend it together as a family.

The rest of the day Clarke doesn’t let Xander move from her arms.

* * *

**April, 2023**

It’s the middle of April, and Clarke has finally been able to go back to work. Dante put her in charge of organizing an event for the community in order to help gain more appreciation for the arts. She’s been in and out of the office, running around town to make it happen, and really it’s all running pretty smoothly.

She just finished having lunch with some local sponsors and is now on her way to pick up Olivia and Jake from daycare. She’s greeted by Echo as she walks through the door, smiling in greeting at her friend.

“Echo, you weren’t here when I dropped the kids off this morning, how are you?” Clarke asks as she approaches the woman.

“I’m doing well Clarke, I just came in to take care of some paperwork. How are you?” Echo continues as she works around the desk, filing papers.

“I’m hanging in there, just came to grab Olivia and Jake.”

“Olivia should be in the art room, and I believe Grace just put Jake down for a nap. Go on back.” Echo tells her, nodding her head in the direction of her kids. Clarke thanks her and moves on through the daycare. She finds her four month old in the nursery, sleeping soundly in the crib. She smiles down at him, and rubs her hand through his curly brown locks letting her thumb caress his forehead.

She throws a quick smile to Grace before picking Jake up and letting the boy nuzzle into her arms. She walks down the hallway towards the art room. She expects to hear the loud screams of children as they play around the room, but it’s surprisingly quiet. She cracks the door open to find Olivia coloring with markers at a table by herself, a worker just off to the side on her phone.

“Hey little monkey.” Clarke whispers from the door. Her daughter whips her head around and smiles widely at her mom.

“Mommy!” She cheers, abandoning her seat to run to her mommy. She crashes into her legs, hugging them tightly.

“What are you doing here by yourself, baby girl?” Clarke asks as she rubs her hand affectionately over Olivia’s hair.

“I draw pictour!” Her daughter cheers, running from her legs to grab her piece of paper.

“This is beautiful Olivia.” Clarke coos, “I’m gonna put it on the fridge for everyone to see.” Her daughters face lights up. “C’mon how about we head home?” Olivia nods her head and runs to grab her jacket from her cubby. Clarke offers a smile and a wave to the worker before leaving the room.

 

 

 

Olivia’s picture is adorning the fridge. It was the first thing Clarke did when they got home after putting Jake in his room. Her little monkey is off watching cartoons while Clarke whips something up for lunch. Marcus should be here soon with the boys, and her little munchkins will be starving.

Just as she’s pouring the mac and cheese into bowls for her kids, a cry comes from the baby monitor and Clarke knows Jake is awake from his nap. She leaves her spot in the kitchen and skips up the steps two at a time. She smiles when she reaches in to grab Jake and the boy immediately stops crying. His eyes wide as they stare curiously at his mother.

Clarke stares down into her son’s eyes, puzzled by what she sees. She could’ve swore that Jake had blue eyes… deep blue eyes that were the color of the sea, just like her own. Now he has one eye that is bright blue… while the other is green? She blinks a few times to make sure she isn’t seeing things, but the color of her sons eyes never change. The sound of their garage door being opened startles her out of her stupor. She walks downstairs to greet the twins and her step father.

“Hey Clarke,” He greets when she comes into view, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

“Mommy!” Her boys yells and she greets them with kisses. They take care of their back packs and run to watch TV with Olivia.

“Marcus am I going crazy or does Jake have two different colored eyes?” Clarke asks as she moves next to Marcus allowing him to look at her baby. Marcus studies Jake for a minute.

“Huh… He definitely does. Did you just notice this?” He asks stepping back out of Clarke’s personal space. Clarke nods, eyes refusing to leave Jakes. “You know my cousin has that… She has one hazel eye and one brown. I forgot what it’s called though…” He plays with his beard as he thinks of the word, but nothing comes to him and he just shrugs. “I’d call your mother when she’s off work, she’ll know what to do.”

Marcus moves into the living room to say goodbye to the boys and Olivia then moves back to say goodbye to Clarke. He’s just one step out of the door when he cheers, startling Clarke.

“Heterochromia!” He snaps his fingers and turns with a smile. Clarke furrows her brows at him, shooting her step father a confused look. “That’s what the condition is called, Heterochromia.”

Clarke nods once, then stares down into the four month olds blue and green eyes.

 

 

 

Clarke gives her mother a call, telling her about the recent discovery with Jake’s eyes. Her mother doesn’t sound the least bit worried, and that certainly makes Clarke feel better. She’s already stressed about Jake so much, she’s about to start losing her hair.

Lexa arrives home right at dinner time. She walks into the house and greets Clarke with a kiss.

“How was your day?” Clarke asks against her wife’s lips.

“Good, I saw Wells. He was speaking on campus so I met up with him for lunch. He said Elijah wants a play date with the twins again. Oh! I also figured we could try and have everyone over for a barbecue, it’s been a while since we’ve all been together.”

“Yeah, I’d love that.” Clarke smiles.

“Anyway, how was your day?” Lexa asks as she leans against the counter in front of her wife.

“Interesting…” Clarke drawls as she thinks back to their son’s two different colored eyes and Lexa cocks her head curiously.

“How so?” Lexa asks. Clarke nods her head in the direction of the living room, beckoning for Lexa to follow. She says hi to her kids when they yell in greeting but doesn’t stop following Clarke towards Jake’s swing. She eyes her wife curiously as she bends down to pick up the little guy.

Clarke hold Jakes head in her hand and leans the baby back against her forearm, allowing Lexa a better look at the boy. Jake gurgles and coos as he watches both his mommies watch him. Lexa smiles at him and he smiles back.

“Clarke?” Lexa furrows her brow in question, not sure why her wife led her to their baby son.

“Look at his eyes Lex.” Clarke tells her and Lexa does so.

“Yes they’re very pretty and blue just like-” She stops when she sees it, jaw dropping slightly. No longer are there two pretty blue eyes, rather a pretty blue one and a soft green one? Lexa squints her eyes and leans in closer to Jake to get a better look. He grabs her hair playfully and smiles up at his mama. Lexa’s brows scrunch is confusion.

“You’re not going crazy… He has two different color eyes.” Lexa pulls back and looks at her wife.

“You don’t seem concerned…” Lexa points out as she eyes Clarke’s calm expression. She has a light smirk on her face as she cradles Jake against her, staring at her wife.

“That’s because it’s nothing to worry about. At least that’s what my mom said.” She says as she rests her cheek against Jake’s head. “She did advise that we take him to an ophthalmologist though.”

“What is it?”

“An Ophthalmologist is an eye-”

“No Clarke,” Lexa cuts off with an eye roll so defined, Clarke is surprised her eyes don’t stick to the back of her skull. “His eyes.” Clarke chuckles against Jake’s head.

“Complete Heterochromia. It just means that his irises are different colors.”

“Huh…” Lexa drawls, staring at her son. She comes up and places her hand on his head, running it through his hair. “You are just full of surprises, aren’t you?” She questions, bending down to kiss Jake’s head. Jake turns to look at his mama with his two different colored eyes, and Lexa notes that they’re actually quite beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you were hoping for a girl, and I'm sorry!! I'm thinking we have about 3 or 4 chapters left, but don't be afraid to offer suggestions for the fic! (Jake having Heterochromia was suggested by a reader and I loved it!) 
> 
> Comments? Thoughts? Let me know, I'm a sucker for reviews! Even if I may not respond to all of them, I really love them.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at ADCflowercommander


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! The flashbacks in this chapter are some of my favorite, so I hope you like them!
> 
> Check out my first Social Media AU for this story! There's more of these to come!
> 
> https://adcflower-commander.tumblr.com/post/162496467261/based-on-my-fanfic-story-from-the-ground-up

**May, 2023**

“So he has two different colored eyes?”

It’s a beautifully sunny, May day and Clarke and Lexa are throwing a barbecue in their backyard with the usual gang. Jasper is in the middle of a squirt gun war with the twins, Elijah, Wells and Monty, while Tuck chases them around the yard. Lincoln is sitting in the kiddy pool playing with Liana, Olivia, and Ella. (Lexa was right, Liana has her father wrapped around her tiny two year old finger.) Bellamy and Lexa are grilling the food, having their much needed ‘Lexamy’ moment as Bell would say.

Clarke is sitting with Octavia, Angela, Anya, and Raven on the porch as they all observe the five month old’s different colored eyes. She nods, answering the previous question asked by Raven.

“It’s kinda sick!” Raven cheers with a smile, “Little man looks so cool.” The group laughs at Raven as she passes the baby on to Angela. “Man… the fact that he got one of Clarke’s and one of Lexa’s eyes? That’s just not fair…”

“Yeah you and Lexa have the most gorgeous eyes known to man and this little trouble maker gets one of each. I’m rioting…” Octavia adds.

“Superior genes I guess.” Clarke chuckles with a shrug. She looks out into the yard and smiles at the site. All her favorite people running around, playing, having a grand old time… it just makes her heart happy. She looks to the kiddy pool, where all the girls are climbing over Lincoln, laughing wildly with large smiles. She eye’s Jasper, Monty, Wells, and the boys, watching them sprint around the backyard, avoiding the spray of water, while Tuck is jumping into it. She then looks down at Bellamy and Lexa. Bellamy has his head thrown back in a booming laugh, while Lexa chuckles with a wide smile. It’s perfect really.

“Clarke, was the Heterochromia caused because of his premature birth?” Angela asks, making Clarke look away from the yard.

“No,” Clarke shakes her head. “When it happens at birth it’s either because of disease of the uterus or genetics. We assume it’s genetic since I do not in fact have any diseases. From whose genetics he got it, we don’t know.” Clarke finishes with a shrug.

“Hey, when’s that art event you’re planning?” Octavia asks from her laid back position in the deck chair.

“I’m scheduling it for October, since that’s National Arts and Humanities Month. I think I’m going to make it interactive, let people around town get involved in the arts for a night, and have separate sections that feature artists in the area.” The blonde answers.

“That sounds amazing, Clarke.” Angela states, adjusting Jake in her arms.

“Mommy!” Clarke turns to see Xander and MJ sprinting up the deck stairs. She doesn’t have time to react before her soaking wet sons throw themselves into her lap, effectively making her wet. She groans playfully at her now wet clothes and the boys laugh.

“You trouble makers are gonna get it!” She yells as she wraps her arms around them, stopping them from running away. “Lexa! Bring me a bucket of water!” Clarke calls down to her wife.

Lexa walks into the yard so she can look up onto the deck. She laughs when she sees her slightly damp wife, holding her cackling, dripping wet twins as they try to escape from their moms grip. She moves to the shed and pulls out a bucket, then fills it quickly with the water from hose.

The whole time she can hear the twins laughing in protest as they try to free themselves from their Mommy’s grip. Lexa runs the bucket of water up the steps, and when she reaches the top Clarke releases the twins and the two corner them.

“No mama!” They scream in protest, but they go unheard as Lexa hands the bucket to her wife and watches as she shows no mercy, and dumps the water over her kids. Everyone is watching with amusement when the boys get totally drenched with water. They scream as the cold water hits them, their floppy hair sticking to their foreheads.

Without hesitation, the boys run to their Mom’s, hugging them and getting them wet.

“God even as a family their disgustingly cute…” Raven remarks with a scrunch of her nose.

\\\\\

**March, 2010**

_Lexa is nervous. It’s her ten month anniversary of officially dating Clarke, and she’s popping a big question tonight. Is it too soon for them? Is she rushing things? Even if she is, Clarke is the one for her, no doubt about it._

_She has just moved out of her apartment with Anya and into her own place. She loves Anya but Lexa needed her own space, as a functioning adult, it was time. That’s what she told Anya and the others at first… another part of her was doing it for a certain other reason. She wants to have her own space, but she wants to share that space with Clarke. That’s why Lexa is so nervous._

_Tonight, she’s asking Clarke to move in with her._

_Lexa has a set job in City Hall right now while she teaches part time at the University, and Clarke is about to graduate. It’s the perfect time for them to live together, and honestly… it just seems right._

_Lexa is pacing around her room in her new apartment. She is beyond nervous. She’s never felt like this for anyone, granted she is only 24 so she hasn’t exactly had a lot of opportunities to live with anyone except Anya. Clarke is also her first serious girlfriend in years. Not many people were comfortable with her being intersex, so nothing ever lasted._

_But Clarke…_

_Clarke is different. She is loving, accepting, caring, and everything a human being should be and more. Lexa’s heart physically hurts with how much love she harbors for the blonde._

_She can do this._

_“Lexa?” The brunette jumps out, startled at the voice that interrupted her thought process. She turns to the door to see Anya standing at the edge of her room. She laughs when she takes in her cousins nervous, doe-like, wide eyes. “Will you breathe for a second?”_

_Lexa takes a deep breath in, then releases it in a shudder._

_“I’m nervous.”_

_“Really, I couldn’t tell.” Anya states dryly with narrowed eyes and a smirk. Lexa just rolls her eyes and continues to pace around her room._

_“Lexa,” She says, putting her hand on the brunette’s shoulders, forcing her to stop pacing and look at her. “Clarke loves you and is going to be thrilled to move in with you.”_

_“You sure?” She asks nervously, chewing on her bottom lip. (A nervous tick she picked up from her girlfriend)._

_“Yes. Now do I think this is a little much? Yes. But will she love it? Yes.”_

_“I wanted to do something cute for her…” Lexa states, letting her shoulders drop._

_“Well you surpassed cute and went straight for disgustingly sappy…”_

_Clarke is in her apartment, getting ready for her anniversary with Lexa. She’s not sure what her girlfriend has planned, but knowing Lexa, it’s probably some detailed romantic date for the two of them. She knows the girl just moved into her apartment, so maybe Lexa will go simple tonight with a home cooked meal._

_She’s just finished with her makeup and is about to head out when Raven comes to her room. Her roommate is leaning against the doorframe with a suspicious smile on her face, and Clarke can’t help but be curious._

_“What?” She asks apprehensively. Raven doesn’t answer, just thrusts an envelope towards the blonde. “What’s this?” She asks as she notices her name written on it in Lexa’s elegant cursive._

_“I’m just the messenger.” She says with a shrug, acting like she doesn’t know, when in fact she really does._

_Clarke eyes her roommate curiously as she opens the envelope. She reads over the writing, her eyes bunching up, confused._

****_Life can be unexpected_  
and take you on an equally unexpected journey.  
You Clarke,  
 will be going on your own journey tonight,  
and your first clue lies  
where our journey began.

_She reads over the words again, unsure of what this means. She slowly glances up from the paper to look at Raven._

_“What is this?”_

_“The start of your journey.” Raven states matter-of-factly with a wide smile. “Better get going so you’re not late for your date.”_

_Clarke stares at the words again, thinking really hard as to where she and Lexa could have begun. They officially started dating in May… what important places did they go to in May? Clarke racks her brain but can’t think of anything… Maybe when they first met?_

_Raven watches, amused, as she sees the wheels turning in her best friends head. Her eyebrows are scrunched in concentration as she focuses._

_“We met in March…” she mumbles, “Carry Hall… Raven am I supposed to go to Carry Hall?” Clarke asks. Raven smiles at her with a nod and the blonde chuckles. “What the hell is going on?” She asks, herself more than Raven. “Oh my god… is Lexa proposing?!” Clarke all but shouts through their apartment._

_“I’m not telling you what your girlfriend has planned.” Raven says with a shake of her head. “Go on your little adventure and find out for yourself.” Her roommate holds out the blonde’s car keys. Clarke snatches them with an eye roll and walks out the door._

_Fifteen minutes later finds Clarke on campus in front of Carry Hall, the place where she first met Lexa. She steps out of her car and looks around, trying to spot a clue. The only thing she can see is the outline of a person, standing in front of the doors. It kind of looks like Bellamy…_

_“Bellamy?” Clarke calls._

_“What’s up, Princess!” He calls back and Clarke starts walking towards him._

_“Bell, what is happening?” Clarke questions with a chuckle._

_“Nuh uh, Clarkey. My lips are sealed.” Bellamy says, pretending to zip his mouth shut and throw away the key. Clarke sighs, not even going to try again, and opens the next letter._

****_Throughout our journeys, we have loved…_  
and we have lost…  
Your next clue resides  
where both of our loved ones  
lie.

_“The cemetery…” Clarke whispers under her breath. Jake and Lexa’s parents are buried in the same place… The last time she went was a few months ago, when both her and Lexa decided to introduce each other to their parents. There were lots of tears shed, and hugs given. She clears her throat, straightening up a bit._

_“Good luck on the rest of your adventure, Princess.” Bellamy says, as he brings Clarke in for a comforting hug. Clarke lets out a deep, calming breath in his arms, before she releases him with a soft smile, and is on her way._

_She pulls in to the cemetery and heads to her father’s grave first. She can see Octavia standing near Jake’s tombstone before she reaches the grave herself. She pulls off to the side and exits the car to meet her best friend._

_The first thing she does is pull Octavia in for a strong hug. The shorter brunette holds her friend until Clarke is ready, knowing it isn’t easy for her to be here. The blonde pulls away slowly and gazes at her best friend._

_“Jake would’ve loved her…” Octavia whispers as she brushes a strand of blonde hair behind Clarke’s ear. She nods, her blue eye’s slightly misty at the statement, as Octavia hands Clarke her next clue._

****_Though his Journey has come to an end,_  
ours is still being written  
Clarke, your father would be proud  
of the woman you are today,  
and I am honored to get to know him  
through your memories.  
If he were here I would tell him  
that I love you  
and that his daughter owns a very special  
part of me.  
Your next step is  
to go to where ones heart lies

_“Go to where the heart lies?” Clarke questions, through sniffles. Being around her father’s grave, and reading Lexa’s beautiful words just made her a little emotional. She looks up at her best friend with misty eyes._

_“Think of a famous saying…” Octavia probes, her eyes widening as she watches Clarke work the pieces together. She is tilting her head in anticipation, waiting for the moment it clicks._

_“Home… Home is where the heart lies?” Octavia nods in exaggeration, answering her friend. “Who’s home though? Mine or hers?” She questions her friend._

_“Well what does the previous line say?” Octavia pokes, not trying to outright give her friend the answer, but still help her._

_“ **And that his daughter owns a very special part of me…** ” She pauses for a brief second. “Is she talking about her own heart?” The blonde questions, putting the other pieces of the puzzle together. “So I’m supposed to go where her heart lies… so her home?” _

_Octavia jumps slightly, clapping her hands in excitement as a happy screech falls from her lips. Clarke smiles at her friend._

_“I knew you’d get it!” Octavia cheers._

_“What is even going on?!” Clarke throws her head back in a laugh, thoroughly confused by all the events tonight. Why is Lexa sending her on a scavenger hunt? Maybe she just wanted to be cute and sappy for their anniversary… but a part of her can’t help but think that Lexa may be proposing…_

_“Better hurry, Griff.” Octavia remarks, as she taps her wrist indicating the time, even though she isn’t wearing a watch. Clarke sighs and turns to her father’s grave. She takes a breath before running her fingers over his name engraved in the stone._

_“You really would have loved her dad…” She whispers and she finally lets a tear fall. She backs away slightly, turning to Octavia as she moves back to her car. “I swear to god if Lexa’s proposing…” She trails off, never finishing her sentence. She really doesn’t know what she’d do… Octavia just laughs._

_“Get going, your girlfriend is waiting for you.” She tells her and Clarke is in her car heading towards the next clue._

_She reaches Lexa’s house and doesn’t see anyone outside. She looks towards the front window and sees the light is on in the foyer, so she gets out of the car and walks to the door. Gustus told her the last time she came over that she is not allowed to knock, and should walk right in whenever she is here, so she does just that._

_Clarke hesitantly opens the door and steps in. She is greeted by four familiar faces sitting in the front room: Gustus, his husband Ryder, Lincoln, and Anya. Gustus is sitting in the arm chair, with Ryder perched on the armrest. Anya and Lincoln are sitting on the loveseat couch, all four of them looking at her with wide smiles. A white envelope sits between them all on a coffee table. She looks to Gustus and Ryder, who gesture to the envelope with their heads, then to Lincoln and Anya, who give her reassuring nods._

_With a heavy sigh, she reaches forward and opens the envelope. This one, however, is heavier than the rest. She pulls out the object weighing it down, and sees that it is a key, then she reads over Lexa’s words carefully._

****_It is said that_  
Home is where the heart lies  
however;  
my heart has lied with you  
since the day we met.  
You, Clarke Griffin, already have  
 the key to my heart.  
So why don’t you come home?

_She reads the words over and over again, repeating them like a mantra in her head. Her heart rate has picked up substantially, and she jumps slightly when her phone dings, signaling she has a notification._

_It’s from Lexa._

_It’s an address._

_She looks up at everyone in the room, and they stare at her with soft smiles now, rather than the large smiles from earlier before. She sighs knowingly._

_“This is her new address isn’t it?” She questions perceptively with a soft smirk. The group doesn’t answer, just continues to stare at her with their stupidly sweet soft smiles. Clarke groans and throws her head back. “Everyone involved in this little scheme is terrible.” She declares and the others chuckle._

_“What are you waiting for?” Ryder asks her. “Go get your girl.” He adds with a wink. Clarke smiles at him and nods her head. She walks out of the house, throwing a wave over her shoulder, and heads to her car._

_She has an idea of what is happening… and she no longer thinks it’s a wedding proposal._

_She finds her way up to Lexa’s front door—Apartment 13C—and gazes at the key that lies in her open palm. With a chuckle and a shake of her head, Clarke unlocks the door. She enters the apartment in the living room and is met with the sweet smell of a freshly cooked meal. A grey couch is sat just to the right, against the wall, with a TV directly across from is. When she takes a step in, she can see just over the kitchen island. She spots a table donned with delicious looking food and beautifully scented candles._

_It’s a small place, but certainly cozy._

_A throat clears to her left, and she turns to see Lexa standing in the doorway of the bedroom, dangling a key chain from her finger._

_“Welcome home.” She speaks, and her voice sounds shaky and nervous. Clarke smiles and walks over to the obviously anxious girl._

_“Home?” She asks with a tilt of her brow and she can see and hear Lexa gulp. “You know… at first, I thought you were proposing.” Clarke tells her with a chuckle, letting her hand come up to rest along the side of Lexa’s neck._

_“No,” Lexa says, staring down at her girlfriend lovingly. “Just asking you to move in with me.”_

_“Wow…” Clarke says in a breath. Lexa’s heart is racing because Clarke hasn’t given her an answer yet and it is eating her up inside. Her eye’s frantically search Clarke’s for any sort of reservations, trying to find at least a semblance of an answer. “If this is how you ask me to move in with you, I can’t wait to see the wedding proposal.” Clarke teases. Without giving Lexa any time to react she brings their lips together, fitting perfectly into Lexa._

_Lexa falls easily into the kiss, letting her hands drop to the blonde’s waist. The key chain is awkwardly bunched around her fingers, but she doesn’t care because she’s pretty sure Clarke just said yes._

_“So… is that a yes?” Lexa mutters against her girlfriend’s lips, and Clarke just laughs._

_“Is water wet?” Clarke asks, pulling away slightly to look into Lexa’s perfectly soft green eyes. Lexa tils her head curiously._

_“Yes?” She states as a question, clearly confused. Clarke smiles at her knowingly and she has her answer. Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke’s waist and lifts her in the air, spinning her around._

_“You are so fucking extra you know that?” Clarke teases when she is finally set down._

_“I know.” Lexa states with a smile, her eyes glowing as they look into Clarke’s. “But you deserve it all.”_

_Clarke smiles brightly at her girlfriend turned roommate. She leans in, pressing their foreheads together, before reconnecting their lips. Both happy because they’re finally home._

\\\\\

**August, 2023**

It’s a crazy morning in the Griffin household, because it’s Xander and MJ’s first day of first grade. Clarke and Lexa are cooing over their babies as they get them ready in their first day of school outfits. They put together options of clothes and let the boys pick, and might they say, boy are their kids fashionable.

Xander chose the nicer of his outfit choices (the one Clarke picked out), going with tan colored pants, a navy sweater and a grey jacket. Lexa made sure to warn him that it’s hot outside and the jacket would make it worse, but her seven year old simply stated, “I can take the jacket off, Mama.”

MJ went with something more casual, but just as good looking. MJ chose Lexa’s outfit of blue jeans and a grey t-shirt, and his tan Velcro vans. However, when MJ saw Xander in a jacket, he decided he wanted to wear a jacket too.

“Do our children know it’s the middle of August?” Lexa questions, seemingly exasperated that her children are focused more on looking good, than dressing for the weather. Clarke just chuckles as she throws a black jacket onto MJ—ignoring Lexa’s protests of _‘Clarke black attracts heat!’_ —straightening his collar and kissing his cheek.

“My boys are so handsome.” She states as she eyes the two standing next to each other. “Are you ready for your first day of school?”

The boys nod excitedly and Lexa brings them their blue and purple backpacks. She kneels before her sons and hands them their things.

“Stay out of trouble,” She emphasizes, looking more at Xander than at MJ. The younger boy lowers his head sheepishly. “And learn lots, okay? I will pick you up after school. Now give me a hug.”

The boys throw their arms around Lexa’s neck and hug their mama tight. Clarke smiles down, watching. Clarke can only drop the kids off at school since she has a lot going on right now with her event coming up in two months, most definitely the busiest she’s been. But once her event is done, she can go back to her normal routine and pick the kids up from school and daycare.

“I love you.” Lexa says to MJ with puckered lips, and the seven year old gives her a kiss. “I love you.” She turns to Xander and does the same.

“Love you mama.” They both say as Lexa stands up and turns to Clarke.

“I love you.” She says with puckered lips as she leans in to kiss her wife. The two continue to share little pecks until Clarke presses her lips more firmly to Lexa’s for one final goodbye kiss.

“Love you too baby.” Clarke tells her wife as she caresses the side of her face. “No go on, you have students to profess.”

With one last smile to her wife and kids, Lexa grabs Olivia and Jake and loads them into their car seats. She drops them off at daycare before heading to work

 

 

 

Later in the day, when she is done with classes, she leaves campus to go pick up the twins from school. She made sure to schedule her classes on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, early so she could get out and pick the kids up, while Marcus gets them on Tuesday’s and Thursday’s.

She drives across town to the twin’s school, walking up to the main doors when she gets there. Parents’ litter the property as they wait around to pick up their kids, while the teachers wait with the kids inside, not letting them leave until their parent has been spotted. Lexa spots MJ and Xander inside and when they see her, they tug expectantly on their teacher’s shirt to gain her attention.

The boys seem to be the last ones to leave out of their class, so the teacher walks out with them to greet Lexa.

“You must be Mrs. Woods.” She greets, extending her hand. The teacher is pretty, with shining brown eyes to match her wavy, beautiful chestnut colored hair. She is tall, with a thin face and a sharp chin.

“Griffin-Woods.” She corrects. “Lexa.” She accepts the teachers hand with a smile.

“Mama this is Miss Costia!” MJ tells her.

“Costia?” Lexa questions with a tilt of her head.

“I go by my first name, since my last name is too hard for younger kids to pronounce.” She states with a smile.

“And that is?”

“Giocomello.” The teacher states, rolling her last name in Italian and Lexa laughs lightly nodding her head.

“Fair Enough. I trust these guys didn’t cause you too much trouble?” She asks, placing her hands on her boys’ shoulders as they stand in front of her, leaning into her embrace.

“They were angels.” Costia remarks and Lexa’s eyebrows raise in surprise.

“Really? These two?” She jokes, pointing down to her boys who look up at her and laugh. Costia nods.

“They were perfect gentleman in my classroom.”

“Well… I guess that deserves some ice cream. What do you guys think?” She asks, looking down at her sons for an answer.

“Yeah!” They cheer and jump in excitement.

“Alright let’s go!” Lexa calls. “It was nice to meet you, Costia.” Lexa states, turning her kids towards the car. The brunette smiles softly at her.

“You too, Lexa.” She states, waving before she turns to head back into the school.

“So, how was your first day?” Lexa doesn’t even have a second to relax before the boys are talking animatedly about their day.

\\\\\

Every other day Lexa picks the boys up from school and every other day she talks to Costia. Most of the time it’s about her kids, and how they were in class that day, but other time’s it’s about anything they choose to talk about. Today Costia noticed a scar on Lexa’s chin, so the older brunette is telling a story about her childhood and how she had to get her chin glued back together.

“…And my younger brother wasn’t paying attention, so when he swung the bat, he carelessly threw it across the yard. It nailed me in the shins, causing me to trip and I hit my chin against the pavement.”

Costia cringes slightly as Lexa reminisces over her story.

“I had to have my chin glued back together, and I wore gauze over it for a week. Some kids thought it was cool, others made fun of me.” She adds with a laugh.

“Aw,” Costia giggles leaning towards Lexa. “I bet you were a cute kid, you definitely sound like it.” She states as she gently grazes the brunette’s forearm.

Lexa eye’s the woman curiously, unsure of why she would touch her like that. Maybe she just didn’t realize what she was doing…

“Yeah…” Lexa drawls out awkwardly, pulling her arm away from Costia “I gotta go get my other kids, and head home.” Lexa gestures back to her car, and she starts walking away with the twins in tow. “Bye.” She calls out.

Costia looks a little crestfallen but she covers it up with a soft smile and a wave.

 

 

 

Later that night, at the dinner table, Clarke asks the boys about their day while Lexa feeds their eight month old from his high chair. MJ is talking about a book he rented from the library when he changes the topic to his teacher.

“Miss Costia is really cool mommy! She got mama to tell her this story about the scar on her chin!”

Clarke’s freezes, her jaw stopping chewing. She looks up at her wife with wide eyes and an eyebrow raised. Lexa doesn’t just share her childhood with anyone…“Did she now?” Clarke states, her tone almost accusatory. Lexa rolls her eyes, but doesn’t move from her spot, continuing to feed Jake.

“She noticed the scar on my chin, and asked about it.” Lexa informs matter-of-factly.

“Yeah! She also said mama was cute.” Xander says, causing both of Clarke’s eyebrows to shoot to her hairline.

“Xander she did not,” Lexa sighs, putting the food in her hand down.

“Yuh huh!” Xander says. “After the story she said mama was a cute kid.” Lexa sighs.

“Huh.” Clarke hums, taking a sip of her water. She eye’s her wife over the rim of her glass and Lexa knows this conversation isn’t over…

 

 

 

Lexa slides into bed beside Clarke and wraps her arms around her wife’s waist, bringing her back flush against her front. She nestles comfortably into the blonde’s neck and hums lightly.

“So Costia?” Clarke starts and Lexa sighs. She releases her hold on her wife, turning onto her back as Clarke rolls over to face her.

“What about her?” Lexa lays back, staring at the ceiling.

“Well let’s start with the fact that she’s flirting with you in front of our kids?” Clarke remarks with a raised eyebrow.

“She said one thing, Clarke. I don’t even think she realized she said it.”

“I’m willing to call BS on that.”

“She’s just being friendly, Clarke.” Lexa huffs, annoyed.

“She’s flirting.” The blonde deadpans.

“So what if she is? I have a beautiful wife and four beautiful kids,” She says, rolling over to rest her forehead against Clarke’s. “It’s not like I’m flirting back, or like she’ll get anywhere with it.”

“What she’s gonna get is a beating.” Clarke mumbles under her breath and Lexa barks out a laugh.

“Is someone jealous?” Lexa teases.

“No, people hit on you all time. You’re almost 40 and hot as fuck, it’s inevitable.” Lexa cringes.

“Don’t remind me.” She demands and Clarke chuckles.

“I’m going to meet this _Miss Costia_ and put her in her place.” Clarke demands and Lexa just laughs.

“Sure you are babe.”

\\\\\

**November, 2009**

_8 months. That’s how long it took to get Clarke to let go of Lexa long enough to consider going out with her friends._

_She would drink with them occasionally in the apartment, but anytime they decided to go out to the bars, Clarke would stay in with Lexa._

_Lexa would encourage her girlfriend to go out with her friends, after all she is in her senior year of college. Ever since the relationship started, party girl Griffin disappeared…_

_But tonight they’re getting her back._

_The only way they could get Clarke to come out with them, was by inviting Lexa. And the only way Lexa could get her girlfriend to spend time with her friends, was by going out with them. It’s working out perfectly, really, because it allows both girls to get out and socialize with people other than themselves._

_Clarke is standing at table near the front stage, nursing a drink and laughing with Octavia and Raven, while Lexa is sitting at the bar with Bellamy and Anya. (Honestly they’re all surprised they managed to separate the couple for this long.) Everything is going great; the girls are happily buzzed, almost tipsy, and laughing, while Lexa is having a great time bonding with Bellamy. Really she had no idea she could get along with someone so different from her._

_Clarke glances over at her girlfriend as she laughs with Bellamy, Anya shaking her head and rolling her eyes at the two. She’s all smiles and happy until someone steps into her line of sight, blocking her favorite view of the night._

_Her face falls into a glare when she sees the culprit._

_Finn Collins._

_“Hey Princess.” He says with, what he assumes, is a slick, sexy smirk, when really it’s just a creepy half smile. His hair is still long, almost to his shoulders now, and he runs a hand through it, again what he assumes is, seductively. Clarke scowls at him._

_“Finn.” She greets curtly. Octavia and Raven are by her side glaring at the boy as well._

_“Whoa… why the attitude?” He questions, putting his hands up in surrender. “I’m just trying to have a conversation, maybe work my way up to buying you a drink.”_

_“None of those things will be happening, Finn. Please leave me alone.”_

_“What I can’t flirt with a pretty girl?” He tries with his smirk._

_“Hey loser, she said no. Beat it.” Octavia demands, her eyes narrowed in challenging._

_“I’m talking to Clarke, not you.” He addresses her before turning back to Clarke._

_“Well she’s not talking to you.” Raven adds but Finn ignores her._

_“C’mon beautiful, what do you say we go to the bar and get you a drink? Yours is looking a little empty.”_

_“The only person that will be buying me a drink tonight is my_ girlfriend _. Not you.” Clarke spits out through gritted teeth. Seriously does this guy not know that no means no, and Clarke isn’t interested?_

_“Wow girlfriend… that’s hot.” He answers, eyes shooting up in surprise. “Why don’t you prove it by kissing Octavia here?” Clarke’s face contorts into disgust. Not at the thought of kissing Octavia, hell they’ve drunkenly done it before, but at the fact that Finn is the one who suggested it._

_“Octavia isn’t my girlfriend, so no I’m not going to kiss her. And even if she was I wouldn’t do it because you’re an egotistical ass who can’t handle rejection. I’ve told you no time and time again Finn.”_

_“Look,” He starts with a sigh, “This whole ‘playing hard to get’ deal, is getting old. I’m just trying to buy you a drink.”_

_“I’m not playing hard to get Finn. I’ve been in a relationship for the past 6 months, so back off.” She bites back and Finn groans in frustration._

_“If you’re really dating her then where is she, huh? If she’s really here, why isn’t she by your side, showing you off like you deserve?”_

_“Because I’m not some trophy or a prize to be won Finn. I don’t control her every move just like she doesn’t control mine.”_

_“I’m just saying I think you’re making her up.” He declares with a shake of his head._

_“Who are you making up, babe?” And just like that, Lexa comes to her rescue, sliding in between Octavia and Clarke to wrap her arm tightly around her waist. Finn’s eyes widen slightly at the girl, eyeing her hand on Clarke’s hip._

_“Finn here, thinks I’m making you up in order to get him to stop flirting with me.”_

_“What is the deal with everyone thinking I’m not a real person?” Lexa mumbles exasperatedly, tossing her head back slightly in a groan. Clarke chuckles, snuggling closer to her girlfriend, while Octavia and Raven let out a little chuckle too._

_“You’re just too good to be true.” Clarke states lovingly as she leans up on her toes to peck Lexa on the cheek. The older brunette smiles lightly as she tears her gaze away from Clarke and over to this Finn guy._

_“Yes Finn, I am real and dating Clarke. And I would just like to point out, if this were the case, the fact that she has to resort to creating a fake relationship in order to stop your advances is ridiculous. That means that you made her so uncomfortable, that Clarke had no other option than to lie and tell you she isn’t available, so, even if she did manage to make this up, you should be ashamed of yourself.”_

_The younger boy just scoffs at her._

_“Whatever. If anything, she should be flattered I tried so hard.”_

_“Well I’m not. I’m actually very annoyed and uncomfortable around you, so for the last time. Leave. Me. Alone.”_

_With another scoff and roll of his eyes, Finn finally leaves._

_“What a dick.” Raven states as they watch Finns back disappear among the other bodies in the bar._

_The rest of the night Lexa stayed by Clarke’s side, only leaving to get drinks and go to the bathroom. Occasionally Lexa will spot Finn glaring at them, but she just chuckles to herself as she rolls her eyes at him._

_Currently, Lexa is standing in line for the bathroom. She left her drink at the high table with Clarke since her girlfriend decided to stay behind and sit. Lexa figures that once she gets back, they should leave, considering how tired Clarke is becoming._

_She does her business, washing up after, then makes her way back towards her girlfriend. She pushes through the mass of bodies, excusing herself as she bumps into people, eventually making her way to an opening near their table. The site she is welcomed to causes time to slow, her stomach to drop and her heart to lodge in her throat._

_Finn is pressed up against Clarke, lips locked in an embrace._

_Lexa’s face falls… her first instinct is to be upset. Clarke is kissing someone else. She was gone for 15 minutes, and she comes back to this? Then the more rationale side comes forward. She knows Clarke loves her, and would never do something like this. Finn is also an asshole that can’t handle rejection._

_She then looks to Clarke’s body language. She’s stiff, uncomfortable, and looks as if she’s trying to push him off, but the alcohol is affecting her muscle movement. Lexa’s face morphs into pure anger as she storms over to Finn and rips him off of her girlfriend._

_“What the-” He starts but his sentence is cut off by Lexa’s fist connecting with his face. She knocks him out cold with just a single punch. The expected ‘oooh’s’ and ‘oh shit!’ can be heard as the people around them stare at Finn’s limp body. Lexa ignores them and goes straight to Clarke._

_“Lexa, he kissed me. Please, I didn’t-”_

_“Clarke stop.” She interrupts as she caresses Clarke’s face in her hands. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” Clarke relaxes a little, falling forward into Lexa’s embrace. Lexa’s arms wrap tightly around Clarke, bringing her into her chest._

_“I’m sorry… I’m so-” Clarke starts, tears welling in her eyes._

_“Clarke,” Lexa whispers but her voice is stern, “Do not apologize for that. I saw what was happening and you did nothing wrong.” Her girlfriend nods her head, her eyes brimming with tears that she refuses to let fall._

_“What the hell happened here?” Bellamy questions as he takes in Finn’s body lying on the ground. He then looks to where Lexa is comforting Clarke, who seems like she’s about to burst into tears. “What the fuck did he do?” Bellamy seethes._

_“He forced himself on Clarke and kissed her.” Lexa informs him, not once moving her arms from around Clarke._

_“He wouldn’t even be breathing right now if I caught them.” Bellamy screams in anger as he stands over Finn’s body and grips his shirt within his clenched fist._

_“She knocked the fucker out cold with one punch, I think the lady did all right.” A random bystander states, a humorous smile on his face. Bellamy turns to her with an eyebrow raised, his fist still clenched in Finn’s shirt. He looks away from Lexa and back down to Finn, where the left side of his face is developing a pretty gnarly black eye and purple bruise. Bellamy lets go, throwing Collins back on the ground. “Someone should probably make sure he’ll be okay. Monty’s outside, he said he could drive us home.”_

_Lexa nods, then turns to Clarke to make sure the girl is okay. Without having to say anything, Clarke just nods, knowing her girlfriend is just going to ask how she is. They walk out of the bar and towards Monty’s car._

_Lexa doesn’t let Clarke leave her side for the night, and when Monty drops them off at her and Anya’s apartment, Lexa carries the girl inside. She ignores the blonde’s light hearted protests, knowing that secretly the girl loves how protective Lexa is right now. It makes her feel safe again… something she missed when Finn forced himself on her._

_She finds comfort in Lexa’s overprotective and clinginess, and no matter how hard she tries, she can’t shake the slightly traumatizing events from her mind, so she takes cover in Lexa’s embrace._

\\\\\

**October, 2023**

It’s the day of Clarke’s art show and Lexa is balancing all four kids, as she gets them ready for the night. Clarke managed to set up her art show in the park, with all kinds of interacting stations for people to draw, sculpt, paint, photograph, you name it Clarke found a place for it. She also has designated areas for up and coming artists in the area, and a section for herself. (She was hesitant to do so, but Lexa and Dante managed to convince her. Well… Lexa convinced her… Dante pulled the boss card and made her.)

She dresses the twins in sweaters and jeans, with Olivia in a long blue dress and a bow in her long brown hair. She matches Jake to the twins and leaves the house to meet their friends. She runs into Octavia and Lincoln first, hugging her sister in law and brother, then kissing her niece. Xander is walking next to Olivia, holding her hand so Lexa can carry Jake. Olivia smiles wide, letting go of Xander’s hand and running into her Auntie Tavia’s arms.

Her sister in law bends down to catch her, swinging Lexa’s daughter gently. The boys get taken away by Bellamy when he gets there, and he promises to keep them under watch. Echo manages to steal Jake away, but stays by Lexa.

“Where’s Clarke?” Echo asks as she bounces Jake on her hip, making funny faces at the boy.

“Probably by her exhibit.” Lexa states as she looks around the park. It’s a pretty good turnout among the community. A lot of families are here, walking around and getting involved. Lexa’s chest swells with pride knowing that her wife is the one who created this. After months of planning, she managed to put together this amazing event.

“Let’s go see her.” Octavia states, connecting her hand with Olivia’s and leading the group through the park. They stop every once in a while to praise or admire some art work, making the journey to Clarke longer than anticipated. Finally they stop at Clarke’s but the blonde doesn’t seem to be around. The others admire for a little while before leaving to continuing looking around. Echo hands Jake back to Lexa, leaving her with her two kids at her wife’s art exhibit.

“They’re amazing.” A voice says next to her, admiring the art. Lexa turns to see Costia standing beside her, her brown hair straight, as it falls over her shoulders.

“Costia.” Lexa greets with a smile and a nod.

“Always so formal.” Costia teases. “And who are these little cuties?” She coos as she pinches Jakes cheeks, causing the 10 month old to smile wide.

“This little guy, is Jake. And this little princess, is Olivia.” Lexa tells the younger girl.

“Oh my, his eyes are beautiful.” Costia remarks towards Jake’s multi colored eyes. Lexa just smiles and turns back towards the paintings.

“You know,” Costia starts, “Xander is pretty stubborn… he’s not afraid to stand his ground. He got in a little bit of trouble in class, and when I gave him attitude, he gave it right back.”

“Yeah…” Lexa sighs. “It’s genetic.” She jokes lightly, and Costia laughs, a little harder than necessary, and places a hand on Lexa’s arm. Once Clarke pointed out to Lexa that Costia was in fact flirting the older brunette started to pick up on it as well.

Costia gradually started to up her flirting the more she saw Lexa. Lexa never flirted back, and often ended it before it could begin… but maybe Costia never put two and two together that Lexa isn’t interested… is she just oblivious to the four kids and the wedding ring on her finger?

“This art really is beautiful.” Costia states, her hand never moving from Lexa’s arm. Lexa stares down at the teacher’s hand that uncomfortably rests against Lexa’s elbow. The younger brunette tilts her head to the side slightly, “it actually… kind of reminds me of you.”

“Well she was the inspiration behind most of them.” A voices sasses from just behind Lexa. Lexa turns her head slightly to see her wife standing beside her with an eyebrow cocked in challenge.

“Mommy!” Olivia cheers throwing her arms up in the air at her mother who reaches down and tosses her up into her arms. Costia’s eyes widen upon hearing Lexa’s daughter call this girl mommy. She quickly removes her hand from Lexa’s arm and shoves it into her pocket.

“Clarke, this is Costia. Costia this is my _wife_ , Clarke.” Lexa makes sure to emphasize the word wife.

“It’s nice to meet you Clarke.” Costia greets, reaching a hand for Clarke to shake. Clarke just hums as she eyes Costia wearily, not accepting the teachers outstretched hand. The younger brunette awkwardly pulls her hand back into her pocket. “Wow now I see where the twins get their looks from.” Costia states, taking in the resemblance of Clarke and the twins.

“Costia, Clarke is the artist of this exhibit… she also planned this whole event tonight.” Lexa states proudly, bragging about her wife as she throws her arm that isn’t holding Jake around Clarke’s waist. Clarke smiles bashfully at her wife and leans into the embrace.

“You did all of this?” Costia asks, eyeing the couple as they basically cuddle in public. She thought Lexa was just playing hard to get when they would talk at school. She also thought that Xander and MJ just called Lexa mama and mommy, that’s why she didn’t think twice about the two names. Clarke simply nods in response to the teacher’s question. “You’re work is beautiful.”

“Yeah well I have a lot of beautiful inspiration.” Clarke remarks lovingly as she stares over at her family.

“You certainly do.” Costia agrees but realizes it probably wasn’t the best thing to say since Clarke is now glaring at her. “You have a very beautiful family. Xander and MJ are two very well behaved, and dressed might I add, boys. And these two are just as beautiful.” She saves, and watches Clarke’s glare fall.

“Thank you.” Clarke states dryly.

“Well, I’m gonna go look around some more. Maybe make some pottery. I will see you both around.” Costia states as she backtracks. With a final wave she turns on her heel and is off.

Lexa can feel Clarke’s gaze burning into the side of her head. She slowly turns towards her wife with a sigh. She sees Clarke sporting a heavy glare as she narrows her eyes at her wife.

“I know, okay?” Lexa lets her shoulders fall, defeated. “I’m sorry… She kind of… caught me off guard.”

“You failed to mention she looks like a super model.” Clarke states harshly, eyes never leaving Lexa’s.

“I wouldn’t know, because I only have eyes for my smoking hot, artist wife, who plans amazing events, and is the perfect mother to my kids.”

“She sounds pretty great.” Clarke adds, her angry façade falling into a slight smile.

“Believe me, she is.”

“Sorry for… that.” Clarke gestures in front of them with her free hand. “I saw her flirting and just snapped. I needed to claim what was rightfully mine.” She says leaning in slightly. Lexa meets her half way, smiling as their lips meet for a chaste kiss.

“Don’t be. I would’ve done the same thing.”

“The kid’s parent teacher conference should be interesting…” Clarke points out causing Lexa to laugh heartily. They walk around the rest of the night with Jake in Clarke’s arms, and Olivia between them holding their hands.

\\\\\

**March 2024**

Spring break was fast approaching for Lexa and the boys, and to her surprise, her week off matched up with the kids. This was most likely not going to happen again for a long time, so Lexa decided it would be best if they took advantage of this.

It took all of two seconds to convince Clarke that they should take a vacation with the kids. And by vacation she means a trip to the Wisconsin Dells, the large, child friendly water park. The family could use a little fun, and a week-long trip to a water park was the perfect getaway.

With Tuck away at Abby’s house, and all their things packed and ready to go, the couple corrals their four kids into their car, ready to hit the road.

The car ride is… hectic to say the least. Olivia, who is almost four now, is reading with her older brother. Xander has several books that Olivia picked out and asked for him to read. The seven—almost eight—year old helps his sister read along to the story about a finding a puppy.

“Again Xander, again!” Their little Lexa calls.

“How about we read this one?” Xander asks, showing his sister a new book.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah!” She cheers and reads the story out loud with her brother. Clarke’s heart swells, as she watches their interactions over her shoulder from the front seat. MJ is sat next to Jake, keeping the fifteen month old happy and occupied on the drive there. All of their little voices fill the car, not once letting it fall silent.

Clarke can’t help but feel overwhelmed with love and adoration from her family. The twins are so good with their baby siblings, while all of them are the happiest, most well behaved kids they ever could have dreamed of. Xander slowly started to fall back to his normally, heart-felt, goofy self; no longer acting out or causing problems at home. Although they can definitely see his more protective side when it comes to his siblings, easily taking on the role of protective older brother (Even though MJ is the older of the two).

She’s been watching their kids for a while, most of the drive actually, and she can’t help but think something is missing. Not necessarily in a bad way… just that she wants… more? She can’t place her finger on it, but maybe a little vacation away will help her see what she’s been wanting.

After hours of driving, they finally make it to their destination. The boys let out amazed “wows!” as they take in the size of the hotel, with water slides that stick out of the side of the building at all ends.

“Mommy do we get to ride those?!” Michael questions excitedly from his seat, looking between his mom and the slides poking out of the hotel.

“If you’re big enough, yes.” Clarke answers him, turning her body fully to look at all her kids. Lexa is already inside, dealing with the reservation while they all wait for her.

“But mommy you tell us we’re big all the time?” Xander questions with a tilt of his head, much like Lexa does when she gets confused. She smiles adoringly at him.

“That’s because you are, but here you have to be a certain height to ride some rides. Because you’re so young, you may not be tall enough to go on every ride here.”

“What about Livia?” Xander asks, his eyes curious as his nose scrunches in confusion. “Will she be able to ride the rides?” Clarke slowly shakes her head.

“She’ll only be able to ride a few baby.”

“Oh.” The younger twin responds dejectedly, his eyes falling to his lap. He thought he’d be able to take his little sister on all the big slides.

“Don’t worry little munchkin,” Clarke starts, reaching an arm out to gently rub his knee, “there is something here for everyone. We are all going to have fun.” Her words seemed to cheer him up a little bit, a soft smile lighting up his face.

At that moment Lexa gets back in the car, and pops the trunk.

“Room 603.” She tells Clarke, handing over the key card.

“There’s six hundred and three rooms?!” MJ yells from his seat, startling Jake slightly, causing the baby to whimper and wine in his seat. MJ settles, trying to calm down his baby brother.

“There is way more than that little man.” Lexa tells him as she unloads their stuff onto a cart with the help of Clarke. “I’ll take the twins and Olivia up to the room with the luggage, can you take Jake and park the car?”

“Yeah of course.” Clarke answers, giving a peck to Lexa’s lips. The brunette smiles at her wife, leaning in to give her more than just a peck. Their moment is interrupted by the screams and arguing of the boys, over who knows what.

“This should be a fun week.” Lexa says dryly. Despite her tone, they both know it will be full of family fun times.

 

 

“Go get him before he gets lost.” Clarke tells Lexa with a roll of her eyes at her overly energetic son. MJ ran off as soon as they put their towels down, going straight for the wave pool. Lexa just chuckles lightly as she watches her son get whistled at by a lifeguard, telling him to walk.

“C’mon Xander.” She calls and her other son follows her as they go after MJ. Clarke watches her wife’s retreating figure, completely checking her out in her black board shorts and bikini top. 39 years old and her body still looks like it’s been sculpted by the gods. It takes everything in her, but Clarke finally manages to tear her eyes away from her wife’s toned, muscular back. She grabs Olivia’s hand and, with Jake on her hip, and walks over to the lazy river.

Finding a double tube, she puts Olivia on one side, then seats herself on the other, with her fifteen month old Jake on her stomach.

She spends time floating around with her two youngest, and she can’t help but miss the young ages. Xander and MJ have grown up so quickly, now, nearly 8, they can function on their own for the most part.

Clarke doesn’t want the baby years to end. Jake is so cute and innocent, laughing at anything or anyone that makes a silly face. Olivia is starting to grow up fast, just like her brothers. She’s not ready to say goodbye to the baby years, she wants them to last forever.

The smile on her face his wide, as Olivia squeals with laughter when she is hit by a spray of water. Jake laughs at his older sister, their high pitched squeals music to Clarke’s ears.

“Mommy!” Olivia calls as she spots a kiddy playground, filled with slides and spraying water to run through. “Can we play?” She asks as she points to the area.

“We’ll go when we get back to the front, alright baby?” Clarke tells her softly and Olivia cheers with excitement.

Her little monkey is all screams of laughter as she rides down the slides, and through the spouts of water as they spray up from the ground. Clarke watches her with loving eyes and a wide smile as Olivia demands her attention.

“Mommy look at me!” She cheers as she runs through the spray again. Clarke is holding both of Jakes hands as she walks around the playground with him. Jake learned to walk on his own a few months ago, but Clarke doesn’t feel comfortable letting her one year old walk around a wet pool deck by himself. She leads him over to a small spray of water and watches as his face lights up when it squirts up from the ground, startling him slightly.

Yeah, she doesn’t want the baby years to end.

 

 

Dinner that night was, once again, crazy. Juggling four young kids is a lot but Clarke and Lexa have gotten the hang of dealing with their rambunctious children. They’ve had to tell MJ multiple times to keep his voice down, his voice grows louder with excitement every time he talks. Jake just babbles and gurgles with a wide smile, while Xander plays with his food in order to make both of his younger siblings laugh. They had to tell him to stop when he dropped a piece of pizza on his white shirt.

Throughout the dinner Lexa could tell something was off with her wife. She was more quiet than usual, but any time she would look over at her, Lexa would see Clarke smiling at laughing at their children. Occasionally Lexa would see an internal battle, fighting behind her favorite blue eyes. They’ve been around each other enough to know when something is up, and Lexa can certainly tell something is up with Clarke.

After dessert is eaten and the meal paid for, the family heads up to their room to get a good night’s rest before they tackle the water park again tomorrow.

“Mama, why can’t we go swim now?” MJ whined as they walked into the room. Their room is a suit where the boys and Olivia have their own space to sleep, giving Clarke and Lexa at least some privacy on the master side. In the kids section, there are two twin size beds and a pullout couch, with a TV connected to the wall separating the two sides.

“Because I said so.” Lexa answered assertively, and MJ just huffed. He knew there was no convincing Lexa.

“Xan,” he whispers to his brother. “Try to convince mommy to let us go swimming.” Unbeknownst to Michael, Lexa knew her oldest was going to ask his brother to ask Clarke, so she heard MJ’s every word, plus with her super-sonic mom hearing, it wasn’t hard. They both had a knack for when their kids were up to something.

“Mommy’s answer will be the same as mine.” Lexa states as she changes Jake into his pajama onesie.  

“Mama is right.” Clarke confirms as she walks into the room with a change of clothes for Olivia. MJ huffs again but Xander just shrugs. “PJ’s, now.” Clarke says with a kiss to their heads before she moves to change Olivia. With Jake changed, Lexa cuddles their little miracle boy into her side, letting the sleepy boy nuzzle into the crook of her neck. He’s asleep in seconds, but Lexa continues to hold him as she walks around their room, listening to Olivia ramble to Clarke.

“Okay little monkey, let’s get you into bed.” Clarke says, kissing Olivia’s cheek, then her baby girls puckered lips. Lexa follows her two girls into the kid’s room, ready to say goodnight. MJ is in one of the beds, while Xander is on the pullout couch. Both she and Clarke are nervous for Olivia to sleep in a big girl bed, since she still has crib bars around her bed, but they figure a few days in a big bed couldn’t hurt. If something happens she can just come sleep with them.

Knowing the twins aren’t super tired yet, Lexa grabs the tv remote with her free hand and orders a movie for them to watch. She sets the sleep timer, so it will turn off and puts the remote out of reach from the boys. They cheer and thank her when they movie starts playing.

Olivia jumps on the bed, with Clarke’s help, and gives a quick kiss and good night to mama, before being tucked in. They move to MJ to do the same, then Xander.

Clarke shuts the door only slightly, letting the light from the TV be seen as it bounces off the dark walls of the room. Lexa discards Jake into his portable cradle they brought, giving the boy a kiss on his forehead.

Once changed and ready for bed, the couple climbs on to the soft king sized mattress.

“Today was a good day.” Lexa says as she pulls Clarke into her, letting her wife snuggle into the chest, her nose nudging her throat.

“Mmhmm.” Clarke hums in agreement, eyes closed in content as she revels in Lexa’s warmth.

“I noticed you were quiet at dinner, is everything okay?” Lexa asks, rubbing a soothing hand up and down her wife’s back, causing the blonde’s shirt to ride up her back. Lexa takes to caressing the warm skin.

“I just really love our kids.” Clarke whines slightly, causing Lexa to chuckle.

“I do too babe.” Lexa agrees with a kiss to her wife’s head.

“I was with Olivia and Jake today, just thinking about how they’re growing up so fast.” Clarke moves her head out of Lexa’s embrace to lay on the pillow, looking directly into her wife’s eyes.

“You say that about our kids all the time.” Lexa points out with a chuckle.

“Jake is already 15 months, Olivia is going to be four next month, the twins are almost eight. I feel like it was just yesterday that we found out I was pregnant with the boys. Time is just moving so fast and I don’t want them to grow up.”

Lexa sighs as Clarke finishes her rant. As much as she mocks Clarke for it, she’d be lying if she said she isn’t feeling the same. Her kids are growing up so quickly.

“I know.” She releases in a light breath, brushing a strand of blonde hair behind Clarke’s ear. “Olivia is starting preschool, Jake will be talking soon. It’s all just going by so fast.”

“Lex…” Clarke breathes out softly.

“Hm?”

“I want to try and have another. Just one more.” Lexa is quiet for a moment as she takes in her wife’s request. Could they handle a fifth? Could she even produce a fifth? She’s almost 40… she surely can’t have any little swimmers for much longer.

“I don’t know if I’d be able to Clarke…” Clarke had thought of that. But what’s the harm in trying?

“We can talk to your doctor to see if it’s still possible, and I can track my periods to see when I’m ovulating so we can have the best chances.”

“You really thought this through.” Lexa points out. There is no humor, or mockery in her tone. Clarke nods.

“Just… one more babe. We have so much love to go around, and the boys and Olivia are great with Jake. I have the utmost faith they’d all be just as great with another.”

“Xander wasn’t so good with Jake at first babe.” Lexa sighs, remembering the troubling times of Xander acting out after Jake’s birth.

“Yes but we worked through that as a family and look what happened? Xander is the protective older brother. He is _so_ good with Olivia, and so much better with Jake.” Lexa sees Clarke looking at her expectantly, her eyes bright with hope. The brunette already knows her answer, and her wife can see it on her face. Clarke’s smile slowly starts to grow as she watches Lexa’s lips quirk slightly.

“I guess… I wouldn’t be opposed to having another mini you running around.” Lexa smiles lovingly as she watches her wife squeal with excitement.

“I love you so much.” Clarke says as she presses her lips against Lexa’s. “Let’s start right now.” She jokes as she moves to lay above Lexa to kiss her more soundly. Her wife just laughs against her lips, before falling back into it.

It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. Lexa runs her fingers down Clarke’s spine, pulling her closer until there is no space left between them and they can feel the beating of their hearts against each other’s chest.

 

One more baby.

Just one more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask me questions @ADCflower-commander
> 
> Just to keep your minds updated:  
> The twins - blonde hair, green eyes, look exactly like Clarke.  
> Olivia - spitting image of Lexa  
> Jake - Lexa's curly brown hair, one blue and one green eye, Clarke's face
> 
> let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Chapter 6 my friends!

**November, 2010**

_“This is so extra.”_

_“I know.”_

_“But so perfect.”_

_“I know.”_

_“Are you sure it’s not too much?”_

_“Absolutely not!”_

_“Why can’t you be a normal person, and just propose over a romantic candle lit dinner?”_

_“Because that’s boring and cliché. I want to wow her, she deserves it.”_

_“Are you sure this isn’t too much?”_

_“Raven, do you remember how she asked me to move in with her?”_

_“… Fair enough.”_

_“I just… I want to do this. Will you help me?” Clarke begs her best friend, her voice low and whiney. She knows Lexa is planning to propose, she could sense a change in her girlfriend’s demeanor; but the girl has already done so much in the relationship, Clarke wants to do this for her. Lexa deserves nothing but the best, and Clarke will give her the best, most authentic, proposal she can._

_“Why do you need me again?”_

_“Because I need your engineer brain to build this thing.” Clarke informs, pointing to the picture she drew that now lies on Raven’s coffee table. Only with the help of Raven Reyes will she be able to pull off this proposal._

_“And these things here move?” She asks, looking over the detailed picture Clarke drew. She has to give it to her friend, she really thought this proposal out._

_“Yes, but by hand, not automatically.”_

_“So let me get this straight.” Raven starts. She takes a second to collect herself and run over the information in her brain. “So you, are going to paint a picture to go into this contraption, which I am building?”_

_Clarke nods._

_“And somewhere in that picture will be your proposal?”_

_“The whole picture is the proposal.”_

_“Okay so the picture proposal goes into this, and they have to be able to be moved by hand, so you can mix it up like some kind of puzzle?”_

_“Yes, exactly!” Raven looks back down to the picture before giving a definitive nod and standing._

_“Alright, when can we start?”_

_Clarke is nervous. Extremely and utterly nervous. Never in her life has she felt nerves like she has right now, and she was in an art competition that was judged by the President of the United States herself. The nerves from having Madam President judge her art was miniscule, compared to this._

_“You okay babe?” Lexa asks as they walked hand in hand through the art gallery, dressed to the nines._

_“Yeah,” Clarke lies, “Just nervous. It’s the first time one of my pieces is being shown at a gallery.”_

_“Clarke your art is amazing. Dante even said so himself, it would be an honor for him to showcase your art.”_

_Clarke remembers that day, when Dante Wallace asked her to paint for his upcoming gallery. The man had apparently been following her art all throughout college after a professor, and friend of his, told him about the young artist. Needless to say Dante was hooked on her art the second he laid eyes on it._

_He was even more ecstatic when she asked if she could use this as an opportunity to propose to her girlfriend._

_She smiles shyly, eyes casting down to her feet as they move from piece to piece. She could feel the ring box burning a hole through her little clutch purse. Literally nothing else sits in the accessory, aside from Lexa’s engagement ring._

_Clarke is terrified._

_“Can we go see your piece?” Lexa asks, and Clarke stills slightly. Her mouth goes dry as it opens and closes trying to find an answer. She eventually closes it and just nods._

_Lexa chuckles at her girlfriend nervousness. She squeezes her hand once for comfort, then lets Clarke lead the way. As they walk through the gallery again, Lexa can feel Clarke’s hand sweating against her palm and she wonders what could have her girlfriend so worried._

_“Voila.” Clarke says, her free arm gesturing to her painting. Lexa stares at it quizzically, her head tilting to the side as she tries to figure out what it is. It looks like the pieces are all jumbled, almost like a puzzle._

_“What is it?” She finally asks, not able to put it together on her own. “Is it supposed to be jumbled like that?” She asks with an adorable quirk of her brow and Clarke swoons. She pecks Lexa’s lips gently then nods._

_“Wanna help me put it together?” Lexa’s face lights up with a bright smile. Clarke leads them to the piece, and starts moving them around, trying to get them in the right place. Once they have enough, Clarke steps back and lets Lexa continue to work._

_“You finish.” She says as she backs away, and Lexa obliges. She’s so focused on putting the pieces in order that she doesn’t realize the words forming before her. Clarke is surprised by how fast Lexa is working to solve the puzzle. She can feel the crowd gathering behind her as she takes the ring out of her clutch; some of them family and friends, while the others are probably patrons of the gallery, curious as to why someone is playing with the art._

_The piece is almost done… just three left._

_Two…_

_One…_

_Clarke drops to her knee as Lexa takes a step back to admire her work. A gasp falls from Lexa’s lips , her heart beating rapidly in her chest, as she reads the words “Will you marry me?” Written in elegant cursive on a beautiful blue and green swirled background._

_By now a crowd has most certainly formed as they all see Clarke on one knee, waiting to propose._

_“Clarke?” Lexa breathes out in a whisper, turning to find her girlfriend on one knee, her hands holding a ring that shines in the light of the room. Lexa’s hand flies to her mouth as she looks at Clarke in awe, her eyes welling with tears. Clarke takes a deep breath, calming her fluttering heart and racing mind._

_“What’dya say Lex? Care to make me the happiest woman in the world and spend the rest of your life with me?”_

_“Yes.” Lexa chokes out, tears falling down her cheeks. “Oh my god yes!” She lunges forward, pulling Clarke up from the ground and crashes their lips together in a fiery, passionate kiss. The cheers and claps from the crowd fade to white noise as they continue to embrace, in this moment it’s only them. They break the kiss from smiling too much, and Lexa leans her forehead against Clarke’s._

_Without taking her eyes off of Lexa’s, Clarke reaches her hand down, bringing Lexa’s left up enough to slide the ring on her finger. Both girls laugh out of pure happiness before they kiss again, ignoring the hoots and hollers of the friends._

_“We’re engaged.” Lexa whispers against her fiancé’s lips._

_“We’re engaged.”_

_Clarke and Lexa lay in their bed. Bodies spent and sweaty from a night of love making. Sweet, beautiful, love making. (With some rough sex thrown in there a few rounds). Clarke lays on Lexa’s chest, idly tracing patterns on exposed skin with the pad of her finger._

_“I can’t believe we’re engaged.” Clarke states with a wide smile, turning to press a kiss to the skin of Lexa’s already bruised neck._

_“I can’t believe you beat me to proposing.” Lexa chuckles, arms wrapping more tightly around her fiancé._

_“I knew you were planning something!” Clarke states knowingly, shooting up to look down at Lexa. The older woman just laughs. “What were you planning?” Clarke asks curiously._

_“I was going to take you into the city, to a date on a fancy rooftop bar. Then I was going to rent one of the river boats for a private tour and propose with the skyline in the back.” Clarke smiles softly down at Lexa, her heat beat picking up at the idea of being proposed to in this romantic way. “But the renting of the boat was a little out of my price range, so I had to find an alternative.”_

_“Which was?”_

_“I never did, because someone beat me to it.” She chastises jokingly and Clarke just smiles, hiding her face into Lexa’s neck. “Which reminds me… I have something for you.”_

_Lexa stands up and walks over to their closet. Clarke watches her naked figure as she rummages through a few things before emerging with a black velvet box. The blonde’s heart rate picks up as Lexa bends down on one knee beside the bed._

_“Clarke Elizabeth Abigail Griffin, it would be an honor, to spend the rest of my life with you. I know we’re already engaged but, will you marry me?” Lexa asks, smile wide and eyes alight. Clarke just chuckles as she shakes her head at her fiancé._

_“Yes you beautiful, romantic sap. I will marry you.” Clarke offers her left hand to her fiancé who slides the ring onto her third finger. “No get back here so we can consummate the engagement.” Clarke demands, wrapping her hands behind her fiancé’s neck and pulling the girl on top of her._

_And they did._

_For the entire night. And the next day._

* * *

 

**June, 2024**

Three months after the decision to have another baby, Lexa managed to make an appointment with a fertility doctor. School had been crazy after spring break, with preparing for finals and graduation, so Lexa waited until she was completely free to make an appointment.

Clarke started to grow restless and antsy, not-so-patiently waiting for her wife to make the call, but she knew Lexa had a lot going on at work.

They decided to keep quiet about their want to have another baby, waiting until they were absolutely sure adding another child was a possibility for them. Telling their friends and family would just get their own hopes up, especially since Octavia and Lincoln just announced their pregnant with baby number two. And with Echo and Bellamy finally married, they’re bound to be having a kid sooner or later.

Baby fever seemed to be in the air for them.

With babies on her mind, Lexa drove to her appointment, leaving Clarke with the kids. She pulls into the lot and parks her car. Waiting, she takes a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. She doesn’t want to get her hopes up, she’s been lucky enough to produce four kids given her situation. A fifth wouldn’t be likely… but boy does Lexa want it to be.

With one final breath, she exits the car and enters the building. Warily, she walks to the front desk to check in, ignoring the confused glances from the two men in the waiting room.

“If you take a seat, the doctor will be with you shortly.” The nurse tells her, and Lexa takes a seat, releasing a long drawn out sigh, letting her head fall into her hands. She always hated to fertility doctor growing up. The constant stares and judgement just ate her alive, making her feel more self-conscious about herself. It really wasn’t until Clarke came along, that she was able to fully accept and love herself for all that she is.

With the two men gone, Lexa is left alone in the room. Her leg bouncing up and down as she nervously waits for the doctor.

“Lexa?” A voice calls her. The brunette’s head shoots up to the nurse who called her just beyond the white double doors. Slowly she gets up to follow the nurse into a new room, which ends up being a bathroom. “Take this,” she says, handing Lexa an orange cup with a white lid, “We need a sample of your semen. There’s some magazines in there to help you, once you’re done, place the cup in the tray and meet me in room 4.” All while explaining, the nurse bore a wide smile, not once making Lexa feel more uncomfortable than she already was.

Stepping into the bathroom, Lexa unzips her jeans and pulls out her flaccid penis. She doesn’t even need the magazines to help, because stored on her phone (locked away in a private photo album for no one to see) Lexa has all the pictures and video’s Clarke has sent her. Staring at a few pictures of her wife’s naked body already have Lexa getting hard.

She slowly takes her time as she works her hand back and forth, building up to her ejaculation. With her wife’s name falling from her lips, Lexa lets go, spilling her cum into the cup. The professor cleans herself up and places her sperm in the basket, then walks back to her designated room. The nurse is already in there, typing away on the computer.

“If you’ll go ahead and take a seat, I’m going to draw some blood for testing.”

Nodding, Lexa falls into the seat and offers the nurse her arm letting her drain the thick, bodily substance from her arm. Not even phased by it, Lexa relaxes back into the seat as the nurse leaves to deposit the vile, stating, “The doctor will be with you shortly.”

Shortly, really means a twenty minute wait, while she stares blankly at the white walls that surround her. A soft knock on the door breaks her out of her bored haze, and the doctor comes in.

“How are you today Mrs. Griffin-Woods? I’m Doctor Walker.”

“Nice to meet you.” Lexa greets with a smile, shaking the doctors hand.

“So you’re here to test your fertility?” The man asks her, looking over his clipboard briefly, when he glances up at Lexa, she nods.

“My wife and I want to try for another kid.” She tells him and the doctor smiles softly at her.

“How many do you have right now?” He asks, taking a seat in front of the computer.

“Four.” She answers and the doctor scoffs out a laugh.

“Four?! And you want another?” He questions teasingly, causing them both to laugh. “My wife and I drew the line at one.”

“My wife wanted another, and I’m so wrapped around her finger I couldn’t say no.” Lexa says with a soft chuckle.

“I can relate to that… Well I was able to analyze your semen and by the looks of it, you are still fertile. But I can predict you won’t be for too much longer. I’m actually surprised you’ve been as fertile as you have been, for a woman of your condition.”

“How much longer would you say I have?” She questions as she nervously twiddles her thumbs together.

“Can’t say for sure with just the semen sample, we’ll have to wait until the blood work comes back from the lab. Once we have that I will be able to, one; tell you if you are in fact able to produce kids, and two; give you a more accurate prediction of the time left in your fertility period.”

“How long will the blood work take?”

“About four to six weeks. I know that’s long, but the blood work goes through six different tests that judge infertility.”

Lexa just nods in understanding, letting all the information soak in. The doctor said she’s fertile, so that’s good… right?

“So in regards to trying for the baby… would you recommend waiting for the lab results?” Lexa questions the doctor, straightening her spine in a proper manner.

“You can try now, but if you want a more definitive result… I would wait.” He informs her with a sad smile. “Do you have any other questions?” The doctor asks as he moves to stand from his chair, Lexa following suit.

“No sir.” She states with a shake of her head.

“Alright well I will call you once I get the lab results, if you have any questions in the meantime, don’t be afraid to contact me.”

“Thanks Doctor Walker, I appreciate it.” She responds, shaking the gentleman’s hand once more.

“No problem, Lexa. You have a great day.”

“Thanks, you too.” With one final nod of her head, Lexa turns on her heel to walk out the double doors he came in. Feeling better than before, Lexa lets out a sigh of relief.

 

 

“So how was it?” Clarke bombards as soon as her wife walks in the door. The house is more hectic than usual. Lexa can hear the sounds of feet running in the basement, along with some occasional grunts and the sound of plastic hitting plastic.

“What’s going on here?” Lexa asks, walking into the kitchen to a smiling Jake. “Hello handsome.” She greets with a smile, leaning in to kiss her baby boy.

“Xander and MJ have a few friends over, Olivia is-”

“Mama!” The four year old cuts off as she runs into the kitchen. Lexa leans down to pick her up and toss her in the air.

“Hello my love, did you have fun with mommy?” She asks, pressing a kiss to her mini me’s cheeks.

“Yeah! Mommy played dolls with me caws MJ and Xan-Xan wouldn’t let me play with them.” The little girl pouts slightly.

“Awe I’m sorry baby, but the boys are older and bigger, they just didn’t want you to get hurt.” Lexa says, trying to make the little girl feel better.

“That’s what mommy said too.”

“Why don’t you go play for a bit? I have to talk to mommy about grown up things.” Lexa asks her daughter tentatively as she places her on the ground, but the four year old easily complies.

“Okay mama!” She cheers and runs off to play with her toys. Lexa stands up and turns to face Clarke.

“How’d it go?” Clarke asks, both eagerly and nervously.

“Good.” Lexa breathes out in a smile, “I’m still fertile, but-” Lexa says, cutting off Clarke’s cheers. “-the doctor recommended that we wait for the lab results from my blood work for a more definitive answer.”

The blonde’s face falls slightly, as her brows knit together in confusion.

“More definitive? But they said you were fertile?”

“Yes, but that was just from the semen sample. The doctor said he doesn’t know how much longer I will be fertile, but the blood tests will be able to tell you if I am able to produce kids, and also give a more accurate prediction of the time left with my fertility.”

“Oh… and how long will these test results take?” Clarke questions dejectedly as she picks at the spotless counter just to keep her hands busy. Lexa sighs.

“Four to six weeks.” She whispers, and Clarke’s shoulders sag. “Hey, it’s okay.” Lexa says as she comes to stand in front of her wife. She pulls her into her chest, letting the blondes head fall into the crook of her neck.

“I know I just… I got my hopes a little too high. I was thinking we would try tonight or something, but you saying we have to wait just kind of…” Clarke lets the end of her sentence trail off, finishing it with a shrug of her shoulders.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, let’s not be too hasty.” Lexa teases. “This doesn’t mean we can’t have sex tonight.”

Clarke chuckles from her spot in Lexa’s neck, and gently pushes herself back to look up at her wife.

“I know, I just thought too much about the baby. But I will never say no to sex with you…” Clarke whispers, voice sultry as she subtly grinds her hips into her wife’s crotch. She can feel the long member through the fabric of their clothes.

“Hmmm,” Lexa hums, “Wanna know a secret?” she asks, swaying the two of them slightly. The blonde hums in question, looking at her wife inquisitively as she bites her lip. “I may have used a few of your pictures to get myself off at the clinic today.” Lexa admits, her voice low and velvety and her hands slide down her wife’s back to palm over her ass.

Before Clarke can respond, a shrill cry and laugh breaks them apart. They both turn to see Jake flailing his snacks in the air, and banging his hands on the table.

“Children are the biggest cockblocks…” Lexa jokes under her breath, causing her wife to laugh. “Remind me again why we want to have another?”

“In order to make a baby, we have to have sex. And we probably won’t succeed at first, so we’ll have to go at it more,” Clarke whispers kissing Lexa’s neck, “and more,” she kisses her jaw, just under her ear, “and more.” She bites Lexa’s earlobe, causing the brunette to let out a whimper. Clarke pulls away abruptly and goes to take care of Jake.

Lexa gasps, looking around until her eyes land back to her wife. Her face contorts in confusion, still stuttering under the sexy whiles of her wife.

“You. You can’t. just… what?” Lexa shakes her head, eyes befuddled in confusion as she watches her wife walk out of the room, laughing at her over her shoulder.

* * *

 

**August 2024**

As Lexa is locking her office for the day, body tired from lecturing all day, her phone rings from her pocket.

Checking the caller ID she recognizes the number to the doctor’s office. She fumbles with her bag slightly, as she hurriedly tries to answer the call.

“This is Lexa.” She greets as calmly as she can.

_“Hi Lexa, this is Doctor Walker.”_

“Hi, yes! Hi. How are you?”

 _“I’m doing just fine,”_ He answers with a small laugh, _“I’m calling to let you know we got your test results back, and everything looks good to me. I can’t give you an exact estimate on your fertility other than, you seem to have time. I don’t think it will hinder the process of you and your wife trying to have a baby.”_ Lexa’s shoulders drop as she releases a breath of relief.

“That’s… great to here. Thank you, Doctor Walker, I really appreciate it.”

 _“Yes of course! Good luck with everything. I hope it all works out.”_ He says to her.

“Thanks. Me too…”

_“Alright well you have a nice day.”_

“You too.”

Hanging up the phone, Lexa allows herself to punch the air in excitement. Now it’s time for her to get home and share the news with Clarke.

She drives as best as she can, not trying to let her eagerness take over so she can drive safe. It seems like hours have passed as she pulls into her driveway. She grabs her stuff and sprints into the house where she knows Clarke will be making dinner for the family.

Clarke startles at the slamming open of the door, and her face contorts into confusion as she looks to her wife who is sprinting into the house.

“Lexa? What’s going-”

“I got the lab results back.” Lexa interrupts breathlessly and Clarke freezes. Her mouth falls open slightly as she takes in Lexa’s excited expression.

“And?” She asks hopefully, with a wide smile. Lexa can only respond with a nod and a smile just a bright. “Oh my god!” Clarke cheers as she surges forward to connect their lips. They both laugh, their smiles too wide to kiss but that doesn’t stop them. They’re just too happy.

“We can start trying?” Clarke asks against her wife’s lips.

“Yeah, we can.”

* * *

 

**December, 2024**

The Griffin-Woods house is alive on this December day. With the house full of kids running around, and friends chatting in the kitchen, one would say it’s a little too much for a two year old birthday party.

Abby lets the birthday boy lead her around the house to all of his different toys. His excitement can be heard by all in the kitchen, as he screams and laughs with his grandma. The other kids are stomping around in the basement, probably getting into all sorts of trouble.

Clarke and Lexa stand in their kitchen with all of their friends. Raven is seated on Anya’s lap, while Lincoln hovers over a very pregnant Octavia, and Bellamy has his arm around his wife’s shoulder.

The topic has, unfortunately, fallen to children. And how everyone else is planning, and expecting, while Clarke and Lexa are once again struggling to get pregnant. It’s selfish, they think to themselves, because here they are with a happy family and yet they’re upset at their friends talking about starting their families.

“We’re going to start trying soon.” Echo tells them all, after being asked a question about whether they would be having kids anytime soon.

“We want to plan it out as best we can, so I’m not in school when she gives birth. It would just work out better that way, we think.”

Clarke and Lexa have been oddly quiet, but the group chooses not to point it out. The couple came to an agreement not to tell anyone they’re trying right now. With everyone starting their families, they didn’t want to take away from any of their happiness.

“Raven and I have been looking into adopting.” Anya adds on and the group gasps.

“Anya that’s amazing!” Lincoln tells his cousin, sitting up slightly to look at her fully. The girl nods with a happy smile.

“It’s a long process but we’re excited to wait and bring home our baby girl.”

“You’ve already started the process?” Octavia questions excitedly, and Raven nods in answer.

“A little girl named Tris. When we met her Anya and I just fell in love, we signed the paperwork that day.”

“Guys that’s amazing!” Bellamy cheered. “Now all we need is Clarke and Lexa to get pregnant again.” He jokes. Clarke and Lexa stay quiet from their spot against the counter. Unconsciously, Lexa turns her head to press a kiss into her wife’s temple, causing Clarke to smile and burrow into her warmth.

“Oh please, there’s no way they’re having another. You guys are done having kids, right?” Octavia snorts, asking the question as if it’s obvious. When she is met with complete silence, the room collectively furrows their brows. Clarke only answers with a shrug.

“That’s why you’ve been so quiet this whole time.” Echo points out, finally putting the pieces together. “You’re trying to have another baby.” It’s not a question, and the room knows she’s right.

“Oh my god…” Anya breathes out.

The couple still doesn’t say anything, even though they’ve been busted.

“Why wouldn’t you say anything?” Lincoln questions softly, sensing it is a sensitive subject. His older sister sighs.

“We didn’t want to take away from all of your moments with starting your families. We planned on waiting to tell you guys, especially since we have been unsuccessful so far.”

“Guys, you can’t honestly think we wouldn’t be happy for you?” Octavia questions, almost offended that they would be selfless enough to hide that information in order to let their friends have a moment.

“We just wanted all of you to be able to have your moments without us coming in and taking it over. We’ve gone through this three times already, we wanted you guys to have this.” Clarke answers, letting the room fall silent. The silence is interrupted by a scoff from Anya.

“You guys are so selfless, you know that? Do you realize how frustrating of a time this would be for you guys if you didn’t tell us? You’d be going through it alone, and yet you still didn’t say anything for the risk of one of us not being happy with you… I actually hate that you’re such amazing people.” The group just laughs, agreeing with Anya, as Clarke happily snuggles further into her wife.

The group is interrupted again when I shrill cry of “Mama!” comes through the kitchen. They all turn to see baby Jake running with his arms open towards Lexa and Clarke.

“Hello my love.” Lexa grunts as she picks up the now two year old. He presses his palms into her face, looking at her with his bright blue and green eyes, smiling happily.

“What’s up big guy?” Clarke asks him as she leans her chin on Lexa’s shoulder to talk to her son.

“Cake!” He cheers happily and the room laughs.

“I guess you can have your cake now.” Lexa chuckles as she turns to Clarke, who just nods and moves to get the cake together. Bellamy dismisses himself to get the rest of the kids from the basement, while Clarke sets two candles up on Jake’s little cake, while setting the other cake for the rest of them on the kitchen counter.

They watch as Xander and MJ teach him how to blow out the candle, and praising the boy when he is able to do it, while Olivia sits on her older brother’s lap. And when the group sees the look on Clarke and Lexa’s face as they watch their kids together, they couldn’t be happier at the idea of them having another.

* * *

 

**February, 2025**

Clarke moans at the familiar stretch of her wife's cock entering her pussy. Lexa starts pumping her hips in a slow rhythm taking herself out almost all the way before thrusting to the hilt.

Their attempts at having a baby were failing so far… It also didn’t help that their schedules were super busy and juggling four kids on top of that didn’t fare them any better. They struggled to find time to have sex, even when Clarke was ovulating. But tonight, after a few months of not being able to try, they finally can. Not only were they anxious to try for the baby, but the couple was sex deprived and horny. So when Clarke practically pounced on her in their room, stating that she was ovulating, the couple just couldn’t resist ripping each other’s clothes off.

"Mmm… more." The blonde moans, her voice high a breathy.

Lexa begins to increase her pace slightly, reveling in the tight silk that is Clarke's fluttering walls. She begins to lose herself, moaning and whimpering when Clarke would clamp down, heels digging into the small of the brunette's back. Lexa’s eyes roll into the back of her head in bliss at the feeling of her wife’s walls clenching down on her.

The blonde turns her head to bite Lexa's ear, breathing hot against it. Lexa gasps giving her a hard thrust, slamming her hips into Clarke’s powerfully. Loving the reaction, Clarke continued to lick the brunette's ear before sucking on the end. Lexa, with eye’s clamped shut and trying to stay calm with her wife’s tongue on her ear, continues her hard thrusts, hips moving fast as her cock slides in and out of her wife’s wet folds.

She wounds her hands under the blonde's arms and hooks them on sweat slicked shoulders from underneath, giving the brunette more leverage to pound into her. She starts to breathe hard against Clarke's neck and the blonde scratches down shoulder blades, leaving visible red marks before squeezing Lexa's ass, letting their hips collide, craving climax

"Mmmm... harder." Clarke begs.

Lexa dislodges her hold, raising herself off Clarke to grab her hips. She angles Clarke's hips, lifting them up slightly, before pounding into her again at a punishing pace. The blonde screams as Lexa keeps hitting her sweet spot over and over again feeling the pressure build in her clit. Lexa wasn't faring well either, she clenches her jaw as she feels the familiar tightness in her balls. She didn't want to come yet but her thrusts were getting sloppy and she could feel Clarke clamp down on her making the hold on her throbbing cock incredibly tight.

"I'm gonna cum." Clarke moans out. “Keep…fucking….me…Lex-ahhh.”

That was it. She gave one last thrust, throwing her head back as her ass squeezed as tight as it could while she flooded Clarke with thick ropes of cum. Clarke rasped out a moan as she came, her walls milking Lexa's cock for everything she had. Lexa finally collapsed on top of her, their chests heaving, as she burrows into her wife’s shoulder.

“God damn, you wore me out.” Lexa heaved against Clarke’s shoulder. Her wife chuckled, letting her fingers lazily rub circles over Lexa’s toned shoulder muscles.

“It was well needed.” Clarke breathes dreamily, still in her post orgasm haze.

“Maybe tonight will be the night.” Lexa whispers, her body growing limp as she slowly lets sleep succumb to her. Clarke kisses her temple, letting her wife fall asleep on top of her.

“Maybe.” She whispers hopefully into Lexa’s hair.

* * *

Another negative.

Another stupid, negative pregnancy test.

Clarke tosses the pregnancy test into the garbage beside the toilet. It’s like their first time all over again. With a heavy sigh, she leaves her bathroom to descend down the stairs. Six months of trying to get pregnant and nothing.

It’s not helping that Octavia gave birth to their second daughter, Sofia Marie, and Anya and Raven are halfway through their process with little Tris.

Lexa can see her wife’s dejected look as she comes down the stairs, and she already knows the results of the test. With a heavy sigh, Clarke plops herself down onto the couch, curling into Lexa’s side. Jake is asleep next to her, while Olivia sits on the floor, eyes fixated on the cartoon in front of her.

Without saying anything, Lexa just kisses her temple and holds her wife tightly.

* * *

 

**August, 2025**

With summer ending and school starting, the Griffin-Woods house find their schedule’s back to busy. The boys are starting third grade this year, Olivia is entering her first year of kindergarten, Clarke is traveling more than before, and Lexa has taken on teaching an extra class. Their plates are full, but the family manages to find balance.

With the boys and Olivia ready in their first day of school outfits, the couple loads the family in the car. It’s a short drive to the school, and the car is filled with excitement.

When dropped off, the twins jump out and move to hug their mommy.

“Have a great day guys, I’ll see you when I’m back okay?”

“Bye mommy! Love you!” MJ Says, tossing his arms around Clarke’s neck and applying a sloppy kiss to her cheek.

“I love you baby.” Clarke says, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. “Be good for mama!” She calls after him, and the third grader turns around giving her a salute in response. Clarke just chuckles as she turns to hug Xander.

“I’ll miss you mommy.” He whispers into her shoulder.

“I’ll miss you too bud. But I’ll be back before you know it.” She tells him as she brushes a lock of blonde hair off of his forehead. “Have fun in school, I love you.” She kisses his cheek.

“I love you too.” He says softly as he returns the sentiment. With both twins waiting in line with their class, the couple walks Olivia over to the kindergarten doors and wait with her. They don’t even have to ask if she’s excited because their little monkey is bouncing up and down with a bright smile on her face.

When they see the teachers approaching through the doors, Clarke and Lexa lean down to say their goodbyes.

“Have fun monkey, I’ll be here later to get you alright?” Lexa tells their little five year old.

“No mommy?” She asks.

“Mommy’s going away for a few days, remember?” Clarke reminds her, and the girls face furrows slightly.

“Where are you going?” Olivia asks.

“I have to go away for work baby.” Clarke tells her as she pulls her daughter in for a hug. Olivia wraps her arms tightly around her mommy’s neck. “I’ll miss you so much.”

“Bye mommy, I’ll miss you.” Olivia pulls away and puckers her lips for Clarke to kiss, which her mother happily gives her.

“I love you baby girl.”

“Love you too mommy!” She responds with a wide cheerful smile. Olivia turns to her class, when the teacher makes herself known. With one more wave, their little girl walks into her first day of kindergarten.

Clarke sighs as she leans in to Lexa, the brunette putting her arm around her wife’s waist, while she holds Jake’s hand with the other. Leaving her kids is never easy, even if it is only for a few days.

“You ready?” Lexa whispers to her wife after a moment of staring at the door their daughter just went through. Clarke only nods, straightening her body up to walk to the car. Jake happily places himself in between his mommies, holding both their hands as he swings back and forth. Clarke and Lexa’s smiles are wide as their hearts fill with their son’s laughter.

The car ride back home is filled with Jake’s babbling and laughter, while Clarke and Lexa listen intently, with their hands tangled together.

“You have everything?” Lexa asks as they walk into their home. Clarke’s suitcase ready for her by the door.

“Yeah I think so. It’s only a few days, so I don’t need much.”

“Okay. I’ll miss you.” Lexa says leaning in to peck her wife’s lips. “Hey J baby, come say bye to mommy!” Lexa calls to her two year old who is currently preoccupied with his cartoons. His little feet come stomping into the kitchen as he runs towards Clarke.

“Bye mommy! Wuv you!” He yells to her, and Clarke smiles as she bends down to catch her son in her open arms.

“I love you too Jake.” She tells him, kissing his cheek then his puckered lips. “Be good for mama okay?”

He diligently nods his head. Satisfied with his answer, Clarke stands to look at her wife.

“I love you.” She says leaning in to capture Lexa’s lips in a loving kiss.

“I love you too, call me when you get there.” Lexa says, returning her kisses eagerly. Clarke sighs against her wife’s lips. “I think some time away will be good for you.” Lexa whispers. “Get your mind off of all this baby fever for a little.”

“You’re right. I just… it’s been a year.” Clarke lets her shoulder sag in disappointment.

“Hey,” Lexa says, tilting her wife’s chin up with her finger to look into her eyes. “How long did it take us to get pregnant with the twins?”

Clarke mumbles inaudibly under her breath, her eyes looking off to the side and not at Lexa.

“What was that?” Lexa teases with her smirk, tilting her ear closer to her wife.

“Two years.” Clarke says louder this time.

“Two years.” Lexa repeats with a nod. “Don’t be discouraged babe, it’ll happen when it happens.” Clarke nods and leans in to give her wife one more kiss goodbye.

“Be safe,” Lexa calls from the garage door, as she watches her wife load her suitcase into her company car.

“Don’t let the kids walk all over you.” Clarke teases with a soft smirk as she opens her door. Lexa just scoffs and rolls her eyes.

“As if.”

Clarke laughs brightly as she lowers herself into her car. With a final wave, her wife is backing out of their driveway, and off to work.

 

 

 

 

 

One thing.

She asked the twins to do one thing, and they failed to do it. Clean up their toys that littered the basement. Marching into the family room, Lexa grabs the remote from the arm of the couch and shuts off the TV.

“Hey!” The twins grumble, shooting their heads around to look at their mom, daring to look confused at her angry expression.

“What was the one thing I asked you boys to do when you got home from school?” Lexa seethes, eyes narrowed at her boys. They gulp slightly at the sight of Lexa; an angry mama is a scary mama.

“Clean the basement.” They mumble under their breath.

“Clean the basement.” Lexa reiterates, crossing her arms over her chest. “Is the basement clean?” She scolds, looking down on Xander and MJ as they burrow further into the couch trying to hide.

“No.” They mumble.

“So why is the TV on?” She asks, sternly. Her boys just shrug their shoulders. “Go clean the basement right now, before I ground you from everything for a week.”

The boys shoot up off the couch, not wanting to make Lexa angry for one more second.

“I better not hear the TV on down there!” She calls after them. Once the boys are out of site, Lexa turns to look down at where her pant leg is being tugged upon. Jake is standing there, with his arms held up and open. Lexa scoops the two year old into her arms and carries him into the kitchen to start on dinner. Olivia sits in one of the chairs, eyes straying from her old Dr. Seuss book to watch the commotion with her brothers. “Olivia, baby, can you please pick up your toys in the other room?” Lexa asks the five year old, her voice tired and weak from stress.

With Clarke gone, the kids in school, and her heavy work load, Lexa just can’t find a second to breathe. Already the middle of week one, and her computer is littered with emails, and her desk with assignments.

Her five year old agrees instantly, not wanting to witness an angry mama again. Lexa sighs as she sets Jake in his high chair and moves around the kitchen, getting everything that she needs.

“Mama up.” Jake demands as he tries to get out of his chair.

“Jake stay still you’re going to knock the chair over. Mama needs to make dinner.” She tells her son as she places a pot of water on the stove.

“No mama! Up!” He yells at her and she startles.

“Jacob Alexander you do not talk to me like that.” Lexa scolds, tearing her gaze away from the food to narrow her eyes at the boy.

“Mama!” The boy grunts as he continues to attempt to escape his chair. When his actions fail, he starts to cry. His screams pierce through the kitchen as heavy tears stream down his face. Lexa sighs, leaving her spot behind the counter island to grab the crying boy from his chair.

“C’mere baby.” She grunts as she lifts him into her arms. “It’s okay.” She whispers into his hair as she rocks back and forth, rubbing his back. She lets him cry it out in the crook of her neck, as she starts cooking again.

It’s quite the difficult task, cooking while holding a toddler, but she manages. The boys come back up to tell her the basement is done, and apologize for not doing it in the first place. She forgives them, giving them both a kiss on the head and a ruffle of their hair.

Jake still doesn’t want to leave his mama’s hold, so Lexa has to eat with him on her lap at the dinner table.

“How was your first day, boys?” She asks as she rips a small piece of meat apart for Jake. He sloppily shoves it in his mouth, giving Lexa a wide, food filled, smile.

“Good.” MJ answers, before shoveling a forkful of food into his mouth.

“How do you like your teacher? Mr…?”

“Mr. Morris. I like him, he showed us pictures from the NASA space camp he visited. It was awesome.” Xander told her.

“Sounds like something right up Aunt Raven’s alley.” Lexa remarks before eating. “Any problems with Kyle?” She asks when she swallows, reaching for her glass of milk.

They both shake their heads, and fall silent. Olivia goes on and on about her first day of kindergarten and Lexa just smiles, listening along intently to the babbling girl.

It isn’t until dinner is over, while putting the kids to sleep, that Lexa noticed the odd behavior of her boys. Still an hour before their allotted bed time, both of them were found lying in their beds, PJ’s on.

“Hey,” Lexa whispers tentatively, before entering their room. “You guys okay?” Her sons turn slightly in their beds to look at her.

“Mama?” Xander starts, sitting up in his bed to fully face Lexa.

“What’s up baby?” She walks further into the room, pulling up one of their desk chairs to the end of their beds.

“Do you remember when mommy yelled at Mrs. Crystal?” Lexa furrows her brow slightly, nodding her head. She remembers that day vividly. “Well, Kyle says we can’t be friends because you’re a freak, because that what his mommy says… and MJ and I know it has to do with what mommy said to Mrs. Crystal.”

Lexa sighs letting her chin fall to her chest. She had a feeling this was coming, but she thought it would have been later. She still wants to wait, until the boys are a little bit older to understand, and she wants her wife to be with her when that time comes.

“People like Mrs. Crystal just spit out hatred towards anyone who is different than them, but this is something your mom and I will have to discuss with you boys once you’re a little older. For now, I don’t want you to worry, okay? And if Kyle ever says or does anything, you tell someone. No hitting him first.” She directs that last line at Xander and the boy sheepishly shrugs.

“Don’t worry Xan, hitting him will just be the second thing we do.” MJ jokes, shooting a grin at his mama who barks out a laugh.

“Since you two seem to like hitting things, maybe we can get you some boxing lessons.” Lexa states, while she stands, moving the chair back behind the desk.

“Yeah!” The boys cheer excitedly. “Please mama?!”

“We’ll see.” She chuckles as she leans down to peck the top of their heads. “That’s something I’ll have to talk to mommy about. Now get some sleep.”

“Night mama.” They say to her as they snuggle into their warm beds. As she leaves their room, Lexa lets out a sigh.

She may need to have a conversation with her boys sooner rather than later…

* * *

**November, 2025**

The brisk cool of the fall nips at the couples ears and noses as they walk the streets of the brightly lit city. Clarke was given tickets to _Les Misérables_ through work, allowing for the perfect date night to dress up and spoil each other rotten.

Abby demanded a night with all four of her grandbabies, so Clarke happily obliged, giving the couple the opportunity to see a Broadway musical. Something neither of them have been able to do.

They are strolling through the city after the musical, heading over to a bar for a few drinks before they drive home.

“That was amazing.” Lexa praised as they walked, hands tucked into her jacket pockets as she braced the chill. “So much better than the movie.”

“I always cry when Gavroche dies.” Clarke adds, her arm linked with Lexa’s. “The artistic detail in the sets was phenomenal.”

“You’re phenomenal.” Lexa teases as she smirks at her wife.

“And you haven’t changed one bit in the past 16 years.” Clarke says as she rolls her eyes with a fond smile.

They manage to escape the brisk wind by stepping into the dimly lit bar, that sat just off of the river. They warm themselves up with a drink (Lexa only one because she has to drive) before they continue on home.

“How long has it been since we’ve had a date night?” Clarke asks as she looks at her wife over the rim of her margarita glass.

“Too long.” Lexa almost groans, laughing as she presses the cool bottle into her neck.

“It’s nice. A night for just the two of us.” Clarke states dreamily and Lexa just answers with a nod.

“Have you heard anything more about Tris?” Clarke asks, thus bringing up the topic of Anya and Raven’s soon to be adoption. Then the new baby Sofia, then the recently pregnant Echo. No matter how hard they try, the conversation is always brought back to kids.

Time gets away from them as they curl up into each other at a table near the back corner. They steal kisses, brush knuckles over skin, and just act like the lovesick couple they really are. When the bar starts the clear, the couple pays their tab, deciding to head home.

The car ride is full of soft smiles, little laughs, and lingering kisses on knuckles. 14 years of marriage and the couple is still helplessly in love. They pull into their garage and exit the car.

“Alright, let’s see if I still got this.” Lexa says coming up next to Clarke.

“Got wh— _Lexa!_ ” The blonde’s question is cut off by her own tiny scream and raucous laughter as she is lifted into her wife’s arms. Lexa grunts as she carries her wife into the house, nearly stumbling over the dog.

“Sorry tuck!” She calls back to him sheepishly as Clarke laughs in her arms. The Pitbull just wags his tail, letting out one single bark at his owner. Lexa carefully moves through the house, narrowly missing obstacles as she tries not to bump them into anything. “Alright this is as far as I can go.” Lexa says with a grunt as she places her wife down at the bottom of the stairs.

“You made it farther than I thought you would.” Clarke chuckles, wrapping her arms around her wife’s neck.

“No longer am I young and nimble like I used to be.”

“You’re only 40 babe, yet you act like a grandma. You still have a six pack!”

“You love my six pack.” Lexa husks, leaning in to kiss her wife soundly.

“I really do.” Clarke purrs into her mouth. She pulls away and saunters up the stairs, putting more emphasis on the sway of her hips. Lexa’s mouth goes dry as she watches her wife make her way towards their bedroom. When her brain finally catches up to her, she sprints up the stairs to their room. The site that greets her makes her dick spring to life, hardening at the view of her wife lounging on their bed clad in skimpy red lingerie.

“You… are absolutely… breathtaking.” Lexa whispers as she stalks forward, eyeing her wife hungrily.

“C’mere stud.” Clarke purrs, tugging her wife closer to her by the belt loops, letting the girl fall on top of her. Lexa’s lips attach themselves to the blonde’s neck as she subtly grinds her bulge into her wife. “I’m ovulating.” Clarke whispers in Lexa’s ear, getting Lexa’s attention. She pulls away from her wife’s neck with a smile, gazing into her eyes before crashing their lips together in a heated kiss.

Clarke works on unbuttoning her wife’s shirt, pushing it off her shoulders, lips never leaving Lexa’s. She tosses it haphazardly across the room, then works her hands to the brunette’s belt buckle, helping the girl shimmy out of her pants.

Clad in their underwear, the women slow their movements, gazing into each other’s eyes with wide smiles. Lexa unclasps her wife’s bra, letting her lips hover over Clarke’s, barely grazing each other.

“I love you.” Lexa whispers, as she cups her wife’s face in her hands. Clarke slides her hands across Lexa’s back, unhooking her bra.

“I love you too.” Clarke whispers back as she fervently connects their lips. Her hands move to black boy shorts next, slowly pushing down the elastic band till they’re at Lexa’s thighs, her hard member springing free. They both groan in pleasure.

Lexa lifts herself slightly, removing the garment completely, then works on slowly removing Clarke’s lace panties. Once removed, Lexa dives right in, giving her wife’s center a lick, causing the blonde to scream underneath her. Satisfied with the response, Lexa attaches her mouth to Clarke’s core, tongue lapping up the wetness that lies at her entrance. A hand flies to her hair, keeping her head in place between the blonde’s powerful thighs.

Her tongue moves fast as it laps around the entrance and pushes in, causing Clarke to arch into Lexa’s mouth. When her teeth graze her wife’s sensitive clit, Clarke is a goner. Not even one minute in and her abdominal muscles are clenching as she’s coming all over Lexa’s tongue.

“I think that’s a new record.” Lexa teases, pressing a gentle kiss to her wife’s dripping pussy before climbing up to hover over the woman. Clarke shakes her head as she gets her bearings back together.

“My 23rd birthday you made me cum in thirty seconds,” Clarke informs, letting her hands wrap around her wife’s neck. “It was… _unforgettable_.” Lexa laughs leaning down to kiss her wife, letting the blonde taste herself on her lips.

“I’ll make this night unforgettable.” Lexa promises in a hush, sultry tone.

“Prove it.” Her wife demands, detaching her hand from Lexa’s neck to grasp her hard cock. Lexa gasps out a strangled _‘fuck’_ as her wife guides her throbbing member to her entrance.

Not wanting to disappoint, Lexa slowly enters her wife’s dripping pussy, reveling in the familiar stretch of her walls. The clench of Clarke’s core almost makes her thrust into abandon and fuck her wife into oblivion.

But no.

Not tonight.

Tonight is going to be special. They’re gonna take it slow, and make sure they do it right.

Clarke is gasping underneath her, loving the feeling of her wife’s cock stretching her pussy wide. When Lexa pulls back, she waits in anticipation, for the member to fill her up again. Lexa’s thrusts are slow and full, filling Clarke all the way before pulling back out again. Their gasps and pants fill the room as lips hover over each other.

Lexa keeps her pace, thrusting slowly into her wife, loving the way her breathy moans sound when she hits as far as she can. Clarke’s face shines in the moonlight that streams through the window, and Lexa can’t help but pick up her pace, but only slightly.

The sight of her wife, eyes closed, head thrown back as Lexa slowly makes love to her, is a sight that Lexa wants engraved in her eyes forever.

“You…are so… beautiful.” Lexa whispers between thrusts.

“Sweet talker.” Clarke says back with a soft smirk, breathless. The smirk is quickly wiped away when Lexa gives a particularly hard thrust, hitting her g-spot hard. Clarke gasps, and Lexa smirks back.

“Fuck baby, you feel so good.” Lexa moans as she continues her deep thrusts into her wife, while Clarke’s hips meet her halfway.

“Lexa,” Clarke breathes out, opening her eyes to look into Lexa’s. She wraps her legs around her wife, digging her heels into the brunette’s toned lower back. Her hands grip tightly at shoulder blades, leaving red marks as her nails scrape across taut muscles.

Gazing into each other’s eyes, Lexa fucks her wife slow and steady. Watching her breathe heavily as her body bounces back with each thrust. Clarke can feel the familiar rush to her abdomen and clench of her muscles. Lexa moans at her wife’s walls clamping down, and Clarke detaches a hand from Lexa’s shoulder to rub her clit.

“ _Fuck_ … baby I’m gonna cum.” Clarke moans in a high pitched voice. She rubs her clit faster as her wife continues to slowly pound into her. A silent scream falls from Clarke’s lips as the familiar flood of an orgasm washes over her.

At the sight of her wife in mid orgasm, with the feeling of her walls clenching and unclenching around her throbbing cock, Lexa can feel her release approaching. Leaning back on her heels, she grips Clarke’s hips and thrusts hard, letting her body reach the point of no return. Her ass cheeks and thighs clench tight as she slams into Clarke once more, releasing her seed into her wife’s pussy, letting their cum mix together.

Lexa falls to the side, lying on her back next to her wife, both trying to catch their breaths. The brunette curls into her wife’s side, resting her face in the crook of the blonde’s neck, nuzzling the skin there with her nose. Clarke lifts her arm, letting her wife curl further into her.

“I’m so in love with you.” Clarke whispers into the quiet of the room as her fingers lazily rub circles on her wife’s arm. She can feel Lexa’s smile against her neck and the feather light kiss that she presses there.

They let the silence over take them as their bodies succumb to sleep.

* * *

 

**September, 2009**

_For Lexa’s 25 th birthday, all she wanted was to have a nice dinner with her girlfriend, nothing more, nothing less. She just wanted to be with Clarke, was that too much to ask? Apparently it was because work is hounding her, making her do everything and not ever giving her a break between tasks. It’s making her frustrated, and snappy… she couldn’t even text Clarke to tell her she was too busy._

_When she’s finally off of work, she lets out a breath of relief as she breathes in the fresh air of the outdoors. No longer stuck in mucky building with a broken air conditioner, she embraces the comfortable warmth of the impending night. Her phone vibrates in her pocket and she takes it out to check. She sees all the messages she’s missed from Clarke throughout the day, and instantly feels terrible._

**_Babyyy (10:25am):_** _Happy birthday beautiful!_  
                                 I’m sorry you got stuck working today/:  
                                 But tonight will be just the two of us, and everything will be fantastic!

**_Babyyy (11:07am):_ ** _How is work today?_

**_Babyyy (12:13pm)_ ** _: Octavia has a date tonight, and the guy she described sounds an awful lot like Lincoln…_

**_Babyyy (2:30pm):_ ** _is everything okay Lex?  
                                you haven’t answered all day…_

**_Babyyy (5:04pm):_ ** _Are we still on for tonight?_

_Lexa reads over the text she just received, opting to call Clarke instead of respond back. She quickly lets her thumb tap the phone icon and she presses the device to her ear._

_“Hello?” Clarke answers hesitantly._

_“Hi baby.” Lexa breathes out, instantly relaxing more at the sound of her girlfriend’s voice. “I’m really sorry about not answering your messages, I just got slammed at work with everyone putting their own fucking jobs on me to do and I couldn’t even find time to breathe, let alone tell you I’d be busy. I was running around all day and I’m sorry.”_

_Clarke chuckles at her girlfriends annoyed ranting, the sound music to Lexa’s ears. She loves that sound, she loves everything about Clarke. In fact, she loves Clarke, with all her heart. She just hasn’t told the blonde that yet._

_They’re only four months into the relationship, but Lexa knows… she can feel it in her every being that she is in love with Clarke Griffin._

_“It’s fine Lexa really. I get it.” The blonde tells her and Lexa lets out a sigh of relief._

_“To answer your question, yes we are still on for the night.”_

_“Okay awesome! I have the night perfectly planned. Dinner—like you asked—and a little surprise, but it’s nothing big I promise. I know you said you just wanted a nice dinner, and I don’t want to overstep any boundaries on your birthday.”_

_“I’m sure whatever you have planned is perfect, Clarke.” Lexa states, walking to her car. “But can I make one small request?”_

_“Of course, babe.” Lexa smiles at the term of endearment, loving the way her stomach turns. Getting into her vehicle, she turns it on and blasts the AC, sighing at the coolness against her hot skin._

_“Can we do something outside? I’ve been cooped up in a stuffy office all day, I just want fresh air.” Lexa sighs, almost whining as she remembers her time at work today, all sweaty and gross… but not in the way that she liked._

_“I’m already two steps ahead of ya babe.” Clarke chuckles, and Lexa almost lets it slip right there. Almost drops in a ‘god I love you’, but she manages to stop herself. She can’t say this over the phone, she needs to tell Clarke in person._

_“Perfect.” Lexa whispers, letting her head lull back against her headrest._

_“Okay well you get home safe, and be ready in two hours. I’ll pick you up at seven.”_

_“Aye, aye captain.” Lexa affirms, causing Clarke to laugh. The line falls silent where they both long to put their unspoken words. Lexa bites her lip and swallows them. “I’ll see you soon.”_

_“Bye Lex.” Lexa hung up the phone before her mouth could move faster than her head._

_She had two hours to pull herself together._

_“Clarke… why are we at your mom’s house?” The brunette questions from the passenger seat of her girlfriends car. She hasn’t met the blonde’s mom yet, and to be honest, she doesn’t really want to… not on her birthday._

_“It’s the only place that had what I needed.” Clarke says, turning to face the older brunette. “Relax she’s not home, she’s at Marcus’ tonight” Clarke chuckles as she takes in Lexa’s fearful expression at the idea of meeting her mom. The brunette visibly relaxes._

_“C’mon hot stuff.” Clarke calls as she exits the car, Lexa following. Clarke comes over to take Lexa’s hand, pulling the now 25 year old into her chest and pressing a loving kiss to her lips._

_“Happy birthday.” She whispers with a smile into Lexa’s lips, both of their mouths growing wide with grins._

_“Thanks.” The brunette whispers back, pressing a chaste kiss to Clarke’s lips. The blonde pulls away and leads them around the house, towards the backyard. What she finds waiting for them takes her breath away._

_In Clarke’s backyard, is a mattress, loaded with blankets and pillows, sitting in front of a projector, with fairy lights dangling off the bottom of the deck. The sweet smell of the outdoors mingles with that of a delicious meal that Lexa already can’t wait to eat._

_“Clarke…” Lexa whispers as she takes it all in again. It’s so simple yet it’s everything to Lexa. Once again Clarke only makes her fall harder._

_“Happy birthday, Lex.” The blonde whispers, letting her arms wrap around the brunette’s midsection, hugging her tightly from behind._

_“Baby this… is incredible.”_

_“I’m glad you like it.” Clarke says, smiling wide into Lexa’s muscular shoulder. The brunette shakes her head, turning in her girlfriend’s arms._

_“I love it Clarke…” Lexa swallows, the words getting stuck in her throat as she tries to get them out. Nothing can ever change the way she feels about Clarke, and the blonde deserves to know. “…and I love you.” She whispers, her eyes never leaving Clarke’s gorgeous blue ones. She watches as those eyes widen slightly, surprised at the admission, then Clarke’s face lights up into a soft smile. “God, Clarke, I love you so much. You are just an amazing person, inside and out, and so, so beautiful and caring. You did all of this for me and I…just… can’t even begin tell you how much I love you.”_

_When Lexa finishes her speech, Clarke slowly leans forward, connecting their lips in the most delicate kiss, as if the moment around them will break if they don’t handle with care. Lexa falls into it, deftly catching Clarke’s plump lips between her own._

_Clarke pulls away slightly, her mouth slowly forming into a soft smile as she watches Lexa, who stands there breathless with her eyes closed._

_“Lex,” She whispers, garnering the girl’s attention. Green eyes open slowly and connect with lively blues. “I love you too.”_

_Lexa’s face breaks out into the biggest grin Clarke has ever seen. Neither can stop smiling, or whispering those words to one another, for the rest of the night._

* * *

 

**November, 2025**

It’s a calm day in the Griffin-Woods house hold as the family lounges around, taking a well needed relax day from their busy schedules.

Lexa is grading papers in the dining room, while the boys and Olivia marathon all three Despicable Me’s; Jake is a sucker for the minions, while it’s the twins favorite movie.

Lexa looks over at her kids all sitting together, looking content and comfortable as they watch their movie, a wide smile forming on her face before she gets back to grading her papers.

A scream coming from upstairs causes her pen to skid across Greg Walker’s paper, but Lexa can’t even focus on the ruined assignment when her wife’s cries fill the house.

 ** _“Lexa!”_** Clarke’s shouts ring through the house and Lexa can only think the worst. She shoots up from her chair, knocking it to the ground in her haste. Her kids stare nervously at her as they watch her take two steps at a time.

“Clarke!” Lexa yells back as she sprints into their room. “Clarke what’s wrong?” She worries as she storms into the bathroom where she finds Clarke sobbing, with her back against the wall.

“Clarke, baby what’s wrong?” All she gets in response is a shake of her head as Clarke points to the sink. Lexa turns her body to the sink where a pregnancy test lies, but not just any pregnancy test…

A positive pregnancy test.

“Clarke.” Lexa sighs closing her eyes in relief that her wife is not in fact dying. “You scared the shit out of me.” She turns to face the blonde.

“I’m sorry, I just… I… we… I’m pregnant. I’m finally pregnant.” She sobs tears of joy, falling into Lexa, wrapping her arms around her neck and burrowing her face in the brunette’s shoulder. Lexa hugs her wife back tightly, letting her cry as they sway back and forth slightly.

No words can be said as the two wives embrace in their bathroom, both happy as can be at the thought of another baby coming into their crazy family. They hold each other tight and that’s all the support they need for now.

“Mommy?” A little voice breaks them apart. They turn to see Xander standing timidly in the doorway, looking between his mommies tear stained cheeks. “Is everything okay?” The nine year old worries.

“Yes baby, everything’s perfect.” Clarke answers, wiping the tears from her flushed cheeks. “Mommy just got some really good news.” She says bending down to his height. “I’m sorry if I scared you.” She tells him as she brings the boy in for a hug.

“Oh.” He sighs in relief. “What was the news?” He asks, pulling away to look into his moms tear filled eyes. She looks at him softly as she brushes a strand of hair from his forehead.

“C’mon, let’s go by your siblings so we can tell them all together.” She says standing and the boy agrees. Lexa links her hand with Clarke’s, pressing a kiss to her knuckles before following Xander out of the room and down to the family room.

The other siblings turn their heads when they hear footsteps coming down the stairs. The movie paused and long forgotten about, Olivia runs up to her mommy looking at her with wide doleful eyes.

“Mommy are you okay?” The little girl asks.

“I’m fine baby, come sit by your brother.” Their little monkey listens lifting herself up on the couch next to MJ while Xander finds his spot next to Jake. They look between their mommies expectantly, waiting for someone to say something. Clarke takes a deep breath.

“I’m sorry for scaring you guys,” She starts. “I was just really excited.”

“Excited about what mommy?” MJ asks curiously.

“Well… how would you guys feel about another baby sibling?” She starts. Xander and MJ just shrug while Olivia cheers.

“Yes, yes, yes!” She yells, jumping up and down in her seat.

“J baby, what about you? How would you feel about being a big brother?” The almost three year old looks to his two older brothers before nodding his head emphatically.

“So we’re getting another sibling?” Xander asks. Clarke turns to Lexa and smiles, before turning back to her kids.

“Yeah… Mommy’s pregnant so you’re getting another sibling.”

The couch erupts into chaos.

“What’s pregant?” Jake asks, sitting up tall.

“YAY BABY SISTER!” Olivia cheers.

“Olivia we don’t know if it’ll be a girl yet.” Lexa tells her.

“BABY SISTER, BABY SISTER, BABY SISTER!” She cheers over her mama.

“How long until the baby is here?” MJ asks.

“Olivia stop screaming in my ear.” Xander scolds.

The house only grows in chaos, the excitement of the new baby hitting all of them. Really, they weren’t lying when they said they have enough love to go around.

* * *

 

[Baby Jake](https://adcflower-commander.tumblr.com/post/163931791511/baby-jake-with-heterochromia)

[Rings](https://adcflower-commander.tumblr.com/post/163934414061/wedding-rings-top-clarkes-bottom-lexas)

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for those who are still reading!  
> I'm sorry for the slower updates but I'm starting to get behind on my writing... and I go back to school this week so it'll be harder for me to sit down and write. Chapter 7 is almost finished but I need your help! I want to write a section on Clexa's 15 year wedding anniversary, but writer's block has me stuck. I want to be able to do something big like that justice, but I need ideas, so please if you have any anniversary date ideas for something like that, please let me know!!
> 
> as always, find me on tumblr at ADCflower-commander
> 
> (Check out my newest Clexa fic with ABO Dynamics! Ai Keryon Hodness)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, find me on tumblr! @ADCflower-commander
> 
> *Disclaimer* There is a daddy comment made in this chapter in the April, 2026 section! It is a brief mention, and is only said once, so feel free to skip over that part if you wish. It will not return after this, I just had to include it, and you will soon see why. 
> 
> Enjoy(:

**March, 2026**

By this point, the exam room is familiar to them, same as the routine. Clarke and Lexa always wait for fifteen minutes, dream together about what their baby is going to be like, and then Doctor Anderson comes in and does the ultrasound. It happens just like that, every time. And today is no different.

Clarke and Lexa are sitting in the exam room, Lexa gently rubbing at her wife’s tummy, talking to their baby. Clarke relaxes into the bed, savoring the feeling of her wife’s hands on her baby bump.

“Have you thought a little about our conversation the other day?” Lexa asks, laying her head lightly on her wife’s stomach, breaking the blissful silence in the room. Clarke sighs, letting her eyes fall to her wife.

“I don’t know how comfortable I am with the boys fighting for sport, Lexa.” Clarke answers and Lexa nods.

“I get that, but let’s talk it out. What about it makes you uncomfortable?” Lexa asks, and Clarke scoffs, staring at her wife incredulously.

“It’s teaching them to be violent!”

“In a controlled environment, though.” Lexa counter argues and Clarke glares at her. “Babe, we need to get the boys involved in something. Xander already has a knack for hitting people, why not let him do something he likes.” The brunette jokes slightly, a teasing smirk on her lips.

“That’s not funny.” Clarke says with narrowed eyes.

“C’mon… it’s a little funny.” Lexa smiles, tilting her head to the side. The younger woman rolls her eyes. “Clarke, Lincoln and I have known Nyko our whole lives, he will be a great coach to the boys, and he will never let them do anything they aren’t ready for.” The blonde contemplates her decision, letting her head fall back against the examination bed with a sigh. Nyko is a great guy, she’s met her brother-in-law’s best friend quite a few times. He’s great with kids, the boys specifically, and Clarke knows he would take care of them. She also knows how much Xander and MJ would love the idea of learning to fight.

“Why can’t our boys enjoy no contact sports like swimming, or track, or volleyball even?” Clarke groans, putting her hands over her face.

“Because our boys don’t do ‘ _no contact’_ babe.” Lexa raises her fingers putting fake quotations around no contact. “What do you say we all go out to lunch once we pick the kids up from your moms? We can discuss it with the boys then.” Lexa offers as she lets her head rest lightly against the bump.

“Okay fine. But only because I’m already hungry again and I’m really craving a burger. Like just a big, greasy burger.” Clarke moans and Lexa laughs. A knock alerts them of the Doctors arrival.

“Clarke, Lexa.” Doctor Anderson looks at them expectantly and smirks. “I didn’t believe it when I read my appointment list, yet here we are.” She teases, causing the couple to chuckle.

“We just wanted one more.” Lexa tells her, linking her fingers with her wife’s.

“Well you’ve done great with the kids so far, so I’m not the least bit worried about you guys.” Doctor Anderson moves the device against Clarke’s stomach, as they watch the screen to see their baby. Through the crackle of the static, they can hear the little heartbeat and their little baby pops up on the screen.

“Gosh they’re so small…” Lexa breathes out, eyeing the little 6 inch baby on the screen.

“ _She_ is actually looking pretty big for how far along Clarke is. You seem to have a healthy baby girl here.”

Another girl. Clarke can’t help but let out a sigh of relief. They had both been hoping for a girl, so Olivia wouldn’t be outnumbered by her brother’s anymore. Also they want another little girl that they can spoil.

“I’ll go print this for you. You know the drill; contact me if you have any questions.”

They give the doctor a nod and she is off to print their ultrasound picture. It’s all becoming so real, another baby girl to add to their family.

 

 

 

 

The Griffin-Woods clan marches into the restaurant, all sitting comfortably around the table, ready to order their food. Lexa looks to Clarke expectantly, her eyes flashing to her son’s real quick, urging her wife to talk to them. Clarke rolls her eyes and sighs.

“So Mama and I talked today.” Clarke says, addressing her boys. They don’t even have to ask about what, because they know. They’ve been bombarding her to make a decision all week, Xander more so than MJ. Xander’s eyes light up like fireworks.

“And?!” He asks excitedly.

“And… I’m nervous to let you fight…I don’t like encouraging violence for you boys.” The younger of the twins deflates into his chair.

“Hey mom… Can I play baseball instead? Connors dad is starting a team so I wanna do that.” MJ pipes up from his spot next to his brother and Clarke visibly sighs with relief. Baseball she can most definitely live with.

“You were so excited about training with Nyko though?” Lexa questions with a tilt of her hand, and Clarke slaps her thigh under the table. She gives her a look saying _‘don’t’_. It’s one less kid wanting to learn to fight. Lexa rolls her eyes at Clarke as MJ shrugs his shoulders.

“I was. But then all my friends wanted to play baseball.” He tells them, and Clarke is quick to answer.

“Yes we can sign you up for baseball.”

“So what about me?” Xander asks and Clarke’s shoulders sag.

“Why mixed martial arts, Xander? Why do you wanna hit people for fun?” Their son shrugs, because he doesn’t really have an answer. Mixed Martial Arts just sounds like a good fit for him.

“Cause he’s good at it.” MJ teases with a smirk, nudging his shoulder into his brothers. Clarke gives him a stern look, eyes narrowing in a look that has Michael cowering in his seat. Meanwhile Lexa chuckles softly, shooting her son an approving smile which he returns. Lexa cracks jokes about it, but Clarke doesn’t like that her son has a knack for getting into fights… and winning.

“I don’t wanna play any other sport. C’mon mom please?” He begs “Nyko just opened a dojo and said he wants to train me!” Clarke’s resolve is slowly dwindling, she can’t be stressing this much with the new baby on the way, and Xander really doesn’t look like he plans on changing his mind. She looks to Lexa, who is watching her carefully. If she says no she’ll have two people upset with her. With one last sigh of defeat, she turns back to her son.

“Fine, we can sign you up to train with Nyko.” Clarke says but her words are drowned out by her wife and son cheering excitedly. She levels them both with a stern glare, making them calm in their seats, although she doesn’t miss the subtle high five Xander gives his Mama under the table.

The rest of lunch goes exactly like any other family meal.

“Jake, chew with your mouth closed, MJ stop encouraging him.” Lexa chastises, eyes narrowing at her youngest and oldest.

“Mama can I have a animal party for my birthday?” Olivia asks through a mouthful of mac and cheese.

“You can have whatever kind of party you want baby girl.” Lexa answers.

“Yay! Okay I want lions and uh… uh polar bears and giraffes! And monkeys and…” Olivia continues to rattle off exotic animals to her moms, while they just sit back and chuckle.

“Are you gonna tell her or should I?” Clarke whispers in her wife’s ear.

“We can tell her later just… let her have this moment.” Lexa laughs, while Olivia continues to indulge her fantasy about an animal party. They’ll just take her to the zoo.

“Livy how old are you gonna be?” Xander asks his little sister.

“Six! I’m almost as big as you Xander!”

“Almost.” Xander parrots with a chuckle, giving his sister a kiss on the cheek. Clarke turns to her wife, leaning her chin on Lexa’s shoulder as she smiles so wide her face hurts.

“I’m so in love with our kids’ babe.” She whispers.

“Me too.” Lexa echoes, turning her head slightly to kiss her wife’s forehead. She lets her palm rest on the baby bump of Clarke’s belly, rubbing soothing circles.

“Mama?” Olivia starts, noticing her Mom cradling the bump. “Can I have a baby sister for my birthday?” Olivia questions, her head quirked in the most adorable way, eyebrows furrowed looking exactly like Lexa. Her question breaks the couple out of their love induced haze. They look at their kids, all staring at them expectantly, then they look to each other.

“What do you say babe, can we give Olivia a baby sister?” Lexa asks her wife.

“You know… I think we can make that happen.” Clarke answers. It takes a second for her answer to sink in, but once it does Olivia jumps up in her chair, screaming in excitement.

“Baby sister! Baby Sister!” She cheers, attracting the attention of almost everyone in the restaurant. “I’m getting a baby sister!” The people around them smile at the little girl’s excitement, one passing by even stopped at their table to offer them a congratulations.

“Olivia shhhhh, you have to calm down.” Clarke tells her with a chuckle, leaning across the table to try and quiet the girl.

“I’m so excited!” She smiles wide at her mama’s as she calms in her seat.

“Are we really getting a baby sister?” MJ asks from his chair, looking excitedly at his mama’s. Clarke nods her answer, pulling the ultra sound out of her bag.

“It’s hard to see, but this is her.” She gestures to the picture, showing her kids their little sister.

“What her name?” Jake asks in his high pitched voice as he leans over his brother’s lap to look at the picture.

“She doesn’t have a name yet, mama and I still have to decide.”

“Do we get to help?” Xander asks expectantly, head tilted curiously at his mothers’.

“I don’t see why not,” Lexa answers with a shrug. “But mom and I have final say.”

“I’m gonna be a big sister!!” Olivia cheers again as Xander shows her the ultrasound picture of the newest family member.

“Okay I think it’s time to go.” Lexa laughs and Clarke agrees with a nod. She motions to the waiter for the check.

The car ride home is filled with excitement, as the kids babble on about their soon-to-be new baby sister.  

* * *

 

**April, 2026**

Lexa walks into her home after her long day at work, tossing her things tirelessly onto the kitchen counter. She rubs the tiredness from her eyes, walking into the family room to find her wife cuddled on the couch with Jake and Olivia.

Their youngest is passed out, using his mother’s baby bump as a pillow, while Olivia snuggles under her mom’s arm.

“Hey baby,” Clarke greets, accepting her wife’s kiss that the brunette leans down to give her.

“Hi mama!” Olivia screams jumping up and into her mama’s arms. Luckily Lexa reaches out fast enough to catch her, letting the girl koala hug her.

“Hello my little monkey,” Lexa smiles wide as she kisses her daughters cheek. “Where are the boys?”

“Xander is at the Dojo with Nyko, and MJ is at baseball practice. Then they’re spending the night at Wells’.” Her wife answers, “Your daughter has a question to ask you.” She states with a smirk on her face, head resting against a fist, while her other hand rests atop Jake’s head, threading fingers through his curly locks.

“She does?” Lexa asks, quirking an eyebrow at her 6 year old.

“Mama! There’s a dance and I wanna go!”

“A dance?!” Lexa says excitedly in the voice she uses when talking to little kids. Olivia nods her head emphatically

“Tell her what kind of dance it is baby.” Clarke smirk grows in her hand as she tries to hide her giggles.

“A daddy daughter dance!” Olivia cheers and Lexa startles slightly at the volume and the type of dance. “And I know you guys are my mommies, but all my friends are going with their daddies and I wanna go! Uncle Linc is taking Liana!”

“And you want me to go with?” Lexa squeezes her daughter tighter into her, keeping her snug against her chest. Olivia nods excitedly, eyes and smile wide. “Well I can’t say no to my baby girl.” Lexa coos and kisses her daughter all over her face, eliciting laughs to erupt from her little mini me.

“You can actually.” Clarke whispers, smirk still stuck on her face. Lexa mirrors it with narrowed eyebrows, because yeah technically she could say no to her daughter, but she really didn’t want to.

* * *

“Well aren’t you looking snazzy?” Clarke remarks as she opens the door of her home to welcome her brother in law. Lincoln is dressed in a red button up that hugs his fit muscles, with a black tie. “And you look absolutely beautiful.” She says as she bends down to her niece’s height, giving her a loving kiss to her cheeks.

“Thanks Aunt Clarke.” Liana answers with a wide smile and a light blush, twisting her body from right to left, letting her red dress swing with her. She looks a lot like Octavia, but with brown hair instead of black, and has her father’s gentle eyes.

“They’re almost ready. Olivia refused to wear anything that didn’t match with Lexa.” As if on cue, the thundering of Olivia’s feet came down the stairs.

“Mommy, mommy, mommy!” She called as she ran towards Clarke and threw herself into her mother’s arms as best she could with her pregnant belly in the way. “Look, mama and I are matching!” Clarke looked over her daughters black dress with a sequence top, then looked to her wife and her jaw completely dropped, her mouth dry.

Lexa stood in front of her in a tight, tight, _tight_ black dress that hugged her in all the right places. All Clarke could think while looking at her wife, was how she wanted to take her while she was wearing that.

“How do we look?” Lexa asks, coming to a stop in front of her wife and next to her daughter. She quirks a brow at her wife’s speechless expression, a playful smirk on her lips.

“You look pretty Aunty Lexa!” Liana tells her, and Lexa smiles lovingly at the girl.

“Thank you Liana, you look so beautiful.” Lexa tells her as she crouches down in her heels to kiss the girl’s cheeks. She stands up and greets her brother with a hug, “Hey.” She says as she wraps her arms around his shoulders.

“Hey, you look beautiful.” He tells her as they pull away.

“Thanks, you’re looking pretty good too.” She remarks with a smile before turning back to her wife, whose mouth has yet to close. “You okay babe?” She asks softly with a smirk.

“No, as a matter of fact, I’m not.” Clarke answers with a shake of her head. Lexa just laughs lightly, letting her arms rest around her wife’s neck.

“You are so fucking beautiful, and I am so in love with you.” Clarke whispers, so the girls don’t hear her swear. Lexa’s smirk turns into a soft smile.

“I love you too. Have fun with the boys, we shouldn’t be out too late.” Lexa tells her as she presses a quick kiss to the blonde’s lips.

“Yeah you better not, I have a plan to fuck you in that dress later tonight.” Lexa’s eyes darken as her smirk takes over for the soft smile.

“Well I can’t be late then.”

“Have fun, _daddy_.” Clarke tells her with a smirk and it’s Lexa’s turn to become speechless. Clarke pulls away to grab Olivia in a big hug, telling her to have a good time with her mother. The four leave the house together, Lexa obviously still trying to pull herself together.

 

 

 

 

Music flows through the gymnasium as fathers and daughters fill the dance floor. Some stand off to the side talking, while their daughters run around the room. Lexa gets a few stares as she enters put she pays them no mind as she links her hands with her daughter and finds them a table.

Not even one second after they set their stuff down, Olivia and Liana are pulling on their parents hands, dragging them out to the dance floor. They are all smiles and laughs as the girls jump, spin, slide and twist around, hands held tight with their parents.

Lexa ignores the curious looks from other fathers, because her daughter is the only thing that matters right now. Olivia is having a great time, and that’s all Lexa cares about. A slow song starts, and both Lexa and Lincoln pull their daughters close, letting them stand atop their feet, as they sway around the dance floor.

“Are you having fun baby girl?” Lexa asks as she moves her and her daughter around the dance floor. Olivia looks up at her and nods excitedly. “What do you say we take a break and get something to drink?”

“Can I have a sprite mama?”

“You can have whatever you want baby.” Lexa answers with a smile, lifting her daughter up quickly to press a kiss to her cheek. She sets Olivia down and leaves her brother and niece on the dance floor to grab some drinks. Walking hand in hand, they make their way to the refreshments table.

Lexa watches her daughter reach for all the different snacks, shoveling them into her mouth and she can’t help but compare just how alike they really are. Having her baby girl look exactly like her, gives Lexa a feeling that she can’t put into words. The boys all look like Clarke, save for Jake with his brown hair, and the twins with their greens eyes, but they all look like her wife. Olivia however, is a spitting image of Lexa, her chestnut brown hair and vibrant green eyes are exactly the same, and the connection that she has with Olivia because of it is amazing.

This is her baby girl… her little monkey, and she is exactly like her mama.

“You are aware that this is a _daddy_ daughter dance right?” A voice pulls her from her thoughts and she turns slightly to stare at the man behind it. She eyes him up and down, taking in his dark jeans and a button down shirt, his short hair slicked back over his head.

“I was, and still am, aware of that, thank you.” Lexa snarks, turning away from him to grab her water from the table.

“So then…why are you here if you don’t mind me asking?” He quirks his brow in question, and his tone isn’t condescending, or rude, it’s just curious. Lexa is still annoyed by it though.

“Mama came because I asked her!” Olivia chimes in, popping out from behind Lexa to talk to the man.

“Why didn’t you ask your daddy?” He questions down to her. Olivia’s brows furrow.

“Because I don’t have a daddy…” She says, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. The man startles slightly.

“I- I’m sorry… I.”

“I have two mommies.” Olivia finishes, and the guy stops, looking at Lexa in shock, taking in her sinfully tight, sexy dress.

“Wow… two moms? …. That’s… hot.” He lets out breathlessly as his gaze remains locked on Lexa.

“Alright, I’m going to give you two seconds to walk away before I break your nose.” Lexa states coolly, but her voice is stern and intimidating. Eyes wide in fear, the man turns on his heel quickly and leaving the two girls in his wake.

Lexa doesn’t even have time to be mad, because the familiar notes of the song are playing through the speakers, making both her and Olivia perk up.

“Mama! It’s our song!” Olivia cheers, pulling on Lexa’s dress. Lexa smiles down at her daughter before lifting her up into her arms and carrying her onto the dance floor.

 _Isn’t she lovely?_  
Isn’t she wonderful?  
Isn’t she precious?  
Less than one minute old  
I never thought through love we'd be  
Making one as lovely as she  
But isn't she lovely made from love

Lexa sings, and Olivia tries to remember the words, as they sway and spin around the dance floor, laughing loudly and smiling wide. Annoying men forgotten, she kisses Olivia’s nose, and forehead, and cheeks and in this moment; with her daughter on her hip and their song playing throughout the gymnasium, Lexa is the happiest she’s ever been.

* * *

 

**July, 2011**

_Tears flowed heavily down the brunette’s face as she nervously paced her quarters. Her dress flowing freely around her feet with each twist and turn. Her cousin and brother watch wide eyed, as they stare at the normally composed woman, turn into a complete mess._

_“Lexa stop, you’re ruining your make up.” Anya tries, but to no avail. The brunette continues to cry and pace her room._

_“I’m so nervous, why am I so nervous? I get to marry the love of my life, I should be happy! I am happy, god I’m so happy… but so scared-”_

_“Lexa!” Lincoln calls placing his hands on Lexa’s shoulders, effectively stopping his sister’s nervous rambling. “Take a deep breath.” He whispers calmly and breathes deeply with the bride. “Everything is going to be okay. Today you get to marry Clarke, and that is all that matters. Forget everyone else here, and focus on your soon-to-be-wife, no one else.”_

_Lexa smiles at his words of ‘soon to be wife.’ This was really happening. Clarke proposed and now eight months later they’re getting married. Lexa takes a deep breath, listening to her brother’s voice as she begins to calm._

_“Are you going to be okay?” He asks calmly, and she gives him a reassuring nod. She’s marrying Clarke today, she’s going to be great. Everything is going to be great._

_“Alright now sit so I can redo your makeup.” Anya demands as she shoves the brunette down into a chair._

 

_The newlyweds sway around the dance floor, bodies connected as they try to eliminate the distance between them. Their foreheads rest together as they share their first dance as a married couple. The guests all watch with teary eyes, but Clarke and Lexa forget they’re even there, completely lost in each other._

_Lexa is careful not to step on the train of Clarke’s dress that flows around them. Her wife looks beautiful in the tight top that loosens around her waist. The pure white color of it only accentuates her beauty, fitting perfectly with her blonde hair._

_Fairy lights descend from the top of the tent, mingling with the light blue and grey accents around the trees and tent; the warm July night air wraps around them. Lexa rests her hands at the base of her wife’s neck, gently caressing the baby hairs, careful not to mess up her half up, half down style._

_Lexa keeps saying it over and over in her head._

_Her **wife**._

**_Her_ ** _wife._

_“What’s got you all smiley?” The blonde asks with a smile of her own. The light blue flowers that sit above her left ear bring out the deep blue of her eyes._

_“You’re my wife.” Lexa answers dreamily._

_“I am, and you’re my wife.” Clarke smirks._

_“You look absolutely beautiful.” Lexa whispers, pecking her wife’s lips chastely._

_“I’m nothing compared to you, stud.” Clarke teases as her grip tightens around her wife’s waist. She can’t help but admire the sight of her wife in her form fitting dress, with swirls of white laced fabric along the tail, topped off with a grey sash around her waist._

_“I can’t believe we’re finally married.” Lexa sighs, voice laced with nothing but happiness._

_“You’re stuck with me now.” The twenty three year old jokes and her wife gives her a dip, pulling her back up to kiss her sweetly. They can’t hear it but the crowd awes with soft smiles, Abby has tears in her eyes._

_“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” The brunette smiles._

_“God I love you.” The blonde whispers, eyes locking on her wife’s._

_“I love you too.” The brunette responds, leaning the side of her head against her wife’s, nuzzling her nose into beautiful blonde hair._

_“Till death do we part?” Clarke sighs with an airy smile._

_“And then some.”_

 

_“I can’t believe you extra ass bitches got a private condo in Bora Bora.” Raven rants from the driver’s seat as she takes the newly married couple to the airport._

_“Technically my mom got it for us… but we gotta consummate the marriage, Rae. Don’t want to bother the other guests.” Clarke teases with a slick smirk, her hand sliding up Lexa’s thigh as she nips playfully at her wife’s jaw. Lexa smiles as she turns to catch her wife’s lips in a heated kiss._

_They laugh when the two in the front seat groan at their actions._

_“Save it for the honey moon.” Anya demands._

_“Don’t wanna bother the other guests my ass! We all know you consummated the marriage last night, the whole hotel knows for crying out loud. I swear I have_ “Clarke, your tits look so good when you ride me baby, fuck.” _Burned into my ears and I can’t get it out.” Raven tries to mimic Lexa’s sex voice, and the brunette’s ears tinge red in embarrassment, while Clarke just laughs heartily beside her._

_“It was almost as bad as the time I walked in on you guys fucking against the kitchen counter.” Raven cringes as a shutter runs through her at the memory. “Might I say though, you have some power to those hips and a mighty fine ass, Lexa. I’ve never seen anyone move that fast…” Raven’s voice trails off in fascination and she receives a slap on the arm and a glare from her girlfriend._

_“You should see her dick.” Clarke teases as she nuzzles her face into her wife’s neck._

_“Clarke!” Lexa scolds._

_“Nope. I will take a hard pass on that one. It’s all yours Griffin.”_

_“Damn straight it is.” The blonde whispers, but only for Lexa to hear, causing a shutter to pass down the brunette’s spine._

_Raven pulls into the drop off spot in front of the airport doors. Happy to escape the embarrassment, Lexa bolts from the car to get their luggage from the trunk. Anya follows, helping her cousin, while her girlfriend stays by her now married best friend._

_“You have everything?” Anya asks as Lexa pulls her carry on out._

_“Yeah we should, it’s not like we need much. Just swim suits and a few days’ worth of clothes.”_

_“Please,” Anya scoffs with a roll of her eyes. “Like you guys will be wearing clothes.” Lexa just smirks slightly as she adjusts the bags to roll over to Clarke._

_“Have fun.” Raven says as she hugs both Clarke and Lexa, then Anya does the same. “I got you some condoms, so please no babies yet!” She hands over the box of condoms before she backtracks towards the car._

_“Can’t make that promise.” Clarke adds with a wink, stuffing the condoms in her purse. Her best friend just rolls her eyes._

_“Have a good honey moon love birds!”_

_“We’re not using those are we?” Lexa whispers as they wave goodbye to their friends pulling away._

_“Absolutely not.” Clarke says turning to face her wife and wrap her arms around her shoulders._

_“You got your implant, right?” Lexa asks and her wife nods._

_“That means, we can have as much unprotected sex as we want for the whole week we’re gone.”_

_“Forget the week, we’re married. We can have as much unprotected sex as we want.”_

_“Say it again.” Clarke whispers._

_“We can have-”_

_“No not that part, you loser.” Clarke chuckles and Lexa looks at her confused. “Before that.” Lexa’s face lights up when she realizes what her wife means._

_“We’re married.” Lexa whispers, letting her lips hover above the blonde’s_

_“We’re married.” Clarke repeats, closing the distance to kiss her wife lovingly. Their honeymoon is spent making love wherever they so desire, and as much as their bodies would let them._

* * *

 

**July, 2026**

Clarke wakes up to a stomach full of butterflies, and excitement coursing through her veins. Today is a very special day, her 15 year anniversary with Lexa to be exact. Careful of her enlarged stomach, she rolls over on their bed to face her wife, but she finds that Lexa’s side is empty.

Her heart drops slightly.

Not waking up to her wife on their 15 year anniversary is a little heartbreaking. She fights off the tears in her eyes, swallowing them down before her pregnancy hormones can get the best of her. She gets out of bed, waddling around the room trying to get dressed.

It’s easy for her to just through on one of her maternity sun dresses, and when she does, she fixes her hair and does her daily duties of checking on the kids.

She checks the twins rooms and finds it clean, but neither of them in site. She figures they’re already out and about with the other kids in the neighborhood. Next she finds Olivia’s room the same way, but her little monkey is not there. She probably latched on to Lexa and followed her wherever she went. She starts to get a little suspicious when Jake isn’t in his room either.

“Lexa?” She calls through the hallways of their home.

“Mommy!” The familiar voice of her youngest echoes back to her and she can’t help the wide smile that forms on her face.

“Where’s my colorful boy?” She sing songs as she walks down the stairs. When Jake hears her coming, her runs around the corner of the kitchen and stands at the bottom of the stairs with a bright, toothy smile. His curly brown locks fall just over his forehead and his two colorful eyes are bright with excitement. “Hello my handsome man.” Clarke says as she bends down to pick him up, and place the boy on her hip. She puckers her lips and Jake happily gives her a kiss.

“Good morning mommy.” Jake says in his sweet voice.

“Where’s mama?” Clarke asks as she brushes some of Jake’s curls out of his face so she can see his eyes. He shrugs his shoulders and just out his lip in answer. Clarke can’t help but chuckle, placing a loving kiss on his cheek. “Well she certainly didn’t leave you here alone, so who’s here with you?”

“That would be me princess.” A deep booming voice sounds from the kitchen. Clarke’s eyebrows scrunch in confusion as she turns the corner.

“Bellamy?” She asks with a tone of surprise. He responds with a wide toothy smile. He’s let his hair grow out a little, so his curls also fall across his forehead. Really, the hair makes him and Jake look alike. “Not that I don’t want you here, but shouldn’t you be taking care of your pregnant wife?”

Her friend just shrugs his shoulder as he rubs the back of his neck timidly. “She told me I was being too overbearing and protective, then kicked me out.” A light blush finds its way to his cheeks, and Clarke chuckles.

“ _Shocker_.” Clarke mocks sarcastically. “Any idea where my wife is?”

“She said she had to run a few errands, she took Xander to Nyko and Olivia with her. I told her I could stay with Jake and MJ.”

“Speaking of, where is he?” The blonde asks as she waddles through her kitchen in search for food, her son attached to her hip.

“Outside playing basketball. So… 15 years…” Bellamy lets out an impressed whistle and Clarke can’t help the wide smile that grows on her lips, along with the light pink blush that crosses her cheeks. “You two really have an amazing thing going. I’m happy for you.”

“Yeah,” Clarke whispers turning to give her son a kiss to his temple, “Yeah we do. Thanks Bell.”

“So, you won’t mind hanging out with me on your anniversary for a little while?” He asks as he stands and walks over to Clarke. He ruffles Jakes curly mane and his smile brightens when the toddler laughs. Clarke watches the interaction and just knows, Bellamy is going to be a great father.

“I never mind hanging out with you Belly-boo.” Clarke sing songs as she pinches his cheek. He doesn’t swat her hand away but he still rolls his eyes.

“Great because I’m supposed to take you to get an outfit for tonight.”

“Tonight?”

“Yeah, you know? Your 15 year anniversary?” Bellamy states sarcastically and Clarke hits his chest.

“I know that jerk, but why do I need a new outfit?” She adjusts Jake on her hip with a little jump.

“Because I know what your wife’s planning. You’re 8 months pregnant, we need to find you something that fits this baby bump and Lexa’s plans.” Clarke’s eyebrow quirks at that, and she tilts her head sideways slightly.

“What is she planning?” Clarke asks curiously and with a hint of mischievousness.

“Oh no. Nuh uh. I’m not telling you anything.” Bellamy says, baking away slightly as he waves his hands in front of him. He knows exactly what Clarke is about to do; her famous puppy dog, pouty face. It’s been known to make even the harshest of people sway decisions in Clarke’s favor, and there are two people in the entire world that absolutely refuse to say no when Clarke gives them this face. Lexa being one of them, and Bellamy.

Clarke knows exactly when, where, and how to use this to her advantage; especially with her wife and best friend. One look and he’ll give, ruining Lexa’s anniversary plans. Bellamy quickly covers his eyes, shaking his head vehemently.

“But Bellamy-” she begins, her voice whiney.

“Don’t even think about it Clarke!” He demands, hand still covering his eyes. “I made a promise to your wife, and I will not break it.”

Clarke understands. Deep down she doesn’t really want to ruin the surprise, although she is extremely curious to know what her wife is up to.

“Fine.” She concedes. “I’ll go tell MJ to stay with the neighbors, then we can go. Okay?”

“Perfect.”

 

 

Bellamy helped her pick out a simple, classy, quarter sleeve black dress with a white collar, that fits comfortably over her baby bump. She also picked up an edible arrangement for Lexa on her way home, knowing her wife would appreciate a bouquet of fruit over flowers.

On her way home she receives a text from her wife.

> **Wifey (3:47):**   
>  I’m so sorry for being gone most of today, but I promise  
>  I’ll make it up to you tonight  
>  Be ready by 5:30 please (:

When home, she gets MJ from the neighbors and leaves her oldest and youngest downstairs so she could get ready. Clarke draws herself a hot, relaxing bubble bath to destress from being on her feet all day. While she’s bathing, the door to their room opens.

“Clarke?” Her wife calls as she steps into their room.

“In here!” She responds, hands idly tracing patterns above the soapy water. Her face lights up when Lexa walks in. “Hey.” She smiles brightly.

“Happy anniversary.” Lexa says as she leans down to peck Clarke’s lips. She kneels down beside the tub to be eye level with her wife. “Thank you for the fruit.” Lexa says with a fond smile, head tilted slightly as she takes in her wife.

“Where have you been all day?” Clarke questions, head leaning against the back of the tub. She looks, and feels, content and relaxed.

“Just finishing some things up for tonight.” Lexa answers and Clarke hums.

“I heard you have something planned, and judging by my outfit it’s pretty fancy.”

“Prepare to be wooed Mrs. Griffin-Woods.” Clarke turns her head to look at Lexa with a soft smile.

“I already am.” Lexa leans in to peck the younger blonde’s lips.

“Finish up and get dressed, so we can take the kids to your moms and go.” Lexa states, pushing herself off the floor. Clarke waits just a little bit longer, until the water is no longer warm. She dries herself off, then changes for the evening, waiting in exciting anticipation.

She thinks back to her gift, the one she’s hiding in the new baby’s room. She can’t wait to show Lexa, knowing just how much she’ll appreciate her hand made painting. Looking down at her baby bump, she smiles softly to herself as she rubs a soothing hand over her baby girl.

“Hey,” A soft voice whispers behind her. She turns to find Lexa leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed. She’s wearing a simple white dress that makes Clarke’s mouth water. “You almost ready?” The blonde nods her head, then walks over to her wife to place a kiss on her lips.

“You are absolutely beautiful.” She whispers against Lexa’s lips, and the brunette can’t help but smile.

“So are you.” Lexa grabs her wife’s hand and leads her downstairs. The first thing Clarke does when downstairs is scold Xander as she takes in his black eye and bruised knuckles, but she accepts his hug eagerly. They accept their son’s compliments when the boys tell them they look amazing, thanking them with a kiss to their foreheads. The family piles in to their new SUV, and the couple drops all their kids off at Abby’s with kisses to their cheeks, and them promising to be good.

Lexa drives them to the city, stopping near a fancy restaurant with a beautiful rooftop bar overlooking the city. The words “ _Far Cadere Nave_ ” shine bright in cursive lettering on the beautiful stone architecture. Lexa leads them inside, not stopping at the hostess table. She walks straight passed the people waiting, and leads them up the stairs towards the patio deck. Clarke’s breath is taken away as soon as she sets foot on the roof. It’s more beautiful than she could have imagined; the sun setting perfectly behind the buildings.

“Lexa,” she says as she releases her breath. “This is…”

“Incredible right?” Lexa finishes for her as she stands in the middle, her arms wide as she gestures to the area as a whole. It is then, Clarke realizes they’re the only two up there, the other tables gone, while one sits alone in the middle.

“Is this what you’ve been doing all day?” Clarke questions with pure fondness and amazement.

“This and one other thing. Come on, come sit.” Lexa pulls her chair out for her, and Clarke happily sits down, eyeing everything on the table. She notices a bottle sitting in a tub of ice and when she pulls it out to look it over, she can’t help but let out a laugh.

“ _Welch’s Sparkling White Grape Juice?_ ” She questions through a laugh.

“Hey do you know how hard it was to find this stuff?” Lexa jokes. “I had to get it specially imported from Wales itself.”

Clarke lets out another laugh, but leans forward across the small table to kiss Lexa’s faux pouty lips.

“I’m very thankful of that.” She twists off the cap and pours them both a glass. “To us and our happy healthy marriage.”

“To us.” Lexa repeats in a whisper.

The night is perfect. They watch the sun set as they eat and laugh, both enjoying having this time to themselves. When Clarke looks over the edge, she sees the line to the restaurant is out the door, many of the customers looking irritable. They decide that they’ve had enough and leave, letting the business open up the rooftop again.

Clarke sends Lexa a questioning look when she leads them away from the car. The sun has fully set leaving the sky a dark purple and blue. Lexa leads them down a few stone steps, carefully helping Clarke with each one. They approach an empty riverboat, with a captain standing at the gate.

“Welcome back Mrs. Griffin-Woods.” He greets with a smile and bow of his head. He turns to Clarke doing the same. “It’s a pleasure, Mrs. Griffin-Woods.” He seems to get a slight kick out of saying the same name twice, and so does the couple. “Welcome aboard.”

Clarke’s eyes glance over to Lexa, and her wife nods her head in the direction of the boat. Clarke steps on, Lexa following behind. The take a seat at the very front of the boat, while their captain starts up the large vessel.

“So let me get this straight…” Clarke starts, “You rented out the entire rooftop patio of some fancy Italian restaurant, _and_ a riverboat?” Lexa doesn’t answer, just smiles smugly from her seat beside Clarke. The blonde scoffs out a laugh. She can’t help but feel like she and Lexa have talked about this before… a long time ago. The rooftop bar, the riverboat that takes them along the city skyline. It’s all so familiar but Clarke can’t place it.

She puts that thought in the back of her mind, and the couple links hands, fingers entwining together as they gaze at the beautiful scenery. She hears a small “Hmph” come from her wife, and she turns her head to find Lexa staring intently at Clarke’s wedding ring.

“What?” The blonde asks, her brows furrowed in confusion.

“You have a little scuff on the diamond.” Lexa states, as she pulls the ring off of her wife’s finger. Clarke feels weird without her wedding ring on. The only time she ever takes it off is to shower and sleep, nothing else. Lexa lightly brushes the ring over the bottom of her dress, but her clumsy self, drops the ring by her foot.

“Lexa!” Clarke exclaims.

“I got it, don’t worry.” Lexa reassures her as she moves from her seat to pick up the ring.

“Lexa I swear, don’t pull som-” Her words catch in her throat when she notices that Lexa is on one knee, the ring held between her thumb and forefinger. “What are you doing?”

“Giving you the proposal you’ve always deserved.” Lexa whispers, a small, soft smile gracing her lips. Then it hits Clarke, why everything about this night seems so familiar.

 

> _“I can’t believe we’re engaged.” Clarke states with a wide smile, turning to press a kiss to the skin of Lexa’s already bruised neck._
> 
> _“I can’t believe you beat me to proposing.” Lexa chuckles, arms wrapping more tightly around her fiancé._
> 
> _“I knew you were planning something!” Clarke states knowingly, shooting up to look down at Lexa. The older woman just laughs. “What were you planning?” Clarke asks curiously._
> 
> _“I was going to take you into the city, to a date on a fancy rooftop bar. Then I was going to rent one of the river boats for a private tour and propose with the skyline in the back.” Clarke smiles softly down at Lexa, her heart beat picking up at the idea of being proposed to in this romantic way. “But the renting of the boat was a little out of my price range, so I had to find an alternative.”_
> 
> _“Which was?”_
> 
> _“I never did, because someone beat me to it.”_

Clarke is broken out of her memory when Lexa begins speaking, “I know we’ve been married for 15 years, and have four kids with a fifth on the way… but Clarke Griffin-Woods, will you marry me?” Lexa asks softly, her eyes shining bright as the city lights reflect across them. Clarke laughs softly, her eyes filling with tears and her heart swelling even more with love.

“Yes.” She chuckles out, letting some of those tears fall. She pulls Lexa into her, crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss. It’s amazing, it feels like it did 16 years ago when Clarke first proposed, like they’re still young, dumb, and in love college kids. They let their lips move freely against each other’s, not a care in the world as the boat continues to sail along the city line.

 

 

 

 

It was a beautiful night for the happy couple, but Clarke is certainly tired; her feet and back aching. But before she can go to sleep, she leads Lexa into the new baby’s room.

“Close your eyes.” Clarke tells her, and Lexa obliges. Quickly, as best she can, Clarke hauls the big painting out of the closet and sets it against the wall. “Okay, you can open.”

Her eyes open and Lexa gasps as her face morphs from happiness to pure awe as she looks at the mural of their family. Except… it’s not just a normal mural. All of them are some form of animal that fits their personality and it tugs deep at Lexa’s heartstrings, because it’s so unique and different. Just like them.

The family lies in the middle of a Savanna, Clarke as a lioness with shimmering blue eyes, Lexa as a black panther her eyes vibrant green as she lays over Clarke’s back. The twins as lion cubs wrestling, Olivia as a precious monkey hanging from the trees, Jake as a kangaroo cub with his obvious two colored eyes, and their newest little girl as a baby zebra, so small as she curls up against her moms’.

Lexa’s eyes shimmer with tears as she takes in every detail, every stroke, every color. It’s amazing, fit perfectly for their family.

“Clarke…” She chokes out in a whisper, “baby this… this is incredible.”

“You like it?” The blonde asks with a wide smile.

“Like it?” Lexa gasps, turning around to look at Clarke, “Honey I love it.” She steps forward to kiss her wife, Lexa’s hands cradling her face as their lips mold together. “You’re absolutely amazing, you know that right?”

Clarke shrugs, but her smile is smug.

“15 years later and you still take my breath away with everything you do.”

“Happy anniversary baby.” Clarke whispers against plump lips.

“Happy anniversary, Clarke.”

* * *

 

Throughout the past year, the boys have asked more about why they are teased at school, and why specifically the insults are directed at Lexa. Every time they bring it up, Lexa puts off telling them. She says she wants to wait until the boys are close enough to their Sex Ed conversation in school, which just so happens to be coming up this year, but she’s also trying to build up the courage to actually sit down and do it, while also searching for the right things to say.

At the elementary schools, the district has a Sex Ed speaker come in and talk to the fourth grade students. Since the boys have just turned 10, the couple figured it’s time to sit them down and tell them about her.

“Olivia is over at Lincoln and O’s, and Jake just went down for his nap.” Clarke states as she waddles into their kitchen. 8 months pregnant, and almost ready to pop, Clarke is glowing, looking utterly beautiful with her baby bump. She walks over to her wife who is leaning against the kitchen counter on her elbows, rubbing her hands over shoulders soothingly. “You want me to call the boys in?”

“I got it.” Lexa says as she straightens up, walking towards the front door. “Xander, MJ!” She calls, garnering the attention of her boys that were playing basketball just across the street. “Can you come inside for a second?”

The boys look at each other nervously, their friends letting out “ooooh’s” and some “you guys are in trouble” to tease the twins. Ignoring them, they jog across the street and walk through the door that their mama holds open for them.

 _“What did you do?”_ MJ whispers harshly to his twin as they follow Lexa to the kitchen.

“ _Me_?” Xander hisses in return. “I didn’t do anything, what did _you_ do?” He counters.

“You’re not in trouble.” Lexa chuckles as she takes a seat next to her wife at the table, who is smiling at the not so quiet banter between the twins. “Mom and I just want to talk to you guys.”

“Oh.” The two boys relax slightly as they flop down into the chairs across from their moms.

“You know how you keep asking about why Mrs. Crystal and Kyle say mean things about me?” Lexa starts, the boys nodding. “And how people say that only one of us is your real mom, but we always say that’s not true?” They nod again.

“Okay well, I’m going to address all of those, but first, I want to talk to you about something else. This year in school you’re going to have a Sexual Education speaker come and talk to you guys…” Lexa tapers into the birds and the bee’s conversation with her boys, with Clarke helping. They talk about just sex and pregnancies, and how that works, and all cheeks in the room flush red with embarrassment.

“Do you guys have any questions?” Lexa croaks out, and the twins shake their heads, eyes wide at all this new information. Lexa takes a deep breath, preparing herself. “Okay so, with everything that has been said, a baby is made between a man and a woman correct?” Lexa asks her boys and they nod sheepishly. “Two woman together cannot make a baby, and two men together cannot make a baby, which is why _some_ people… think that you only have one _real_ mom. In order for same sex couples to make a baby they need help from other people, doctors, or specialists, or they can adopt. Like Aunty Rae and Aunty Anya.”

“So in order to make us you needed help from other people?” MJ questions with a tilt of his head.

“No baby… I’m just answering your question about why some people don’t think I’m your real mom. They think that since only one woman gives birth, that she is considered the real mom, while the other isn’t.”

“But you both are our real mommies?”

“Yes baby, but remember that the thought process, of people thinking only one person can be the real mom in a female relationship, is not true. Two woman, or two men, who raise a baby together, or any person who chooses to raise a kid, and love and cherish them, are just as much a real parent as anyone else.”

Xander and MJ nod, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as they take in all the information. They seem to understand everything so far; a guy and a girl can make a baby, two women/men together can’t, and because they have two moms, that’s where the teasing comes from of only having ‘one real mom’.

“Do you understand everything so far?”

“Uh huh.” They say in unison as they nod their heads. “But if you are two girls… how could you make… us…?” MJ asks and Lexa sighs, letting her shoulders sag. Clarke rubs her hand soothingly between her wife’s shoulder blades, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

“I was born intersex… which means that I was born with characteristics that do not fit the typical definition of a female…” When she’s met with silence and confused glances from her boys, Lexa sighs and looks to Clarke. Her wife nods encouragingly, her hand never leaving her back.

“Xander, MJ… I was born with a penis, which is why you are our biological children. Mommy and I made you together.”

“… So that’s why Kyle calls you a freak?” Xander whispers carefully. Lexa winces slightly at the word, but she nods her head.

“So you have a…” MJ trails off and points to his crotch, “just like us?” Lexa chuckles lightly and nods her head.

“Does it hurt?” Xander asks and Lexa and Clarke try not to laugh too hard at his question.

“Does yours hurt?” She asks him back, eyebrows raised with a wide smile and he shakes his head.

“No… I mean when I get hit down there it does.”

“It doesn’t hurt baby, it’s just like yours.”

“So wait… that means that to make the baby,” MJ starts pointing to Clarke’s oversized belly, “you had sex?” Clarke and Lexa flush, and hide their faces slightly from their kids.

“Ew!”

“Gross!” they both exclaim, sticking their tongues out of their mouth in disgust.

“Oh my god, boys!” Clarke yells over her son’s disgusted noises. “Sex is a natural thing, especially when you’re older. It is not something to be degraded or ashamed of.” She scolds. “But I swear to god if you guys have sex before the age of 18, I will lose my mind.” The twins shift uncomfortably in their seats.

“Do you have any other questions?” Lexa asks, leaning back to relax in her chair.

“Can we go to Pizza King?” Xander asks, perking up slightly as he quirks his head to the side.

“Any questions about this conversation?” Lexa clarifies with a roll of her eyes.

“No.” The twins parrot.

“Okay I guess we can go to Pizza King.” Lexa states and the boys jump up and cheer. Clarke just laughs at her wife’s inability to say no to their kids.

“You’re too easy.” Clarke laughs with a light shake of her head. Lexa just smiles and leans in to kiss her wife’s lips.

“Mama…” A voice pulls her away and she turns to find MJ and Xander standing right next to her. “You’re not a freak.” MJ tells her seriously, his voice a soft whisper, then he gently wraps his arms around her neck, leaning his body into hers.

She tries not to cry as he pulls away and Xander leans in for his hug. “You’re our mama and we love you.” She can’t help but let a few tears fall because her boys are so amazing, and supportive, and just genuinely perfect and she loves them with all her heart. She sniffles, trying to keep her tears at bay as she pulls apart from Xander, looking at her boys with adoration.

“I love you both, so much.” She says, her tears falling harder as she pulls them both into a tight hug, not wanting to let them go.

Ever.

* * *

 

**August, 2026**

Lexa is in her office when the commotion from down stairs starts. She passes it off as an argument between the kids, continuing to work on her syllabus for the semester, assuming they’ll figure it out sooner or later.

It isn’t until a shrill, panicked cry of “Mama!” Is calling her as footsteps run up the stairs, that Lexa realizes it’s not just some argument. Lexa is out of her chair immediately, bolting into the hall to find MJ heading towards her. “Mom’s water broke.” He says breathlessly, slightly winded from his sprint up the stairs.

“Okay,” Lexa says taking a calming breath, “Go get Jake and meet me downstairs. Quickly.” She adds over her shoulder as she makes her way down the stairs. She finds her wife on the couch, sweating and panting as she tries to control her breathing. “C’mon, let’s get you to the car, I’ll come back for the kids. Olivia put your shoes on baby, and find Xander please.”

“Yes mama.” She answers as she moves from her spot next to Clarke. Lexa tenderly walks Clarke out to the car, getting her settled and buckled before bolting back into the house to get the kids. All of them are standing in the kitchen, a sleepy Jake leaning against his brother struggling to stay up, while the others eyes immediately look to Lexa waiting for instructions.

“Alright in the car let’s go.” She calls, swinging her arm like a windmill as the kids file out of the house and into the car. Carefully, and as fast as she can, Lexa drives to the hospital making the necessary calls along the way. Abby just finished her shift so she’ll be there waiting for them while the rest will get there when they can.

Clarke is rushed to a birthing room as soon they enter the hospital, Abby staying back with the kids while Lexa follows her wife.

They don’t see their moms for a long time, spending a majority of their day around the hospital trying to entertain themselves. Lincoln brought a tablet, allowing for the kids to watch a movie on it to pass the time. They managed to watch two, and it’s in the middle of their third that someone updates them on Clarke.

“Would you guys like to meet your baby sister?” The nurse asks Xander, MJ, Olivia, and Jake. Olivia is up and cheering with excitement, the nurse laughing as she leads the kids to their mothers.

“Livy, mommy’s gonna be tired, so we have to be quiet, okay?” Xander tells his sister before they get to the room. Olivia nods her head but her excited smile doesn’t leave her face. When the nurse pushes the door open Olivia is sprinting inside, Xander and MJ following slowly behind with Jake.

Lexa manages to catch the little firecracker before she jumps on top of Clarke, scooping her into her arms just as quick as the little monkey ran in. She cradles her little girl on her hips, letting her look down at her new baby sister.

“She’s so small…” Olivia whispers, eyes wide in amazement. The boys walk up and stand beside Lexa. Xander manages to lift Jake up so he can get a better look at his little sister

“Wanna hold her baby girl?” Clarke croaks, her voice week from giving birth. Olivia excitedly nods her head and Lexa sets her gingerly on the bed. Lexa helps her hold her, putting her arms in the right places to support her head.

“I’m gonna be the best big sister ever.” Olivia whispers as she stares down at her new baby sister.

They all take turns holding their new baby girl, the mother’s hearts both warming at the sight of all their kids and their newest daughter. Olivia’s excitement is finally starting to rub off on her other siblings, all their happy faces look down at the baby with wide smiles.

Riley Josephine Griffin-Woods was born August 3rd 2026, at 2:56 pm. She was born with every ounce of blonde hair and blue eyes just like her mother. The kids were the ones who voted on the name Riley, and Clarke and Lexa fell in love with it. Abigail Josephine happens to be Abby’s full name, and Clarke has always loved and admired it. She always thought it was beautiful, and a strong type of feminine. She couldn’t resist giving her baby girl something to share with her grandma, while also giving her a name she loved.

“Do I get to meet my newest grandbaby?” Abby asks as she enters the room, smile on her face as she sees the new baby happily sleeping in Olivia’s arms. Lexa looks to Clarke and they share a soft smile, before Clarke introduces the newest member of the Griffin-Woods clan.

“Mom, meet Riley Josephine, or as we like to call her… Riley Jo.”

“J-Josephine?” Abby stutters out, her eyes laden with tears and a hand covers her mouth in shock. Clarke and Lexa both nod to the woman. Lexa gently takes the sleeping baby from Olivia’s arms, and lays her into Abby.

“We thought she should share part of her name with her grandma.” Lexa tells her as she rubs her hand over Riley’s head. “It’s a beautiful name for two beautiful girls.” Lexa whispers, smiling towards her mother in law. Abby chokes back a silent cry as she looks down at her youngest grandchild, and her heart can’t be any fuller.

* * *

 

[Olivia](https://www.google.com/search?hl=en&q=diana+pentovich+2014&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSlwEJVMuDn64y5SwaiwELEKjU2AQaBAgXCD0MCxCwjKcIGmIKYAgDEiibH5QfnB-GH5AakB-TH6UfqB-VH4YxhzHJMecw6zDMMeYx9DDGMYUxGjAFRiA01KLVqbDzNULfX5cwhGIrWamhdV5Q3Kwhbm45rHUBpHStEHYYcfrMF6Ty8bkgBAwLEI6u_1ggaCgoICAESBFezBdIM&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiLz8PT6cLVAhVh6YMKHf7eAfAQ2A4IJSgA&biw=1366&bih=662)

[Olivia Dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/fa/79/88/fa7988f793a549eb4e34959bb97151eb--ruched-dress-dance-dresses.jpg)

[Lexa Dress](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/6b/47/0d/6b470d7b94ac5cadf59eec76892920e8--date-night-outfit-dress-black-tight-dress-outfit.jpg)

[Jake!](https://adcflower-commander.tumblr.com/post/163931791511/baby-jake-with-heterochromia)

[Clarke Anniversary Outfit](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/75/dd/c1/75ddc1364074044d3f5a9aeac5aeaabe.jpg)

[Clexa Social Media (15 year anniversary addition)](https://adcflower-commander.tumblr.com/post/167207596266/clexa-social-media-for-their-15-year-anniversary)

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if all these links annoy you, I'm just a very visual person and like to physically see stuff. 
> 
> Tell me what you think!


	8. TEMPORARY HIATUS

TEMPORARY HIATUS

My fics From The Ground Up, Ai Keryon Hodness, and any fics in the works are on temporary hiatus.

I got into a really bad car accident yesterday and I didn’t realize how it could affect me, not just physically but emotionally. I tried to sit down to write today, but I have had too many distractions with ensurance calls and body soreness that I’m not emotionally capable to write right now.

Please bare with me. I promise to continue writing once I’m better, but right now I can’t. This is not the end of these fics so please please please don't abandon them and me! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE BACK!!

**October 2009**

_“I want you to meet my mom.”_

_Seven words._

_Seven words that scared Lexa to the core._

_It wasn’t the **concept** of meeting Clarke’s mom that scared her, rather it was Clarke’s **mom** that scared her. Abigail Griffin was nothing short of perfection in the workplace and her home life, and she expected her daughter’s to be the same. Lexa could only hope that she lived up to Clarke’s mom’s expectations._

_Clarke’s statement seemed like forever ago… when in reality, it was just yesterday. It seemed Lexa didn’t really have a choice, because Clarke and her mom had already scheduled dinner for tonight and Lexa was in charge of bringing the dessert._

_Dessert should be easy, everyone loves a good apple pie, right?_

_“Lexa.” Clarke calls, but her girlfriend seems to be in her own world over in the passenger seat. Her leg bounces up and down nervously, and she fiddles with a loose piece of fabric on her jeans. Clarke reaches out and presses a calming hand in the middle of Lexa’s thigh._

_The older woman startles and Clarke looks at her sympathetically._

_“Babe, breathe.” Clarke tells her and Lexa lets out a heavy breath. “Everything will be fine.”_

_“Clarke, you described your mom as blunt and standoffish, and said she’s always hesitant to accept anybody you date. The odds are clearly not stacked in my favor right now.” Lexa breathes heavily to calm herself as Clarke pulls into the driveway._

_“Why are you so worried” The blonde whispers, her hand still resting on her girlfriend’s thigh._

_“Because I love you and I want your mom to like me.”_

_“I don’t care if my mom likes you or not.” Clarke states, “I like you and that’s all that matters.” It’s not a complete lie… her feelings for Lexa won’t change based on whether her mom likes her or not. But there is a part of her that’s hoping Abby will fall for Lexa’s unmistakable charm. If she doesn’t well it’s not the end of the world._

_“Clarke, you can’t honestly say you don’t care what your mom thinks of me.” Lexa asserts as she turns more fully in her seat to face the blonde._

_“I’m not bringing you here to get my mom’s approval, Lexa. I’m bringing you here because I want my mom to meet who I’m dating, and vice versa. It’s not the end of the world if she doesn’t like you.”_

_“Yeah but it would be nice if she did.” Lexa mumbles under her breath, and Clarke just laughs and gives her thigh a little pat._

_“C’mon tiger.” She cheers as she pulls herself out of the car._

_The inside of the Griffin residence is beautiful. The foyer is wide with lots of windows, letting the setting sun light up the room. There is a subtle chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and an office just to Lexa's left. It's all very clean and put together, not one hair seems to be out of place, only causing Lexa's nerves to spike more._

_"Hey mom." The sound of Clarke's voice brings Lexa back to the present. She looks to see CLarke embraced in a hug with her mom, however Abby's eyes are trained directly on her, passive and intimidating._

_“It’s nice to meet you Dr. Griffin.” Lexa says with a sincere smile, as she extends her hand in greeting to the woman. She hopes Abby can’t actually smell her fear… Abby shakes Lexa’s hand, her eyes narrowed on the younger woman curiously. It’s quiet and weird as the two shake hands, but Abby doesn’t seem to want to speak… Not wanting it to get awkward, Lexa shows the pie stating, “I brought apple pie.”_

_Dr. Griffin acknowledges her with a small hum._ _“Marcus is allergic to apples.” She says_ _monotonously and continues to stare Lexa down. Lexa gulps slightly at the doctor’s steely glance and pulls her hand away to wipe it nervously on her jeans._

_“Don’t worry about it.” A nice voice echoes down the hallway as Marcus walks towards the guests. “I’m cutting down on sweets, so I wasn’t planning on eating dessert tonight anyway.” He reassures Lexa with a kind smile, and the brunette calms slightly at it. “Marcus Kane.” The man introduces, extending a hand to Lexa._

_“Lexa Woods, nice to meet you.”_

_“Why don’t you help me finish dinner?” The man proposes and Lexa is thankful for the opportunity to get away from Clarke’s mom._

_“I’d love to.” Lexa says with a smile. Clarke reaches forward and gives her a reassuring squeeze of her hand, letting her know she’ll be right here the whole time. She gives her mom a look as if to say 'be nice' before the two walk towards the living room._

_Lexa and Marcus finish up with dinner while Clarke catches up with her mom. Soon enough the table is set and the meal is served._

_“This is delicious, Marcus.” Lexa praises as she takes another bite of her steak. Her offers her a thankful smile._

_“So, Lexa, do you attend Arkadia University as well?” Abby asks as she spears a piece of asparagus onto her fork._

_“I used to. I graduated 2 years ago, and became a Graduate Assistant for one of my professors.” Lexa informs with a shake of her head. Abby’s chewing slows slightly. "That's actually how Clarke and I met."_

_“Graduate Assistant in what exactly?”_

_“Political Science. I was in the accelerated program, though, so I had the position for two years while I worked towards my Masters. I now work out of City Hall. I help with the political campaigns, do paperwork, answer phone calls, all that fun stuff.” Lexa answers with a smile, but Abby just lets out a curious ‘hmph.’_

_“I’ve never been a fan of politicians.” Abby states offhandedly. Her whole tone this evening has been nothing but monotone jabs. Clarke clears her throat and gives her mom a harsh glare._

_“Well it’s a good thing I’m no politician, right?” Lexa says with an awkward laugh. Abby just stares, not giving her an answer as she continues to eat her dinner._

_“It seems like you’re doing pretty well for your age Lexa.” Marcus says to her, breaking some of the awkward tension in the room. “How old are you?”_

_“Just turned 24, sir.” She answers._

_“That is quite the age difference.” Abby snips as she looks back at her daughter’s girlfriend._

_“It’s a two-and-a-half-year difference mom… You’re three years older than Marcus.” Clarke says with an eyeroll, tired of her mom giving Lexa the third degree. The older woman simply huffs and continues eating._

_Lexa can feel a comforting hand being placed on her thigh. She laces her fingers with Clarke, the contact bringing her nerves down. The rest of the night is filled with backhanded comments from Abby, while Marcus and Clarke try to diffuse the tension._

_“Marcus was nice.” Lexa states on the drive back to Clarke’s apartment. “Your mom… was… interesting.”_

_Clarke laughs as she turns her head to look at Lexa._

_“She was guarded and rude, I’m sorry for how she acted.”_

_“She totally hated me…” The brunette whispers as she tosses her head back onto her headrest with a sigh._

_“She didn’t hate you.”_

_“Were you just at the same dinner that I was??” Lexa exclaims through the car. “Did I miss something? She most definitely hated me.”_

_"Trust me Lexa, I know when my mom hates people. She's just hesitant right now._ _She’ll learn to love you.” Clarke tries to comfort Lexa as she entwines their fingers._

_“I don’t want her to learn to love me! I want her to love me because she **actually** loves me.”_

_“And she will. Just give her time… We’ve got the rest of our lives for you to earn her love.”_

_Lexa perks at that, her head tilting curiously to look at Clarke._

_“The rest of our lives?” Lexa questions with a smirk and a quirk of her brow. Clarke only blushes and continues to drive to her apartment, ignoring Lexa’s questioning glance. “Clarke?” Lexa prompts but the blonde still refuses to answer; eyes trained intently on the road ahead._

_“Can you see yourself marrying me?” Lexa continues, her voice a soft whisper._

_“Maybe…” The blonde whispers rather unconvincingly. An answer that has Lexa smiling because it was basically an answer in itself. Clarke pulls into her lot and turns the car off with a huff. Marriage has always been a sensitive topic for Clarke. “Look can we talk about something else?” She practically begs the older girl and Lexa decides to take pity on her… for now._

_“We don’t have to talk at all.” Lexa’s smirk is devilish and that’s all it takes for Clarke to rip her clothes off and take her in the back seat of her car._

 

* * *

 

 

**January 2027**

"I don't know how I feel about this..." Clarke mutters as the family walks into the warmth of the gym. It reeks of sweat and copper and Clarke swears she can smell blood. She adjusts a 5 month old Riley on her hip, pulling her baby closer into her side and tightening her grip. 

The baby girl, tired from her nap in the car, curls tiredly into her mom's neck.

"Clarke, everything will be fine. Xander knows what he's doing." Nyko tries to reassure the mother as Lexa busies herself with taking off Jake and Olivia’s winter gear and tosses it in their travel bag.

"That's what I'm worried about." Clarke mutters under her breath with a huff. She feels an arm slide around her waist, and she lets her body be pulled towards her wife, taking a second to bask in the comfort. 

That is until her kids pull her out of it.

"Ow!" Olivia yells, "Jake stop!" 

"Ow!" Jake yells back. "Mommy Livia hit me!" He yells, and Clarke can tell by his wavering voice that her four year old is trying to cry. He's not really hurt he just wants his sister in trouble.

"You hit me first!" The six year old tattles. "Mom!" She whines. 

"Okay enough." Lexa breaks, her voice sharp and stern, but still a whisper. Trying not to draw attention to themselves. Jacob and Olivia both cower under their Mama's glare. With a strong grip to his shoulder, Lexa pulls Jake in front of her.

"Hit your sister again and you're grounded from everything electronic for as long as I decide." She threatens. He slumps his head and nods, while Olivia sticks her tongue out at him.

"You." Lexa glares effectively silencing her oldest daughter, "lose the attitude or your grounded too." 

Lexa stands and lets out a sigh, before turning towards her brother’s best friend, and her son's coach. "How does this work?" She asks as she rests her hands on her son's shoulders and pulls Xander's back into her front. He leans into his mama's comfort. 

"Well the first few rounds are just prelims, to figure out his placing in the tournament bracket. Then once it's bracket fights, it's win or go home." 

"How many fights does he have?" Clarke asks in her worried mother tone.

"2 for sure, 3 if he makes it into the bracket. The rest depends on him." Nyko shoots Xander a smile, and the boy beams back at him.

"I'm gonna win it!" He cheers excitedly and Clarke doesn't know how to feel. She's proud of her son's determination to win... but he's literally beating kids up.

The cackle of a microphone calls their attention. "Now checking in weight class 80-90. Again, we are now checking in weight class 80-90."

"C'mon kiddo." Nyko says, gesturing for Xander to follow. He turns around to hug Lexa, who returns it.

"Knock em dead, bud." Lexa says and Clarke shoots her a glare so fierce Lexa's surprised she isn't 6 feet under right now. Her eyes grow wide and sympathetic as she puts her hands up in surrender. "Poor choice of words, I'm sorry." She submits, her voice soft and comforting as she knows Clarke is still uncomfortable about this whole thing.

Xander wraps his arms around his mom's waist, lingering for a second longer. Clarke bends down so she’s kneeling in front of him and brushes his hair from his forehead.

"Be careful, okay?" She whispers to him and he nods.

"I promise I will." Xander answers and Clarke gives him a slightly pained smile. He kisses her cheek before he walks to Nyko and follows his coach towards the check in table.

 

 

 

Clarke’s gut didn’t settle, even as she watched her son put on all of his protective equipment. His blue head gear did a good job of covering his face, and he had shin guards, along with his fingerless gloves. He was as protected as he could be, but Clarke was still nervous.

She hears her wife sigh next to her.

“If it makes you this uncomfortable, we can pull him.” Lexa says to her as she tightens her grip on Olivia who sits in her lap watching her big brother with excitement. Clarke shakes her head.

“No. He’d hate me if I did that to him. And I don’t have the heart… he loves it too much.” Clarke releases a bated breath. “I just need to get used to it. You know how I feel about the kids and violence.”

“So, then why’d you bring us?” Her oldest son asks from his spot next to his brother. His voice isn’t angry, nor does it have any kind of bite to it, it’s just full of genuine confusion and curiosity. If his mom didn’t want them around violence, why bring them to a fighting tournament?

“Because we’re family and we support each other in everything we do.” Clarke answers, adjusting a fussy Riley in her arms.

“So, if one of us killed someone, we’d all help each other hide the body?” He jokes with a smirk, and boy does he look just like Clarke in doing so. MJ waits expectantly for the scolding.

“Oh no, no, no. The less people that know about it the better.” Clarke says with a straight face as she looks towards MJ. “That’s what your mom and I are for.”

Both MJ and Lexa look at Clarke as if she grew a third head, then they look to each other, both in shock that the woman actually played along instead of reprimanding their oldest. After a slightly tense silence, all three burst out into laughter.

“Mama, Xander!” Olivia calls, pulling their attention back to the mat that Xander was standing on. The other fights going on weren’t a distraction, as their eyes zeroed in on Xander.

Clarke’s stomach churned as she watched her son match up against his opponent. With a tap of their gloves the referee blew his whistle signaling the start. Clarke’s heart clenched with an odd sense of pride as she watched her son deliver hit after hit. The other kid didn’t even lay a hand on Xander before he was down and tapping out of the round.

It’s best of three, and the same thing happens in the second round. The kid doesn’t even get a chance to touch him.

Olivia, Jake and MJ were up and screaming as the ref raised their brother’s arm in the air, signaling him as the winner. Xander’s eyes immediately went to his family in the crowd and he broke out into a huge, pearly white smile. When done, he bolted up the stands, careful of the other patrons as he flew into his twin’s arms.

MJ tossed an arm around his shoulder and pulled him into his side, and the two stood like that as the rest of the family congratulated him. “Did you see that??” He cheered excitedly, clearly on a rush from his win.

“You did amazing buddy.” Lexa beamed as she reached her hand around Clarke to fist bump her son.

“Mom?” Xander asked expectantly as he eyes Clarke who was looking at him with beaming eyes. Her son found something he’s good at, he’s happy and excelling and proud of his hobby, and even though it’s a violent sport, he’s staying out of trouble. Really this is all she could’ve asked for…

She gives him a wide smile, showing him her approval, and he beams one right back.

The family watches on as Xander breezes through the rest of the competition, not at all surprised when he makes it to the championship with only a few cuts and bruises.

The other kid doesn’t go down without a fight (pun intended). Xander’s opponent takes round one, and Clarke is nervous as she watches her son struggle to get to his feet. He takes a deep breath, retreating to his side of the map and composing himself for round two. When their gloves touch, right before the whistle blows, he hears his mom’s voice.

“Stay strong baby, you got this!” Clarke cheers from the stands as she nervously bounces and babbling Riley up and down. The baby coos as rattles the toy in her hand, completely oblivious to the tension around her.

Hearing his mom’s encouragement, having his family here for support… that sparks something inside of him. When the whistle blows, Xander puts all his might into taking down this kid. Within 17 seconds the kid is on his stomach with his arm uncomfortably twisted behind his back.

Round three, the final round, has the whole Griffin-Woods family on their feet, cheering Xander on. And… in 12 seconds he has the kid tapping out.

Never did Clarke think she’d see the day where she’d be happy seeing her son win a trophy for kicking kids asses.

 

**January 2010**

_Lexa falls onto her back on Clarke’s bed, panting as she tries to find her breath. A small smile creeps onto her face when she feels the blonde’s arm lazily wrap around her waist, and her head finds purchase on her naked chest._

_“God damn…” Lexa says breathless, “That was amazing. God, I love birth control” She says with a chuckle and Clarke laughs too._

_“I love not having to use a condom all the time. And you cuming inside me.” Clarke teases as she nips Lexa’s jaw, her voice thick and sultry. Lexa moans at the feeling of her girlfriend biting her jaw and rubbing her soaked center against her._

_“Baby, I don’t think I can go again.” She says through her moans._

_“Someone’s getting old.” Clarke remarks teasingly as she leans her chin on her arm and gives Lexa a smirk._

_“Oh I’m sorry, were the first four times not enough for you?” Lexa fires back casually, and Clarke just laughs into her arm. She leans up and presses a kiss to Lexa’s sternum, then to her lips._

_“I love you.” She says cutely against Lexa’s lips and the brunette repeats her._

_“I love you too.” Before she can place another kiss on Clarke’s lips, one of their phones begins to ring across the room._

_“Crap I think that’s mine.” Clarke groans, pushing herself off Lexa and out of bed. Lexa stares in awe as her girlfriend’s naked figure bends down to pick her purse up from the floor. Rustling through the bag, she pulls it out quickly, and with it, the sound of tinfoil wrapping hitting the floor calls her attention._

_Looking down to see what had fallen out, Clarke’s eyes go wide and her jaw drops. Her phone completely forgotten about._

_“Oh shit.”_

_“What is it?” Lexa asks, turning on her side to face Clarke better. She sees the blonde’s eyes locked onto something on the ground and moves her gaze from Clarke to the floor. That’s when she sees it too._

_“Is that your birth control?” She questions, confused as to why Clarke keeps staring at it._

_“Uh huh.” Clarke answers, body still unmoving._

_“Why are you staring at it?”_

_“Because I just realized I forgot to take my pill two days in a row.”_

_Silence. That’s what fills the room after Clarke’s admission. The blonde’s eyes finally look up from the birth control to her girlfriend._

_“So that means…”_

_“I’m most likely gonna need Plan B.”_

_“Ohh…kayy.” Lexa says in a breath, standing from the bed. She moves to stand in front of Clarke. “We can change then go-”_

_The sound of Clarke’s phone ringing again interrupts them._

_“Holy shit it’s Dante Wallace.” Clarke releases in a nervous breath, hand coming up to cover her mouth in shock._

_“Wow, he’s calling you already?” Lexa asks in surprise as she steps next to Clarke to read the name. The blonde answers it hastily._

_“Hello?” She asks a little too excitedly. Lexa leaves her side to change into her clothes, not wanting to hover when Clarke is on the phone. She climbs into her jeans, then throws on her white pocket tee. She finds her wallet and car keys, ready to take Clarke to the store once she’s done talking with Dante._

_She scrolls through her phone seeing some missed messages from her boss asking her to come in for a few hours and help out. They’re on a time crunch with a few local campaigns and they need all the help they can get, her boss even offered her time and a half._

_She goes back to talk to Clarke, and they both nearly run into each other._

_“I have to go.” They say in unison._

_“Why do you have to go?” Clarke questions with a furrowed brow._

_“Work. I was offered time and a half to come help with some campaign stuff.” Lexa answered._

_“Oh wow, okay cool. I’m getting lunch with Dante! He says he wants to see my portfolio and talk about possible showings!” Clarke tells her as she jumps excitedly and grasps Lexa’s forearms._

_“Clarke! Oh my god babe that’s amazing!” Lexa says as she wraps the woman in a giant hug._

_“Yeah um so… about Plan B. I’ll try and pick it up after lunch, if I forget I’ll text you to get it okay?”_

_“Sounds good.” The brunette agrees with a nod._

_“Shit I need to find my portfolio.” Clarke says frantically. She runs back to her room and begins rummaging around, making even more of a mess out of the place. Lexa just laughs to herself with a shake of her head. She walks over to Clarke’s coffee table and grabs the binder from the bottom shelf, where she remembers Clarke placing it after showing her a few nights ago._

_“Clarke.” Lexa sing songs as she walks back to the room._

_“Lex, I don’t have time, I need to find my…” She yells exasperatedly before she turns to look at her girlfriend and finally sees what’s in her hand. “Portfolio… sorry?” She says with a sheepish grimace. She grabs the binder from her girlfriend and places a quick kiss to her lips. “I love you.”_

_“Love you too.” Lexa says with a smile as she backtracks down the hallway. “I’ll see you later babe, good luck!”_

_“Have fun at work!” Clarke responds back, and Lexa just rolls her eyes because she knows for a fact she won’t._

_|||_

_Clarke was laying on her couch with Octavia and Raven, binge watching Netflix. They were currently watching season 2 of Dexter for the third time._

_“That’s what our uteruses looked like this past week.” Raven remarks at the rather gory scene, shoving a handful of potato chips in her mouth._

_“Hell yeah.” Octavia answers, eyes never leaving the screen but she still manages to give Raven a fist bump._

_“What?” Clarke questions, her brows furrowed in confusion, not fully understanding Raven's lame joke._

_“There’s a lot of blood on the screen. I was making a period joke.” Raven states as if it was the most obvious thing, and_ oh shit.

_Wh_ _en she turns to Clarke the blonde looks deep in thought. “Did you miss period week, Clarke?” She asks, now both roommates are looking at her._

_Period week: aka the week where all three roommates have_ _their periods, because their cycles are synced. It’s really a blessing in disguise for them, but Clarke completely forgot all about period week, because she… well… didn’t have her period._

_“Yeah… you weren’t as miserable as you usually are on your periods.” Octavia remarks with a curious head tilt._

_“I didn’t get my period this month…” Clarke admits, almost too herself. Octavia scoffs, slightly unamused._

_“The last time one of us missed period week was when – HOLY SHIT! IT WAS RAVEN’S PREGNANCY SCARE!” Octavia shouts in realization and Raven’s eyes go wide._

_“Holy shit you’re right!”_

_“Clarke!” They both yell through the living room._

_“Fuck!” Clarke whisper yells as her hand slaps her forehead. She leans her elbows on her knees and lets her head fall into her hands. Why didn’t she realize this sooner?_

_“Did the condom break?” Octavia asks curiously but Clarke shakes her head._

_“We didn’t use a condom and I forgot to take my pills.” Clarke says into her hands._

_“When was this?” Raven pipes in._

_“I think maybe two and a half, three weeks ago?”_

_“You haven’t had sex in three weeks?” Raven questions in surprise as Clarke rolls her eyes, giving her friend a look as if to say, ‘you really think I would go three weeks without sex?’ Raven puts her hands up in surrender._

_“What about Plan B?” Octavia adds._

_“I forgot about it, fuck!” Clarke says, running her hand through her hair. Those were the only days she forgot to take her birth control, how could she forget the Plan B?! She throws her head onto the back of the couch with a groan._

_Her phone vibrates between the seat cushions but she doesn’t have to energy to grab it._

_“Speak of the devil.” Octavia says as she tosses Clarke’s phone to her. Clarke sighs and answers._

_“Hey babe.” She says through a breath._

_“Hey… you okay?” Lexa asks, voice worried._

_“Um… I don’t know…” She answers honestly._

_“I stopped at the store on my way over, I was going to ask if you needed anything. Is it still okay if I…” Clarke cuts her off before she can finish her sentence._

_“Yes please,” she tells her, “I want you here.”_

_“Alright… what’s wrong?” Lexa asks again._

_“We’ll talk about it when you get here.” Clarke tells her and Lexa can’t help but continue to worry._

_“Okay well I’m still at the store, do you, Octavia, or Raven need anything.”_

_“Octavia and Raven are fine,” Clarke answers for them, without even asking. Raven tries to protest but Octavia smacks her shoulder to get the girl to stop. “But um… can you pick up a pregnancy test?”_

_The line goes silent, and Clarke closes her eyes tight waiting in anticipation. A solid few seconds pass before Lexa speaks._

_“A pregnancy test?” She questions and her tone is laced with shock and confusion._

_“Yeah.” Clarke whimpers out, and her girlfriend can tell she’s a little distressed, so she doesn’t ask anything else._

_“Okay. I’ll be there in 20.” She tells her in a soft voice._

_“See you soon.” Clarke says then hangs up the phone, with a frustrated sigh._

_Waiting for Lexa was excruciatingly slow, it felt like hours were passing even though they had only watched one episode of Dexter after the phone call. Clarke distractedly stared at the TV, not at all paying attention to what was happening on screen. The sound of their front door opening broke her out of her stupor, causing her head to whip to the side and watch as her girlfriend came through the door with a grocery bag in hand._

_“Hey.” Clarke says as she stands, arms wrapping around her middle as she burrows into herself._

_“Hey.” Lexa greets back, and the two lean in to give each other a chaste kiss. “Um…” The brunette’s eyes flick to Octavia and Raven – whose eyes remained on screen, but they were most definitely listening – then back to Clarke._

_Without responding, Clarke grabs her girlfriends hand and pulls her down the hallway towards her room. She stands by the door, letting Lexa pass, then she shuts it softly. Leaning her forehead against the wood, she takes a deep breath and looks towards her girlfriend._

_Lexa is reading the pregnancy test box, but she feels Clarke’s eyes on her and looks up._

_“So…” she says in a weak voice, flipping the box in between her hands._

_“I skipped my period this month… I’m just worried because-”_

_“You’ve never missed a period.” Lexa finishes for her in a breath, taking a seat on the bed. Clarke slowly stalks towards her girlfriend and takes the test from her hands._

_“What are we gonna do if it’s positive?” Clarke asks softly as she looks over the pink box in her hands. Lexa lets out a shuttering sigh, her shoulders shaking as she does so._

_“I… would want you to keep it… I don’t think I could handle an abortion, but it is ultimately your choice.” Lexa says, looking down at her shoes while her fingers twist together on her legs._

_“Lex…” Clarke releases a choked breath, her voice cracking. “Oh my god babe, I wouldn’t get an abortion.” She tells her as she squats in front of Lexa to be eye level with her._

_“You wouldn’t?” Lexa whispers in pleasant surprise._

_“No.” Clarke almost chuckles out._

_“What happened to not being ready for kids?”_

_“Yeah right now I’m not really ready to be a mom, neither of us are… which is why I asked what we would do. But Lexa,” she says, bringing her hands up to cradle to brunette’s sharp jaw. “I want to have kids with you.” She whispers quietly to her girlfriend. “Yeah now may not be the most ideal timing but… who knows…” She jokes lightly, shrugging her shoulders and Lexa just smiles._

_“We don’t even know if you’re pregnant yet.”_

_“Yeah, give me a minute? I’m gonna go pee on a stick.” Clarke’s face scrunches as she back tracks towards the door. Lexa just laughs as Clarke walks out the door and to the bathroom._

_Waiting those three minutes, was painful and nerve-wracking. It felt like the longest three minutes of their lives, but when they peaked into the sink they saw a single red line, it was like they could finally breathe again._

_“Oh, thank god.” Clarke sighs as she falls into Lexa. Lexa wraps her arms around her girlfriend, breathing in the relaxing scent as she presses her nose to the top of her head. Both happy, and a little disappointed, Lexa presses a soft kiss to the crown of the blonde’s head_

_“Not gonna lie I got my hopes up a little bit.” Lexa admits as her hand rubs soothing patterns up and down Clarke’s back._

_“You did?” Clarke asks, slightly taken aback._

_“Well yeah… I kind of got to thinking too much about a little baby you or me running around. The thought of us being a family made me happy. But you’re totally right, we are… not ready to be moms.” Lexa laughs out the end of her sentence, pressing another kiss to the top of Clarke’s head and Clarke joins in the laughter._

_“Someday, babe.” Clarke whispers to her._

_“Yeah.” Lexa whispers back as her lips connect with Clarke’s._

 

* * *

 

**June 2027**

“Olivia, Jacob, stay where I can see you.” Clarke warns as she hands a fussy Riley over to her wife. “No going past the fence!” She adds as the two run to their hearts content with the other little kids at the field.

Lexa coos at her little girl, pulling lightly at her floppy little sun hat that covers her little blonde head. The Clarke-look-alike smiles and babbles at her mama. She works at changing her diaper while Clarke settles their lawn chairs in the perfect position to watch the game.

“Moms where are my batting gloves?” MJ questions frantically as he runs up to his moms.

“They’re in the tiny pocket at the top of your bag.” Clarke tells him, moving from the chair to help Xander lay down a blanket beside them.

“I already checked, they’re not there.” He whines. “Xander did you take my gloves?” MJ accuses as he takes a threatening step closer to his brother.

“I didn’t touch your stupid gloves.” Xander says, straightening his posture as MJ steps into his face.

“You’re always taking m-”

“Alright _enough_.” Clarke chastises as she places herself between her two oldest, stopping anything before it can start. “You need to learn to keep track of your things. If I find your gloves in that pocket, I’m buying you sparkly princess ones.” She tells him as she starts to walk towards the dugout.

“No!” MJ says as he runs in front of her, stopping her movements. “No, mom. I’ll just look again.” He says sheepishly before scurrying off to the dugout. Clarke smirks when she sees him blush and takes his gloves out of the pocket she told him they were in.

“They never listen.” Lexa says with a laugh as she bounces Riley Jo on her hip.

“Must be a Woods gene.” Clarke teases, eyebrows narrowing playfully. Lexa’s eyebrows arch in challenge but she lets it go, opting to pepper kisses over her daughter’s face instead.

It’s a beautiful day for baseball and soaking up the sun. Olivia and Jake play with the other kids, paying the game no mind, but the others watch intently as MJ plays his heart out. They cheer when MJ makes a diving catch at third base, and scream their praise when he smacks a homerun over the fence. Clarke and Lexa’s heart swoons when MJ rounds third base, a slight skip to his step, and points to his mama’s then pats over his heart.

Lexa cups her hands over her mouth and yells, “That’s my baby!” causing the other parents in the stands to smile and laugh.

“Is that… Lexa Woods?” Someone says, gaining both Clarke and Lexa’s attention. They turn to find a tall, stocky, yet muscular woman sitting on the bleachers a few feet away, smiling at them.

“Well if it isn’t Liz Cartwright.” Lexa answers with a smile, and it finally clicks with Clarke. Liz is Lexa’s ex-softball-playing-girlfriend.

“Stephens actually… It’s been a while.” Liz says as she steps down from the bleachers and walks over to them.

“You could say that…” Lexa adds with a light chuckle, “Liz, this is my wife Clarke.” They exchange a quick handshake and smiles. “What are you doing here?”

“My son plays and my husband is the coach.”

“Tony or Evan?” Clarke interjects.

“Tony.” Liz clarifies with a nod. “And Landon is our son, he plays shortstop.”

“MJ is our son-”

“Yeah I gathered that from all the cheering.” Liz teases with a light smile. “And who are these lovely faces? Wow you and your brother look exactly alike…” She trails off as she looks over Xander with is newly cut blonde hair and dazzling green eyes.

“I’m Xander. In case you couldn’t tell, we’re twins.” He answers with a smile and Liz can’t help but laugh at the obvious statement.

“Have you ever tried trading places for a day?”

“Hey, don’t give them any ideas.” Lexa says before turning to her son, “And don’t even think about trying that.” Xander gives her a smirk that more likely than not says they’ve already done it.

“The tiny one is Riley.” Clarke adds for Liz, “And we have two more running around somewhere. Which I should probably go and get them.” Clarke says with a grunt as she stands. “It was nice meeting you, and I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other around.”

She leaves to go find her kids and groans slightly when she finds Jake covered in dirt and digging up worms.

“Okay put the worms down bud, we gotta get you cleaned up.”

“Mommy look!” He says thrusting the wiggly worm upwards. Clarke flinches slightly.

“Very nice Jake, but say goodbye to the worms.” He places them down gently with a cute little _‘bye wormies’_ before taking Clarke’s hand. Clarke finds Olivia on the way with grass stains all over knees and shorts.

“Jeeze what did you guys get into?” Lexa remarks as she watches Clarke approach with the kids. She hands Riley off to Xander, then pulls Olivia into her lap and tries her best to clean her knees.

“I found this one digging up worms. I’m not sure what she got herself into.” Clarke pulls off Jakes shirt and wipes his body down with baby wipes, then cleans his hands with sanitizer.

“Mama’s I played football!” Their seven year old cheers.

“You did?” Lexa asks with a smile and Olivia nods emphatically. “Did you show them who’s boss?”

“Uh duh mama.” Olivia responds with a smile throwing her arms around Lexa’s neck.

“That’s my girl.” Lexa answers before planting a kiss on her daughter’s cheek. They watch the rest of the game together as a family, cheering on MJ when he makes a play, has a nice hit, steals a base, you name it.

 

 

The night following is a quiet one. All the kids tired out from a day in the sun. With the kids in bed, and all their dirty clothes in the wash, Clarke and Lexa take this time to relax. They both plop down onto the couch with a sigh, heads lolling back against the head rest.

“You hear that, Lex? Silence.” Clarke says, eyes remaining closed.

“ _Shhhh_. You’ll jinx it.” Lexa whispers, her hand blindly finding Clarke’s on the couch. She grips her wife’s soft hand and pulls her closer. Clarke is so tired she only lets her top half move, letting herself fall awkwardly onto Lexa’s chest. As weird as the position is, it’s oddly comfortable.

They hear the padding of paws against the floor, before the pressure of the couch dips slightly. Tuck fits himself nicely into Clarke’s side, curling up against her. The blonde brings her free hand up to rub behind his ears, and he preens at the touch, leaning his head more into it.

“Riley’s turning 1 in two months.” Lexa just hums, too tired to give an actual response. “She’s getting so big.”

“We’re not having another kid.” Lexa manages to use her words, her voice tired and husky. Clarke just laughs and shakes her head against Lexa’s chest. The two let the silence wash over them, perfectly content to bask in it until it’s ripped away from them come morning.

With a sigh, Clarke says, “we’re pretty damn good at this parenting thing.”

“We do have some pretty great kids.” Lexa agrees. “And they have the best moms.”

“Gosh they all grow up so quickly.”

“We still have the rest of our lives babe.” Lexa consoles, rubbing Clarke’s arm up to her shoulder, then back again.

“I can’t wait to be a grandma.”

Lexa groans and presses her face into the crown of Clarke’s head.

“Can we please raise our own children before you start thinking about more babies?” The blonde just laughs and burrows deeper into her wife’s chest.

“I love you, Lexa.”

“I love you, Clarke.”

Every night, for the rest of their lives seemed to end like this. The kids growing older, the house growing quieter, and Clarke and Lexa simply lay there reminiscing on the days where their kids were younger.

Their love for each other never fades, each day growing stronger and stronger, as a couple and a family.

And trust that the day does come, when Clarke gets her grandbabies.

Lots and lots of grandbabies

 

* * *

 

 

[Here's a fun little Future Riley one shot (by fun I mean angsty)](https://adcflower-commander.tumblr.com/post/168239450611/same-anon-about-prompt-number-8-mmmm-i-would)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are drawing to a close my friends...   
> The next chapter will be a short epilogue
> 
> As always, find me on tumblr @adcflower-commander


End file.
